Crimson Starlight
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Things don't go to plan in the throne room and Aro keeps Bella. Bella is learning to live with what she has, trying to build herself a new life, but there's an immortal who is not convinced, and who shakes her to her core. Is the feeling mutual? Lem/Lang.
1. Beautiful Thieves

**(A/N: This is set in 'New Moon,' in the throne room, as the Volturi are deciding Bella's fate.)**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I glanced at the three beautiful men before me – again. I tried keeping my gaze glued to the floor, but my eyes kept pulling up to look at the ancient vampires.

Of course, Aro was magnificent, with his ruler-straight, ebony hair and his knowing smile, and Marcus had good strong features – even if they only conveyed boredom – and his wavy black hair looked full and shiny. But it was the last brother that caught my attention – the one that sat quietly, oozing disdain.

His face seemed to be in some kind of constant sneering state, but he was truly beautiful. His features were just as magnificent as Aro's, and just as strong as Marcus's, yet they held an extra kind of grace that just blew my mind. His hair was so fair, it was almost white, and it looked just as soft as the snow it mimicked. But however much I wanted to concentrate on his softest features, I was drawn back to his deep, piercing, crimson gaze – it held me, even when not directed at me.

But then, it was never directed at me. It had only been once, when I first passed through the giant wooden doors. He looked like he was sizing me up, trying to see my worth, but he sneered and turned away.

I was a tiny, insignificant human, and he was an all-powerful, Volturi immortal – I didn't question his worth being far more than mine.

But I couldn't help my heart beat quickening as I thought of how his eyes had scanned me earlier.

Edward turned to me slightly, "Bella – are you alright?"

I looked up into his darkened topaz eyes, and I felt like screaming at him – "No! I am not alright, Edward! They are discussing my _mortality_, and _you_ brought me into this! If you weren't so God-damn suicidal, we would be fine!"

"I'm fine," I lied, smiling weakly.

He grabbed my hand, and smiled back – my favourite crooked smile. Of course, all the right spots melted and I _just_ about forgot where we were, when Aro pulled his hands from his brothers' and stopped privately conferring.

"Isabella," he smiled, clapping his hands together.

"Bella…please," I said quietly, and the God named Caius growled.

"You will accept whatever we choose to call you, _human_," he snarled, and I hung my head.

I felt more defeated than when Edward left. Yes, that hole in me had been filled now that my love was right by my side, but it ached and strained – it knew we were going to be torn apart any second.

I was studying the grey flecks in the marble floor, when a pair of shiny black shoes moved into view and then I felt a cold hand touch my chin. I lifted my face to see Aro, and he looked almost…sad.

"Listen not to him, _Bella_," he smiled, and Caius growled quietly.

I let my eyes drift to the floor again, and Aro sighed. His forefinger pushed lightly against my chin, making me look up at him. I was caught by his sparkling red eyes, and I seemed to fall into their depths, thinking of a similar pair…

My heart rate increased, and I felt my body heat – none of which was missed.

Aro smirked slightly, and then I heard a low threatening growl erupt from Edward.

"No," he hissed venomously, clutching me to his side.

Aro must have thought something that Edward didn't like – _really _didn't like.

"But Edward," he 'tsk'ed, "surely you must see her potential?"

"No," he said again, firmly.

Aro shook his head, disbelievingly, "You will waste it!"

"I will waste nothing," he snarled, pulling me away from Aro, and every Volturi vampire in the room, tensed.

I looked back at the floor, knowing that my death, or Edward's, was fast approaching – if the atmosphere in the room was anything to go by.

Aro sighed, "But you have already started. Look at her, Edward – can you not see the change in her? Surely, you must – I can see it from your memories. _You_ have changed her."

I felt Edward's hand grasp me tighter – so tight, it hurt.

"Edward," I breathed, "you're hurting me."

He didn't let go, and I looked up at him – he'd never knowingly hurt me before. My arms began to ache, and I felt stabs of pain in my waist, but he was glaring at Aro and completely ignoring me.

"Edward," I squeaked, trying to get away from his grasp, but it tightened even more.

Alice stepped up, then.

"Edward!" She hissed, and he turned to look at her, then me.

He dropped his arms, his eyes widening in horror, "Bella! I'm so sorry."

I doubled over, clutching my stomach, "It's okay."

I tried to blink the pain away as I felt the blood rush back into my arms.

"Do you see what I mean, Edward?" Aro said gently, "You do not have a very gentle touch – you are too young. You will hurt her, but _we,_ on the other hand…"

"No!" Edward growled, and I understood what had him so riled up.

I was wanted by the Volturi – specifically, Aro.

Was it because he couldn't read my mind, or to kill me later, or to keep an eye on me, or to spite Edward?

I watched and listened to their exchange, knowing I could do nothing in any of those eventualities. But there was nothing else to be said.

"Felix," Aro said sadly, and I knew – I knew this was the moment that would change our live, one way or another.

* * *

**Aro**

The foolish boy knew we would take what we wanted, yet he still fought.

Felix grasped Isabella firmly, and took her away with little fuss. Edward yelled and kicked – like a caged animal – but it was too late.

Isabella was ours.

Alice stayed quiet – I knew she had seen this outcome, but she was too smart to fight it.

_Well done, Little Psychic…_ I thought.

Edward snarled, trying to get a hold on Demetri who was holding him down.

"You can go free, Edward," I smiled, "Or you can die, now. But either way, Isabella is ours."

Defeat shone in his eyes, and he bowed his head, before vowing, "I will get you back, Bella."

"We shall see," I chuckled, and gestured for him and Alice to be taken away. "Goodbye, my young friends."

When they had left, and the guard had been dispersed, Caius jumped up from his throne.

"Aro!" He hissed, "What is the meaning of this?"

He would not have spoken out against me earlier, as we had an audience, but that did not mean he would not speak out at all.

I raised a single eyebrow, "Brother?"

"The human, Aro! Why did you spare the human? She is worthless!" He snarled, and I looked towards Marcus – trying to gain his opinion.

He looked extremely bored, but he acknowledged my glance and nodded.

I beamed, "Caius, it seems you have been out-voted."

He growled viciously, flitting away, "We will see, Brother. I will not stand for vermin like _her_ to be here."

* * *

**Bella**

The _huge_ vampire named Felix had – literally – dropped me off in a bedroom, and locked the door. I stared at the shiny wood of the door for ages, completely shocked.

Where was I? What was happening? Where were Edward and Alice?

My knees hit the plush, carpeted floor without my permission, and I felt hot, fat tears streak my face.

What was going to happen to me? That was the only question that really mattered anymore.

I was sure that Edward and Alice were alive – Aro wanted them for his 'collection'. But apart from that, I was completely, and painfully, in the dark, and I preferred it that way – I didn't want to know when I was going to die.

I was sure that they wouldn't change me – Caius's disgust was enough persuasion – but then, I didn't know why I wasn't dead _already_.

I stopped crying.

Edward was _safe_, and that was what mattered. I was insignificant in the grand scale of things.

So, I just waited.

I sat a metre in front of the door, with my knees pulled up to my chest and my chin resting on top of them, just waiting to die.

* * *

**Caius**

I skulked at the top of the north tower, thinking of ways to convince Aro that the human should die. It was not right having her here – she was food, sustainment, nothing more. So, why did Aro treat her so well?

I growled, "Her blood should stain the ground by now."

The little human unnerved me in some way, and it made me want to snap her neck all the more.

Just as I considered questioning Marcus, I heard Athenodora running up the tower steps. I had grown so used to the sound of her footsteps, but they suddenly sickened me – I knew what was coming.

"Caius," she cooed, stepping through the arched doorway.

She crossed the bare, circular room, and I turned my head slightly in acknowledgement – it was all she needed. Her hands caressed my shoulders, and I suppressed a shudder.

Athenodora was always a 'trophy wife' – something she knew perfectly well – but after our hundreds of years together, I began to question why I even chose her as that. She was insufferable, and she simply held no appeal anymore.

Her hands continue to move along my back, and then she appeared before me, in front of the open tower window.

"Is there anything I can do, Caius?" She asked coquettishly, and I growled.

I grabbed her roughly and tore away her dress, she squealed with displeasure as the fabric ripped. I cared not, pressing her body to mine, but I did not kiss her – I would never kiss her.

My anger and frustration over the human would be released another way – for now.

**

* * *

**

Aro

I was delighted with the new addition to the castle, and I was delirious with the fact that Isabella would soon join our ranks. The girl was not stupid and I could see that, despite Edward's thoughts of her incapability.

I flitted to her room, in the farthest corner of the empty east wing, and knocked on the door politely.

I heard a tiny voice, "Come in?"

I opened the door to see Isabella sat on the floor, curled up – almost as if to protect her fragile body.

I pulled her up into my arms and then sat her on the bed, "Why were you on the floor, my dear?"

"I thought it was better to wait there, than to do anything else," she said quietly.

I looked her over quickly – so quickly her human eyes would never have caught mine moving a fraction. She was thin – painfully so – and there were dark shadows under her eyes. I thought of the girl that Edward Cullen had fallen in love with, the one I had seen from his memories, and I could hardly see her at all.

"You need to look after yourself, Bella," I smiled kindly, and she smiled back weakly.

"When am I going to die, Aro?" She asked softly, and there was no fear in her eyes.

I frowned slightly, "Die? You mean, _change_?"

Now _she_ frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You are to be changed, Bella. You are to be on my guard, and we shall train you to use your gift. You will be very powerful," I smiled.

Her face was blank as she asked, "I'm… I'm not going to die?"

"No," I chuckled slightly, "My dear, if you were to die, do you not think you would already be dead?"

"Well, yes," she said quietly, "That's why I asked."

She said nothing more, and her expression was still blank. It was terribly frustrating not to be able to read Isabella's thoughts, and I chuckled to myself as I realised I was taking on Edward's pet-irritation.

"What happened to Edward, and Alice?" She asked.

"They have returned home," I said gently, and she nodded.

She rubbed her face with her hands, "So, I'm staying here – to be changed – and I'll have to stay here, _forever_?"

I laughed, "No – not unless you want to. You will have to serve a minimum of one hundred years, but after that, you will be free to leave – if you so chose."

She coughed and spluttered, "One _hundred_?!"

"When one becomes an immortal, one sees such trivial things as time in such a different way," I smirked, and she breathed a laugh.

"If I get so old that one hundred years seems like a walk in the park, you know I've lost it," she joked, and I laughed softly.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," I remarked, and she gave me a sad smile.

"I don't have any other choice – do I, Aro?" She said, and I shook my head.

"No, you don't," I said firmly.

"And Edward and Alice are safe, so that's all I can ask for. Charlie, Renee and Jake will survive," she continued sadly, "and I'll still be alive – so to speak. But when will I be changed?"

"I think you should be at a healthier weight before we let the venom have its way with you," I said lightly, and she nodded.

"Jake was helping with that, but…you know, I'll try," she sighed, and I squeezed her hand gently.

"You should sleep, Bella. Remember, if you need me, I shall come for you – I will be your ally," I teased, but there was a large amount of truth in my words.

There were many immortals who would not like her, and many more that would hate her – even if it was just because of her human status. I questioned my obsession with her, and I found it clouded and confusing. She was more than a possession, and more than a pet – she was…something. I reminded myself to talk with Marcus, but in the mean time, I would give her my protection. She would be a shining and brilliant immortal, and it was my job to see she made it that far.

"Sleep well, _Isabella_," I smiled as she crept under the covers of the bed, and drifted off into sleep.

I exited her room, leaving her a note not to walk around the castle without an escort, or first giving me notice, and went to find Marcus.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I thought I would have nightmares again, as I always did, but they weren't as frightening as usual – a dream was chasing them away, and I let it consume me.

Red eyes pierced the blackness, and I knew, immediately, who they belonged to. Only one vampire had eyes that made my skin heat under his gaze, and make my heart slam against my ribs – the one who sneered, but was more beautiful than I could ever have dreamed of.

* * *

'_**Beautiful Thieves' - AFI**_

_My dear there is no danger.  
Can't you see they turn blind eyes  
To we swift and spotlight strangers?  
Oh, before the rush is over  
We will be revered again,  
While the victims still recover._

If we run this light,  
Take a little life,  
No one will care at all.  
We can burn it and leave,  
For we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects.

_Are we running toward death?  
I have met him times before,  
He adores us like the rest.  
Oh, even if we're discovered,  
Just be sure to wear your best,  
We will surely make the covers._

If we run this light,  
Take a little life,  
No one will care at all.  
We can burn it and leave,  
For we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects.

Who would run for cover?  
Who would run from us?  
Who would run for cover?  
Who would run from us?

_If we run this light,  
Take a little life,  
No one will care at all.  
We can burn it and leave,  
For we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects at all.  
If we run this light,  
Take a little life,  
No one will care at all .  
We can burn it and leave,  
For we are the beautiful thieves.  
No one suspects at all.  
No one suspects._

**

* * *

**

(A/N: All reviews welcome! Thank you for reading, and I'll continue this very soon!)


	2. Annie Use Your Telescope

**Aro**

I found Marcus in his study, and he looked like he had been waiting for me.

"Brother, could you tell me what kind of connection I have to Isabella? It feels like more than fascination," I sighed, lowering myself gracefully into the seat in front of his desk.

He nodded, holding out his palm to me. I took it eagerly, and pin-pointed the thoughts that I wanted.

"_Your connection is surprisingly deep – even more so with such a short amount of time together. I have nothing to liken it to yet, but the girl is not a play-thing, Aro – she will become important," _Marcus warned me through his thoughts, and I beamed.

"Thank you, Marcus," I smiled, letting his hand drop. "I am sure she will make a great impression on the Volturi – Caius is already her biggest fan," I chuckled, and Marcus's lip twitched _slightly_.

Suddenly, I heard a wail and a roar, and I grimaced, as did Marcus.

"Caius and Athenodora," I muttered under my breath.

There was no privacy with vampire hearing, but they made no effort to go _unheard_ – it was terribly frustrating.

Marcus touched my hand, "_Caius will need guidance soon enough, Aro. The last threads of their bond are breaking – rapidly."_

I nodded, standing to take my leave, "Thank you, Brother. Keep me informed of Caius's actions concerning Isabella. I have no doubt that he shall come to you to ask you to retract your vote."

He nodded solemnly, and I left, just wanting to check in on my new obsession.

As I ran to the empty wing, in which Isabella was residing, I made sure that there were no fresh scents nearby. Isabella needed to be kept safe and watched – I would have to see to that.

I was happy to know no one had been near her in the hour of my absence, and I opened her door – quickly and quietly.

She was sleeping like an angel, and I felt a smile spread over my face – that was until she twisted in her sleep, looking frightened. She quickly calmed, and then thrashed again.

I frowned as I considered what had her so conflicted – naturally she should be having nightmares due to her new predicament, but Isabella was not wholly natural. There was something to her that was intriguing and alluring – she would be spectacular.

I left her to her dreams, a small, involuntary smile playing on my face.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I felt besmirched as I left Athenodora to dress from our _rendezvous_ – if you would use such a romantic-sounding term.

I showered, re-dressed and left to find Marcus – who was very quietly waiting in his study.

I could smell Aro had been with him recently – most likely to gain his support in keeping the human.

I growled, "Marcus! You cannot be serious! She is a weak human, with _no_ talent! She can block Aro – which, I grant you, is unheard of – but how long can it last? She is of no good to us!"

He tilted his head slightly, looking at my face intently, before he said quietly, "How do you know such things, Caius?"

"Were your eyes clouded when you saw her, Brother? She has no beauty – she is wasting away – and just because she can keep her thoughts to herself, it does not indicate an extraordinary talent," I hissed.

He almost smiled slightly, "You did not look under the surface long enough to find anything – you did not look at all. It is fortunate that both Aro and I can."

I calmed my rage, not willing to rise to his jibe, "But you cannot be content with a human staying within our walls – she is _beneath_ us."

"Caius, I have agreed with Aro's decision, and I stand by it. If you wish to pursue this, you will be wasting your time," he sighed, standing from his seat. "Now, if you will excuse me…"

He left his study, and I fell back into the chair in front of his desk, seething.

How did they not see the human's worthlessness? She was nothing special, yet they treated her as such. They were obviously blinded, and it would be my task to reveal their mistake. I would have to show them the human's true fragile nature – in all its ugliness.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke up with absolutely no idea where I was, or what had happened, when it all came flooding back.

Edward…. Alice… The Volturi… One hundred years…

I heard a shattered cry, and I realised it was from me.

I had never experienced a delayed reaction, or shock, really – now I knew how it felt. It felt like my whole world was crashing down on me, and where I had been so calm about building a new life I was now scared, and I felt so very, very alone.

Sobs racked my body, and I curled up in the dark, unfamiliar room, wishing Edward's arms would encircle me at any moment – like they always did.

But he never came.

I didn't know how long I laid like that, crying and trying to forcibly hold myself together. I knew I had to be strong, I knew there was no way out of Aro's plans, and I knew that I _would_ see Edward again – just not for a very, very, very long time. But then…I remembered how he left me, and I remembered how he didn't love me. I tried to concentrate on the way he had looked at me earlier, and how he had hugged me, but his cold expression from the day in the forest would not disappear, and I was resigned to it once again.

He had given me hope, but he was obviously still feeling guilty, not loving – at least he was now safe.

I dried my tears, with that lone comforting thought.

Maybe when this was all over I could see him again.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and there stood Caius Volturi – in all his glory, looking like a God dressed in a sharp black suit.

I stared open-mouthed, knowing I looked like an idiot with bed hair and wrinkled clothes.

Caius hissed, "What do you want, _human_?"

"Uh…" I mumbled intelligently, confused – wasn't he the one that came to me? "Excuse me?"

He was suddenly in front of me, glaring down with all his might, "Do not play _coy_. What do you want?"

I felt my brow knit together, but before I could ask him what he meant – again – his face was directly in front of mine, and I was having a hard time keeping my breathing regular.

He cocked his head, "You are _nothing_."

It was almost like a passing comment, and it hurt all the more – like a physical blow. But I didn't let the pained tears arise.

"You are _worthless_," he whispered, menacingly, "and I _will_ destroy you. Whatever it is you want – you will not get."

I tried so hard not to be dazzled – but it was like fighting a losing battle. He wanted to _hurt_ me – _kill_ me – yet I was gawping at him like an idiot. But his crimson eyes were so beautiful, and I felt myself unwillingly drowning in his deadly gaze.

I was brought out of my glazed-eyed state quickly, by one of his hands wrapping itself around my throat.

"You may be Aro's pet, now," he hissed, "but you will not be in his favour forever – I shall see to it."

His hand flung me away, before he disappeared, and I hit the headboard with a soft thump, knocking me out cold.

**

* * *

**

Aro

Sulpicia had been absent from Volterra for a few days now, and I did miss her. She had left to connect with some old acquaintances, and would be back soon. But our chambers were empty without her, and there was no business I needed to busy myself with, so I found myself drawn back to Isabella.

It had been a while since I checked on her, and even longer since she had fallen asleep – over a full day.

I drifted towards her room, and frowned as I caught the slight scent of another immortal. The trail was fresh, and all too familiar – Caius.

I flitted to the door, opening it at the same moment as reaching it, and breathed a sigh of relief to see she was still sleeping. It was an odd position – lying with her shoulders and head pressed against the headboard – but then I had not slept in hundreds of years, how was I to know what would be comfortable?

I moved closer, studying Caius's scent and thinking that he had just stopped in the room to look at her. But I was wrong – he had come up to the bed, and even then, ventured closer than that.

I worriedly looked over Isabella, trying to find any damage – the only odd thing was her _very _deep breathing. She had been thrashing and turning earlier, but now she was completely still, and she was not talking – she always talked in her sleep with Edward.

I bent my face closer to hers, and I smelt the faint delicious aroma of blood.

I pulled away the covers from her tiny, fragile body, turning her face to mine – she was so cold.

"Bella!" I cried urgently, "Isabella!"

Her eyes twitched and her breathing rate increased, but she did not move again. Humans were so infuriatingly fragile, and I knew Isabella's weakened state would make her even more so.

I put my hands to her face, "Bella, can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered again, but this time they stayed open.

She groaned, reaching for her head, "Crap."

A relieved chuckled left my lips, but I held her arms to her sides, "Do not touch your head, Bella. I need to look at it first."

She sat up slowly. I carefully turned her back towards me, and gently parted her hair.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She asked, and then hastily added, "It wasn't a rude question."

I laughed softly, "I have been around for longer than you would care to know, and in that time I have had a large amount of spare time for studying – medicine and biology has always been a favourite."

She breathed a laugh, "You and Carlisle are two peas in an immortal pod."

"Yes, we are rather similar," I smiled, and it dropped when I glimpsed the back of Isabella's head.

Under her lovely dark hair, there was a rapidly growing bruise. It was already mottled, and in the centre of the reddish-purple hues, there was a small gash.

I looked at the pillow and the headboard to see dried blood staining the surfaces, and I growled low in my throat. Venom pooled in my mouth – but I was angry, not thirsty. Caius had gone beyond scaring or denying Isabella – he had committed a blood offence.

"Aro?" Bella's voice was soft, and it immediately pulled me from my murderous thoughts.

"Could you hold you hair here for me, Bella?" I asked, and she obliged, holding her curls from the injury.

I flitted to the en suite bathroom, and found a tube of antiseptic cream. I was back behind Isabella before she had even realised I was gone.

"This will sting," I said softly, dabbing the foul-smelling ointment onto the cut.

She gasped slightly, cringing, as I finished covering the injury, "Ow."

"You can drop your hair, now," I said, putting the antiseptic cream to one side.

She turned to me, her large brown eyes sparkling slightly, "Thank you, Aro. You're being so kind…"

She trailed off, and I knew she was thinking of the monsters the Volturi were painted as. We could be harsh, and we did bend the rules sometimes, but mostly we were honest and fair – not everyone wanted to focus on the latter.

Instead of responding, I addressed something else, "It was Caius, was it not?"

She paused, warily, before nodding her head slightly, "I don't know what I did wrong…"

I patted her hand, my fury towards Caius bubbling away quietly for now, "You did nothing, Bella. He is proud, and he believes himself better than all he sees."

She turned towards me a little more, and then I saw the bruises blossoming on her porcelain skin around her neck – it looked undeniably like a hand-print.

I snarled, my anger resurfacing, and she shook slightly, her eyes widening in fear.

I managed to say, "Do not wash your hair. There are clean clothes in the closet to your left," before darting out of her room and running, full-speed, to Caius.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I sat back comfortably in my study, thumbing through a very old copy of Blake's early works. But I was not really seeing the words – a pair of large brown eyes blocked my view. I chuckled to myself as I enjoyed replaying the fear that swam in those murky depths.

I had scared her well, and I was sure that sooner or later she would break and my brothers would see what a pathetic creature she really was.

I closed my eyes, remembering how my hand has wrapped around her unworthy throat, and I smiled maliciously.

I was so involved in my memories, that I did not hear Aro enter the room, "You better not be smiling about what I think you are smiling about, _Brother_."

I opened my eyes to see him leaning on the desk in front of me, his face an inch or so from mine.

"What would that be?" I smirked, and he roared, his fist slamming into the desk and breaking it in half.

"You know, Caius! You harmed Isabella!" He snarled, grasping my lapels in his fists.

I looked up at him, with a snort of derision, "Harmed the human? I simply scared her, nothing more."

I smiled wickedly as I thought of spilling her blood – she would be better dead, and her presence would not constantly taunt me.

He hissed, bringing my face up to his by my suit jacket, "You have committed a blood offence."

I laughed in his face, "Aro, I did no such thing."

"Would you like to see?" He asked venomously, and pressed one of his hands to my face.

Images flickered before my eyes, and I realised he was using his projection ability – he never used this part of his power with anyone, apart from myself and Marcus when he wished to discuss something within our minds.

The images stopped flowing, and memories came to life before my eyes.

_Aro caring for the human… There was blood on the pillow and the bed… Her head was badly bruised and cut… Her neck had my hand imprinted around it…_

When it stopped, I sat there stunned – I had actually harmed the human. A part of me rejoiced in the fact I had caused the vermin pain, but another part of me worried – quite rightly. Aro was not best pleased with what had happened – his fiery gaze supported that.

"How would I know I had caused that?" I asked, and Aro growled. "You must have seen my memories by now – I did not go there to physically harm her."

That was true – I had wanted to scare her, to wear her down mentally. I had known Aro would do this if I had done anything to physically harm the human.

He hissed, "She is physically weak, and you used your strength against her – it is the same as knowing what you were doing. She will become immortal, Caius, and I will not warn you again, after this – Isabella is completely off-limits to you. If I find you have seen her again, there will be consequences. Your haphazard plan of changing my mind and Marcus's, will never work. Accept it."

With that, he sent me a deadly glance and darted from my study.

As I replayed Aro's memories, I focused on the bruises around the human's neck. Although I liked the thought of causing her pain, I liked the fact she wore proof of it more – much, much more.

**

* * *

**

Bella

After Aro had made his hasty exit, I caught my breath and headed into the bathroom. Its cream-coloured tiles were soothing and I found myself in the shower before I knew it. I didn't realise how cold I had been, but as soon as the hot water hit my skin, I felt better. I didn't wash my hair, like Aro said, but I was happier when I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

I headed out and towards the door Aro had pointed out, and gasped at the sheer size of the closet. It was almost as big as the huge bedroom, and garment bags hung from so many different railings.

I cautiously opened the first one to my right, and found a blue, simple day-dress. I found underwear in a large chest of drawers nearby, and I hastily got changed.

As soon as I exited the closet, I felt woozy. The injury on the back of my head flared with pain, and I found some aspirin in the bathroom cupboard.

When I sat down on the side of the bed, I had no idea what I was going to do next.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come in?" I said warily, hoping it wasn't another 'enthusiastic' visitor.

Aro appeared before me, making me smile, "Bella, you look much better. Would you like to come with me, for a short walk?"

"Yes, please," I agreed eagerly, so happy to get out of the bedroom.

"How would you like to take a trip to the gardens?" He asked softly, and I sighed.

"That would be lovely."

We walked through the empty hallways until we came to a large oak door, and when Aro opened it, I stood in awe. The gardens were beautiful – large trees loomed over us, and there was a beautiful pebble path nestled in the soft, long grass. The air was thick with the scent of flowers, and I could see bright colours speckled in the grass away from us, where they must have resided.

Aro looked amused by my reaction, "It is quite a beautiful sight."

I nodded, stepping down the few stone steps and onto the pebble path.

I didn't know how long we walked through those gardens, but I felt my energy wane as the night came on, and Aro chuckled beside me.

"Shall we return to your room, Bella?"

"Yes, please," I said quietly, and before I knew what he was doing, he had scooped me up and we were running back to the bedroom.

I was their before I could blink twice, and Aro sat me down on the soft bed – to my surprise it had been made.

Aro noticed my glance, "I had someone change the covers for you."

I thought of the blood stain on them, and I shuddered as I remembered the look in Caius's eyes.

"Have a good night, Bella," Aro breathed, "and remember – I am your ally."

He was gone with a gentle parting smile, and I pulled off my dress, snuggling down under the covers – hoping that my dreams would not be plagued by those deliriously lovely red eyes, plucked from the face of Caius Volturi…

But, of course, they were.

* * *

'_**Annie Use Your Telescope' – Jack's Mannequin**_

_It started feeling like October,  
I got stranded on the road.  
You know where to find me.  
Anytime you want me Annie,  
Annie, use your telescope._

_So they made my life into a movie,_  
_As if I could forget those years._  
_But I know where the time's gone,_  
_Just how well my mind's been wandering._  
_Annie, use your telescope._

_Telescope,_  
_Annie, use your telescope._

_When it's late, don't stop looking,_  
_Where my eyes turn to glass._  
_When it's late, don't stop,_  
_Annie, I will make it._

_Hello? Is there anybody out there?_  
_Hello? I'm only getting farther._

_It started feeling like October._  
_Annie, use your telescope._  
_Telescope._

_When it's late, don't stop looking,_  
_(Annie, use your telescope)_  
_Where my eyes turn to glass._  
_When it's late, don't stop,_  
_(Annie, use your telescope)_  
_Annie, I will make it back._

_When it's late, don't stop looking,_  
_(Annie, use your telescope)_  
_Where my eyes turn to glass._  
_When it's late, don't stop,_  
_Annie, I will make it._  
_(your telescope)_  
_Annie, I will make it._  
_(your telescope)_  
_Annie, I will make it._

_Annie, I will make it._


	3. The Poison

**(A/N: To the people who asked about the music I use – all the songs that I mention and use are on my iPod (: I love them all, just like you guys – which reminds me to thank you all for the amazing reviews and for sticking with me as I slowly update this Fic.)**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke in the same way as I did the previous day – everything came crashing down on me. I felt my memories re-flood my mind, and my emotions spin wildly out of control. But, luckily, I felt there was a part of me that was stable, and I clung to that part like a life-jacket. I realised, as well, that I hadn't eaten in… Oh God, how long _was_ it? I couldn't remember, but my stomach snarled as the realisation hit me full-force. I supposed that starving myself for so long when Edward wasn't around, I just got used to not eating.

I swung my legs out of bed, and went to shower. The back of my head felt better, and I could feel a scab forming over the wound – so I let myself wash my hair, very gently. It felt amazing to get clean again – it felt like I was constantly in need of washing these days.

I leisurely perused the closet, looking for something comfy. I wanted to feel good today. This was going to be my new life – I had to start somewhere. I pulled on some underwear – starting to get used to the laciness of things around here – and attempted to find some jeans. But there were none. I looked for _half an hour_, and I found no pants, or jeans, or shorts, or three-quarter-lengths, or combats of _any_ kind.

_Hadn't they heard of girls wanting to wear those kinds of clothes?_

I stopped at that thought – they were old, but they knew what was going on in the world. I decided it was just because of the time they were from, and that they didn't _want_ women wearing 'men's' clothes.

Just as I was considering tearing apart the closet in my search, I heard a knock at the door.

"Uh… One minute!" I called, though I knew there was no need.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me that wasn't silk and didn't look expensive – which turned out to be a white, knee-length summer dress.

"Okay!" I called again, straightening out the dress and attempting to do up the zip at the back.

I bent my head forwards as I stepped out of the closet, expecting to find Aro when I looked back up – seeing as no one else visited me, and if they did, they certainly didn't knock.

But when I looked up, I met a pair of – not unfamiliar but certainly unexpected – crimson eyes. Their milky film seemed thicker than the other brothers', and it seemed to fit with his bored attitude. Marcus stood before me, and I could tell he was sizing me up. I certainly hadn't expected a visit from _him_.

"Hello," I said quietly, my voice trembling a little bit.

I wasn't sure whether to be afraid of him, or _really_ afraid of him.

He inclined his head towards me slightly in greeting, and then continued to eye me carefully. It was only then I realised I still had my hands behind my back, tugging at the unmoving zip. I dropped it like it was a thousand degrees hotter than it was, and tried to look graceful as I stood up straight, with my arms by my sides.

I _swore_ he _almost_ smirked, and I was completely bewildered.

His lips parted, and I heard his voice for the first time, "Isabella."

I decided not to correct him – I had no idea if he would take that well or not. So I stayed quiet, giving him a small smile. I did like his voice though – deep, warm, with that beautiful musicality that vampires had, and a light Italian accent.

After a long pause he spoke again, "You do not have to fear me."

I involuntarily breathed a little sigh of relief, and his lips curved upwards.

_God, that's the most I've seen his face move – ever…_

"I understand Aro's fascination with you," he said quietly, moving closer, "You will be extraordinary. But you have unexpected depths – more than anyone will ever see, unless you choose to show them. I am honoured that you chose me."

I just stood there, blankly looking into his eyes.

Then, after a moment, found my voice, "Excuse me?"

He _smiled_, "You know of my gift, I presume?"

I nodded, "Yes, Sir."

_You're just trying to stay polite, Bella – that was a bit _too_ much…_

Marcus smiled _again_, "Call me Marcus."

"Marcus," I smiled tentatively, and he continued what he was saying before.

"My gift allows me to see deep into connections and even deeper into my own – my connection with you is…unfathomable."

"In what way?" I asked, before I could soften my tone.

"I have known for hundreds of years that there was a deep crevice in my life, waiting to be filled with a bond, and when you arrived…I felt it move," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "You are my protected."

"Protected?"

He nodded, a beautiful smile gracing his lips, "You could say that I am your guardian. In life, there are protectors and their protected – I am yours, you are mine."

My head spun a little, "Why are you telling me now? Doesn't Aro know?"

"I can hide my thoughts from my brother very easily now, and I studied the bond intently before I thought you should know about it – I do not like making my interests known," he said softly.

"Wow," I breathed. "But I'm just a human – isn't your protection kind of…wasted on me?"

For the first time, I saw anger flicker across his features, "Caius knows nothing of these matters, Isabella. Do not take what he says to heart – he cannot see beneath the outer shell."

I nodded, but a part of me stung at the note of finality in Marcus's tone – Caius would always hate me, and that hurt more than it should.

My stomach took that moment to growl and it twisted painfully. I clutched it, losing my breath, and Marcus looked worried.

"Isabella?" He asked softly, and I caught my breath.

"Sorry," I said quietly, "I'm just really hungry… I can't remember the last time I ate."

Marcus looked like he wanted to roll his eyes, "I think, la mia protetta, I have much work to do."

I laughed at that and he smirked back at me, and before I knew what he was doing, he had picked me up bridal-style and we were flying through the castle. Everything was pretty much a long, seamless blur, until we arrived in a traditional-looking Italian kitchen. It was small, but homey, and Marcus set me down in one of the carved, wooden chairs at a rounded, wooden dining table. He started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards, and chopping up vegetables, and putting things on the stove. I just sat there in awe as he worked at vampire-speed.

Then I realised what was happening – Marcus Volturi was making me brunch.

"Can I…uh, help?" I asked, and then I smirked at him, "Or would I just hinder?"

"Probably the latter, Isabella," he chuckled. "Stay where you are – _I_ am here to help _you_."

I sat back and watched, an amused smile playing about my face.

"How did you learn to cook?" I asked softly, and he turned to smile at me.

"You cannot live in Italia without learning how to cook – immortal or not," he said, pouring his mixture into a frying pan.

A few minutes later, he gently put a plate down in front of me. It smelt and looked delicious, and I recognised what he had made.

"Frittata?" I smiled, and he sat in the chair next to me, a smirk on his lips.

"You have experience of Italian cooking?" He asked, as I dug into the segments of the delicious omelette-type creation.

"I cook…_cooked_ a lot for my father," I said, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill as I thought of Charlie. "But my grandma was part Italian – she taught me how to make all kinds of things."

"Did she teach you any of the language, la mia protetta?" He asked, his eyes giving away his curiosity.

I nodded, "Alcuni." _**("Some.")**_

His red eyes sparkled with excitement – his bored façade looked like it was falling away piece by piece.

"I mentioned unexpected depths, did I not, Isabella?" He smiled softly.

"Yes," I smiled back, and it was at that moment that Aro came running into the kitchen.

I assumed he was running, I didn't even see him as the kitchen door opened and he stood at the table – he was so fast. He looked between me, Marcus and the plate – a smile forming on his face.

"Brother?" He grinned at Marcus, and I smiled.

Marcus's face was back to his cool, neutral, bored expression – he was giving away nothing, "Aro."

"Oh, no," Aro chuckled, "You will not disguise _this_ – when did you take such an interest in Bella?"

Marcus sighed slightly, holding up his palm to Aro. Aro touched his finger to it, and after a moment, he smiled.

"_Protetto_," he beamed at Marcus, and then turned to me, "You can speak Italian?"

He seemed to be interested far more in that than the first thing, "Sì, posso." _**("Yes, I can.")**_

Aro's eyes sparkled just like Marcus's did, and I grinned a little. I finished off my brunch, and then patted my stomach happily.

"That was lovely, Marcus. Thank you," I said politely, and he inclined his head towards me.

"It was my pleasure, Isabella. We wish you to become healthier."

Aro nodded, "I am sure that you shall feel better soon, and then we shall continue with your change. You will be such a _star_."

He looked off, almost dreamily, and I chuckled.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I could not find my brothers anywhere, and I wanted to question them on the human's stay. I did not know why I was so eager to let my thoughts be consumed by her, but they were.

I was stalking the hallways of the north wing, when I caught Marcus's scent – it was mixed with Aro's, and a sweeter smell… The human. I growled at the thought that my unmoveable brother would willingly spend time in her presence. A voice asked me, was that not what I wanted to do – keep close to the human? I growled back – I did, but only to draw out her secrets, something to turn my brothers against her.

I followed their scents to a disused part of the castle – the kitchen. I was in front of them in the next second, and one step from growling.

Aro and Marcus's faces turned to stone, and I saw them shift a fraction closer to the girl – they were tensed to fight.

I smiled wickedly at Marcus, "Brother, I have never seen you so interested in something."

His face was a mask of neutrality, but I could see fire burning in his eyes. I turned to Aro, and saw his face was set in a grim expression. I finally turned my attention to the girl – she seemed to glow brighter today, a kind of warmth had settled around her. I took my time looking for some fault in her appearance – to my dismay I found none. She was a human – vermin – yet, she held something of another world about her. I hated it. I hated her secrets, and her lies.

Her eyes were sparkling with anxiety and fear, and I smiled inwardly as I saw her gulp. I looked at her throat and I felt something within me spark joyously at seeing her wearing my bruise. The red and dark purple mark was a perfect imprint of my hand, and I ached to touch it, to feel it beneath my fingers. I wanted to reassure myself it was real…

I physically shook my head, clearing it – _what am I thinking?_

I snarled softly to my brothers, "You will see – she will betray you, deceive you, cross you – nothing is beneath her."

I gave the girl one last glare, and sent her all the hate I could at that moment – there was not much.

I was so confused.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I stared after Caius, as did Marcus and Aro.

After a moment, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Well, at least my head's still in one piece."

Aro grimaced, "That is not entirely humorous, Bella."

"What happened?" Marcus asked sharply, and Aro sighed.

"Caius visited Bella, and he over-used his strength. Obviously you can see his hand-print on her neck, but he also bruised the back of her head and broke the skin there."

Marcus growled – a long low sound that made me want to tremble, "What did you do about this, Aro?"

Aro's eyes narrowed a fraction, "I warned him, Brother. He had no idea of what he had done."

"It is no excuse – he is an elder! He should have control!" Marcus hissed, and I finally saw the face of my protector – wild, fierce, passionate.

"He has never been in contact with a human who he did not kill, Marcus," Aro replied in support of Caius, but you could tell it wasn't the side he wanted to be on.

Marcus backed down reluctantly, and in the quiet that followed, my stomach decided to make itself known. I blushed at the growl it produced, and the two brothers turned to me with amused expressions.

"Was my cooking not enough, Piccolo?" Marcus asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"No, that was lovely – thank you. I just haven't eaten in so long," I said softly, and Marcus began to stand. "No!" I said, standing up, "I can make something. You've done so much already."

I started towards the fridge before he could say another word. I rustled about for some marmalade and ricotta cheese, and I found some bread in the cupboards. I smiled as I saw Marcus and Aro watching me intently out of the corner of my eye. I grilled the thick bread until it was golden brown, then spread the ricotta cheese and marmalade on.

I was surprised they had so much food, and different types of it, around, but then I remembered that Gianna lived in the castle somewhere – she must have stocked the kitchen.

As I sat down, already munching on one piece, they both gifted me with an odd look.

"Yes?" I said politely, after swallowing my bite.

"Is that appetizing?" Aro asked, trying not to look slightly disgusted.

Marcus looked fine, and I assumed that he was the more grown-up of the brothers.

I smiled, "It's delicious – my grandma used to make it for me when I went to visit her."

I felt an immediate pang of sadness as her memory reminded me of Charlie and Renee, but I pushed it aside – I was going to have to move on some when. If Edward had still loved me and agreed to my change, then I would have to learn to let my parents and Jake go anyway. This was almost a mockery of the future I wanted – I wasn't in love, no one loved me here, and I never got to say goodbye to my loved ones. I was trapped in a prison, but there were two people who were trying to make it a comfortable one. Aro wanted me for my gift – whatever it would be – and I knew that, but both he and Marcus were being kind. There was no way out of this, so I stopped running and closed off the memories to my past. I needed to think about my future – about surviving.

I wiped away my tears.

"I'm fine," I sighed, before Aro or Marcus could do, or say, anything.

They sat there quietly, carefully studying my face, before Marcus stood up and came towards me.

He took my hands in his and said very softly, "We may be keeping you here, but you will come to enjoy living in Volterra. We will grow on you and you will grow on us."

I smiled weakly, and he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles.

"After all," Aro chipped in, "you have not met everyone, yet. You mourn your past while you have yet to see your future."

I nodded – he was right. I needed to be strong.

Marcus smiled a little, like he knew how I felt, "Come – you must be introduced to your future."

I felt fear prickle at the back of my neck, but then I remembered that two of the three ruling vampires were my allies and guardians – I could do this. My reply smile was stronger this time, and I finally felt a new path forming under my feet. I could re-invent myself, and I could become someone I always wanted to be. Nothing drastic, but I could be braver, stronger, and more worthy. I was going to become an immortal soon enough and I wanted to be at my prime – this was my new beginning. I could almost feel my old worries slipping from me and being buried beneath our feet, in an imaginary hole in the tiled floor.

* * *

_'**The Poison' – The All-American Rejects**_

_You were so young,  
And I guess I'm old.  
Open your eyes,  
I'll keep mine closed.  
I prefer standing,  
And you take your seat.  
I'll be wide awake,  
And you'll fall asleep.  
And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place we both know.  
You'd take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go.  
I guess sometimes we both lose our minds, to find a better road._

_I can be pensive,_  
_You can be so sure._  
_You'll be the poison,_  
_You'll be the cure._  
_I'm alone on the journey,_  
_I'm alive none the less._  
_And when you do your very worst,_  
_Mmm, it feels the best._  
_And you'll fall down a hole._  
_That's the one place we both know._  
_You'd take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go._  
_I guess sometimes we both lose our minds, and find a better road._

_And you'll fall down a hole._  
_That's the one place in this world that we both know._  
_You'd take me with you if you could,_  
_But if you could I'd lose everything._

_Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes?_  
_Go on and keep your head with the hearts that you left behind._  
_Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?_  
_That you tell yourself again a thousand times._  
_And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry._  
_You wanna die? No?_

_So you fall down a hole._  
_That's the one place where we both know._  
_You'd take me with you if you could, but I wouldn't go,_  
_Because sometimes we both lose our minds, to find a better road._


	4. Strange

**(A/N: Time to pay the Cullens a little visit…)**

**

* * *

**

Edward

"Calm down, Edward! We can do nothing, yet!" Carlisle said sternly, stopping me and squeezing my shoulders as I paced the front hall.

I had reluctantly left Italy and my love, returning to Forks with my family, and I had hoped to gather them for my cause. I wanted to return to Italy and take back Bella, but my family were not as eager as me – they wanted to make an utterly intricate and foolproof plan. From what I saw in Aro's thoughts, we didn't have very long before Bella would be lost to us.

Carlisle and I were waiting for the rest to return from their errands – Alice and Jasper visited Charlie, Esme and Rose went to the Denalis', and Emmett went to observe the wolves' behaviour. I was still angry at myself for leaving Bella with _werewolves_ in my absence.

Suddenly, I heard my family approaching in their different cars and on foot. I opened the door and waited – listening in on their thoughts, until Alice and Jasper reached me.

"Edward," Alice sniffed, hugging me, "Charlie's so broken."

I saw the image of an ashen-looking Charlie, clutching a bottle of whiskey and sobbing into his shirt as Alice and Jasper looked on.

"But he has no idea where Bella went – no leads, nothing," she added, and Jasper pulled her into the house.

Esme smiled kindly at me as Rose pushed past, "The Denalis have said that they will help us, _if_ they agree with our plan and method – they have no wish for any kind of bloodbath."

Emmett slapped me on the shoulder, "They're going nuts down there! I couldn't get too close 'cause of the treaty, but you can hear them a mile away. The Black kid is organizing some kind of angry wolf mob to come get us, now that we're back – he was with Bella when Alice took her away, so he knows Bella was last with vampires. No one's going against it – Carlisle, you might need to step in. They're hungry for our blood, Man – Bella _really_ made some friends down there."

I nodded – so, now we knew; that the Denalis would help us; that Charlie was still, luckily, oblivious, and therefore safe; that the wolves wanted Bella back, and we could definitely use that.

"Do you think we could get them to join us – against the Volturi?" I asked Carlisle quietly, and he looked off slightly.

"From what we know, I would say that they will group us with the Volturi, as we are all immortals and they have not had much experience of the differences in our kind. But if Jacob Black is anything like Ephraim Black, he will listen and he will at least _consider_ helping us – we have a chance," he replied softly.

We had a chance – we had a chance to save Bella.

**

* * *

**

Aro

Marcus organized the guard to return to the castle, from their various pursuits, and gather in the throne room, while I waited in Isabella's room as she changed her clothes.

"Bella," I said softly, a smirk turning the corners of my lips, "You do not have to change your attire. You will only be meeting a few immortals – they will not be bothered about how you are dressed. They may not even like you."

She put her head around the corner of the door of the closet, "Believe me, Aro, I know. I've met Caius"

I grimaced, "Yes, well, he is certainly at the worse end of the spectrum."

"I just want to make sure that I make the best first impression I can – then I know that if they don't like me, it's not truly my fault," she sighed, and I could see her logic – she wanted the best possible start she could have with everyone.

I nodded, "Very well, but the dress you were wearing earlier was very lovely on you."

Isabella blushed slightly, "Thank you, but I wanted something…different." She disappeared into the closet again, and I heard her ask, "I meant to ask you – why aren't there any kind of pants in this closet?"

I smiled broadly, chuckling, "Isabella, the female form was made to be flattered – _pants_ do not flatter."

I could almost see her rolling her dark eyes, "But silk? I'm not a silk person."

"You could always be taken shopping, if you wish?"

I heard a soft groan, "No, thank you – I'll survive with the silk. How do you have my right size in here, anyway?"

I laughed, folding my arms behind my back as I stood outside the closet, "I had the room arranged for you, Bella. When I saw you in Edward's thoughts, I wanted you and I watched his memories carefully – we have very good eyesight and perception, and I can easily estimate the right size, Bella."

She appeared then, in a slim, dark emerald dress that hugged her figure – she looked smart and elegant, yet not overly so.

I smiled, "You are the model for the perfect first impression."

She slipped on some plain black ballet pumps and then ruffled her hair a bit, "I'm ready." I crooked my arm out to her, and she eyed me incredulously, "Really?"

"Of course," I frowned, "I am escorting you."

"Oh," she blushed, slipping her fragile, slender arm through mine, "Sorry, I just thought…you know, like in vampire social standing I'm at the bottom of the pile, while you're grinning down from the top."

I chuckled at the image she created, "Bella, though you are human, you have a magnificent immortal waiting to burst from you – you are more than you seem. You are important, as am I."

She nodded tentatively, "Thank you – that's very kind."

I shook my head at her humble nature – she was too good, and she did not see how brilliant she would shine. Of course, I was a higher rank than her, and it was good of her to know that, but I liked her – my kindness towards her was, now and forever, a given.

We walked to the throne room at what should have been a tedious pace, but Bella's curiosity and new-found enthusiasm was refreshing and invigorating. We passed suits of armour, tapestries, paintings, sculptures and glass-cased exhibits, and Bella would ask questions that surprised me. We passed a large painting of a battlefield – in fact, I was in the foreground, and I smiled as I remembered the victory over the Romanians that the painting depicted. Bella stopped and I smiled, expecting another question just as engaging as the others she had asked.

But she stayed silent.

Her expression gave away nothing, and I waited patiently as she let her eyes wander the carnage before her. I looked at the painting closer, trying to see what had gained her interest, but I found nothing. The Romanians' fortress was alight, a thousand flames licking the sky with fiery tongues, and my brothers and I stood victorious before the blaze. Immortals were being destroyed around us, and the guard were throwing their bodies into the fire as the smoke curled up over the horizon and past the sinking sun.

I smiled, admiring Caius's skills as a painter – he was truly talented, but had not used his gift in so long. I supposed that it was Athenodora's doing – although she was manageable and easily moulded, her tastes and persuasions had slowly influenced Caius to change over time. Perhaps Caius was simply poisoned by her, but whatever the reason, his artistic side had been stifled and it was a terrible shame.

Suddenly, I caught an odd scent – salt-water. I turned to Isabella, and saw small tears streaking her face.

"Bella?" I asked softly, and she turned her deep gaze onto me.

She wiped away her tears with the back of her wrist, and shook her head as if to clear it.

"Sorry," she breathed.

I frowned, "You do not have to apologise." She nodded and began to move away, "But what made you cry?"

We carried on walking, but she looked back over her shoulder at the painting one last time, "I…don't know."

I could tell she was lying, but I did not press the issue. It was not important, and I was sure that she would tell me sooner or later.

We arrived at the throne room before the guard, and Marcus smiled warmly at Isabella as he flitted from his throne to stand in front of us.

He lifted her hand to his lips, "You look charming, Piccolo."

I smiled at his name for her: _Piccolo_ – 'Little One'. It was oddly endearing and I found it meaning something to me. Marcus was quite right – Isabella was far more than a pet, and I looked forward to finding out just what she was.

"Thank you," she said softly, her cheeks tinted pink.

Marcus led Isabella to the bottom of the steps in front of the thrones, and I joined them. The next moment, the doors opened and the main guard entered the room. They all looked puzzled as to their presence being required, and Isabella's being there – except Felix, who grinned. They stood before us and waited quietly, and Marcus spoke first, shocking them _all_ – I smiled to myself inwardly.

"Isabella is soon to be part of the guard, and it is time for introductions," Marcus smiled a small, soft smile at Isabella, and the guard looked astonished at his new-found mirth – I supposed it _was_ extraordinary, the pull that Marcus felt towards her and the effect she had on him.

The guard rearranged themselves slightly, so they were standing in a line, and I stepped forwards to introduce Isabella to the first immortal – Heidi.

"Bella, this is Heidi," I smirked as Isabella stepped forward, looking a little nervous.

Heidi held out her hand to her and I raised my eyebrow in surprise – apparently Isabella's strategy for a good first impression was working very well, or I was wrong in my assumptions of everyone's dislike of her. Heidi had never seemed so enthusiastic to greet someone before – especially a human.

"Hello, Bella," she smiled and Isabella shook her hand eagerly.

"Nice to meet you, Heidi," she smiled back, looking relieved at being well-received by one of the guard.

Bella was received by Corin, Renata, Santiago, Chelsea and Afton in much the same way – they all looked curious of her, but there was something else there, also, a kind of friendliness and respect. Next were Alec and Jane, and I was interested in their greeting.

"Bella, this is Alec, and his sister, Jane," I said softly, trying to ease Isabella's worried look – she was obviously wary of Jane, and probably rightly so.

_Or not, as the case may be…_

Jane smiled broadly, and it was not a wicked smile – it looked genuine.

"Bella," she nodded in acknowledgement – in a friendly way.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Alec smirked – probably at his sister's palpable enthusiasm to talk with Isabella.

Isabella nodded to Jane with a bright, and relieved, smile, and then shook Alec's hand. We moved down the line, with only Demetri and Felix to greet.

"Bella, this is Demetri," I said, gesturing to him with my hand.

Demetri bowed his head slightly, keeping his eyes fixed on Isabella's, "Hello, Bella."

He held out his hand, which Isabella shook – a sweet smile gracing her face, "Hello, Demetri."

Felix was smiling in a delighted way, and I raised a single eyebrow at him – which he missed, as he was focused on Isabella.

"And finally, this, Bella, is Felix," I smirked, watching Felix's face light up as Isabella stepped forwards.

"Bella," he said silkily, and she smiled, almost shyly, as he took her hand with his and brought it to his lips.

As he let her slim hand gently drop, I brushed his hand with my fingertips – needing to satisfy my curiosity. I smiled as I saw how intrigued Felix was, and how Isabella amused and attracted him – perhaps there was potential for her to become his mate, but that was all in good time.

Felix looked at me tentatively, trying to see if I was displeased, but I smiled and he visibly relaxed.

"Bella, would you like to take a walk around the gardens?" I asked her, a smile playing about my lips.

She nodded, and I could see her noting my suspicious behaviour, "That would be nice."

I turned to Felix, "Would you like to accompany Bella, Felix? I have some business to attend to, and I am sure you will keep Bella entertained."

I could see his surprise, but his happiness overrode it and I could see him visibly fighting back a smile.

"Yes, Master," he said, glancing at Isabella.

He held out his hand as a gesture for Isabella to go ahead of him, and she smiled sweetly, before leaving with him. The rest of the guard were then dispersed by Marcus, and most of them seemed slightly disgruntled that they did not have longer to converse with Isabella. When they had all left, Marcus looked at me with a wicked grin – one which I had not seen in hundreds of years, and I thanked Isabella for bringing my brother some joy and entertainment.

"You, Aro," he sighed, shaking his head, "are incorrigible."

"My dear brother, I have no idea what you mean," I smirked.

He came closer to me, "Although you have good motives, be careful of your methods – Isabella is still…sore."

I grimaced, "She is still attached to Edward Cullen?"

"Of course she is," he said matter-of-factly, "He was her first love, she will never completely recover, but that was not what I was speaking of. Isabella has been left with unresolved issues – you can play match-maker all you like, Aro, but until she feels well in _herself_, she will not look for another."

I nodded, "Of course, Brother." I smirked, "But you cannot deny that Felix wishes Isabella to look to him."

The corner of his lips curved upwards, "No, I cannot deny it – he is quite infatuated."

"They would make a formidable pair, as well – do you not think?" I asked, looking away from Marcus as I heard some kind of strange noise close-by – I disregarded it after a moment.

Marcus nodded, "But only if Isabella so chooses – that bond with never be reciprocal until she feels _whole_."

"But until then," I grinned, "I imagine that Felix will quite enjoy my newly-busy schedule, which means he will have to stay with Isabella quite _regularly_."

"Incorrigible," I heard Marcus sigh as I left.

**

* * *

**

Caius

_No…_ _No… No…_

I paced my chambers, furiously thinking through the inner workings of my mind. I had no idea why my disgust for the human was slowly turning into fascination, and something else – something…_drastic_.

I hated her. I hated everything she was, everything she stood for, and yet…there was a part of me that did not. There was a part of me that warred with the rest – it argued that there was no reason to hate her, and that it wanted to get to _know_ her. That part was deep down, and so very critical to my being that I did not want to completely disregard it or cut it from me. So I paced, and paced – thinking about ways to ignore it, to numb myself from its influence – for I was sure that if it had the chance to grow, it would become cancerous.

Then, finally, I decided that taking Aro's threat as seriously as I could, and staying away from her, was the best way to wall myself off from the girl's influence.

But when had I started thinking of her as _the girl,_ instead of _the_ _human_? I had started to make her into something more, something real. I felt like I was going insane with my new worries and startling revelations. I realised then that the part deep down inside me that did not hate her, was more than some abstract concept – it was physical. I did not _want_ to ignore the girl – the cancerous cell had consumed me in those few precious seconds that I had not focused on it, and I was already moving to my chamber door to go and find her.

I wanted to see her face.

I was completely disgusted and sickened with myself, but still I kept moving forwards – out of my chamber, down the hallway, closer to the throne room where I could hear her heart beating…

I stopped when I was few yards from the throne room doors, and I listened to her being introduced to the main guard. Her voice seemed different now I listened to it – it did not seem poisonous, or slimy, it sounded soft, light, musical…

By now my mind and body had stopped warring with themselves – they were calm as they listened to her polite greetings, and the soft beating of her heart. I did not want to admit it to myself, but I knew it was the truth that there was no going back, now. I had let myself become tied to her. How, I did not know – nor did I know when, or why, or by whom. But I was.

I began to question myself.

Why did she anger me so much? Why did she disgust me? Why did I hurt her?

_I hurt her…_

That thought stung me like a physical shock. It was true that I had never been gentle to a human – I had never been close to one before, who was not meant to sustain me – but I had bruised her, hurt her, knocked her unconscious.

_Blood offence…_

Those were Aro's words – I had spilt her blood. The images that Aro had showed me flashed before my eyes again, and I felt an amount of physical pain – what was happening to me? I felt like I was being changed, transformed – I felt my cold, dead heart ache at the thought of Isabella being in pain at my hands.

_Oh, God…_

I had used her name. I had used her soft, beautiful name, and every cell in my body rejoiced at it. I could never see her as a simple human again – she felt real to me, all too real.

I heard the throne room doors open, and Isabella and Felix walked out, away from me. She looked radiant in a dark green dress, and I had to look away from her cascading curls and creamy skin – she was torturing me.

The rest of the guard followed them, leaving my brothers alone in the room, and I knew this was my chance to talk with them – to see if there was some kind of cure to the sickness that I felt consuming me.

"You, Aro, are incorrigible," I heard Marcus sigh, and I paused outside the large wooden doors into the throne room.

"My dear brother, I have no idea what you mean," Aro said, and I could hear him smiling.

"Although you have good motives, be careful of your methods – Isabella is still…sore," Marcus said softly, and I frowned – what did he mean, what were they speaking of?

"She is still attached to Edward Cullen?" Aro asked, and I felt myself stiffen – anger pulsed through me at the mention of his name.

Perhaps he was the reason I hated Isabella first of all – had I been…_jealous_?

"Of course she is," Marcus stated, "He was her first love, she will never completely recover, but that was not what I was speaking of. Isabella has been left with unresolved issues – you can play match-maker all you like, Aro, but until she feels well in _herself_, she will not look for another."

_Match-maker?_ What was Aro doing?

"Of course, Brother." I could hear Aro smiling again, "But you cannot deny that Felix wishes Isabella to look to him."

_Felix?_

Felix wanted Isabella? He could not have her…he was not good enough for her. Dear God…a vampire not good enough for a human? When would the catastrophes end?

I could now hear Marcus smiling, "No, I cannot deny it – he is quite infatuated."

Well, he could be infatuated, but nothing would come of it… I would see to that.

"They would make a formidable pair, as well – do you not think?" Aro asked, and a low, strangled growl passed my lips before I could stop it.

Rage washed over me – they _wanted _Isabella to become Felix's mate. Did they not see Felix was too brash for her? Did they not see that he did not have enough elegance to compliment hers?

I couldn't understand the feelings coursing through me – I had not experienced them in so long, or at all.

"But only if Isabella so chooses – that bond with never be reciprocal until she feels _whole_," Marcus said, and I knew that it would never be reciprocal – she _could not_ feel the same for him, ever…she _should not_…

"But until then, I imagine that Felix will quite enjoy my newly-busy schedule, which means he will have to stay with Isabella quite _regularly_."

Aro's final words rang in my head as I darted away from the throne room, back to my chambers.

I would watch carefully – I would not allow feelings to bloom between Isabella and Felix. She was not his…she was _mine_.

_God help me…_

* * *

_'**Strange' – Tokio Hotel & Kerli**_

_A freak of nature, stuck in reality.  
I don't fit the picture – I'm not what you want me to be._

_Sorry._

_Under the radar, out of the system,_  
_Caught in the spotlight – that's my existence._  
_You want me to change, but all I feel is..._

_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world._  
_So strange, strange._  
_I feel so absurd in this life._  
_Don't come closer – in my arms_  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange._

_If you want to fix me, push me_  
_Into your fantasy._  
_If you try to get me, sell me_  
_Your personality._

_You try to lift me – I don't get better._  
_What's making you happy is making me sadder._  
_In your golden cage, all I feel is..._

_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world._  
_So strange, strange._  
_I feel so absurd in this life._  
_Don't come closer – in my arms_  
_Forever you'll be strange, strange_  
_Like Me._

_Strange_

_(When you touch me)  
Strange_

_(When you kill me)  
Strange_

_(All I feel is strange)_

_In my dreams,_  
_Together we'll be..._

_Strange, strange_  
_in your perfect world._

_Strange_

_(I am so afraid)  
Strange_

_(I am so afraid)_

_Strange, strange_  
_In your perfect world._  
_So strange, strange._  
_I feel so absurd in this life._  
_Don't come closer – it turns slowly._  
_In my arms, forever you'll be_  
_Strange, strange_  
_Like Me._


	5. Eyes On Fire

**(A/N: Eeeek! It's my 18****th**** birthday tomorrow…on the 18****th**** – that feels kind of spooky…but yeah, woo! I'm just so darn excited (: )**

**

* * *

**

Bella

Felix wasn't as bad as I had first thought – true, he had a weird sense of humour and any stories he told revolved around dismembering another vampire – he was nice to me, and less scary than he had once been. The huge vampire that had freaked me out when I first saw him was really like a big kid, and he reminded me so much of Emmett.

We were sitting in the longer grass, watching the dying sun through the leaves of the trees, when he began to tell me a story that really caught my attention.

"So, there we were – the Romanian Coven's castle. We were standing in front of the portcullis, just waiting for them to make their first move. Aro had done his speech by then – the 'surrender-or-die' one – and I could not wait to see what kind of fight they would put up," he smirked, and I could almost see him reliving it.

"Is this the battle that was in the painting in the castle?" I asked – trying not to revisit what had made me cry.

Felix nodded enthusiastically, noticing my interest in his story, "Yes, it was painted just after the Romanians' defeat." He continued on with his story eagerly, "It was not long until the portcullis opened and the Romanians came rushing out. Of course, they were no match for our superior fighting skills and the talented members of the Volturi. They were cut down very easily, but Stefan and Vladimir – the leaders of the coven – were spared as a gesture of good-will."

I _very_ nearly snorted, but managed to hold it back at the look of seriousness on Felix's face – he honestly believed that it was good-will. I smiled back tentatively, trying to move past the fact he had killed so many people without a second thought.

"Then you burned down the castle – like in the painting?" I asked, and he nodded, grinning.

"Yes, we set fire to it to mark the end of the Romanians' rule and then permanently destroyed the slain by throwing them into the flames," he said, in an off-hand way, and it forced me to think about the part of the painting that had made me cry.

The memory of the woman clothed in torn shreds of an exquisite gown, her beautiful immortal features twisted in pain and fear, shimmered before my eyes. Her hands reached out to another beautiful vampire – his neck was exposed to his attacker, and he looked at the woman with eyes that burned with love. I knew he was her lover – you could see the silent last words that they were sending to each other. The vampire – holding the woman's lover in his arms – was just about to bite down and end his life, and I knew what the woman would be saying. She would be begging his attacker to stop, as she crawled closer in pain, and she would be begging the attacker to kill her and not her love.

I knew that pain – I felt it when I tried to save Edward. I remembered how it felt when he first left, and how he had torn away the colour from my life, but I remembered the pain of thinking I would see him die, and knowing it would hurt so much more.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright?" I could hear Felix asking me, and the image disappeared from my vision to be replaced by Felix looking extremely worried.

I could suddenly feel tears streaking my face, and I hurriedly wiped them away, "Sorry."

His face twisted in confusion, "Why are you saying sorry? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," I breathed, "I'm fine – just tired. Maybe we could go back, now?"

He nodded after a moment, "Would you like me to take you to your room?"

I smiled weakly, "That's kind."

His answering smile was blinding, "No problem."

He picked me up without another word, and ran me to my bedroom. As soon as I was inside, he put me down onto my feet carefully, and then stood back with a little smile.

"Do you need anything, Bella?" He asked, and I almost gawped at his kindness – everyone was being so warm and wonderful.

"No," I managed, with a thanking smile and he turned to leaved. "Thank you, Felix."

He shot me a grin, "Goodnight, Bella. You'll see me soon."

With that, he left. I stood there for a moment or two, shaking off the feeling that Felix was being warmer for some other reason than hospitality and following orders. I looked out of one of the curtained windows in my room, and saw that the sun had fully sunk over the horizon – from what I could tell of time around here, it was about seven o'clock. Vampires were so good at everything that they didn't really need clocks or watches, and it annoyed me that the days I had spent here seemed to blur together. I couldn't really remember when I had arrived in Italy, or how long ago it was – but I could remember the last time I ate, and my growling stomach seconded the opinion that it had been far too long.

I wished that I had asked Felix to take me to the kitchen, but then the thought occurred to me that it might have been a good thing I didn't – I could start to find my own way around the castle, and not have to rely on everyone.

I decided to find some pyjamas to wear, and then sneak – sneak as well as I could in a castle full of vampires – down to the kitchen, mapping the place out in my mind. Maybe I could even draw it out when I got back. Aro would give me, or draw me, a map and instructions – I knew that – but it would be easier to find my way again if I already knew it, and planned the route out myself.

I found some long pyjama pants that touched the floor and covered my feet a little – keeping them warm – and I found a reasonably thick tank top. Although the sun had gone down and the castle was made from stone, it was warm in the hallways from the earlier sun and the cool stone under my bare feet was a nice contrast.

I wandered along the hallways, not having to take too many turns, for half an hour or so, until I smelt something delicious. In that instant I knew where I was, and I eagerly skipped down some stone steps and up to the wooden kitchen door. When it swung open, I smiled – Gianna was cooking at the stove, humming to herself, and I shut the door behind me loud enough so she knew I was there.

She jumped and spun around, clutching a hand to her chest, "Isabella!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry if I scared you – that smells delicious."

She smiled, relieved, and turned to me fully – I saw that she was basically wearing the same thing as me. I chuckled, and she laughed as well when she noticed my gaze.

"When you have to be perfect all day for them, it is nice to be less-than-perfect when they are not around, no?" She said – her Italian accent thick and strong.

I nodded, "My thoughts exactly. What are you cooking?"

She smiled in a mischievous way, "Sit and you will see."

She went back to cooking as I sat down at the wooden table, which was already set for two.

I frowned, confused, "Gianna?"

She turned back momentarily, and then smiled, "I was going to call for you – I know you have not eaten much. Only I use this kitchen and it had not been touched by anyone else until today."

"That's very kind," I said truthfully, "Thank you."

She took the pans off the hob and turned off the cooker, then started serving whatever she had made, up in dishes.

She turned and placed the bowl in front of me, "You are welcome, Isabella. Besides, we are the only humans – we must stick together."

I smiled dreamily as I smelt the aroma ascending from the bowl – traditional spaghetti bolognese.

Gianna sat down next to me, grinning at my expression, and her dark eyes sparkled happily as I groaned in delight after taking a bite of her dish. As I continued to eat and compliment Gianna on her cooking, I noticed how young she looked. When she sat at her desk, she looked older – with her hair done up in a bun, and wearing more conservative clothes – but right then, with her black, shiny hair all loose about her shoulders like mine, and sitting in her pyjamas, she looked so much more…human.

It sounded odd to think like that, but it was true. She seemed much more real – she wasn't the person I had imagined when I first saw her, she was so much more like me than I had realised. She wanted to become a vampire, she knew about this world, and she was stuck with the Volturi no matter how willing she was. Although I wasn't as willing to be turned by the Volturi as she, we were both trapped now we knew about their existence, and I felt that I really had an ally now. Sure, Aro was one, and so was Marcus, and Felix, now, but they were all out of my league really – they belonged to some kind of special club that I didn't think I could gain entry to even when I was turned.

They were all utterly beautiful and glorious, and all the other words you associate with that kind of magnificence. Gianna was very beautiful – much more than me – but we were both in the same boat, and we both had the same start. I didn't think that I could ever achieve Aro's gracefulness and elegance, Marcus's restraint, Felix's strength, or Caius's beauty, with all the time I would have as an immortal. But maybe I could learn, and try with Gianna – she could be a friend.

"What has you so quiet, Isabella?" She asked, and I smiled up from my empty pasta bowl.

"I was just thinking about being changed," I said quietly, "I don't think I'll ever make a brilliant immortal…but, maybe we could help each other – like you said, stick together."

She smiled a brilliant smile, "I was thinking the same thing."

We talked for a while, about our upbringings and our families – it turned out that Gianna was allowed to write to her sick mother, even if she couldn't see her, and she was happy that the Volturi were so kind as to allow that.

"They are very generous," she said, and I had to agree – considering I had basically been kidnapped, and had no kind of power at all, they had treated me fairly and kindly.

That brought on thoughts about Caius, and I wished he would like me as the others seemed to. I didn't know why it bothered me that he would never see me as anything more than a human, but it did and I had to swallow the pain that rose up at the thought. I shook it away eventually – he was too beautiful to like _me_.

Eventually, Gianna yawned and looked at her watch, "I must go to bed – I have to be up early in the morning."

I grinned, "Do you think you could get me a watch?"

She nodded, giggling a little, "Of course. You know, it was the first thing I asked for, too. I was going crazy not knowing what time of the day it was."

She gave me a hug and left with a soft farewell. I sat at the table for a moment or two longer, before pouring myself a glass of milk, and setting off with it, back to my room. I might have dawdled a bit on the way, looking at the ancient wall-hangings and artefacts, but there was definitely one place I wanted to go before I went back to my room. I made my way through the long hallways, still not meeting anyone on my travels – I assumed that they were all busy. I found myself before the painting before I knew it.

It seemed different in the moonlight coming through the stone, arched windows on the opposite side of the hallway – it looked even more detailed and intricate in the soft light. I sat myself on the windowsill, pulling my feet up beneath me, and watched it – almost as if it was about to come to life any second.

I wondered who painted it, and I wondered if they focused on that woman being wrenched away from her lover, when they looked at it. I sipped my milk, relishing the cool feel of the glass on my lips – I used to hate the feeling of it, because it would remind me so much of Edward's smooth lips, but now, I liked the contrast. I liked the way the glass would be warm after my lips had been pressed to it – I was appreciating all the little things that I always used to appreciate. I felt better sitting there, looking at the beautiful painting.

Suddenly, I knew I wasn't alone.

**

* * *

**

Caius

"Athenodora! Stop this!" I yelled, fury burning within every inch of me.

"Caius – come to me," she tried again, crooking her finger at me in a way that she hoped was flirtatiously.

I grimaced, and hissed, "I said 'no'."

She did not stop. She moved up onto her knees in the middle of the bed, and bared her chest to me, dropping her flimsy silk gown. Her thin, spindly fingers danced over the newly-exposed skin, and I felt sickened to my core.

_How have I lived with her for so long?_

I did not know why I was still in the room with her. I spun on my heel, enjoying the look of horror on her face as she realised I was walking away. She cried out, but I did not listen. I needed somewhere to go – somewhere I would not be found.

I had kept an eye on Isabella and Felix, from one of the castle windows that overlooked the garden, until she asked to go inside, and then I had retreated to my chambers, waiting for the right moment to see her again. That was when Athenodora had appeared, and I chose to not remember her attempts at seducing me as I headed towards somewhere I had not been in so long.

My studio.

Ah, it felt good to push open that wooden door – the smell of old paper and paint filling my head. It felt good to observe the dusty room – it was small, but I did not need space to create what I had wanted to. I whipped off the dust covers from over my easel, the table and my packed art supplies – paint, paper, pencils, charcoal, chalk…

I missed this. I picked up a stray piece of white chalk from the table and looked at it carefully, remembering how it felt to press it against paper and create something beautiful. As soon as I thought about using it, I was already half-way to having the room prepared for my use.

I opened the shutters over the windows, letting the moonlight cascade over the stone floor and walls, and I set out the things I would need – black paper, white chalk. I found the stool I used to use under the desk, and I pulled it out carefully, delicately – treasuring the memories of when I used to always do the very simple action. I sat down and looked at the sheet of black paper, and it was less than a second later that I was picking up my chalk and drawing the first thing which came to mind.

The chalk flowed smoothly over the paper, and I savoured the smell of the dust that came from my actions – it meant I was really drawing again. It had been so long – too long.

It took me a moment or two to realise what I was drawing, and I laughed wryly as I recognised the soft features in the face that was appearing under my hand – of course _she _would be the first thing I could think of. I did not stop remembering and drawing her fragile face after I recognised it – it felt good to remember it. Her heart-shaped face; her large, dark eyes; her full lips; her fine-boned cheeks; her pale, clear complexion…

I finished the drawing to perfection, and I stared at it for so long that I had not realised I was involuntarily smiling. The drawing did not do Isabella justice, but it was a lovely representation all the same. I realised then that I wanted to see her again – she was quickly becoming an addiction, and I was sure that this was one that I would not mind having. The only problem I could see with my new infatuation was that she had no idea of my transformation – I was the vampire that had threatened and hurt her. I had to show her I could be…different. I could not show her my feelings – I was not that kind of man, nor was I one to open myself to rejection – but I could show her that I would not kill her. I smiled at my previous obliviousness and idiocy – yes, I could just show her I meant her no harm anymore. But beyond that I would not go.

I listened carefully – tuning out the noise of the town and the rest of the castle – and I heard it, her precious heart beat. How did I ever think that fluttering sound was menacing? How did I ever think ill of her? She was pure and good – I could see that, now.

I flitted from my studio and followed the sound of her heart until I caught her scent – freesias, strawberries and…milk? I chuckled to myself – she was probably thirsty. I finally saw her – she was sitting on a windowsill, staring at one of my paintings. I watched her from the corner of the hallway, admiring the way the moonlight made her mahogany hair shimmer and made her skin seem to glow.

Then she suddenly turned her head towards me, and fixed those deep eyes on me.

Her face was horror-stricken, and her heart hammered in her chest – this was not going to be easy.

I glided towards her, and she looked up at me like a trapped animal.

"Do not fear me," I said quietly, but her heart did not stop its pounding rhythm. "Please."

Her eyes widened when I said that – I do not think I had ever said 'please' in my entire existence. She seemed to calm down and I smiled to myself – what an odd human she was. She would believe me because I had simply asked her politely, and I found myself burning with curiosity.

"It's a bit hard not to," she said softly, looking at the ground instead of me, and I cursed myself silently – what had I done to her in my foolishness?

"I…" I paused, swallowing an imaginary lump in my throat, "I…apologize for my earlier actions."

Her eyes shot up, sparkling with incredulity, and she spoke quickly, "A-apology accepted."

The corner of my lips curved up a fraction, and I nodded in thanks. She went back to looking at the painting, and I smiled a little more.

"Do you know that I painted this?" I asked, anticipating her reaction.

She did not disappoint as she turned to me with an expression of shock, "Wow…I mean…um, it's really…"

"Tell me what you think of it," I said quietly, sitting on the windowsill next to her.

Isabella paused for a moment in shock, but looked back at the painting quickly, "Well…I cried the first time I saw it."

Now, it was my turn to look shocked, "Why would you cry? Foes are being vanquished by the better party – this made way for the greater good."

Her brow puckered as if she wished to contradict what I had said, and I smirked as she held her tongue. But she answered my question nevertheless.

"I walked past with Aro, and at first I saw the castle and the fire, and then…" She paused, her voice breaking slightly, "I saw the couple…"

I frowned, looking towards the painting. I could see many couples, but none that would invoke tears – until my sharp vision caught Cassandra and Sebastian.

"Do you speak of _that_ couple?" I asked, pointing to the small figures to the left in the grand painting.

She looked and nodded, "It's so…tragic. Their faces… Their eyes… I just…couldn't _not_ cry."

"Their names were Cassandra and Sebastian – they were mates. When the Romanians attacked, they were in the front line – they were their best fighters. It was foolish to put them in such a position – the first to attack are always easily cut down. They were caught and so incredibly weakened by their wounds that they could not put up a strong enough fight against us – Sebastian died before Cassandra's eyes, as you can see."

I glanced at Isabella's face, and I saw tears beginning to fall from her eyes. The silver droplets slid down her cheeks, and I wanted so much to wipe them away – but I would not touch her, it would reveal my feelings. I was just trying to be courteous – that was all.

"You're very talented," she said softly, wiping away her tears herself. "Their eyes are so…bright."

I nodded, and replied quietly "Eyes on fire."

She looked back at me and I felt the heat from her gaze – I had never felt such a bond to someone before. I was always told by my brothers that when you can feel the heat from a woman's eyes, then you have found the woman you are meant to be with – the missing half of yourself. I had never experienced such a thing – definitely not with Athenodora – and I had scoffed at the notion, turning away from my brothers. But now I thought about it, I could see they were right – the way that Aro looked at Sulpicia, the way that Marcus used to look at Didyme, the way that Sebastian had looked at Cassandra – and I could see dark flames flicker to life in Isabella's deep brown eyes.

I could not look away, and I could not stop myself from reaching out to gently cup her cheek in my hand. She was so soft and warm, and so yielding. I felt the fire reach higher, consuming, and in the next second – when Isabella's eyes flashed with an unnamed emotion – I knew she had felt it, also.

* * *

'_**Eyes On Fire' – Blue Foundation**_

_I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive.  
One more word and you won't survive.  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power,  
I see right through you any hour._

_I won't soothe your pain,_  
_I won't ease your strain._  
_You'll be waiting in vain,_  
_I got nothing for you to gain._

_I'm taking it slow,_  
_Feeding my flame,_  
_Shuffling the cards of your game._  
_And just in time,_  
_In the right place,_  
_Suddenly I will play my ace._

_I won't soothe your pain,  
I won't ease your strain.  
You'll be waiting in vain,  
I got nothing for you to gain._

_Eyes on fire._  
_Your spine is ablaze,_  
_Felling any foe with my gaze._

_And just in time,_  
_In the right place,_  
_Steadily emerging with grace._

_Felling any foe with my gaze,_  
_Steadily emerging with grace._  
_Felling any foe with my gaze,_  
_Steadily emerging with grace._


	6. Shoot Down the Stars

**Bella**

Those crimson eyes that I had admired for so long were finally looking at me without disgust, and they were glowing as he stared at me. Caius's skin was cool on my face, but underneath it I felt my blood boil and my skin prickle. It was an all-too-familiar sensation, and I broke eye-contact quickly, shutting my eyes, and I willed myself not to think of Edward. It hurt every cell in my body to think that I had felt the same thing with Caius as I had in the beginning with Edward, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach from the pain – the memories were too fresh for me.

Caius's hand dropped and I sat there, waiting for some kind of pain or punishment for not being polite or respectful to him. But nothing happened.

And then he spoke, so quietly I thought I had imagined it, "Would you like to see something?"

I opened my eyes slowly, peeking up at him, and he didn't look angry – just…disappointed? But he seemed calm, and I felt I could try to make a better impression on him.

"S-sure," I stuttered, and his lips curved upwards a little bit.

"You must walk," he said, a grimace coming over his face, "for if my brother catches my scent on you, or vice-versa, he will not be terribly amused."

_He was actually willing to walk at a human's pace?_

"Are you sure you…uh, want to?" I said carefully, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Yes, I am sure," he smirked and gestured for me to follow him.

I'm still not sure how long we walked for – it seemed too long – but we didn't speak until we reached an unimpressive-looking door. Caius pushed it open slowly, and I felt a huge smile break out over my face. It was obviously his studio – the huge amount of art supplies gave it away. The small stone-walled room seemed well-used and loved – it felt like it contained happier memories.

"Have you ever studied Art?" He asked, and I smiled slightly shyly.

"Yes," I replied, "Back in Phoenix. My mom thought it would be good for me if I went to some after-school classes. I loved it."

I turned to look into Caius's eyes, and they seemed full of…_something_ – the emotion was hard to pin-point, as it passed so quickly.

"As an apology for my earlier conduct, I would like to allow you to use this room whenever you wish," he said quietly, and I stared at him.

"Wow," I eventually breathed – I could see this was a big thing. "Thank you."

It was his personal space, and he was allowing me to use it. It meant a lot to me, to know that he would give me such a gift, considering I thought he still hated me. I wanted to question him on his change of opinion, but I thought better of it – if he had not already told me, then he didn't want to. But whatever the reason, I was glad that he had taken the first step in some kind of friendship. I hoped that was what he wanted – I wanted to know him, I wanted to figure out the pull I felt to him.

"You are welcome, Isabella," he replied softly, and a shiver passed through me at my name of his lips – I pushed it away though, I wasn't ready for anything like that, and no matter how he acted, I knew that he was just being kind and friendly.

_Aro probably talked with him… Or Marcus…_

A wave of tiredness suddenly washed over me, and I yawned, covering my mouth politely.

"I'm sorry… I'm tired," I breathed, and Caius nodded.

"Do not apologize for such a thing. I trust you can see yourself safely back to your room?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. I memorized the hallways," I smiled, and opened the door to leave.

"Goodnight, Isabella," he whispered, very close to my ear.

I shivered noticeably, "Goodnight."

I almost _ran_ back to my room in my hurry to get away from Caius's heated gaze. It made me tingle and prickle, and I didn't want to act like such an idiot – as I had been – in front of him. When I looked at Caius, I didn't think of Edward so much – I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. It hurt how I was unimaginably attracted to Caius when I still wanted to see my first love, but there was a part of me that revelled in finally having Caius looking at me with a positive expression – they weren't all wholesome feelings either.

As I sank onto my bed, I felt guilt rise up inside of me – how could I feel like this…how could I feel like I was betraying Edward? He had left me, he had almost destroyed me – I wasn't his anymore, and he certainly wasn't mine. I could love another – certainly – but not now…just, not right now. But then, Caius didn't like me! So why should I try to rearrange my life and love another if they could never love me?

It was in that moment that I realised, although I had at first denied it, I had strong feelings for the snowy-haired Volturi brother – feelings that would never be reciprocal. But then life wasn't all about romance – could I live with some kind of friendship? I decided I could – as much as I _felt_ for Caius, I was curious and intrigued with him, too. If he was willing to spare me some of his time – even just to appease Aro – I would take it gladly.

I slipped under the duvet and into a deep, conflicted sleep.

**

* * *

**

Marcus

I stood outside of Isabella's room, listening to her soft, fluttering heart as she fell asleep – I had taken it upon myself to watch her carefully, as a good protector should do. I had gone unnoticed by Caius as I looked upon the earlier scene, and I smiled at the memory of feeling Caius's bond to Isabella – it was whole, passionate, and utterly beautiful – though I was sure he knew nothing of its depth.

I decided to hide their growing connection from Aro – he would abuse it, or destroy it – and I would watch them carefully. Aro was too busy with Sulpicia at the moment – as she had finally returned from her trip – to pay close attention to Isabella or Caius, and I would help to conceal the truth from Aro, as long as possible. Isabella was no longer in any danger from Caius, and I knew that even though the bond was not in ideal circumstances, something magnificent would bloom from it.

I did not know of the future, but I was sure that there would be some place for Isabella and Caius to be _together_ in it. But, as always, only time will tell.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I woke to the sound of someone moving in my room.

I shot up in bed, shaking the sleepy stupor off of me immediately, "Who's there?"

I heard a light, musical laugh, and I knew it was a vampire. They didn't speak, but I knew they were there – I could feel them watching me. It was too dark in the room to see _anything_ – as the curtains were drawn – but from the faint glow behind them, I could see it was morning. But this information was gathered in my periphery, my main focus was trying to see the vampire in my room.

"I know someone's there…" I said quietly, and I could hear my heart beating frantically, like it was trying to fit as many beats as it could into its last minute.

"Calm yourself," they said softly, and I jumped at their close proximity – the voice came from somewhere by my right ear, and I could only tell it was a woman

"Who is it?" I asked, and I heard a sigh.

"Very well…" They breathed, and suddenly the curtains flew open and when I adjusted my eyes to the light, I saw Jane standing before me – in all her perfect, angelic beauty.

I didn't know whether to be scared or not as she sat on the side of my bed, looking me over.

"You are very perceptive and sensitive for a human – I was being very quiet," she smiled brilliantly.

Her skin was slightly shimmering from the glow of the sun, and she seemed…_happy_. She didn't look evil – as I had first thought. Opinions were being drastically changed around here – especially concerning the Volturi. First Aro, then Marcus, then Felix, then Caius, now Jane – I wondered if I was having an effect on every immortal I came into contact with.

"It's not the first time a vampire's been in my room while I was sleeping," I joked, thinking of Edward's old habits and learning to deal with the pain that came with thinking of him.

"Humans are fascinating as they sleep – especially you, Bella. Did you know you talk?" She asked innocently, and I blushed ten shades of red.

I nodded gingerly, "I know I do, but…was I really talking _here_? I thought I had been quiet during my stay…"

"Well, you were not talking _very_ loudly – I would think that no one besides those who visit your room during the night would have heard," she smirked.

"What was I saying?" I asked, and her smirk turned into a full-blown grin.

"I think you would do well to put the Cullen from your mind," she said, almost cryptically.

"I was talking about Edward?" I asked, relieved.

_Thank you, Subconscious! I would never forgive you if you started spreading stuff about Caius… So, you better watch it…_

"Who else would you speak of?" She asked with a little frown, and I shook my head.

"I just…didn't remember dreaming about him," I lied, playing off my relief and shock.

She nodded, "Dreams are like that – I still remember what it was like having them. But I did not come here to talk of dreams."

Uh-oh. She was really getting down to business, and I didn't like the tone she had used – it implied trouble. What had I done, now?

"Have I done anything wrong?" I asked tentatively, and she laughed that light, musical laugh that sounded like a thousand bells.

"No, Bella. I was simply going to ask you if you would like to come with me and Alec – we are going shopping in a near-by town," she smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Really?"

She grinned wickedly, "Would you rather be stuck in the castle for another long day?"

I grimaced slightly, "No, thank you. I mean…I like the castle and everything, but I need some _jeans_."

She laughed out-right at that, "I shall tell you a secret." She leaned in close, "I buy them and wear them when Aro is not around."

I giggled in a way that was completely unlike me – or maybe it _was_ like the _new_ me – "Oh, Jane! You're _bad_. For," I took on a bad imitation of Aro's tone, "pants do not flatter the female figure."

She giggled, "He said the same thing to me, and Heidi."

"When are we leaving?" I asked, feeling excited.

"When you are dressed," she grinned, and I leapt from the bed.

"Give me three minutes," I called back from the closet, and I was ready in two, clothed in a blue dress.

"You will make an excellent immortal, Bella. You have already mastered getting dressed in the quickest time possible," she laughed, and I smiled back.

Jane led me through the castle a little way, and down a small, winding staircase. When we reached the bottom, I gasped. The place was cavernous! It was obviously the Volturi's garage, and my mind couldn't compute all the different kinds of cars that were parked in nice, even rows – there had to be at least one hundred.

Alec was leaning against a _very_ shiny – and very fast-looking – dark green sports car.

He smiled as we came nearer, "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Alec," I said politely, and he opened the door of the car so I could slide into the back.

When he and Jane got in the front, he turned to me slightly, "I'm glad that you agreed to come, or Jane might have kidnapped you."

Jane growled in warning, and Alec laughed, starting up the car.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I wanted to…spend some time with you, Bella," Jane sighed. "I have not had time to talk with you, yet."

I nodded, "That's kind, Jane. But why is everyone so…_nice_? Not that, you know, I'm not grateful, but I expected flaming torches and pitchforks."

Alec peeled out of the garage and onto a thin, winding road that led down into the town that was now covered with a cloudy sky. I swallowed back my nervousness at his speed – I would have to get used to it sometime.

Jane turned in her seat, "You will be one of us – you will be a part of our coven, our family." She smiled, "We all want to get to know you – plus, you're very interesting. You have a gift which confounds our master, and you survived the wrath of Master Caius – you have gained our respect, even in your human form."

I sat there dumbfounded – I didn't see it like that at all, but it was nice that the others did. I just saw my time in Volterra as simply existing, but they saw it as proving my worth – I supposed I was.

"Thank you – for that, and for taking me out," I smiled.

"You're welcome," Alec smirked and then put the pedal to the metal – rocketing out of Volterra and onto the open road.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I had stayed in my studio for the night, and the morning – in fact, I didn't leave until the afternoon when Marcus asked me to go to his study.

I had stayed in my studio, drawing Bella from memory. I had tried different chalks, and pastels, and pencils, but I could not do her beauty justice. I decided that I would try paint, but that was when Marcus suddenly came through the door without any warning.

His eyes were wide as he looked about the room, taking in every sheet of paper that I had carelessly affixed to the walls or let drop to the floor. I _had_ hoped he had not seen a bond form between myself and Isabella – I realised it was foolish. Marcus's gift was to detect and analyse bonds – of course, he would have seen my newest one.

A smirk curled the corners of his lips and he spoke softly, "I see you are making good on feeding your new fixation."

I growled quietly, "Tread carefully, Brother."

I could stand Marcus's teasing, but if he drew it out into the open… I would not let it get that far – Isabella was secret, precious, unspoiled…and above all, _mine_. Marcus needed to respect that.

His smirk vanished, "I assure you, Brother, I have been – I was treading with exceptional care when I spied you and Isabella last night, so much that you did not hear me approach."

"Is this blackmail?" I hissed – I knew the danger if Aro discovered my tenderness towards Bella, or if he found out about our meeting.

"Of course not, Caius," Marcus said fervently, his teasing and his threatening tones vanishing. "I want you to come with me to my study, where we shall be able to converse openly."

I nodded, gathering together my work and hiding it under a dust sheet – in case, Isabella entered my studio. I followed Marcus down to his study, where he carefully shut the door and took up his seat behind his antique desk. I sat down tensely in the free leather wingback chair, waiting for whatever words Marcus wished to impart.

He leaned back in his chair, a smile playing on his usually-melancholy face, "So, Caius, drawing again?"

I nodded, "Yes, but obviously you wish to say something, Brother – out with it."

He ignored me, "_Drawing_ – you have not touched a piece of chalk since you were mated with Athenodora. This is not wholly unexpected, but she has affected you profoundly."

"Athenodora?" I asked, and Marcus shook his head slowly.

"_Isabella_," her name rolled off his tongue with infinite care, and I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"She is important to you," I said, and it was not a question – it was a solid statement.

I saw the way his eyes glowed and his face became a carefully constructed mask, hiding his true feelings, when he said Isabella's name.

He looked like he was debating with himself over whether or not to respond, but in the end, he nodded.

"She is," he said firmly. "This is why I find your bond so…interesting." I raised an eyebrow in question, and he continued, "Isabella is my protected one – anything concerning her, concerns me. So, your new-found…feelings require my attention."

A growl rumbled in my chest, "Do you mean to warn me away from her, as Aro did?"

"No," he smiled, "I mean to encourage you."

I stared at him in shock, "Why?"

He chuckled, "I am sure you have heard of Aro's plan to introduce a relationship to Isabella, in the form of Felix?" My answering growl spurred him on, "Then I am sure you know how ill-suited he is to her."

"You think me _the better of two evils_?" I hissed menacingly, and his eyes flashed with fire.

"I am Isabella's guardian – she deserves _the best_," he hinted, trying to reduce the anger in his tone.

I stared at him, incredulous, "You think me _the best_?"

He smiled, "I can feel the way you feel about her, Caius – she needs nothing more than what you want to give her, and your combined resulting happiness will be phenomenal – I know it."

"What _do_ I feel?" I asked – I did not know, I only knew that I felt possessive and protective.

He shook his head, almost teasingly, "I will leave you to analyse your own feelings, Brother – it cannot be up to me."

"Can you tell me if they are reciprocal?" I asked softly, almost pleadingly.

He smirked, "Of course not – surely you would not have me do your own work, Caius? It is up to you and Isabella to make this work – I only thought you needed an extra…push, and someone to rely on to help you _if you need it_."

I grimaced – I thought I needed it, now. How could I pursue Isabella without knowing her feelings on the matter? How could I allow myself to become open to rejection? No, I would just continue to do what I had been doing – cementing a friendship, an easy acquaintance. In that time, I could analyse my feelings much more closely _and_ Isabella.

Marcus sighed, "I am sure she will be back soon, but you have some time to think this over. I would advise you not to push her away _or_ seem too eager – both will scare her."

I nodded, "I shall take your advice." I frowned slightly, "Where has she gone?"

"Jane seemed rather enthusiastic to take Isabella shopping with her and Alec," he chuckled. "I gave my permission. She seems to have made _such_ an impression."

I grinned, "Yes, your new jovial out-look on life is a definite improvement."

"Go, now," he smiled, "Think this over – _carefully_."

I left his study with a respectful bow of my head, and went to find a quiet place to sit and think.

**

* * *

**

Bella

There was no way on earth that someone so small could be such an enthusiastic and manic shopper – Alice being the exception. The improvement that Jane made on shopping though, was bringing Alec – who shared my views on less being more – and she herself was open to suggestions and negotiation. Alice, on the other hand, would take you whether you liked it or not – I found myself being happier with Jane than Alice right then, and I couldn't help but to _not_ feel guilty about it. Although I missed the Cullens and my family, I felt like I was fitting in better here and the Volturi definitely had a few things up on them.

For example, if I looked shocked or worried at the price of something, Jane would take me to the side and give me four options.

"Bella," she said, "You can let us pay for it, put it on credit, not buy it at all, or let us help you find a less expensive version."

She knew when I would feel uncomfortable with the prices surrounding me, and she would help me out and come to my aid. I found myself liking shopping more than ever, because not only were things going at a nice pace, but we weren't just looking for clothes – although jeans were my first priority. There was a lovely old bookstore in the city – which I didn't know the name of because the sign was blurred due to Alec's excessive speeds – and I spent most of the afternoon in there. Alec and Jane weren't averse to coming in with me – they weren't like Alice, who was only interested in clothes.

I found myself becoming happier and happier to spend _more_ time shopping than I think I had ever done in my entire life. But after we had visited every shop, and I had spent all the money of Jane's that I dared to, we knew it was time to leave. The trip back to Volterra was fun, and we laughed a lot more than I thought I ever could with them.

"You always look so…serious," I said softly, not trying to offend them.

Jane was sitting in the back with me now, and she giggled as she rolled her eyes next to me, "Bella, do you really think _anyone_ could always be so serious? We all have to wear masks – especially in the Volturi. What do you think is more formidable – an immortal wearing a smile, or an immortal with a cold, unfathomable expression?"

"Immortals are pretty scary altogether," I grinned, making them both laugh, "But although I see your point and agree, I think both are scary, and smiles scare me more."

I thought back to James's sickening grin, and absently rubbed the scar on my wrist. Jane looked down at my arm and hissed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I know our master was deeply upset over your troubles," she frowned, the expression softening as she met my gaze.

"Aro? Troubled?" I smirked, "He's unshakable."

"Yes, he is," Jane smiled, proudly, "But you were damaged by a rogue immortal – he was careless, he could have easily exposed us, and I know my master thought that something should have been done. Of course, the Cullens destroyed him easily, but I am sure my master would have liked to help."

I understood what she was saying – I was basically Aro's property now, and if I were him, I wouldn't want damaged goods either. I grimaced as my thoughts led me to Victoria, but I held back on telling anyone about her – I didn't want to cause _more_ trouble.

We finally arrived back in Volterra, just as the sun was sinking on the horizon, and I realised how long we must have spent shopping – I suddenly felt ravenous.

Jane smirked as she heard my stomach growl embarrassingly, "Shall I put your bags in your room, so you can go and fill yourself with the dirt-smelling stuff that humans call 'food'?"

I laughed at her teasing, "Are you sure? I would appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it," she smiled kindly, taking my bags off of me as we ascended the stairs from the garage and flitting away.

I knew my way to the kitchens from where I was, and I made it there in fifteen minutes or so – I didn't really need to draw a map anymore. As I opened the door, I saw Gianna already working away.

"We must be synchronised or something," I chuckled, and she grinned at me over her shoulder.

"Lasagne?" She asked, and I rubbed my stomach.

"_Yes_, _please_," I replied fervently, and she giggled.

The table was set for two again, and we went through the same routine as the previous night, until we were stuffed and sleepy.

"Oh," she said dramatically, reaching into a tote bag beneath the table, "I have something for you."

She pulled out a clear box, and inside I could see a shining, black and silver watch.

"Thank you, Gianna!" I cried, hugging her to me.

She slid the box towards me, "You are welcome. Try it on."

I opened the box and pulled it out – the black strap was soft and smooth, and the sliver dial had tiny butterflies weaving through the numbers.

I fastened it on my wrist and gazed at it appreciatively, "It's lovely."

Gianna showed me her wrist, which was hidden by the long sleeves of her dark dress. Around it was a black and silver watch, with birds instead of butterflies.

"Mine is similar," she smiled, "But I thought the butterflies suited you better."

I nodded, "I do love butterflies."

She hugged my shoulders and said goodnight, leaving me sitting at the kitchen table. I decided to do the dishes while I didn't feel so very tired anymore, and I got through them quite quickly. I wiped down the table and flicked off the lights, wandering up to my room. When I got there, my sleepiness had all-but-vanished and I felt like I wanted to _do_ something.

I smiled as I saw the rows of bags laid out neatly at the foot of my bed and went straight for the one I knew held a pair of comfortable, blue, boyfriend-fit jeans. I let the dark blue dress I was wearing pool at my feet, and pulled on the jeans, and then pulled out a long-sleeved, dark green jumper from a different shopping bag. I pulled it on and sighed – I felt so much better. I found the box that held a pair of all-white Converse All-Stars, pulled them on, laced them up, and I was ready to go do…whatever I was going to do.

Then it hit me – Caius had allowed me to use his studio, and I hadn't done anything remotely artistic in such a long, long time. I made my way to the room in about twenty-five minutes, and I smiled as I opened the door – the room was empty, so I could work on what I wanted to.

Moonlight spilled through the open, un-shuttered windows and made the stone room gleam silver – it looked almost magical. I moved and stood at the windows, watching the night unfold – it was perfect, and suddenly I knew what I wanted to work on.

I grabbed a piece of thick, white paper from a box nearby and a pencil from the table – within moments I was sketching out the horizon and the hills that came before it. Then came the edge of Volterra and the terracotta rooftops – the sloping roofs casting shadows on the sand-coloured walls. When I was finished with the rough outlines, I moved onto the sky – the beautiful sky with the full, glowing moon and the twinkling, bright stars.

I sighed as I felt the familiar wave of peace comfort me, telling me I would be just fine, and I continued well-on into the night and the early morning.

* * *

_'**Shoot Down the Stars' – Gym Class Heroes**_

_'81 was the year shit hit the fan in a major way,  
A sad day for inspiring artists.  
Almost 20 years after the fact I'm still on my hustle,  
Diggin' graves for an inspiring artist.  
Pushing daises up,  
And never compromise the arts and make a crowd clap.  
Shit on since the first show,  
But we turned faeces to fertilizer,  
So when you diss it's just food for the flowers to grow.  
Sold 15 plus out of backpacks, no trunks.  
Too young to drive,  
But live hip hop,  
And the kids are upstate kids that thought rap was past tense, hence the last name.  
Got name for playing basements and such and making songs that our friends loved,  
And when the fish bowl got too small to hold the goldfish,  
We filled our gills with water and ripped that mother fucker like._

_So take a step back,_  
_And a breath in._  
_Let it out now,_  
_Put your chin up._  
_You can do it tiger,_  
_You a man now,_  
_And in your dream it's time to do the best you can now._

_We bring ourselves down,_  
_And build ourselves up in disappointment._  
_How fragile we are,_  
_So fragile we are, we just don't show it._  
_We'll shake up this town,_  
_And shoot down the stars for our enjoyment._  
_So sexy we are,_  
_So sexy we are, we just don't know it._

_This is what you wanted right?_  
_How many nights were spent pouring out your guts dummy?_  
_How many punishments endured for fucking up in school?_  
_How many teachers proved wrong by writing songs instead?_  
_My point exactly._  
_But you knew you had a spark, did you?_  
_Something producin' to the dreams your pop's dreams lent you._  
_Stay focused when nothing seemed to make sense._  
_Stealing verses with that Cassius Clay confidence._  
_Sometimes you stubborn as shit, that's the McCoy in you,_  
_You learn to be a man without losing the boy in you._  
_Just do your thing man._

_So take a step back,_  
_And a breath in._  
_Let it out now,_  
_Put your chin up._  
_You can do it tiger,_  
_You a man now,_  
_And in your dream it's time to do the best you can now._

_So take a step back,_  
_And a breath in._  
_Let it out now,_  
_Put your chin up._  
_You can do it tiger,_  
_You a man now,_  
_And in your dream it's time to do the best you can now._

_We bring ourselves down,_  
_And build ourselves up in disappointment._  
_How fragile we are,_  
_So fragile we are, we just don't show it._  
_We'll shake up this town,_  
_And shoot down the stars for our enjoyment._  
_So sexy we are,_  
_So sexy we are, we just don't know it._

_We break ourselves down,_  
_And build ourselves up in disappointment._  
_How fragile we are,_  
_So fragile we are, we just don't show it._  
_We shake up this town,_  
_And shoot down the stars for our enjoyment._  
_So sexy we are,_  
_So sexy we are, we just don't know it._

_So take a step back,_  
_And a breath in._  
_Let it out now,_  
_Put your chin up._  
_You can do it tiger,_  
_You a man now,_  
_And in your dream it's time to do the best you can now._

_We bring ourselves down,_  
_And build ourselves up in disappointment._  
_How fragile we are,_  
_So fragile we are, we just don't show it._  
_We'll shake up this town,_  
_And shoot down the stars for our enjoyment._  
_So sexy we are,_  
_So sexy we are, we just don't know it._


	7. Shine On

**Bella**

I definitely wasn't sleepy anymore – at all.

After finishing my sketch of the view from the window, I found myself drawn to the sepia chalks that sat on the table. After a minute or two of drawing, I realised I had begun to trace a familiar, and unbelievably lovely, pair of eyes. I didn't stop once I realised they were Caius's eyes – I felt like snapping the chalks in my frustration, though.

Why did my every thought have to be consumed by him – especially, when I knew my pursuit of him was hopeless?

Regardless, I lovingly shaded in his irises and added the darker flecks of red to the crimson orbs – the flecks that scared and thrilled me no end. Eventually, I was looking into a perfect imitation of Caius's heated gaze – except that was all it was, an imitation. It severely paled in comparison to the real thing. I sighed and pushed the drawing away, feeling my sadness making me tired.

The sun began to rise, lightening the sky, and I knew I had to get back to my room. I walked out without a second thought, with tunnel vision for my bed.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I had spent far too long mulling over Isabella and any plans I had concerning her – I felt unnaturally tired. I wandered along the hallways and corridors of the castle, back to my studio. Then suddenly, I caught her intoxicating scent. I flitted to the studio door in the hopes that Isabella may still reside inside the room, but alas, it was empty.

Two pieces of paper caught my eye as I closed the door behind me, and I looked them over greedily – Isabella's scent permeated the white paper. They were two exquisite drawings – truly exquisite. The first was a view of Volterra – one look through the window told me that it was from that vantage point. It was gloriously detailed, and I could not help the smile that crept onto my face as I traced the moon in the drawing – I remembered the way the moonlight shone in Isabella's hair…

I shook myself, viciously. I had not decided anything to do with Isabella, and I would do well to not focus on my emotions too hard, when they had no end to achieve – it could only end in pain.

I set the drawing back on the table and looked at the other one, and as my sharp eyes scanned it, I wondered why I had not focused on that one in the beginning. My eyes looked back out of the page at me – Isabella drew my eyes? Why would she do that? My thoughts spun as I looked at the perfect detail of them – she was truly talented, and she could definitely rival me.

As I scanned the drawing again, a thought hit me – she seemed to take as much care drawing me, as I drew her. My eyes had drawn her artistic interest, just as _she_ had drawn _my_ 'artistic interest' – could she possibly have felt a millionth of what I was feeling for her?

As I was contemplating possibly changing my plans, I heard a familiar pair of footsteps coming towards me – _Aro_. I felt a surge of panic – Aro would be enraged at my proximity to Isabella. But I could do nothing about it – I knew he would look into my thoughts without a second's notice, once he had established Isabella's presence. There was nothing I could hide – he would see it all.

I stood there patiently, watching the door, and then a moment later I heard his threatening growl. He opened the door forcefully – it slammed against the wall, splintering and cracking under the pressure.

"You have disregarded my warning, Caius!" He hissed venomously, but I stood my ground – I had done nothing wrong, even with my untoward feelings.

"I have disregarded it, but not in any way that has harmed Isabella," I stated firmly, and his eyebrows rose incredulously – I realised my mistake immediately, I had used her name.

I had aroused his interest carelessly – there would be no way he would not read my mind now.

"_Isabella_?" He laughed, "You have begun to use her name, Brother? What has happened to you in my absence?"

I glared, standing my ground, and he slid closer to me – I could see he was preparing to restrain me if I did not co-operate. I held out my hand – a gesture of good-will – but he did not take it. He looked at me – infuriated, confused – and then he snatched my wrist, as if it were a trick. I felt the familiar sensations running through my body as he watched my life carefully, and I inwardly tensed as he reached my recent 'transformation'. I closed my eyes and could see my memories, and I could feel the new emotions that I had experienced, coursing through my body again.

Aro dropped my hand as it were on fire, "Caius?"

I prepared myself, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly, and Aro was a lot closer than I had anticipated, and his expression was not one of abject horror or fury. It was…_delight_.

"Caius?" He grinned, his teeth glinting. I inclined my head to show I was listening, and he clapped his hands together joyously, "Brother! Oh, this is a happy day!"

I frowned, "Speak sense, Aro."

"I should say that _you_ are the one who needs to see sense!" He laughed, spinning on the spot – his face was a picture of pure joy.

"I do not understand," I said, and he chuckled in amusement.

"What nonsense!" He smirked, and I felt fury _explode_ within me.

"What?" I roared, "How _dare_ you? _Nonsense_? What I feel is _nonsense_?"

Aro's face was suddenly devoid of glee and he began to retract his words, "Of course not! You shall forever remain a mystery to me, Caius, even with my gift!" He looked exasperated, and I clenched my fists in confusion, "Your _assumptions_ are nonsense! Me, Caius? You think I would separate you? No matter my predilections to using people for my own purposes, I would never interfere between you and your…shall we say, 'crush'?"

His eyes sparkled mischievously, and I growled, "What shall you do, then? Will you spur things along – make me help you to control her? I know you were happy to press her together with Felix, do you want her to become part of the family and affirm your control?"

My anger slowly ebbed away at the look of hurt on Aro's face, "You are my brother – it may mean nothing to you, but it means something to me. We are family. Why would I hurt my family?"

"My untoward…emotions?" I sighed and his amusement resurfaced in the form of a smirk.

"Yes, they are…_remarkable_," he said happily, and I frowned.

"Tell me, now, Aro. Tell me everything you are thinking," I hissed, and he smiled genially.

"Very well, I shall _tell _you. I am thinking that after many years you have finally found your soul mate, and that – even though I would like something to keep her here – I am very happy, for you _both_. She will be a…_dazzling_ immortal, Caius. Even though you have not come to the realisation yet, Brother – you fit perfectly, and your love will shine," he smiled, almost dreamily.

Love? _Love_? Was this menagerie of emotions _love_? The more I pondered it, the more it seemed to fit, and Aro smiled at me knowingly.

"Caius, your plan of doing nothing will not work – she needs to be…_romanced_, if your love is to be reciprocated. I see you have already taken the first steps, but you need to begin to fulfil the capacity you want to in her life, or she will never see you as such."

His words were wise, and I could see his sense – I needed to be seen as an option for Isabella, to become one.

"Thank you, Aro," I inclined my head gracefully in thanks.

He clapped his hands together again, "Quite! Your thoughts needed some direction!" He floated out of the doorway, "I retract my earlier warning, Caius – you are quite welcome to interact and bond with her. But do not forget Athenodora, Brother – she has not disappeared."

With a parting smile, he left me to unwelcome thoughts about my wife and how to dispose of her without her learning the truth. For I knew, if Athenodora learnt of my…love for Isabella, Isabella would be in danger.

**

* * *

**

Aro

I walked away from my brother with an almost visceral air of joy. Although there was Athenodora to consider, I did not think that there was anything wrong with Isabella and Caius's union – the bond he had to her was truly beautiful, but Caius had not realised its depth, yet. I smiled at that thought – he could be so fierce, yet so naïve at the same time.

I wound my way through the castle towards Isabella, still slightly disgruntled that my brothers had so little faith in me. I could see that their mistrust was not unfounded as I was a naturally ambitious man, but where _amore_ was concerned, I was a completely different person. But then, I supposed, only Sulpicia knew of my truly tender heart. Of course, I was not tender to those who were undeserving, but to those who were my family or who had wheedled their way into my heart – such as, Isabella, the only one to do so apart from Sulpicia – I was different.

I followed Isabella's scent – as I had done to Caius's studio – to her room, and entered silently. I watched her face in the weak morning light coming through the windows – it was twisted in pain.

"No, Edward," she sobbed.

I frowned – _Cullen_? She should not dream of him – he would not return, and if he did he would not take her.

"Don't… Don't come back!" Isabella cried, her arms and legs lashing out at the imaginary boy.

I smirked in the shadows of her room – she did_ not_ want him. Perhaps she was finally healing, and realising the damage that Cullen had done to her.

"If you do, I'll rip your stupid, perfect face_ off_!" She growled, and I laughed silently – she would make a fearsome fighter.

"Take them… Take them all with you… I'm here, now… I'm with friends…and _family_…" She began to settle down, and her heartbeat slowed to a healthier pace.

Her face smoothed out and she sighed peacefully, and I was just about to leave and talk with Marcus, when she mumbled something that caught my attention.

"C…" She breathed quietly, making my eyes widen – Caius?

Was she dreaming of Caius? I felt joy dance within me at the prospect of my brother's love not being difficult to reciprocate.

"Cai…" She sighed, a smile playing on her lips. Then her face contorted into a grimace slightly, "I don't want to talk about him… Jane will hear this time for sure…"

I walked to the side of the bed, listening closely – her soft mumblings were difficult to discern, even with my incredible hearing.

"Jane will hear… Can't talk about him… But…Caius… Hmmm…" She purred happily, and then a roar exploded from her mouth, "Edward! No! Not him! You can't take him! Not him! Not Cai–"

I shook her gently, but firmly, awake – I did not think that she wished the entire castle to hear her dream, "Bella! Wake up, now!"

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she suddenly broke out into a sweat, "Oh, God!"

I sat down next to her gently, rubbing my thumb over her hand, "It was just a dream, Bella. Calm yourself."

Her deep brown eyes widened in fear, "Oh, no… You… You were listening, weren't you?"

I tried to fight my smile, but it curled my lips nonetheless, "It was not difficult to hear."

She covered her face with her hands, "No. No. No… You must have heard about…"

She stopped speaking immediately, her entire body tensing, and I nodded, "I heard who you were speaking of."

"Damn it!" Isabella hissed, turning herself away from me.

Then she took her hands away from her face slowly, a shocked look colouring her features, "Edward? Edward! That asshole! What did he think he was doing?"

She hissed and muttered to herself until I intervened, "Bella, no matter the boy's faults, it was not him – that was a dream."

Isabella turned to me, sitting up, "Oh, no. That may have been a dream, but that was him alright – with his 'I'm-leaving-you-for-your-own-good' and 'You-can't-make-decisions-for-yourself-because-your-so-naïve' stance. Damn protective, idiotic fool!"

"What on earth happened in your dream to make you so furious?" I asked, raising my eyebrows incredulously – I was underestimating Isabella when I thought she would make a fearsome fighter, she would be _terrifying_.

Her rage ebbed momentarily, and embarrassment reigned – a light blush gracing her cheeks – "Well… Uh… Oh, you've already heard most of it!"

I smiled, "Not nearly enough. Tell me."

"Oh…" She huffed, "I was with…_someone_ – who shall remain nameless – and then Edward the asshole came along and tried to…" Her voice broke slightly, "He tried to…rip his heart out… It was horrible…and it made me so _mad_."

"I can see," I said with amusement, as she stalked from the bed into the closet.

"I can't sleep, now," she growled from the depths of the spacious, darkened room. "Can I go into the gardens?"

"Of course," I replied. "The previous restrictions were for your own safety – I think we do not need to worry so much about that anymore."

Yes, I was quite sure that Caius would be keeping an eye on her regularly – if not forever.

I was smiling to myself when Isabella exited the closet wearing a long striped jumper and…_jeans_?

"Isabella?" I asked – a warning tone in my voice.

"Please?" She pleaded, her dark eyes wide, "Just for now? I promise. I only want to wear them so I'm more comfortable."

I rolled my eyes, capitulating without a fight, "For now. I will burn them if you wear them regularly." I frowned slightly, "Where did you get them from?"

She grinned, "I went shopping with Jane and Alec."

"And they allowed you to buy the abomination?"

"No… I just found a way to buy them without them seeing," she said slowly, as if she were remembering and memorising an excuse.

I nodded, with no acceptance of her lie whatsoever, "Of course – you found a way to cheat two highly-talented immortals and still pay with their money, for I know you have none of your own."

She smiled innocently, "Aren't I clever?"

I had to laugh.

"Very, Bella," I smirked.

She picked up a large paper bag from the end of her bed and skipped to my side, "I'm ready."

I smirked and swept her up into my arms, "Let us go, then."

She laughed breathlessly, "I wasn't expecting a _lift_."

"It only takes a moment," I smiled, and the next second we were standing at the entrance to the gardens.

I set Isabella on her feet carefully, and she beamed up at me, "Thank you, Aro."

I bowed, "You are very welcome."

A blush coloured her cheeks and she stepped out into the gardens, but before she completely departed, I left her with some parting words.

"Call out if you get lost and need a guide, or some company," I grinned. "Someone is bound to hear you."

I smiled, knowing that someone would most definitely be Caius, and she looked slightly confused at my mirth. I waved her off and she walked away, suspicion reigning over her expression. I just smiled and watched her disappear into the trees.

It was time to talk with Marcus.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I dreamily wove my way through the gardens, sighing as I heard the morning birds merrily twittering above my head. The early morning light was breaking through the canopy of leaves above my head, and I breathed in the heady scent of the fresh dew littering the grass. The gardens were so beautiful, and I was determined to find a spot that was perfect – I wanted my own secret place. I knew it would be impossible to have a place that no one could find here – that was just extreme wishful thinking – but I wanted it to _feel_ secret, and special.

I strolled through the darker and wilder parts of the gardens, and soon found myself in, what looked like, miniature ruins. There was white marble strewn here and there, and green, clinging vines wound their way over the pure white surfaces. I almost gasped when I saw the place I had been looking for – it was stunning and beautiful, but most of all, secret-looking.

Past the small mine-field of marble was a wall of vines and white jungle-looking flowers, wild and untamed. Just underneath I could see the sand-coloured stone of the castle wall, but right in front of me there was bright light coming from behind the curtain of vines. I held my paper bag full of books in one arm, while with the other I parted the vines before me – just beyond them was a brightly lit, circular alcove. It wasn't made out of the same stone as the castle – in fact, it was all glowing white marble.

An elegantly carved, yet slightly worn, marble bench hugged the wall and curved with it until the edge of the alcove. Sun filtered into the small space through an opening in the rounded ceiling, and if I craned my head at _just_ the right angle, I could see a glimpse of the blue, Italian sky. It was beautiful, and perfect, and I sat down with such reverence and care – this would definitely be my special, secret place.

I placed the brown paper bag next to me on the bench and pulled out the first book that my hand touched – which just so happened to be _Alice in Wonderland_. I chuckled at finding my own 'Wonderland', and leaned back onto the cool stone wall.

"Perfect," I sighed.

**

* * *

**

Edward

We were having another meeting with the La Push pack again, and I was burning with impatience and anger – Bella was still in Volterra and we were no closer to getting her out. Carlisle had been allowed a meeting with Sam, the alpha, and it had gone remarkably well, but it was after that when everything started to break down. The wolves wanted Bella back – they would travel with us to Italy, help us free her, and help us bring her home, but they wanted no interference after that. They wanted us to leave her, which was something I could never do again – especially when I read Jacob Black's mind. He wanted Bella as I did, and he was sure he could get her back. After all, what had I done to her after she came to save me – I had left her alone and helpless, and I did it without a fight.

"You're wrong!" I growled, slamming my fist into the nearest tree, making it shake and splinter.

I was standing next to Carlisle in the forest, opposite Sam and Jacob, and the latter was doing all he could to remind me of what I had done to Bella, and what I had left her to face.

"Son," Carlisle muttered warningly, and I reluctantly nodded – we needed their help, we couldn't risk losing their trust.

"Everything is _your_ fault, Leech," Jacob snarled. "Bella would have been happy with _me_. We could have fallen in love, gotten married, had _babies_…but you had to try and top yourself, so she went running after you like the tender-hearted girl she is."

I felt my eyes prick with tears – he was right, he could give her what I couldn't. But now I had seen her, felt her, smelt her fragrance…I couldn't leave her without knowing it was what she wanted. If she wanted Jacob, I wouldn't stand in her way – if she didn't was a completely different story.

"I know this is my entire fault," I said quietly, measuring my words, "and I will fix it, but I'm not leaving her life again, without her say-so."

His thoughts were a snarled-up mess, and the only coherent pieces I could pick out were that he hated me, loved Bella…and was scared that she would choose me as she had already done when she left to save me.

I smirked at his jealousy, and he growled in warning.

Sam stepped up then, "This is getting us nowhere. We shall help each other, combine forces, and when we get Bella back, we will see what _she_ chooses. This is her decision – you must both stand by it."

Jacob and I reluctantly nodded as Carlisle shook Sam's hand.

"This should be a beautiful partnership," Carlisle smiled softly, and Sam returned the friendly gesture.

"We work with you as long as you do not endanger Bella, or us," he stated.

The lines were drawn.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I had finished _Alice in Wonderland _quite quickly, and had moved on to _Jane Eyre_, when my stomach snarled viciously, making me cringe. It was mid-morning and the marble surrounding me was keeping me cool from the hot sun. Even though I was hungry, I didn't really want to move, but it would be selfish and lazy to call someone. So, with a sigh, I left my books on the bench and stepped out of my secret paradise, taking the brown paper bag with me to put my food in.

I had quite a good idea of where the kitchen was from my spot, and I knew that the closest exit from the gardens was to the right of my little alcove. I followed the vine-covered wall, traversing discarded pieces of marble, until I saw the arch way of the door. With a delighted noise, I skipped through the door and down the hallway. The kitchen was extremely close-by – the wall-hangings looked so familiar, like a treasure trail. I was getting so good at knowing my surroundings now, that I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Within moments the staircase down to the kitchens came into sight, and I skipped down the steps and through the door. Gianna wasn't there yet, and I assumed it was too early for her lunch break. But as I made myself a packed lunch and put it neatly in the paper bag, I made Gianna a lunch as well. I laid it out nicely on the table, so she would be able to eat it straight away – a little kindness in exchange for all of hers that she had shown me. I found a couple of cartons of apple juice in the fridge, and I put them neatly next to the clementines and the sandwich in the bag.

It was relatively easy finding my way back to the alcove – all I had to do was follow the wall to the left until I came to the vines and white flowers. It seemed that those specific flowers only grew over the alcove, and it made it feel all the more special – almost sacred, like a little shrine. I smiled as I came to pieces of white marble, and I had fun standing on them and jumping to the next.

Eventually, I reached, what looked like, a lighter shade of the wall, and I eagerly reached out, pulling back the curtain of vines. I froze as soon as I had – my eyes first landed on a pair of shiny, black shoes that were under a pair of neatly-pressed black trousers. My eyes travelled up, past the pale, gentle-looking hands placed on their knees, and past the crisp white shirt and black suit jacket. My eyes forgot everything they had seen after that as they focused on a beautiful pair of crimson eyes, and I would know those eyes anywhere.

"Hello, Caius," I said quietly. "I… I can go, if you want…"

His smooth lips curved up at the corners, "No."

That was all he said, and I waited in my frozen, slightly ducked, position.

He looked dreadfully amused after a moment more, "Are you not uncomfortable like that?"

"Uh… Yes," I said, unintelligently, and I felt my eyes widen as he patted the space on the bench next to him – he wanted me to be that close to him?

I started to think that maybe his newly-found kindness wasn't just his capitulation to Aro…

I stepped into the alcove, letting the vines swing together behind me. I felt incredibly nervous to be in such an enclosed space with the recent subject of my dreaming, and even I could hear my heart hammering away. He patted the bench again, and I sat down slowly, carefully.

"What do you have in the bag, Isabella?" He asked in his beautiful voice.

"As if you don't already know," I teased before I could check myself.

But instead of the coldness I had expected, he laughed a deep, wonderful laugh – I felt myself melting, despite the coolness of the alcove.

"Yes, you are quite right," he smiled. "But I would like you to tell me, anyway."

He looked almost hopeful, and I smiled at his welcome friendliness, "Okay. Well," I opened the bag, taking out each item, "I have two clementines, two cartons of apple juice, a cheese sandwich, a little bit of chicken, and a little cupcake which I suspect Gianna made." He looked at the neatly laid out items of the bench, his nose slightly crinkling, "Oh." I packed them away again, "Sorry, I forgot about the smell to vampires."

One cool, gentle hand covered mine, stopping me immediately, "Do not trouble yourself, Isabella."

A chill ran down my spine at his touch and the way he said my name – if he hadn't of called me it, I was pretty sure I would have forgotten it. He was turning me into a quivering puddle of feminine Jell-O just by sitting there, let alone touching me.

"O-okay," I stammered, but his hand didn't leave mine, and I sat there wishing it never would.

His eyes bore into mine, until he came to some kind of inner conclusion, and he removed his hand and sat back. His smile was almost smug as I tried to calm my frantic heartbeat.

"So…" He began picking up a few of the books on the bench, "I see you are a fan of the classics."

He was looking over _Scaramouche _by Sabatini, and I smiled, knowing it was one of my favourites and it was in the hands of an absolute God.

"Guilty," I grinned, making him smile back. "I suppose that they aren't classics to you, though, are they?"

He smirked, "Their age rather pales in comparison to mine."

I laughed softly, and his eyes suddenly glowed and a smile lit up his face. I tried to ignore the way my heart trembled, but I couldn't really – he affected me so much. Then suddenly, I thought of Edward and I prepared myself for the onslaught of guilt and pain that I had felt previously. But it wasn't there – it never came. I smiled up at Caius triumphantly – my new life had already cancelled out the pain I felt from my old one.

Caius smiled back, but raised an eyebrow, "You are glowing." I looked down at my hands, and he chuckled, "Not literally, you just look like there is some kind of happiness shining from your skin."

I grinned, "I feel it. It feels good."

As I looked into his beautiful crimson eyes and I watched his skin glow in the reflected sunlight in the alcove, I knew that I have must looked the same. Even though I wasn't a vampire, I could feel my skin sparkle with anticipation for my new life to continue and grow, and with hope for it to twine with Caius's.

* * *

'_**Shine On' – James Blunt**_

_Are they calling for our last dance?_

_I see it in your eyes,_

_In your eyes._

_Same old moves for a new romance,_

_I could use the same old lies._

_But I'll sing._

_Shine on,_

_Just shine on._

_Close your eyes and they'll all be gone._

_They can scream and shout that they've been sold out,_

_But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on._

_So, shine on,_

_Just shine on,_

_With your smile just as bright as the sun._

'_Cause they're all just slaves to the God they've made,_

_But you and I just shone,_

_Just shone._

_And when silence greets my last goodbye,_

_The words I need are in your eyes._

_And I'll sing._

_Shine on,_

_Just shine on._

_Close your eyes and they'll all be gone._

_They can scream and shout that they've been sold out,_

_But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on._

_So, shine on,_

_Just shine on,_

_With your smile just as bright as the sun._

'_Cause they're all just slaves to the God they've made,_

_But you and I just shone,_

_Just shone._

_So, shine on,_

_Just shine on._

_Close your eyes and they'll all be gone._

_They can scream and shout that they've been sold out,_

_But it paid for the cloud that we're dancing on._

_So, shine on,_

_Just shine on,_

_With your smile just as bright as the sun._

'_Cause they're all just slaves to the God they've made,_

_But you and I just shone,_

_Just shone._


	8. We Intertwined

**Caius**

Isabella ate her food as we talked of trivial things, and then the conversation took such a drastic turn. We began speaking of philosophical matters, and things that I had never thought of and never heard another person speak so engagingly about, began tumbling beautifully from her sweet mouth – she was other-worldly.

"Do you believe in the existence of a God?" She asked me softly, and I smiled.

"In my human life I was very sure of it, but when I became an immortal I began to think it an impossibility. If there was a God, he would not have allowed humans to become immortal – they are meant to die," I replied, and her face looked torn.

"I'd like to believe in God – it seems so…perfect. But then, I suppose that's the part I have trouble with – it's _too_ perfect. It has to have a catch somewhere – nothing is _that_ good. You know, trusting in an ultimate being that you believe can save your soul, and then you live with angels forever when you die – there has to be something in the fine print," she chuckled, and then continued.

"I mean, I suppose the catch would be Heaven and Hell. You get to Heaven's gates or purgatory – whatever – and then you find out where you're going. I don't think I could believe in anything that gives people false hope – that gives people a taste of Heaven and then rips it away from them," she finished, looking down at her feet sadly.

She was utterly magnificent.

"You have a tender heart," I breathed – honest and fervent.

She smiled up at me, and I could not help but sigh – her smile was as beautiful as the sun, the moon and the stars.

"Carlisle must be in a difficult position, mustn't he?" She laughed, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed, her brow puckering slightly, "all his human life he was brought up with God – to believe in him, to trust in him – it must be difficult for Carlisle to still do that, _and_ live on for hundreds of years while watching things that prove him wrong."

I nodded, an appreciative smile curling my lips, "You are quite right – he was fighting with himself over the same issue when he came to stay in Volterra."

"And," she grinned, "he has to deal with Edward and his all-consuming pessimism."

I frowned, "You can speak of him?"

She was in such pain, and now…she seemed almost happy.

Isabella nodded, "I realised that he hurt me and doesn't want me. I realised that although I have to spend a lot of time here, I can't help it and I'm coming to enjoy it. Everyone's so welcoming."

I thought of my 'welcome,' and I grimaced, "I am truly sorry."

She smiled, "I know. Thank you."

Isabella finished off her clementine, and as I watched her peel and eat the fruit, I marvelled at the way the streaks of sun coming through the vines shone in her hair and turned strands of it red and gold. I watched the way her soft, pink lips touched the membrane of the fruit – almost like a caress. She was curvier than she had been, even if it was just a small amount, and she looked so _well_.

"Isabella, would you mind if I painted you?" I asked abruptly, before I could retract the words.

Was it too soon? Would I scare her off? What-

"That's so flattering," she blushed, interrupting my pessimistic thoughts. "I'd like you to… Are you sure? The people in my Art class didn't like using me to pose because I used to blush and look away a lot."

I cursed the fools silently, and then smiled, "It is who you are. You look so radiant – it would be nice to capture the glow you emit."

She beamed, "Then I'd love you to."

Suddenly, I heard muffled footsteps coming towards us and I immediately knew who they belonged to.

"I must go," I said quickly, knowing I had little time.

She looked disappointed, but she tried to hide it, "Oh. Well, I'll be around…"

"I will find you soon," I promised, making her smile.

Without a second thought, I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly. Her heart picked up, her blood raced beneath her skin, but I was not thirsty – I simply was in awe of her fragile beauty.

We were running out of time, and there were so many things I wanted to say and do, but I simply smiled and took my leave, darting towards the footfalls to halt Athenodora in her tracks.

"Caius," she cooed, stopping as soon as I was a yard away from her.

She sparkled in the afternoon sun, her perfectly cut and styled hair glinted with a yellow colour that sickened me, and her overly-expensive dress brushed the grass as she moved towards me – she was everything that Isabella was not, and I loathed her.

"Caius, darling – why are you out here? Would you not like to come inside? I have a present for you," she said in a voice that would have once made me take her body then and there…

But, now…I had Isabella and she was more to me than a 'trophy wife,' or a flirtation, or a lover ever could be – Isabella was the puzzle I had tried to construct for the entirety of my existence. She was the very thing that I had so eagerly searched for in my human life, and then in my immortal one – she was everything that was good, and pure, and perfect, and she would be mine.

"I want nothing from you, Athenodora," I said quietly, but firmly, with a dangerous edge to my voice.

"Come, now," she said, 'tsk'ing. "I am your wife."

"Not for very much longer," I hissed.

This was my solution. I needed to be seen as an option to become one, and already being married made me definitely not an option for Isabella. I would not be chained to that _beast_ any longer – now I had a taste of heaven, I would not give it up.

"What?" Athenodora asked, her voice hollow and her red eyes blank.

"I wish you to detach yourself from me and leave, never to return. This is a kindness, Athenodora – I could have you destroyed if you make this difficult," I warned, and she looked absolutely horrified.

"But we have been together for hundreds of years!" She screeched, "Why am I being treated this way?"

"You are power-hungry, you are poisonous, and you are slowly erasing the man I used to be," I growled. "You will leave, or you will be made to. Do I make myself quite clear?"

She screamed – a horrible, piercing scream that almost made my ears ache in protest – and then ran in the direction that I had feared the most.

**

* * *

**

Aro

I sat with Marcus in his study, discussing Isabella.

"Why do you think Caius acted as he did in the beginning, when he is now in love with her?" I asked Marcus, and he smirked.

"As soon as he saw her he forged their bond – he did not know it, but it was his jealousy of Cullen that spurred him on in his 'hatred' of Isabella. He has always hated humans, so he thought there was no difference," Marcus chuckled, making me smile.

"Our brother certainly has…_problems_," I grinned, and Marcus nodded.

Suddenly he stiffened, and then laughed deeply, "Oh…my."

"What is it?" I asked, and he laughed again.

"I think they are together now," he smiled. "Caius is so…_enamoured_. He is most certainly the driving-force of the bond – Isabella seems more reluctant… She seems to be waiting for him."

I stared at him, "Marcus, you have never had such insight before."

He grinned happily, "No, never. Isabella is doing wonderful things – as our bond grows, so do we as people. We nourish each other just by having met."

A scream suddenly cut through our content atmosphere, and I immediately stood to attention.

"Athenodora?" Marcus asked, and I noticed he was standing too – tense and furious-looking.

Although Athenodora could be fierce, she was not an outwardly violent person – she always wished to appear demure. That shattered, pained, and furious scream could only be Caius finally giving Athenodora an ultimatum.

"Isabella," I muttered to Marcus, "She could be in danger."

Without another word I ran down to the gardens, with Marcus on my heels.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I sighed once Caius had left and the vines had swung shut once again – I was most definitely losing it. But I wasn't exactly sure was 'it' was? Something inside me was slowly detaching itself and inching its way up Caius so it could hold on for dear life. Everything about him, I now realised, was so _utterly_ perfect, that I couldn't deny I had feelings for him. He was everything I wanted. I didn't care that he had hated me – he seemed so penitent now – and I didn't care whether he felt the same way, as it wouldn't affect _my_ feelings.

_Perhaps, Edward was just a crush? If he wasn't my first love, would I have clung to him like I did?_

I sat in the darkening alcove, for a few minutes after Caius had left, pondering – until, a terrifying scream ripped through the still air.

Instinctively, my back flattened against the wall, but before I could move, there was a face before mine. A lovely blonde vampire was looking at me with hate and staring daggers right into my eyes – her crimson irises were darkened, almost pitch black, and there was a low, constant growl in her throat. She was beautiful, lithe-looking, and elegant – I felt immediately insignificant.

"Why do I smell my husband on you?" She hissed, "And why are you, a human, here? Have you gotten lost from the fishing party?"

She smiled at me viciously, and I shivered. Wait – fishing party? Oh, God…

"No, I'm Bella," I said quietly.

She growled, "I did not ask you for your name."

She was on me in the next second, and I couldn't scream for the life of me – my throat had closed up. Then she began squeezing it, and as I felt the air pushed out of me and dark spots cover my vision, I heard three furious roars.

Then I passed out – with the simple hope of not dying.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I ran after Athenodora as fast as I could – I could hear her talking to Isabella, and I could hear the rage hidden behind a thin veil of calm in Athenodora's voice.

Suddenly, Aro and Marcus appeared at my side as I ripped the vines away from the alcove where Athenodora was shaking and choking the life out of my love. Roars erupted from our mouths as I ripped Isabella from Athenodora's arms, and Aro and Marcus restrained her.

I laid Isabella down on the grass outside of the alcove, and I felt venom prick the corner of my eyes. Her beautiful eyes were wide and bloodshot, the pure skin of her throat was battered and bruised, and she was fighting for breath. I rubbed her throat gently, and she suddenly drew in a long, pained breath. Tears streaked her face, and I wiped them away.

"Isabella? Can you hear me?" I asked quietly, my voice hard and determined – she was going to be _well_, I would make sure of it.

After another wheezing breath, she nodded and fresh tears streaked her face. Aro and Marcus were shouting at me to answer them, but I could see nothing but Isabella's marred skin and pained eyes. I picked her up without answering them and ran to her room. She gasped for air, and I tried not to jostle her as I ran. I passed Jane and Alec, who looked seriously alarmed, and Felix, who looked entirely furious, but I only had eyes for my love.

I shut and locked the door behind us, and laid her down on the bed with all the care I could muster – I had been so utterly careful with her so far, but she was fragile and unpredictably breakable like glass. She groaned in pain, and I had to force my eyes away from the angry bruises and marks on her skin. I went to the bathroom for a moment and brought back a box of medicine and a wet, cool cloth.

"Isabella, how many do you need of these?" I asked, holding up the box of tablets and feeling utterly useless – I was completely lost when it came to humans.

She held up two of her fingers and I got her a glass of water from the bathroom. She took the tiny, white tablets, and winced as she swallowed them with the water. She nodded her thanks, and I could see she was not beyond repair – Athenodora had caused damage, but it was mostly superficial. Isabella slumped back on the bed, and I watched as she closed her tired eyes.

"Rest, Isabella," I murmured, picking up the cloth. "I will tend to you."

My brothers would surely do a better job of looking after her, but something within me wanted to be the one to heal her wounds and tend to her heart – I wanted to be her angel.

I scoffed at my own thoughts – I had almost been too late to arrive on the scene and I had not moved fast enough. It was my fault she was in this state, _and_ I was a blood-drinking immortal – I could never be an angel, let alone hers.

I gently peeled away her sweater and combed her hair through with my fingers, exposing the skin above her dark blue camisole. As she drifted off into a deep sleep, I lovingly tried to soothe her bruises with the cool cloth and I hoped that she would dream peacefully.

**

* * *

**

Bella

Time passed in a blur after the attack – I slept and slept, with no coherent thoughts except Caius had saved me and I needed to sleep some more. I didn't really dream at all, I simply existed – I now understood what it was like for people who said they slept without dreaming. The darkness was just peaceful and refreshing to me, but after what _felt_ like an eternity, I knew that my sleeping was nearly over.

Suddenly, a voice came through the darkness, "…in which the principal advantage would be on her side. While she sought for this paper, her very heart-pulse was arrested by the tone in which Mr Thornton spoke."

I knew it was Caius speaking, and I knew I had heard the words he spoke from somewhere before – then I realised he was reading to me. I smiled as I realised it was _North and South_ by Elizabeth Gaskell – it was a favourite of mine, and I was so happy to find it at the bookstore I went to with Jane and Alec. I became fully awake as I listened carefully to the lovely ending, read by Caius.

"His voice was hoarse, and trembling with tender passion, as he said, 'Margaret!' For an instant she looked up; and then sought to veil her luminous eyes by dropping her forehead on her hands. Again, stepping nearer, he besought her with another tremulous eager call upon her name. 'Margaret!"

I felt myself smiling again when Caius abruptly stopped reading, and I felt a cool hand on my forehead. I sighed at the wonderful feeling of his cool skin on my heated face, and then heard a chuckle.

"Isabella?" I heard him ask softly, "Are you finally awake?"

I opened my eyes slowly, to guard them against any bright light but there was none. The curtains were closed and the bedside lamp was on, and it illuminated the glorious outline of Caius. His snowy-white hair shimmered in the light, and his red eyes were glinting with amusement and…something else.

I made to move my mouth and speak, but my throat constricted and I accidentally coughed, causing pain to flare up, but it wasn't half as bad as I had expected – more like a sore throat from a cold.

I looked up at Caius – he looked…sad.

"I am sorry," he breathed. "I am sorry I was not there sooner, and I am sorry that you were injured…"

He began to say something else, but I held up my hand to stop him. I shook my head from side to side, silently telling him not to berate himself – after all, he saved me. With a pained look he nodded, understanding me, and I smiled up at him as I fully turned on my side towards him.

Caius had taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows, with the top button of the black shirt undone which showed off his Volturi crest pendant. I felt a little bit of…well, lust as I scanned the exposed skin of his neck – the elegant column was graceful, and it looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. He looked so confident, yet refined, with the way he held himself and the way he sat in the chair beside my bed.

When I looked up into his eyes, I realised I had been looking at his magnificent body for _far_ too long and that my pulse had sky-rocketed. He smirked, and I quickly changed the destination that everything was heading towards. I lifted my hands, pressed them together and then opened them slowly – I repeated the action until he understood I was referring to the book. I knew I could use my voice, but I didn't want to hear it – I wanted to listen to Caius's light, beautiful, musical speech.

Caius grinned, "Would you like to hear the rest?" I nodded frantically, and he chuckled before opening the tatty copy I had bought and continuing reading, "Still lower went the head; more closely hidden was the face, almost resting on the table before her. He came close to her. He knelt by her side, to bring his face to a level with her ear; and whispered – panted out the words – 'Take care. – If you do not speak – I shall claim you as my own in some strange presumptuous way. – Send me away at once, if I must go; - Margaret! –'

"At that third call she turned her face, still covered with her small white hands, towards him, and laid it on his shoulder, hiding it even there; and it was too delicious to feel her soft cheek against his, for him to wish to see either deep blushes or loving eyes," Caius read, making me sigh dreamily. "He clasped her close. But they both kept silence. At length she murmured in a broken voice-"

I interrupted with a soft rasp, "'Oh, Mr Thornton, I am not good enough!'"

Caius looked up from the book with wide eyes at my talking, but then beamed and carried on – without taking his eyes from mine – "'Not good enough! Don't mock my own deep feeling of unworthiness.'" I didn't break eye contact as he continued, "After a minute or two, he gently disengaged her hands from her face, and laid her arms as they had once been placed to protect him from the rioters."

Caius fingers grazed along the side of my arm, and I felt heat flare up under my skin, "'Do you remember, love?' he murmured. 'And how I requited you with my insolence the next day?'"

I interrupted again, my voice stronger than last time, "'I remember how wrongly I spoke to you, - that is all.'"

Caius's fingers rested on my hand that was flat against the bed, "'Look here! Lift up your head. I have something to show you!' She slowly faced him, glowing with beautiful shame. 'Do you know these roses?' he said, drawing out his pocket-book, in which were treasured up some dead flowers."

I smiled, and said Margaret's line, "'No!' She replied, with innocent curiosity. 'Did I give them to you?'"

Caius dropped the narration now, as we intently stared at each other, "'No! Vanity; you did not. You may have worn sister roses very probably.'"

I felt something stirring within me, like we weren't just reciting a passage from a book anymore – this felt like we were coming together in our own right, just through Elizabeth Gaskell's words.

"'They are from Helstone, are they not? I know the deep indentations round the leaves. Oh! Have you been there? When were you there?'" I breathed, the emotions from the scene catching up with me.

"'I wanted to see the place where Margaret grew to what she is, even at the worst time at all, when I had no hope of ever calling her mine,'" Caius sighed passionately. "'I went there on my return from Havre."

"'You must give them to me,'" I grinned, holding out my hand.

"'Very well,'" Caius smirked, threading his fingers through my own, "'Only you must pay me for them!'"

"'However shall I tell Aunt Shaw?'" I laughed lightly, thinking of who 'Aunt Shaw' could be in our shoddy adaptation – probably Aro…

"'Let me speak to her.'"

"'Oh, no! I owe it to her, - but what will she say?'"

"'I can guess,'" Caius grinned – I guessed he liked the next lines as much as me – "'Her first exclamation will be, _That man!_'"

"'Hush!'" I laughed again, "or I shall try to show you your mother's indignant tones as she says, _That woman!_'"

I paused for a moment – I had admitted my feelings for Caius through all those words, and I prayed to God that he didn't understand them for what they were. That was no simple reading – I was almost baring my soul.

His thumb brushed the back of my hand, where his fingers were still intertwined with mine. I felt electricity shoot through me, and then I noticed just _how close_ his face was to mine, and I couldn't help my eyes flickering to his lips.

That was all it took.

His lips were pressed against mine in a split second, and my hands were sliding into his feather-soft hair. I had never tasted something as beautiful as he tasted, and I was pretty sure that I was in heaven. In that moment, I felt tied up with him inextricably and completely intertwined.

* * *

_'**We Intertwined' – The Hush Sound**_

_In a field outside of town, we could always be alone.  
Carry a blanket, maybe a basket - and that's it.  
Innocence was the key, I was locked up never free,  
Until you turned me._

_Like vines we intertwined,_

_(Like vines we intertwined)  
Carelessly growing up and growing old.  
Life was on our tongues,_

_(On our tongues)  
And it tasted heavenly, so good._

_I wake up and I feel alone,_  
_I was just asleep._  
_Right where I belong,_  
_Inside this sad, sad song._

_I knew this was a dream, it was too good to be true,_  
_Coincidences were a bit much too._  
_Who wants to wake up?_  
_Who wants to lose it?_  
_Who wants to live in this place?_  
_I don't, so I'll be sleeping in._

_Like vines we intertwined,_

_(Like vines we intertwined)  
Carelessly growing up and growing old.  
Life was on our tongues,_

_(On our tongues)  
It tasted heavenly, so good._

_I wake up and I feel alone,_  
_I was just asleep._  
_Right where I belong,_  
_Inside this sad, sad song._

_Blankets here keep me from cold._  
_Holding tightly my pillows,_  
_Frantically searching for her._  
_Inside my head she's somewhere,_  
_She is somewhere._

_I wake up and I feel alone,_  
_I was just asleep._  
_Right where I belong,_  
_Inside this sad, sad song._

_I wake up and I feel alone,_  
_I was just asleep._  
_Right where I belong,_  
_Inside this sad, sad, sad song._


	9. Sink Into Me

**(A/N: Just like to answer a few questions! In my Fic, I imagine **_**every **_**character is like the actor that played them in 'New Moon' **_**APART**_** from Marcus – I wasn't happy with Marcus in the movie, and in my Fic I would say he looks and acts a little less like Lurch (: He's a bit more…suave, etc, etc. Also, I would like to apologise to anyone who was confused about my quoting of **_**North and South**_** – it's such a great book (you should give it a read (; ) and I thought it had the same kind of emotional undercurrent that Bella and Caius's relationship has. Enough of my bibble-babble – on with the show!)**

**

* * *

**

Caius

I felt human.

That was the only thought penetrating my extremely clouded mind – Isabella's lips against my own made me feel like my heart was beating and that blood was singing in my dry veins. I felt a very unflattering, unmanly purr build up in my chest, and when our lips finally parted, Isabella giggled. I did not even have the strength to impress my manliness – I just smiled down at her as she giggled at me. She had a wonderful laugh.

Then she suddenly looked nervous, and abruptly asked, "Do you like _North and South_?"

"Guilty," I smirked, quoting her.

"Did you read it _all_ to me?" She asked, her eyes drifting from mine as she pulled her hand from my grasp.

I frowned at her actions, but answered her question, "Every word."

She turned onto her back and sighed, "That's so…"

I grimaced – she had not liked it. I thought that perhaps she would enjoy the thought of me reading to her, and the book had been a favourite of mine for many years – I wanted to share it with her.

I stood to leave, uttering a quiet 'goodbye,' when she shot up from the bed and looked at me with naked panic.

"Are you going?" She asked, and my brow knitted in confusion – what did she want from me?

"I thought it best…" I hedged, and her lip quivered almost unnoticeably.

"Do you…regret it?" She asked, liquid silver crystals slithering down her cheeks.

I flitted to her side, "Regret what, Isabella?"

"Kissing me," she muttered, and as she looked up, I saw all her hopes and fears etched onto her beautiful face – she was afraid of my reaction, not what the kiss meant.

I actually laughed, and she looked up at me incredulously. Her adorable lips pouting sadly had my dead heart skip an imaginary beat between my laughter, and I kissed her sweet mouth again and again – my hands holding her face like the delicate fine-china it resembled. After one more kiss, her lips tentatively pushed against mine and I felt a hot thrill ricochet through my cold body.

She pulled away after a moment, a small smile playing on her lips, "Does this mean that…you don't regret it?"

Her voice was still slightly rough from the damage inflicted by Athenodora, and I stroked the silky expanse of her throat tenderly as I looked into her deep, passionate eyes.

"I do not regret a single moment I have spent with you, nor a single breath I have taken in your presence…" I paused and smirked at her beautifully hopeful and overjoyed expression, "I could go on…"

She blushed slightly, a lovely light pink staining her cheeks, "No, it's…uh, quite alright."

I lifted her chin up so her lovely eyes could meet mine, "Isabella, what did the kiss mean to you?"

She smiled sweetly, "Everything."

That was all I needed to hear to take her lips again in a passionate and fiery kiss. This time it was not a purr emanating from deep within my breast, but a growl – I felt Isabella shiver beneath me. Just as her hands came up to cup the back of my neck, a knock sounded at the door. I slid my mouth away from hers reluctantly, with a low, menacing growl. Isabella visibly held back a laugh, and I playfully glared at her.

My forehead rested against hers for a moment, "Do not allow me to forget where we were."

She almost rolled her eyes, "Vampire memory?"

"Yes, it is quite useful, but I wish you to _remind_ me," I teased.

Isabella laughed her beautiful laugh, and then rolled away from me to open the door. I could hear my brothers outside, complaining at how they had been treated for the past day and a half that Isabella had been resting – I had not allowed them entrance, and only reassured them that she was well through my thoughts. Aro had been understanding, and had left Isabella in my newly-careful and loving hands.

I watched Isabella's body move every millimetre of the way to the door – the slight sway of her hips, the gentle shushing sound of her clothes moving on her body – and I smiled to her back dreamily. She was utterly perfect, and she would be utterly mine.

Her small, soft hand reached for the door handle, and I stood gracefully, regaining my cool demeanour for my brothers' entrance. Their faces were absolutely relieved when Isabella smiled up at them, as she allowed them to pass into the room.

Aro sighed exasperatedly, "My dear, you are still wearing those horrid things."

He gesticulated to her denim pants, and I scowled at him – what was I meant to do while she was oblivious, undress her? He caught my look, understanding it immediately, and shook his head with an annoyed look.

"Bella, would you like to go freshen up?" Marcus cut in, smiling at her fondly.

Isabella smiled back at my brother in exactly the same way, and nodded, "Thank you – I won't be long."

"Do not even think of dressing in another pair of…_jeans_," Aro said with disgust, making Isabella sigh.

She picked up a bag from the foot of the bed, and then disappeared into the bathroom, gifting me with one last smile before the door shut. When we heard the shower being turned on and the water splashing off of the tiles, my brothers turned to me – Aro was wearing a grin, and Marcus was wearing a frown.

"Caius, I see you _have_ been busy nursing our dear Isabella back to health," he smirked, and I resisted the temptation to roll my eyes.

I straightened up my appearance, unrolling my sleeves, "She is well."

Aro sighed, "You _know_ that is not of what I speak."

"Then be frank, Brother," I replied with a taunting smile.

"Oh, I shall," he chuckled. "From outside the door we could hear the distinct sounds of an amorous embrace. Isabella's racing heart and fevered breathing were as loud as your passionate growl, Caius."

"Very astute," I sneered, "for two busy-bodies."

Aro laughed, "Yes, well, we did knock." He then smiled at me in an _almost_ tender way, "But I am glad that you have both…taken another step."

"We have done nothing, Aro. A simple kiss does not amount to love – she could just be grateful," I growled quietly under my breath at my weakness – the less proud part of me was happy to have that much from Isabella.

Marcus laughed, "So naïve."

My gaze turned to him, and I almost felt sparks flicker from my eyes, "Are you mocking me?"

Marcus stepped forward, "Tell me, Caius – did Isabella give you any indication of her feelings towards you?"

I paused before answering, "Yes, some."

"Then take that indication and multiply it by ten-thousand – for that is what I feel in her bond to you."

I stood there stunned – she felt _that _strongly?

Aro cocked his head to the side as he took in my shocked expression, "Isabella does not lie when it comes to feelings, Brother. Indeed, she hardly lies at all as she finds it so distasteful. In any case, you can easily read it on her face when she does try to deceive." He smiled, "Edward Cullen's memories are quite explicit of that fact."

I snarled at the mention of Cullen's name, but Marcus spoke to me before I could speak to him, "We are telling you these things so you do not act hastily with her, Caius. My previous warning still stands – she is fragile and more reluctant to love again. We will not interfere unless you are taking the wrong path."

I felt my body relax into a calmer state – Isabella cared for me, and that was enough to make me pace myself in courting her, and to go at her speed. I smiled, realising my brothers' plans had worked – in telling me of Isabella's feelings, they had given me a sense of security.

"Bravo," I sighed, and they both smirked.

"You needed to know to be able to have any kind of success. We know you, Caius – you would be protective and possessive if you were unsure of her true feelings, and you would overwhelm her," Aro smiled, just as Marcus's earlier frown suddenly reappeared.

"What is it, Marcus?" I asked, and his eyes sparked dangerously.

"I am content with you caring for Isabella, as I can see your love and devotion – however, if any kind of harm comes to her that is of your doing, then you will not continue to exist in the same state as you do now, Brother," he growled, and I smiled – Isabella had a fierce protector. He continued after a moment, "The incident with Athenodora will not be seen as your fault – she had to be told of your intentions some time."

It was then that I realised that I had completely forgotten Athenodora. I had purposefully not asked of her fate as I wished to concentrate on Isabella, and now I saw that I had been so immersed in caring for my new love that I had neglected my duties. As Athenodora was my wife, her fate would be mostly decided by me.

I felt hatred fill me, "Where is she?"

"She has been placed in your chambers, under the watchful eyes of Jane, Alec and Felix – they all volunteered," Aro grinned. "They are quite fond of Isabella."

Yes, I knew how _fond_ Felix was of her, but I bit back my anger and jealousy.

"What would be your vote on how to proceed?" I asked both of them, and their expressions were set in lines of grim, repressed anger.

"Athenodora's crime can hardly be labelled as such, as it was against a human – however, Isabella is under our protection, and Athenodora should have respected that," Marcus growled.

Aro nodded, "_However_, I have looked into her thoughts – she did not know Isabella's identity, and Athenodora's rage at your ultimatum spurred on her thirst. It is very difficult to call, Caius."

I let my thoughts wander – on one hand we all wished Athenodora to be punished for hurting Isabella, but on the other hand we knew we had no true foundation to base our reason on. Even though we were the ruling immortals, we still had to abide by our own rules. Athenodora could not be punished, and the realisation of it sent fury rolling through my body.

I clenched my fists, "We can do nothing in regard to this, but we can make my divorce from her much harsher – cut off all connections and funding, ultimately exiling her."

They both nodded, and I could see my frustration mirrored in their faces.

"Then we shall see to it immediately," Aro said, just as I heard Isabella finishing in the bathroom.

I had not realised that I had spoken to my brothers for so long, but the shower had been turned off now and Isabella was opening the door to the bathroom. When she stepped out, I felt my breath catch in my throat – she was a vision. Her mahogany hair was drying in long, loose ringlets, and her pale cheeks were flushed from the steam of the shower. Her chocolate eyes were bright and fresh-looking, and she stood before us in a knee-length purple dress that accentuated her curves and complimented her perfectly. She was truly beautiful, but as my eyes drifted along the creamy, exposed skin of her legs and arms, I was drawn to the horribly bruised skin of her neck.

Isabella saw my grimace, "It doesn't hurt."

I smiled at her weakly – these new emotions had drained me, and I felt extremely thirsty as I caught Isabella's beautiful strawberry and freesia scent. I knew Marcus and Aro had caught the flash of hunger across my face, but I also knew I was not a danger – I cared for her too much.

I gently lifted her wrist to my lips and kissed her pulse, almost as if I had something to prove. Her heart fluttered, making me smile, and her eyes flashed with barely contained desire.

I smirked as my brothers discreetly left the room, "I must leave you for a time, but I will come to you later, Isabella – do not doubt it." She looked disappointed, but she smiled at my promise, and I bent my head to whisper in her ear so only she could hear, "We have unfinished business, and you have something you need to remind me of…"

As I trailed off seductively, her heart began beating even faster than it already was.

She smiled coyly, making desire flare within me, "I will – don't worry."

I kissed her cheek briefly, but lingered for a moment just to inhale her intoxicating scent, so I would remember her sweet fragrance while I was away.

"Gianna is in the kitchen," I breathed, a smile flitting across my lips. "She has been cooking a feast for you."

With one last look to remember her beautiful smile, I left to feed and attend to my soon-to-be ex-wife.

**

* * *

**

Edward

"Alice!" I hissed, "Don't tell me that!"

Jasper stood beside her, glaring at me, "She can't help it, Edward, so _back off_."

I took a calming breath and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Jasper's right – I'm not being fair," I apologised, and she smiled weakly. Then I thundered on, almost forsaking my apology, "But how can you not see her _at all_?"

She rolled her eyes as she leaned back on the tree behind her. We had just come from the final planning meeting with the wolves, and tensions were running high – we were leaving for Italy very soon.

"Edward," she sighed. "If I knew what Bella had done to block me, I would _un_do it – wouldn't I? But I _don't._ This is worse than the time she was with that _dog_," she hissed. "There's just nothing new. If I look, I just see what I _have_ seen – a frozen image."

I watched her mind spin, with images whirling and voices mixed in – she paused on one particular vision. I grimaced at seeing it again – it hadn't changed. My Bella was sitting in the moonlight and staring across a hallway at a painting, with emotion filling her eyes. I scanned the image for what felt like the hundredth time, and it paid off – I saw something I had not seen before. I closed my eyes and felt burning fury fill me – there was a hand print around her beautiful neck. The bruise was hidden in the shadow that the moonlight created in the poor-quality image, and I could only _just_ pick it out – but it was still there.

"_Alice_," I growled menacingly, opening my eyes.

"What?" She asked, taken-aback, and I saw Jasper's arm tighten around her shoulders protectively.

"Look closely at Bella's neck," I managed to get out between my clenched teeth.

She closed her eyes as I had done, and I watched her as she scanned the image – she finally saw it. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped, staring at me in a horrified way.

Jasper looked between us, "What is it – something new?"

My gaze turned to him, and I watched him shrink back from my black, fiery gaze, "They've hurt her, and they've marked her…" I felt something wild and animalistic surge up in my chest, and I roared, "They've hurt and marked _my_ _mate_!"

I had never called Bella that before, but in my natural vampire frame of mind she was _mine_ and _mine alone_ – I had only ever felt this entirely possessive and protective feeling once before, when James had tried to kill Bella. I felt my eyes darken even further as I couldn't halt the images running through my mind of how that mark had come to be – this was _war_.

"We're leaving with the wolves. _Tonight_," I growled, running to gather the rest of my family.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I could still feel Caius's cool lips on mine and his thumb stroking the palm of my hand – I was on cloud nine as I semi-skipped down to the kitchen bare-foot. I didn't meet anyone on the way _again_, and I began wondering whether the guard were ordered to stay away from me. As I took the stairs down to the kitchen door, I began thinking about all the things I could do – Jane and Alec could take me out, Felix could tell me stories, Aro and Marcus could make me feel more at home, and Caius could kiss me… I couldn't help but think that the last option was my favourite.

Before I even touched the dark wood of the door, I could hear Gianna humming to herself and I could smell a thousand different delicious things.

I entered without a second thought, a huge smile on my face, "Gianna!"

She gasped and spun around, clutching at her heart and breathing heavily, "Bella!"

Her smile was almost as big as mine when I went to embrace her, and she held me to her tightly as she moved away from the stove.

"Oh, it _is_ good to see you're well. I was very worried," she sighed over my shoulder.

I grinned as we pulled back, "I'm fine – it was just shock and getting the wind knocked out of me that did it, I think."

She nodded as she took in my appearance, and then her expression turned drastically as her gaze was arrested by my neck. I had seen what it looked like in the mirror of the bathroom – I looked like I had been made-up for a horror movie, the bruises were so bad.

Gianna winced considerably, but didn't look away, "You have suffered."

"It honestly doesn't hurt," I said, trying to reassure her – it was the truth, as I had taken so many painkillers in the bathroom that I felt as light and carefree as a feather.

She looked up with a grimace, but nodded, "Sit, Bella."

I sat down at the table and looked at the spread Gianna had created – my mouth began watering immediately. I didn't know how long I was out for, but I knew that it must have been ages to get _this_ amount of food – it was what Jacob and the pack would eat and _almost_ not be able to finish.

"I did not know what…_condition_ you would be in when you wanted to eat, so I made many things – most of them are my mamma's recipes," Gianna smiled, placing the last dish on the heaving table.

There was pasta, vegetables, quiche, meat, sandwiches, stew… I couldn't help but stare at Gianna wondrously – she was an über-chef.

"I don't think we'll be able to eat _all of it_," I laughed breathlessly, and then grinned at Gianna, "Don't they mind you making all of this if most of it's just going to be wasted?"

She shrugged her shoulders in an 'I-don't-care' way, "They were more concerned for your health, than how I spend their money on groceries. They really don't care about human food or money, anyway, Bella. The only person ever to show an interest in my cooking was Marcus, and that was because he wanted make you something himself."

Gianna giggled and I raised my eyebrows, "Marcus helped you with this?"

She shook her head, "No, he wanted a recipe from me."

"What was it?" I asked curiously.

"Ah-ah-ah," Gianna grinned, "I was told not to tell, but I think it is something in celebration of your health."

I chuckled – so much for Marcus keeping his private affairs and interests a secret. I could see it in Gianna's eyes that she really wanted to ask why Marcus cared so much about me.

We ate slowly, leisurely, and talked of Gianna's family a little more. She was happy that her mother seemed to be improving, but she felt guilty that she couldn't visit her like her mother wanted.

"She says she understands," Gianna sighed. "I told her that I have a very important job and I can't be with her as I would like to – it hurts to tell her lies, but it is obviously better than the truth. It breaks my heart when I have to deny giving her visits – she has my brothers, but she wants me there, too. They all think me selfish – I suppose I am."

I shook my head fervently, "No, no, no – you're not. You said you didn't have a choice when they brought you in with Heidi – you were going to _die_. You're smart, resourceful, quick-thinking – a survivor. You're family would be proud of you, so don't think of this situation any other way."

Gianna gave me a teary smile, "Thank you, Bella." She laughed and shook her head amusedly, "I still do not know why they kept me."

I held back a grimace – I was sure they would turn Gianna, as she was so useful, and helpful, and good at her job, but there was still the possibility that she would never make it that far. I could still remember being told that she would be one of them _or_ dessert.

"I suppose," I mused, burying my pessimism, "they saw your potential – like I was told."

Gianna nodded, "They must have been furious with Athenodora for almost taking your life – they are so possessive and protective of you."

"Athenodora? Is that her name?" I asked, thinking that her glorious name suited her beautiful face.

"Yes," Gianna said in an off-handed manner, "Caius's wife."

I dimly heard the cutlery I was holding clatter to the table, and I heard Gianna ask what was wrong, and I saw my hands pushing me up from the table, and I saw my legs running me from the kitchen, and I saw the hallways pass me by until I arrived at my room, and I saw my knees collapse underneath me and land my body on the carpet, but I didn't feel anything. I could almost hear my world crumbling around me as Gianna's words resounded in my head – Caius had a _wife_.

I heard my cry of pain as I watched my body slump to the floor, but I felt numb. I had taken a risk on a beautiful being, who made me feel different and almost desirable, and I couldn't have him like I thought I could. He already loved another, _married_ another, so what was _I_ to him? A play-thing? Caius's words were pulled up out of the depths of my memory – he had said he would show Aro and Marcus who I really was, and show them my weakness.

I suddenly felt a wave of excruciating pain wash over me – Caius had been playing me. He had wanted to break the human, and he had most certainly done that. My body shuddered as I lay on the carpet crying my heart out – I didn't think I would be able to make it through this time. This time I really felt my worthlessness, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them see it.

With that final thought, I stood and staggered into the bathroom

**

* * *

**

Edward

It was only a couple of hours later that we had managed to book a last-minute flight to Italy from Seattle. My entire family were on the plane with me, with Jacob, Sam and four other wolves sitting directly behind us. It was going to be a long flight – especially with Jacob imagining all the ways that he could win Bella back.

Alice was still having trouble with her visions. She obviously couldn't see how our plans were going to turn out, as they involved the wolves, but she still couldn't see Bella, and that worried me all the more.

Carlisle shifted in his seat beside me to look into my face, "We will get her back, Son."

Even though I knew we had the power and strength to set Bella free, I couldn't help but also feel a sense of dread – something felt _wrong_.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I had fed greedily – glutting myself really – but even though the burn in my throat was satisfied, no scent could smell as wonderful as Isabella's and I ached to be with her again. Aro and Marcus left to make preparations for Athenodora's exile and our divorce as I fed, and when they were finished they went about their own business concerning Isabella – Aro wanted Isabella's change to come very soon, and Marcus was preparing some kind of small celebration to go before it.

I was left to tend to Athenodora, and I strolled into our chambers, past Jane, Alec and Felix, with a stern and immovable expression – I knew she would do all she could to change my mind.

I was proved correct when she leapt at me, pressing her body against mine, "Caius!"

"Remove yourself! You sicken me!" I hissed, throwing her away.

She righted herself immediately and flitted in front of me, her eyes shining with venom, "Caius, what is to happen to me? I do not deserve death – I have done nothing worthy of it."

I reluctantly nodded – wishing I could bring her death to be – but dashed the hope shining in her eyes immediately, "We are no longer married, Athenodora, and it is my decision to exile you from Italy. You will not be given anything – except transport from the country – and you will _never _be given anything."

I swiftly glanced at the wedding band on her left hand, pondering whether to take it from her or not. I decided it was best to leave it – what use would it be to me? I had no wish to keep it, or use it, or – God forbid – give it Isabella.

"Is this because of the human?" She growled suddenly, and I hissed as my hand clutched her throat in a tight hold and pinned her to the stone wall.

I did not want to tell her of Isabella – why should I? Athenodora meant nothing to me, and she would not be privy to that kind of information. In fact, I made it my business from that moment on to keep Isabella safe and my love for her a secret – I would not have another incident like the one with Athenodora.

"This is because you are a manipulative _bitch_," I snarled, my hand tightening around her throat. "This is because you believe that you can control me and bend me to your will with a flick of your wrist! You are _nothing_, and you will learn that."

She whimpered as I pulled away from her, releasing her neck – I smiled as I saw the dark grey fissures in her skin that I had created. She needed to feel what she had done to Isabella – she needed to learn her place. I was slowly coming to realise just what I would do for Isabella, and I knew it would be anything and everything.

Athenodora sobbed tearlessly, crumpling in a heap on the floor, "I will make you love me again, Caius."

I barked out a harsh laugh, "I never loved you, and I never will. Do not return, or we will see to it that you are destroyed."

With that, I quit the room, but paused outside to speak with Jane and Alec, "See to it she does not escape, nor take anything with her when you see her to her destination."

They both nodded respectfully, and as I was about to stride away, Felix caught my eye. I glared at him slightly – he wanted my Isabella. Felix kept his stony expression, betraying nothing as I left with my eyes still trained on him. I almost felt like he knew I was warning him away from Isabella, silently.

As I turned the corner of the hallway, I began to run towards Isabella's chamber at full-speed. I was anxious to be near her again, to feel her heart beating against my chest and to hear my name on her sweet lips. I was not very far from my destination when I heard the sound of her frenzied heart beat and her laboured breathing.

In my panic, I stormed through the door, "Isabella!"

She was not in sight, and then I heard a clatter from the bathroom.

I darted to the door, slamming it open, "Isabella?"

The sight that arrested my gaze tore my heart in two – Isabella was lying on the tiled floor, her nails gouging marks into every inch of her beautiful skin, and there were two empty pill-pots lying next to her. I could smell the medication slowly killing her fragile human system, and I yelled incoherently when her body began to spasm wildly.

"Brothers! Guard!" I roared, as I fell to my knees and held Isabella down – her body began jerking more forcefully and her eyes rolled back into her head. "No! No! Isabella, hold on!" I heard many pairs of footsteps running with all haste towards us, and I called out to them, "Hurry!"

Aro was beside me in the next second, and his eyes scanned the scene with a horrified expression. I watched as he quickly and quietly checked Isabella over, and I felt dread fill me when he pulled his head back for his eyes to meet mine – his expression was hard and cold, almost clinical. I dimly heard Marcus and many of the guard behind me, but I could not take my eyes off of Aro's face. He watched me carefully for a second, his eyes flaring with emotion.

"She must be changed immediately – she's too far gone for us to save her human life," he said, and I immediately knew why he looked so worried – the change was precarious, and almost anything could influence it, so Isabella's current state of mind would not help anything.

"But you have to save her," I said quietly, and he looked at me with such sadness.

"She may not survive, Caius," he breathed. "It was her wish to die here and now – we do not know how the change will take her. You have to be prepared…"

He did not have to finish his sentence, I knew what he would say – I had to be prepared for the worst.

"Change her. Do it," I said urgently, and he shook his head.

"_You_ must, Caius – it may help," he replied, lifting Isabella's colder, twitching body from my hold.

We darted to the bed, where Aro laid Isabella down, "Insert as much of your venom as possible, in as many places as possible."

I nodded, moving to Isabella's side. She had stopped moving now, and her heart beat was slowing – I could almost see death moving over her beautiful face. Aro ripped away his suit jacket and began to forcibly work Isabella's heart, as I softly stroked her hair from her face and neck.

"Now, Brother," Aro growled as he continued with his chest compressions.

I took one last glance at Isabella's face, before whispering quietly in her ear, "Forgive me."

My teeth sank into her precious neck and my venom began to flow through her veins – the beginning of her forever.

* * *

'_**Sink Into Me' – Taking Back Sunday**_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…_

_Come on,_  
_Tell me that you're better,_  
_And you'd rather just forget,_  
_That things have got so far._  
_Yeah, tell me that you're better,_  
_And you'd rather just forget,_  
_That things have got too far._

_Oh! You're all I see,_  
_Sink into me._  
_Sharpen your teeth,_  
_Sink into me._  
_Sink into me,_

_(Sink in, sink in.)_

_I'd like to see our roles reversed,_  
_To watch you hang on every word,_  
_I'd like to see you have your way._  
_I keep my grammar well rehearsed,_  
_Correct each stutter, every slur,_  
_Come on and have your way with me._

_Now tell me that you're better,_  
_And you'd rather just forget,_  
_That things have got so far._  
_You tell me that you're better,_  
_And you'd rather just forget,_  
_That things have got too far._

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…_  
_You're all I see,_  
_Sink into me._  
_Sharpen your teeth,_  
_Sink into me._  
_Sink into me,_

_(Sink in, sink in.)_

_Well I'd like to see our roles reversed,_  
_To watch you hang on every word,_  
_I'd like to see you have your way._  
_I keep my grammar well rehearsed,_  
_Correct each stutter, every slur,_  
_Come on and have your way with me._

_Come on and have your way with me._

_I'd like to be a note,_  
_The kind you could sing but don't because you're shy_  
_That way I'd live inside your throat,_  
_And hang from every word you spoke._

_Hey!_  
_(Hey, hey, hey...)_  
_You're all I see,_  
_Sink into me._  
_Sharpen your teeth,_  
_Sink into me._  
_Sink into me,_

_(Sink in, sink in.)_

_I'd love to see you have your way,_  
_Come on, have your way with me._  
_(And hang from every word you spoke.)_  
_I'd like to see you have your way._  
_(Correct each stutter, every slur.)_  
_Come on have your way with me,_  
_Sink into me._


	10. A Dark Congregation

**(A/N: This chapter starts just before Caius finds Bella in the bathroom.)**

**

* * *

**

Bella

I was floating on something cold and hard, and I didn't like it – I had thought that when I died I might have been able to become numb, but obviously I was wrong. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew my body was hovering over something large and solid – then the thought struck me that maybe this was what it was like to die. Maybe it was the mortuary slab and my last breath was finally leaving my body – the sharp tingles shooting up my legs told me that I was still _just about_ alive, though.

I could remember swallowing pill after pill in the bathroom, and I concluded I was still there lying on the tiles. I didn't want to be saved, and I was glad I was alone so no one was here to witness me taking the cowardly way out. I found the tingles in my body growing in number and becoming more painful, and my fingers started scratching at my skin of their own accord making nerves all over my body twitch insanely. I felt my legs kick out wildly, and felt them connect with something, sending it across the floor loudly.

Everything was too loud – my heart, my breathing, my name… I heard someone calling my name, just as I felt a powerful spasm rocket up my spine. I felt myself kicking and lashing out as I was bathed in painful sensations radiating from my horribly cramping stomach. I could feel something cold holding me down, and I could hear my name being said again, but my eyelids were too heavy and I felt myself slipping away somewhere dark and warm.

I could feel everything happening to my body – every breath, every heartbeat, every movement – but it felt like I was far away, drifting on some soft, heavenly cloud. Eventually I felt every sense, apart from touch, shut down – all I could feel was the crippling pain washing over me. I felt hands on me, but I knew it was too late – I couldn't find my way back even if I wanted to.

As I felt my body shutting itself down, I dreamily pondered whether I would go to Heaven or Hell. But then I remembered my statement to Caius – I didn't believe in religion or an ultimate being, I believed in love. I remember I didn't tell him that last bit, as I thought he might think it was stupid, but I remembered thinking that loving and being loved was better than living in Heaven for eternity. I ignored the pang that came with Caius's name – I couldn't believe I still felt love for him. It wasn't even _just_ love – I was _in_ love.

I had to remind myself then that he didn't love me – at all. I didn't know why, but the pain of living without Caius seemed greater than the pain of living without Edward had been, and it made me feel even worse that I had been played by him.

I threw those thoughts away, refusing to dwell on them in my last moments. Renee and Charlie popped into my head as I became aware of another dull pain in my far away physical body. As I ran through memories of our family, I felt my heart thudding harshly in my chest – I couldn't decide if it was emotional or physical, but I knew it hurt like hell. When I began to think of Jake, and all I had done to him, the pain in my heart increased and I felt something beneath me shifting – I was getting colder and I was being dragged away from my warm, dark haven.

I felt like screaming as the cloud was pulled from beneath me and the pain inside my heart intensified. I felt hands pushing against me, forcing air into me, and then suddenly my senses returned in one perfect moment of clarity.

"Forgive me," a beautiful angel whispered, before I felt a flash of intense pain in my neck and a fire flood my veins.

I was lost.

**

* * *

**

Aro

I stood at the large window in Isabella's room, watching the sunrise of the first day of Isabella's change. Caius had refused to leave her side, as had Marcus, and I stayed to make sure that Isabella became an immortal. A part of me wanted Isabella to make it through her change so I could harness her gift, but another part of me wished that she would just _live_.

I turned my head slightly to look at Caius, and his expression was heartbreaking. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Isabella, smoothing back her hair and twining his fingers with hers. He had given up on appearing unaffected within minutes of his biting her – his cold mask was a distant memory at the moment.

Even though the pain was extreme, Isabella had not screamed once. She had not cried, yelled, kicked, fought… She was entirely still, and we were all terribly worried – we had never witnessed a silent and still change that did not end badly. Her heartbeat was strong, and my examinations had yielded no problems – she still had not moved.

Suddenly, as I turned from the window, these thoughts led me to a hopeful path, "Carlisle was silent during his change – I had not thought of that possibility."

Marcus looked up from his seat where he was watching Isabella, "She is being silent on purpose?"

"Perhaps she is," I sighed, drifting to her side. "Or the medication in her system has had a strange effect."

Caius did not move, but he spoke quietly, "Do we know why she decided to take her own life?"

"The guard know nothing," I replied.

Caius sighed, "Gianna was the last to speak with her, I think – I told Isabella that she was in the kitchen waiting for her."

"I will go see her, Brother," I said softly, exiting the room – I had to be quick, in case Isabella awoke in my absence or I was needed.

I did not take me long to find Gianna – she was sitting at the table in the kitchen, staring at a cup of coffee. I made my presence known with a small cough, and she launched herself from the chair she was in and spun around to face me.

"Master," she said, bowing her head respectfully – she looked extremely tired.

"Have you not slept, Gianna?" I said reprovingly.

She grimaced slightly, "I have not been able to, Master – I worry for Bella."

I nodded, liking their friendship, "She is well, at the moment. I came to ask you what you remember speaking to Bella of while she was with you."

Gianna held out her hand dutifully, and I touched my finger to her palm – I found what I wanted almost immediately, as Gianna was sure that what she was showing me was what caused Isabella to want to commit suicide.

"_I suppose," Isabella said, looking thoughtful, "they saw your potential – like I was told."_

_Gianna nodded, "They must have been furious with Athenodora for almost taking your life – they are so possessive and protective of you."_

"_Athenodora? Is that her name?" Isabella asked._

"_Yes," Gianna said simply, "Caius's wife."_

_Isabella's face fell immediately, the cutlery she was holding falling to the table. Gianna asked what was wrong, but Isabella looked as though she had not heard as she pushed herself from the table and ran from the room._

I let my finger drop, "Thank you, Gianna."

She bowed her head again as I left the room, and ran back to Isabella and my brothers. They looked up expectantly when I entered the room.

"Have you found the reason, Aro?" Marcus asked, and I nodded.

"Well?" Caius said tiredly, and I grimaced.

"Shall I show you?" I asked, and they both held their right hands out to me immediately.

I took them and projected Gianna's memory to them. They both smiled at first, seeing Isabella looking well and content, but those smiles disappeared almost immediately as the memory played on. When Isabella had run from the room, I let their hands go.

Caius was almost shaking with rage, sadness and pain when he said brokenly, "She tried to end her life because she thought me married and in love with another."

Marcus cut in quietly, a grimace covering his face, "I would think that was only part of the reason, Brother. I do not think Isabella would have wanted to kill herself solely because she thought she could not love you, and vice versa."

"Marcus?" I asked, and his pained expression became more pronounced.

"Think about this from Isabella's point of view. You, Caius, have made such a drastic change concerning your feelings for her, and what were your previous words, 'I will show her for the weak human, she is'? It is obvious."

Caius frowned, "She thinks that I am…being untruthful, that I am _pretending_, so I can break her heart?"

Marcus nodded, wincing a little more, "Exactly."

"How do you know this, Brother?" Caius demanded angrily – I could see how hurt he was by the accusations being thrown at him and his feelings being questioned – "And why do you look thus?"

"Her thoughts and memories are very…painful," he whispered, wincing from some kind of imaginary pain.

Then I realised what he had said, "_Her_? Her thoughts and memories? Isabella?"

"Correct," he murmured, his wince lessening.

Caius roared, "What?"

"She is sending me her thoughts, and she is showing me why she tried to take her own life. She can hear us, now," he said, and I moved to him and brushed his hand.

I could hear her voice as clear as anything in his memories, "_Marcus!…_"

She had been speaking to him for at least fifteen minutes, and I looked her over carefully – her heart was the only thing within her that was still alive, and normal newborns would not be able to get past the pain of the change to use their senses, like their hearing, let alone their powers.

"How can she possibly hear u…?" I was interrupted by a voice inside my head.

"_Please, don't argue, Aro,"_ Isabella sighed, and I gasped – shocked and delighted.

"Oh, this is magnificent!" I spoke out loud to her and laughed joyously, clapping my hands together.

"_No, it isn't…"_ Isabella growled, "_It hurts._"

I frowned, and looked at her still form, "I'm sorry, my dear, but I could not allow you to take your own life. You _will_ be within my guard, Bella."

I heard a pained noise, and it definitely was not from her physical form.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously, and a piercing scream resonated inside my head.

I fell to the floor, clutching my head and trying to will away the noise.

Suddenly it died down into tiny whimpers and small pants, "_I can never die, Aro – you've sent me to Hell!"_

Suddenly I felt as if I had lost our connection, and my mind was simply my own again. It was then that I noticed that Caius was shaking.

"Brother?" I asked, my voice sounding small and pitiful.

"She will not speak to me," he said dejectedly, but he did not loosen his hold on her hand.

I touched his free hand with one finger, sending him my thoughts, "_Speak to her, tell her the truth – she will come around_."

I motioned for Marcus to follow me as I left the room, and we went to impatiently await Isabella's arrival in my study.

**

* * *

**

Bella

It was odd when I fell into Marcus's mind.

That seems a terribly odd statement by itself, but the feeling was so much weirder. I was trying to forget the flames that had engulfed me in the darkness – which was impossible – and I was trying to focus on my human memories. I knew what was happening to me – I was being turned. I had been told about my memories fading, and I couldn't let it happen – so I focused on Jake, and Renee, and Charlie… God help me, I even focused on Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I may have been willing to forget everything painful that had happened, but then I realised that it made me who I was. I ran through all the memories I could piece together, and finished on Caius.

It was as I thought about him that I dimly heard voices I recognised, and I felt someone touching me. Their touch sent electricity through me, when thought that my nerves had been thoroughly charred by the fire. I wanted to see who it was, but I knew that if I moved one inch I would scream, and writhe, and moan, and hiss, and flail, for all I was worth – I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing my pain. The medication helped strap my body down, and I was grateful – I would not look weak.

As I focused on being stronger, my senses became clearer – I heard Aro, Marcus and Caius talking about why I had tried to off myself. I was angry that they didn't understand and that they had taken away my right to choose. It was then that I wished I could tell them why, let them know my pain – maybe they would be merciful, maybe they would kill me?

Suddenly I fell.

My mind was being_ sucked_ into something, like a black hole, and I felt myself almost floating when I reached wherever I was. It was like feeling around in the dark for a light switch, when suddenly I felt pain – emotional pain. It was buried and it was aching to be released and acknowledged. I knew – _somehow_ – that _this_ was Marcus. The space felt good – warm, homey, comforting – but there was an underlying sadness.

"_Wow_," was the first thing I remember thinking, and just like that I felt fear and panic radiate from the space.

"_Isabella_?" A voice asked, and I laughed out loud.

"_Marcus!_ _I was right!_"

"_How are you doing this_?" He asked, and I made a very un-lady-like noise.

"_I don't know_ _– I wanted to speak with you and here I am. Could you enlighten me to where 'here' actually is_?_" _I asked politely.

"_You are speaking to me inside my mind, Piccola," _he said, almost smugly. "_I told you that you would be magnificent_."

"_I would like to say, Marcus, that I do not feel magnificent – this is extremely painful_," I said carefully, trying not to let the pain show, or to let my mind fall back into the raging fire again.

"_There was no way that we would have left you to die, Isabella_," he said firmly, and I bit back my anger.

"_I'm only here because Aro wants me for his 'collection' – no one loves me…_" I trailed off, realising the true extent of my admission to him and I heard a sigh.

"_Caius loves you, Piccola_," he said, and I growled – it was a menacing and heartfelt sound.

"_He has a _wife!" I almost screeched it, "_He doesn't want _me!"

"_Wrong, very wrong," _he sighed, and I made a noise of acceptance.

"_You're right!_" I said, trying to sound convincing.

Marcus's mind very nearly jumped for joy, "_He-"_

Before he could say any more, I interrupted, "_That's right! He wanted me, because he wanted to play me! I forgot all about that!"_

By the end of my sentence my voice was dripping with fury, and hurt, and pain.

Confusion reigned in Marcus's mind, "_What are you speaking of_?"

"_He wanted to break me – the poor, pitiful human. He was showing you all what good fun it was to snap me like a _twig!" I screamed at him, fury and the pain from the fire finally getting to me right at that second. "_Do you want to see, Marcus? Do you want to see and feel _everything?_"_

Before he could answer I forced every happy memory of Caius that I had through to him and his mind – talking about Cassandra and Sebastian, talking about books, talking about God, him touching me, him kissing me, him reading to me… Then I stopped and snapped it to every bad feeling that Caius's betrayal gave me – the memory of Gianna's words, my botched suicide, and every piece of emotional pain I could send to him, I did.

I could dimly hear Marcus talking to Aro and Caius, and then it hit me that Caius was the one holding my hand and stroking my hair. I screamed in frustration at how much I loved and wanted his touch – I felt Marcus cringe in pain inside his mind.

"_Sorry_," I sighed, and I felt his acceptance.

I listened to their conversation, and Aro spoke, "How can she possibly hear u…?"

"_Please, don't argue, Aro,"_ I sighed as I entered his mind and I heard him gasp out loud.

His mind was odd. There was some kind of comfort that came with it – not as much as Marcus's though – but it was uncertain, like rocky territory. Yes, the feel of their minds certainly did reflect their personalities well, but then I supposed it should.

"Oh, this is magnificent!" I heard Aro laugh.

I growled loudly, "_No, it isn't… It hurts._"

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I could not allow you to take your own life. You _will_ be within my guard, Bella," I heard him say, and the finality in his tone sent me spiralling back into the pain of the flames – I wanted to die, I wanted to stop all the heart-break, and Caius had been the last straw, the last beautiful, perfect, lovely straw.

A pained whine almost slipped from my lips as felt the fire lick at the bottom of my spine, but I just managed to hold it in my mind. I realised I was still connected with Aro too late – when the flames flashed up my back to my brain, I didn't have time to disconnect from him and I screamed for all I was worth inside his head.

I felt his pain from the noise, as well as my own from the fire, and I had just enough strength to stop so he wouldn't be able to see my weakness and pain anymore.

I whimpered and panted as I disconnected my mind from his, "_I can never die, Aro – you've sent me to Hell!"_

With, what felt like, a snap, I was fully immersed in the fire again and alone in my own mind. I wasn't sure whether I should speak to Caius – I knew if I did, all my feelings and _everything_ would come tumbling out. He would laugh at me – but then if that was the case, why was he holding my hand and stroking back my hair so nicely? Continuing with the charade?

I just waited.

"She will not speak to me," I heard Caius say, and my heart clenched at the pain in his voice – surely no one could lie _that_ well…

I wanted to cave, so badly, but he had lied, he was _married_ – he would never love me. My turmoil seemed to make the flames burn brighter and hotter, and I screamed and screamed inside my mind, trying to find a way out of the endless _pain_.

Suddenly, I heard a voice – a beautiful voice – "Isabella…"

It was Caius, and my skin tingled in recognition of his touch which was ghosting along my jaw.

"I love you," he said, and if my heart could have stopped its frantic pace to miss a beat, it would have.

_He couldn't love me…_

"I love you, with all my soul. You are the one that I want to spend my eternity with, Isabella. You are my mate – my _true_ mate. I can feel it in my rock-hard bones, or see it when I look into the depths of your eyes," he sighed sadly.

I was torn – was he lying? He didn't sound it… But the flames were licking higher and burning hotter, and it was distorting my judgement – my heart said to trust him, that he would love me, but my head looked at things a bit more logically, like it saw the fact he had a wife. My heart refused to acknowledge that _little fact_.

"It's true, Isabella, I was married, to Athenodora," his voice was full of hate as he said her name. "But I am no longer. When I left you after our kiss, it was to divorce her and to banish her for the harm she caused you…my love."

I listened intently – hearing the sound of his voice and of his lips moving against each other was heavenly.

My resolve _snapped_ when he said brokenly, "Please, Isabella… One word – let me know you are well." He laughed humourlessly, "As well as you can be. Let me know that you will come back to me…to us – we need you… _I_ need you…"

As his hand glided along my collar bone, while the other tightened its grip on my hand, I found the strength to bring myself above the flames and find Caius's mind, his own space. His mind pulled me in more forcefully than Aro's or Marcus's – like it _needed_ me. I fell into its darkness happily, and found myself encased in all things Caius – I felt happy, _loved_. The fire that was bathing my body burned hotter yet, and I quelled my pain so I could speak without letting him hear my screams.

I calmed myself enough to say, "_Caius…_"

He gasped out loud, and I felt myself being moved against his glorious body. He began to shake with sobs, his pained noises being muffled against my hair.

I crooned, "_Shush, Caius… Don't cry…_"

He almost whimpered at the sound of my voice – I had never heard him so vulnerable. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the flames decided to rip through my body like a wave of wild fire, and I just managed to hold back the scream that wanted to burst forth – it turned into a pained whine.

"Isabella?" He asked, and I knew he could hear my muffled whines.

"_It hurts_," I shot at him quickly, unwilling to say much else for the moment.

I felt him gently caressing my face, "I am so sorry, my love – I am selfish… I never wanted to lose you, and it's my venom that runs through your veins."

Instead of feeling hatred towards him for being the one that bit me, I felt almost _joy_ – he would forever be a part of me. But my insecurities still nagged away at me, and I couldn't give in that easily.

"_Do you really love me_?" I asked, and I could hear the barely-concealed pain in my voice.

"I love you with everything I am," he said, and his words made me lose focus and let out a hoarse yell. "Isabella? Please, don't go – not just yet."

I felt my chest heave with the effort of not giving into the pit of fire that was roasting me alive – it would be so easy to just lie there and wait, but I had to focus, I had to talk to him, to tell him…

"_I love you, too,_" I moaned, and I could feel Caius's _utter_ elation.

"Oh, God," he breathed, crushing my body to his, "I love you, so much. Don't leave me."

"_I'm trying my hardest_…_ It's difficult…_" I hissed in pain, trying not to show it again – I had a different reason now, to not hurt Caius, as my pain would be his pain.

His gentle fingers ran through my hair lovingly, "You are so wonderful, so brave…"

"_I was mean to Marcus and Aro – tell them I'm sorry…_" I sighed, the flames engulfing my limbs – the pain wasn't receding, but it was becoming something I could savour, something I could hold onto until my forever began.

He chuckled, "What did you do?"

I could see he was trying to distract me and keep me talking to him so I wouldn't disappear into the fire, again – I let him, I wanted him to carry me away.

"_I screamed at them…_" I said, shamefully.

"To be truthful, I think they did not care – they were just glad that you are going through the change successfully," he sighed, and I could almost hear his smile – actually, I could, my senses were getting extremely sharp.

"_I wanted to die_…" I said, and I felt Caius's agony.

"Do… Do you _still_ want to die?" He asked, and I thought about it seriously.

The pain was unbearable, but then again it meant that I could gain an immortal life…with Caius.

"_No_," I replied, my voice small from the pain ripping through my frail-feeling body.

"We can be together, Isabella – always," he whispered hopefully, but with a hint of doubt as if I would turn him down.

"_We haven't even had a date, yet_," I teased, and I heard him laugh his beautiful, heart-warming laugh.

"Would you go on a date with me, Isabella?" He asked, and I heard myself chuckle.

"_A date, and _then_, forever_…"

**

* * *

**

Edward

I could feel Jacob Black staring holes into the back of my head, and he had a _very_ long list of insults which he sent my way in his mind. Carlisle moved from his seat next to me so he could talk with Esme, and this gave Jacob the chance to talk with me as he had wanted to for the last hour and half.

"I know what you're going to say," I sighed, looking out of the window at the night sky, "So, there's no need to say it."

"That's all well and good, Leech, but you haven't answered me," he growled lowly, crossing his arms over his chest to tell me he wasn't moving until I gave him his answer.

I turned from his reflection to face the real thing, and he glared at me.

He asked me again in his head – the question that had been forming for the entire plane journey so far – "_Will you leave her, so she can be with me?"_

"No," I smiled half-heartedly, and he growled again.

"Why?" He asked, and I sat back in my seat, closing my eyes.

"I love her," I replied simply, and he laughed.

"Well, so do I!"

I smiled sadly this time, "If she chooses you, then I will respect her decision – as I said before. I won't leave if Bella doesn't ask me to."

"_You've left her before, you can do it again_," he hinted, and when he saw that it hadn't moved me one inch, he let memories flood his mind.

_Bella… Bella… Bella…_

They were all of Bella, but they were not the Bella that I had left in Forks, or even Volterra – she was pale, broken, sickly. I felt my face twist into a look of agony, and Jasper stepped in then.

"I think you need to stop," he said to Jacob, a pained look on his face – it was hard enough for Jasper to be in such enclosed spaces with humans and their emotions, without adding ours into the mixture.

Jacob glared up at him and Sam Uley's hand came to rest on his shoulder from behind.

"Give it a rest, Jake," he sighed, and Jacob moved back to his seat.

Jasper sat down next to me and I immediately felt his calming influence wash over me.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said quietly and he patted my shoulder.

"What did he show you?" he asked, and I felt my face contort in agony again at the memories.

"Bella – after we left," I breathed, and I heard Jacob scoff at my pain.

"I helped her to be what she was when you last saw her – she was only eating 'cause I told her to. Silly Bella," he huffed, scowling at me through the gap in the seats.

He was putting on a good show, but in his mind he was vulnerable – Bella had already left him for me once, and he was sure she'd do it again, _especially_ if I was in danger.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew I would break my Bella out of Volterra and love her for the rest of my existence no matter what she decided…in less than ten hours.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I lay Isabella so she was curled against my side on the bed, and it felt so _right_. Little electrical pulses were flowing through my skin from her touch, and it was an utterly beautiful feeling. I had been talking to her for the past day – I could not bear to let her leave me, and she said she was quite willing to try and stay with me in my mind.

"_Would you tell me a story? I just want to listen to your voice… I don't know how much longer I can hold on for…" _Isabella said quietly, making me hold her that much more tightly.

"Would you settle for _my_ story?" I asked, and she murmured her agreement. "As you know, Marcus, Aro and I are all brothers, but we are biological brothers as well. We were very powerful and wealthy in our human lives – I forget what title our father held, but we ruled over a vast amount of land and people."

"_Some things never change…_" I heard Isabella sigh, and I chuckled.

"Yes, well, Marcus is the eldest and I am the youngest, and Aro was always quite eager to prove himself – he felt as though he did not have a place in our family, as he was the middle-child. One night, while our father was away hunting some wolves that had strayed too close to the main village, a man came to call on us," I said quietly, and I could hear the emotion lying just beneath the surface in my voice.

"He was brought before us brothers as our father was absent, and our mother had no true power. He told us that he would like to offer us a gift, as he thought we had potential to be great." I scoffed, "We were sceptical – after all, what could a thin, pale, muddied man in rags have to offer us?"

I paused, "We had not noticed the colour of his eyes, but when he came forwards they shone and pierced us like crimson starlight… We thought him ill, plagued, and he was sent to us from an enemy to destroy our family."

"_Let me guess…" _Isabella breathed – I could hear the pain in her voice from the venom – "_You tried to kill him…_"

"Just so," I smiled down at her unmoving, beautiful face. "Of course, he was no match for us – we couldn't understand why. He was so frail and small – it was utterly ridiculous that our swords and our strength had no effect on him. He laughed as our weapons broke on contact with his skin!"

"Of course," I grinned, "Aro was quite taken with the man after that."

"_I can imagine_…" Isabella sighed.

"The immortal offered us one last chance to 'become great'. Marcus and I were wary, Aro was unfazed – he wanted the man's power. He accepted within a heartbeat, which was ironic as the immortal took it when he bit Aro. Without another word, the immortal stole away with our brother – it left me and Marcus to explain our brother's disappearance," I laughed at the memory.

"_Who would believe a story where the villain had skin that swords bounced off of_?" Isabella suggested, and I agreed.

"Exactly right. We could not tell our father _that_ – so when he returned two nights later, we told him that Aro had gone on a hunt with one of his friends. We were certain that if Aro did not return, the story would believable – many died while hunting. Our father thought us irresponsible for not going with him, but he knew if Aro wanted something, he would persist."

"_I guess he came back from that little 'hunting trip' then_?" Isabella said, sounding amused.

"Oh, yes. He most certainly did. It was a few nights later that Marcus and I were contemplating the immortal that had taken our brother, sitting in our study late at night, when something came through the window – it was silent, and one look would tell you it was deadly, a predator. I still remember how Aro greeted us – his famous smile and kind-sounding words," I shook my head at the memory – Aro was always one for the dramatics.

"He did not come _very_ close," I continued, "but he seemed to fill the room with his presence – very much as he does now. We asked him how he managed to get through the window of our tower, and he laughed and said that the man had taught him many _wonderful_ things. He got to the point without further delay – Aro asked us whether we wanted to join him. Apparently, we took too long deciding, and in the next moment he had bitten us and carried us through the window as he jumped down."

I remembered the terrifyingly high drop from my human memories – although the height was nothing to me now, the memory of it was still laced with fear.

"He took us into the forest, a long way from the village and our castle, and he buried us deep within the ground. He stood as a silent guardian over our earthy beds, and when the burning ceased and we arose after three days, he told us not to breathe. Before we could ask him why, he disappeared and then brought us three young human women. They were of no interest to us, but when Aro smirked and told us to smell them… We lost control – the first taste of human blood is…unimaginably delicious," I sighed.

"We managed to control our thirst enough to venture out of the forest, and Aro told us that we could not stay in one place too long, unless we were unseen. He told us how we could not die, unless we were dismembered and burnt; how we could not cry; how strong and fast we could be… When I asked him where his sire was, he laughed and said that compared to our newborn strength, the man was as weak as a kitten. He had killed him the first chance he had, after learning all there was to know," I smiled, almost fondly – such a very Aro-like approach.

"We travelled for a very long time, until we came here. Volterra was being plagued by a group of vampires – they would drain a few humans and leave, and then return a week later to do the same. They had done it to many towns – it was their own kind of game. Aro, of course, saw an opportunity to finally make a home and a…kingdom, if you will. Surprisingly, our three were much stronger than their five, and we won the town. We made a deal with the Mayor, that if he kept our presence a secret then we would guard the town and its people – we promised to not drink from them, and he promised us a safe home.

"This castle was deserted long ago – a crumbling ruin – and the Mayor had it rebuilt, while we lived safely beneath it. He told the townspeople that Marcus had rid them of the vampires, and that he and his family would live in the castle as their reward, as Marcus did not have a home to speak of. They were delighted, of course – the St. Marcus day festival is in his honour," I laughed – so ironic.

"We have lived within these walls ever since, as immortals joined our ranks and our guard, creating the largest coven that there is – we have become fearsome because of our numbers and talents, and so you can see how precious _you_ are, Isabella," I breathed, nuzzling her neck.

"_I don't understand why I'm so 'precious'…_" She groaned, and I sighed.

"My love, you have a shield that deflects others gifts – think of how we have built our power on having talented immortals join us. Other covens have talent, and Aro wants you to protect us from them," I smiled, softly stroking Isabella's face.

"_So…I'm essentially some giant protective umbrella for the Volturi_?" She asked, and I laughed at her imagery.

"Essentially, yes."

Suddenly, Santiago, Afton and Heidi burst into the room.

I was on my feet in a millisecond, blocking Isabella from their view, "What is the meaning of this?"

Heidi stepped forward, her expression urgent but her head bowed in respect, "Master, the Cullens and a pack of _mutts_ have come to take away Bella – she must be moved for her own protection. Master Aro orders it."

I absorbed the information and picked Isabella up without a second thought.

"_Caius_?" Isabella asked, panicked, "_What's happening? Where am I going_?"

"_Hush, my love. You are safe_," I replied in my mind.

Afton was looking down the hallway when his eyes turned wide, "Master, we must move."

I heard the panting of the wolf before I saw it. Afton dived away from the door towards it, and Santiago and Heidi flanked me as we ran from the room. I despised werewolves, ever since my time as a human – to tell the truth they frightened me, after I was almost bested by one. But this was an entirely different situation – this was my _mate_ that needed protecting, and I turned fierce at that thought.

I could hear fighting erupting around the castle, and I realised Heidi and Santiago were running us towards the parking lot beneath us. When we descended the stairs, we only made it a metre before we were cut off by one of the Cullen party. 'The God of War' was what he had been called once, and Jasper Whitlock stood between us and our escape without fear.

"Move," I commanded, and he stood his ground – he may be 'the God of War' but I was fighting for my mate, my love, everything.

"_What is it_?" Isabella asked, as we stared at the blonde immortal for a moment longer.

Santiago moved first, lunging for Jasper's legs and giving us the chance to run for the nearest, fastest car. As we ran, a hand grasped my arm, wrenching me away from Isabella. I held her tightly, and swung my arm back, flinging the attacker away – Whitlock slammed into two of the cars, decimating them. I backed away, clutching Isabella to me – she would be safe, I would see to it.

"Heidi," I hissed, and she slipped Isabella out of my grasp and into the car.

Whitlock ran towards us, slamming me into the concrete floor. I flipped him off of me and he sailed into another car. He growled, his eyes analysing Isabella's position in the car.

"If you make a move to her, it will be your _last_," I vowed, and his eyes widened in surprise.

I crouched, stalking towards him and covering Isabella's exit – she _would _be safe…

"What are you _feeling_?" He asked incredulously, and I growled at him viciously.

"What would _you_ feel if _I_ tried to take _your_ mate from _you_?" I hissed, tensing and preparing to pounce.

His muscles lost their tension and his shoulders sagged, "Bella's your _mate_…"

Whitlock stood there, defenceless and incredulous, and Santiago took his chance – he had been watching him for the past minute, but now was his time to try. As Santiago lunged, I ran and got into the car and clutched Isabella to me protectively. Heidi did not need another cue, and she sped out of the garage and into Volterra.

"_Caius, are we safe_?" Isabella asked, and I ran my fingers through her beautiful, silky hair.

"_For now, my love. For now."_

**

* * *

**

Edward

I stood in the throne room – Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jacob and Sam flanked me, and we were watching Aro carefully. He sat in his throne as we listened to the destruction occurring in the castle – although they outnumbered us, we had the element of surprise and we had the wolves. Aro looked at me coldly – I had never seen him show his emotions plainly, he had always hidden them behind a smile.

"What do you think this will achieve, Edward?" He asked icily, and I smiled.

"I will have Bella back – you will not harm her again," I said firmly.

His eyebrows rose and he laughed incredulously, but he masked his thoughts well from me on this occasion – he must have prepared.

"Harm? I do believe that was not our fault, and the attacker has been dealt with," he said dismissively. "I did not tolerate her attitude, and Caius was quite…_happy_ to banish her," he smiled a secret smile and his thoughts revealed nothing.

"Caius?" Carlisle asked, and Aro's unforgiving gaze fell on his old friend – I could see Aro's betrayal and anger towards him written all over his face.

But Aro's eyebrow peaked again and he smiled, "You do _not_ know what happened then."

"I saw the handprint on Bella's neck!" I growled, "You have mistreated her! Alice's vision proves it!"

He had the audacity to laugh, "Edward, you are so young, so naïve. You trust so easily – do you not?" He grinned, "Tell me, has Alice seen anything else?" I didn't answer, and it was enough for him, "Our Isabella is _truly_ talented, in that case…"

Carlisle frowned beside me, "She can block some powers, but never Alice's."

Aro clapped his hands together in joy and stood from his throne, "You know so little! You have seen nothing of the wonders that she can do!" He pressed his fingers to his lips, but the amused smile he tried to hide still broke through, "So, so naïve."

I growled, "Aro, we will have Bella back. You can give her to us, or we _will_ take her – you can hear the wolves getting through the castle, and they will find her."

Aro nodded solemnly, "Yes, I'm quite certain, but she is well-guarded."

His secret smile appeared again, and I hissed in frustration. He laughed, and then his eyes fell on another, who growled – Jacob.

"The wolf?" He chuckled, "Isabella's wolf?" Jacob paused and then nodded once, Aro's eyes sparkled with interest, "She told me much of you." He shook his head, and tutted, "Telling our secret – naughty."

Jacob growled, "Why did she tell you anything? Why would she talk to you, Leech?"

Aro didn't take kindly to the name-calling – his smile dropped instantly and his eyes sparked, "You would do well, young Jacob Black, to learn your place."

Jacob snarled, "She told you my name?"

Aro smirked, "She told me _many_ things." He glanced at me and then Jacob, and then Sam, "Ah! You must be the one who saved her from the forest after Edward's little…_walk_?"

It was my turn to growl, and his eyes danced with mischief – then suddenly there was an almighty roar and Marcus barrelled through the throne room doors. I had never seen him look so…emotional, so _angry_.

He immediately ignored us, and spun to Aro, "Isabella? Is she safe?"

Our group growled and when he turned his gaze on us, it was full of hate and fire.

Aro placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "She is well – you know who she is with."

Marcus visibly relaxed immediately, and then laughed humourlessly, "Thank God. There is no one better, while I cannot reach her."

Aro nodded and then turned to us with a tiny smirk, but he still spoke to Marcus, "They know nothing, Brother."

Marcus scanned us quickly and then scoffed, "You are all fools. Your destruction is minimal, and only two of our guard have been dispatched – you will not win." He grinned, "I do not think Isabella would leave with you anyway."

His smile was the same as Aro's – they had the same secret, and it was slowly killing me that they were easily blocking their thoughts.

Aro gasped, "You mean…?"

"Their bond is…" Marcus shook his head indulgently, "…quite something – I believe them unstoppable."

Carlisle stepped forward, "If I may enquire, where is Caius? We should like to speak peaceably with the three of you, and come to a conclusion."

"I expect he is guarding his mate," Marcus hissed.

Carlisle frowned, "We do not wish to harm Athenodora – she is quite safe if she does not attack."

Marcus and Aro burst out into laughter, and we stared at them incredulously. Carlisle was shocked, and his thoughts illuminated me to the fact that he had never seen the Volturi act so…differently.

Aro beamed, "Ah, how good it feels to laugh as such again – you are all _dreadfully _amusing." He turned to Marcus slightly, "She has changed us so much for us to act so…free."

Marcus nodded, "My power has tripled in strength, Brother – she is improving us."

I snarled, "What _are_ you talking about?"

They both raised their eyebrows at me, but Aro spoke, "You cannot read my thoughts, Edward?"

"Of course not, you're blocking me," I hissed, and they both stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Isabella…" Marcus murmured, "Her influence must linger."

Aro nodded seriously, "Not even through her change yet, and already her powers are stronger than we imagined."

Everyone stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped thinking, and then Jacob began to shake as tremors rolled through him.

"You changed her!" He growled, his body being rocked by his anger.

Sam held him down, "Calm down, Jake. You can't do anything!"

"I can kill them!" He snarled, "They killed my Bella! _My Bella_!"

With a roar he transformed into a gigantic wolf and he howled in pain at the thought of losing Bella forever. But Aro and Marcus didn't look fazed, they just looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Isabella isn't _yours_," Marcus very nearly sneered at the idea – making Jacob pause – then looked at me, "Neither is she _yours_, Cullen."

"She's certainly not yours!" I yelled, crouching and ready to strike.

Suddenly, Jasper appeared in front of me and was looking a bit worse for wear.

His eyes were troubled as his voice rang out, "No, she isn't."

"Jasper, move!" I growled, but he stood his ground. "What?"

He looked down at me, "She's Caius's."

* * *

'_**A Dark Congregation' – The Hush Sound**_

_A dark congregation of familiar faces,_

_Gathered around the quiet earth.  
A red rose fell upon the soft snow,_

_Prayers were whispered so slow from our mouths_

_Our breath rose in the cold,_

_Like a hundred souls escaping._

_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this._  
_You're gone, sleeping in the dust,_  
_We will not let time erase us._

_We are surrounded by all of the quiet sleepers,_

_Inside the quiet earth.  
A form of fear I cannot shape,_

_You dared to kiss the face of the night._

_Our lips were cold as clay,_

_We couldn't speak anyway._

_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this._  
_You're gone, sleeping in the dust,_  
_We will not let time erase us._

_Our breath rose in the cold like a hundred souls._  
_We, we are alone, I know you're gone._

_Save me, I am swallowed by the guilt of this_.  
_You're gone, sleeping in the dust,_  
_We will not let time erase us._


	11. You and Me

**(Author's Note: Thank you for all the brilliant reviews and favourites, etc.! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this Fic so far – it's one of my favourites to write (: The next chapter will be up soon, as I had already started it – so not long to wait for the continuation of this chapter's events… Anyway, I'm letting on a bit now… *Hushes self*)**

**

* * *

**

Jasper

I hated myself. I hated Aro. I hated what they had kept from us. I hated the entire Volturi. Most of all, I hated having to be the one to tell my brother that his love wasn't his.

Fuck my life.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

His face was blank with shock and he just kept staring at me – no one else was any better, apart from the Volturi. I hated having to stand in front of them like I was fucking protecting them. But they weren't to blame – Caius's and Bella's love was extraordinarily real. Most of the main guard had returned to the throne room, and stood behind me to protect their masters.

"Ja… Jasper?" Edward breathed.

I guessed he was seeing what I was remembering – Bella had fucking spoken to me inside my _mind_. I thought I was tripping or something – I hadn't felt either of their emotions whatsoever and then she had given me a quick dose of what she was feeling on the way out, and I had been dumbstruck.

"Why can't I read your mind either?" Edward growled, "Stop protecting your thoughts – I can't see the truth. Bella isn't Caius's – what are you saying?"

I stared down at him like he had grown a second head, "I'm not protecting my thoughts…"

Aro suddenly began laughing and he clapped a hand onto my shoulder – I resisted the temptation to shake it off. He grasped my hand, and then let go just as quickly, smiling and shaking his head indulgently at me.

He turned to Edward, "I believe Jasper has run into Isabella – his mind is protected from me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward hissed, still in his crouch.

Aro smiled patronisingly, "You asked a question, Edward. I am merely answering it." He turned to Marcus, who had move forward as well, "Do you think it time, Brother, to enlighten them?"

Marcus paused, and then nodded.

Aro beamed at Carlisle, "Ah, Carlisle! How you would adore Isabella! She is truly remarkable! Just like you she has stayed silent through her change!"

Carlisle's eyes widened in shock at the information, but I could feel his curiosity, "It is extremely difficult, Aro."

Aro smirked – I couldn't get a hold on his emotions, and I frowned, making him notice me, "Do you wonder why you cannot read my or my brother's emotions, Jasper?"

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of nodding, but I had to.

Aro grinned, and then turned back to my family, "Isabella is truly talented, my friends – I believe you did not have the knowledge or patience to see that. She will be…" He sighed dreamily, "Absolutely magnificent."

"That doesn't explain anything, Aro," Edward hissed, impatience rolling off of him.

"But it does, Edward, for it is her lingering gift that blocks our powers," Aro smirked. "I assume, Jasper," Aro asked without turning to me, "that she spoke to you?"

"Yes," I sighed, and then muttered under my breath, "and gave me a fuckin' heart-attack."

Marcus laughed beside me, "I was the first she spoke to – you can imagine my surprise to hear her talking when she lay still on the bed before me."

I rolled my eyes, "Bella."

There were growls and hisses of impatience around the room, and Jacob looked ready to pounce in his wolf-form.

"What is going on? Jasper?" Carlisle looked at me, "What did you mean about what you said earlier?"

I gritted my teeth, preparing for the emotions I knew I would feel, "Just as I said – Bella is Caius's."

"And vice-versa," Aro added happily.

There were snarls and growls, and anger hit me like a freight train. I kept a cool head and sent out some calming waves, until someone could ask a sensible question – it was Emmett.

"Like mates?" He asked, and Aro laughed softly.

"Exactly – though there were some problems getting there," Aro's eyes darkened, and everyone glared at him.

"Have you _made_ Bella feel that way? It can't be truly reciprocal," Carlisle said, and Marcus snarled.

"We have done nothing to Bella, except keep her and help her," he said, fury lacing his every word.

"Someone tell the truth!" Edward hissed, "Right now! All of it!"

Aro nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "After we took her in, she became happier and healthier – we took care of her _as a family should_." He emphasized, making the Cullens growl, and then continued, "I do not care to tell you what happened between then and now, but Isabella and Caius realised their true feelings. During Isabella's change, she spoke to us inside our minds – it is a gift that she has – and since then we have learnt that her shield protects those she talks to."

Marcus stepped forward, "She will not return with you, Cullens. She has found her true place and her true mate."

Every eye turned to me, and Edward spoke brokenly, "Is it true, Jasper? Tell me what you felt…"

"I couldn't feel Bella until she let me, but their love and bond is…" I paused, seeing the dead look in Edward's eye, "I'm sorry, Edward. But it's true – their love is the strongest I felt in a _very_ long time."

Carlisle stood in front of Edward as he hunched over in pain, "Aro, we wish to speak with Bella ourselves before this escalates any further."

Aro looked calculating before he nodded, "Very well – call off your attack and you may speak with her."

The thin, wiry, dark-haired vampire – now with one hand missing – that had taken me on in the garage stepped towards Aro, and whispered in his ear so only he could hear. Aro smiled broadly – not good.

"It seems my brother and Heidi succeeded in following my orders of removing Isabella from Volterra," he said softly. "Whatever shall we do, Carlisle?"

**

* * *

**

Caius

Heidi had driven us to a very secluded cabin in the woods that lay to the East of Volterra – we were deep enough to stay away from any major hunting areas or any roads. It was a large log cabin that was used by Marcus when he wanted some peace – no one knew of it except us three brothers, and a couple of the main guard.

Heidi had disappeared the moment we had arrived, so she could hunt down the whereabouts of some sustenance for Bella when she woke up. It would not be long until my love awoke to her life as an immortal, and I knew how thirsty she would be as a newborn.

I had taken her to the bedroom on the second floor, and laid her on the large bed there – she looked like an angel with her dark hair fanned out about her head, and her skin turning an almost glowing white.

"_Caius…_" Isabella suddenly hissed inside my mind, "_Caius, I can't hold on much longer… I'm going to have to stop…talking…to…you… I'm sorry…_"

I almost _felt_ her disengage her mind from mine, and although I was sad that I could no longer hear her sweet voice, I knew the pain must be getting too much for her – I remembered my change, and I understood.

"Do not fret, Isabella," I said softly, sitting by her side and stroking back her hair. "I will stay with you – there is not long to go."

Heidi returned at that moment, she knocked on the door and then waited until I asked her to enter, "Master, I have found a campsite two miles South-West from here – there are five humans in total."

I smiled, "Well done, Heidi. You may choose to stay with us, or return to Volterra – you can take the car, if you wish."

She bowed her head, "I will return to Volterra, Master, and I shall take the car. Do you have any messages to pass along to my masters?"

I thought for a moment, "Simply tell my brothers that Isabella is well, we are safe and we shall return in two days at the most."

She nodded and left without another word, and I heard the car roaring away a moment later.

"It is just you and me now, my love," I smiled tenderly down at Isabella.

**

* * *

**

Carlisle

We had come to an agreement, where the Volturi allowed us to wait in the West wing of the castle for Bella's return – I could see that we were in deep trouble, and that something was being planned. The Volturi had us – so why had they not killed us when they had the chance?

"I don't know, Carlisle," Jasper sighed when I asked him – he was the one who had seen Bella.

"There must have been _something_ – they must have plans for them not to kill us right now," I reasoned, and Jasper nodded.

"Of course, but _I _don't know what they are," he said reasonably, and I nodded in defeat – we would just have to wait for Bella and see what our fates were.

**

* * *

**

Bella

I couldn't stop the fire or the pain now – it was completely out of control and burning every part of my body that it could. I knew it had to be over soon – I could feel it as the flames licked at my limbs, I could feel new sensations. I could hear Caius muttering sweet words to me over and over, and I held onto that – he loved me, he wanted me, and I _would_ be with him.

I began to count the seconds until I woke up, and I began to hear things much further away than Caius. I could hear birds, animals, and the wind brushing the trees, all in perfect clarity. It was as I focused on them that the fire receded from my limbs, and I felt hope fill me – I was almost through.

The fire burned hotter and hotter, centring on my heart – I held back every impulse to scream out, and suddenly…it was gone. My heart had stopped and taken the fire with it. The absence of pain felt _magical_, and I heard myself sigh with relief. Then I realised that I could taste _everything_ – wood, fabric, trees, animals, birds, water…and _Caius_.

I had never smelt anything so delicious or amazing.

My eyes snapped open to see his beautiful crimson gaze, and I felt myself gasp – I had never done his beauty justice. With my new sight I could see every flawless inch of his skin, and every strand of his silky, snow-white hair.

I felt myself smile up at him, and he beamed – I had never seen a more glorious smile. Suddenly a need rose within me – the need to have his skin on mine. Before I knew it I had knocked him to the floor and I was staring down at him hungrily.

"Isabella?" He asked warily, and I purred.

_Purring? What the hell is wrong with me?_

I didn't truly care though – I just knew I wanted Caius against me. He looked up at me with a carefully made-up expression, but I saw the hunger flash in his eyes.

"_Caius_," I crooned, and I heard him hiss.

His eyes were pure black, and his hunger had risen to the surface.

"You are playing with fire, my love," he hissed softly as I pressed myself against him more firmly.

I twined my fingers with his above his head and then leant down so my face was an inch from his. His lips were calling to me fiercely, and I so wanted to answer that call. Caius's eyes flickered to mine and that was all I needed – I took his mouth with my own, and revelled in the pleasure that it brought me. Caius flipped me over in my distracted state, and pressed me forcefully into the floor – I could feel the wood wanting to give beneath us.

He held my hands above my head, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Isabella."

I grinned, "Not exactly alive are we – we're a little dead."

"Which reminds me," he said, pulling back and making me groan in my displeasure, "You need to feed, my love."

I groaned again, but then a white hot flame erupted in my throat and I hissed as I scratched at it.

Caius grabbed my hands and then carefully bent down to kiss my neck, "I do not want to see you pained, Isabella – we shall feed together."

I felt better that Caius would be with me, and he pulled me up off the floor. His eyes scanned my body and a smirk curled his lips.

"What?" I asked, feeling insecure.

"You are impossibly more beautiful and desirable, my love," he breathed, pulling me to him and running his nose up my neck.

I heard myself purr again, but this time Caius echoed it – I could feel his desire pressing against me, but I wasn't embarrassed. I _wanted_ him. But my throat flamed again and I whimpered.

Caius pulled back and smiled, "Let us hunt."

He held our hands tightly together and ran towards the open window of the room. Before I could stop myself or voice my fear, I was jumping through it and watching my descent in slow motion.

I gasped as I hit the ground without a sound, "_Wow_."

Caius beamed at me proudly, "You are a natural."

He pulled me forwards into a shadowy forest, away from the sunlit log cabin we had been in. We were flying past the trees and I heard animals fleeing from us, but just as suddenly as we began, we stopped.

I pouted up at Caius, "Can't we run a little longer?"

He smirked and then kissed my pout softly, making me abruptly forget anything and everything apart from him.

He turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist, "We are here to hunt."

At first, I was too involved in all things Caius to notice anything apart from his hands on me and the sun-dappled forest before us. But then the wind shifted, and I caught the _most_ delicious scent. I growled, preparing to run towards it, but Caius's hands held me still, anchoring me to him.

His lips ran up my neck, effectively and impossibly distracting me, "Isabella, listen to me. You are beautiful and elegant, and at first your skills will not reflect that, but with time and patience you will be a perfect and deadly huntress." I nodded silently, and he smiled against my skin, "You will follow my instructions when I tell you to do so, otherwise you shall follow your instincts – are we clear?"

"Crystal," I breathed, my desire outweighing my thirst as his hands spread themselves over my stomach.

"Good," Caius whispered, kissing my neck.

He slowly let us drift forwards, towards the delicious scent, and we stopped at a line of tall foliage. I could hear pounding hearts and venom flooded my mouth.

Caius's hands stayed flat on my stomach, holding me to him, "Part the leaves, my love."

I did as he asked, and groaned softly at what I saw – there were five older men sitting outside of their tents in a grassy clearing, and they were all having a cold drink on the warm, sunny day. They all smelled so wonderful, but could I really do it? I would be a murderer, a killer…

"Caius…" I whimpered, his touch was urging me on and it was drowning out my conscience.

He kissed my neck softly, and then leant his chin on my shoulder, "Smell them, my love – take in their scent and relish it."

I followed his orders and took in a gulp of air – my head swam with the sweet, spicy scent of the men's blood.

Caius's fingers began to make slow, lazy circles on my hip bones, "Watch them closely, Isabella – look at their necks and see the blood pulsing beneath their skin."

I watched their necks carefully, and saw the pulsing veins there – I knew it would be easy…

"Listen to their hearts and imagine the sound of them as they slowly peter out," Caius breathed seductively into my ear.

I could just imagine it…

"That's it, my love – let it take you over. Your instincts will tell you to do the rest," he said very quietly, his hands releasing my hips.

I felt like a greyhound at the race track when the gates had just been opened – I saw the rabbit flying in front of me and nothing else. I leapt from our cover, slamming into the closest man. My teeth sought out his neck immediately, and it was only a millisecond later that I cut through his skin like butter and I was satisfying my thirst.

My eyes closed as I savoured his sweet taste, feeling the elixir slipping down my throat so beautifully. But before I could begin to seriously enjoy quenching my thirst, he ran dry and without even opening my eyes I leapt for the next nearest man.

His heart was pounding from fear but he hadn't moved out of shock, and when I tasted his blood it was spicy with adrenaline. I groaned at the taste, clutching him to me tightly. I heard a low chuckle, and I opened my eyes to see Caius grinning at me wickedly as he drained his second man. Seeing him feed was beautiful, but also incredibly arousing, and I couldn't help the purr that slipped from my lips as I dropped the now-dry man from my hold.

Caius's eyes turned pitch black immediately, and he reached for the last man who was still sitting and staring in shock. Caius pushed him down so he knelt on the grass before him, facing me – Caius's finger crooked and gestured me over to him. I floated towards him, staring into his excited black eyes.

He held the man down with one hand, while his other cupped my cheek, "Feed with me."

We moved in sync, leaning down and brushing our lips along the man's neck. I bit down without another thought, and watched as Caius did the same. I groaned in pleasure as Caius's hand buried itself in my hair and held me to the man's neck, making me drink more forcefully.

The man's heart gave out and his dry corpse slumped to the ground as we pulled away, but I couldn't take my eyes off Caius's. I was sure my eyes were as black as his with lust, as he stepped over the body to me – I could feel something building in the pit of my stomach, and I wanted to release it.

I suddenly felt something running down my chin, and Caius smirked as he lifted my face up to meet his. His tongue darted out and licked away the trickle of blood, and I purred and shivered at the sensations coursing through me. I couldn't think about anything but pleasing him and being pleased by him.

He growled and pushed me down onto the blood-spattered grass, holding my hands above my head. His tongue made a path down my neck to the top of my bloodied and ruined dress, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer to me – I couldn't have him close enough, and I suddenly felt a gaping void within me that only he could fill.

I purred, the sound making my spine tingle and Caius hiss. His teeth nipped at my collarbone and I suddenly had had enough of beating around the bush. I arched my back, thrusting my hips up against his and his prominent arousal.

He growled loudly, almost roaring, and grasped my hips, rubbing himself against me. I moaned and dug my nails into his shoulders, tearing away his suit jacket and shirt. I heard a ripping noise and the next thing I knew Caius was inside me.

I screamed in pleasure as it mixed with the pain of my first time, "_Caius_!"

He growled, thrusting his hips forward and I realised he wasn't even fully inside me yet. His thighs hit mine and I purred at the feeling of Caius above me, inside me, his weight on me. His pace was frantic, passionate, animalistic, and I couldn't get enough. I bucked my hips up on his every thrust and he began hitting the sweetest spot he could, making both of us moan and growl.

The blood decorating the grass rubbed off on our bodies as we moved, and the smell of it mixed with Caius's scent was intoxicating. As his thrusts became harder and more erratic, his hand reached down to my extremely sensitive nub and he pinched it roughly – I screamed as I rode my high, scratching my nails down Caius's muscled back.

With a roar, I felt him release inside of me and then a sudden pain in my neck amplified my euphoria, inducing another release for me – Caius had bitten me and marked me, and I relished the feeling of being his. I was panting and purring as Caius collapsed on top of me – his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he pulled himself out of me.

"_Isabella_," he groaned – his breath was hot on my ear, now we were at the same temperature.

My breathing finally slowed, and I stroked Caius's silky, blood-stained hair back from his face, "I love you."

His answering smile was blinding, "And I love you."

It was at that moment that I realised what we had done – what _I_ had done…

"Oh, God!" I cried, clapping my hands over my mouth – which wasn't the best idea as my hands were covered with blood.

I began to shake violently – I was a monster, a soulless and heartless demon…

Caius's voice broke through my sudden internal struggle, "Isabella!"

I looked up at his face, trying to ignore the smears of blood along his jaw line – he captured my lips softly, tenderly, and I forgot everything apart from him.

He pulled back after a moment and leant his forehead against mine, "Do not be ashamed of what you are. Do not feel guilt over what we have done. It is in our nature." He paused and smirked, "It was the best experience of my life and I do not regret it."

The world could have fallen away and I wouldn't have noticed, "The best?

He chuckled softly, and then leant down to give me an Eskimo kiss, "The best." I smiled up at him dreamily as he tenderly kissed the tip of my nose, "You are exquisite."

Caius picked me up then, and ran me back to the log cabin through the trees – I found myself not caring what I was as long as I had Caius and he was happy that way. The blood all over me was starting to mess with my head, and I found myself holding onto him for dear life. The next thing I knew, we were back in the cabin and in a rather large bathroom where Caius was turning on the shower.

He grinned, "Let us clean you up, my love."

I stepped under the showerhead, pushing my hair back, and when I turned back to Caius, he looked extremely hungry again. He stepped into the cubicle, sliding the opaque door shut behind him.

I smirked, feeling a little more confident now, "Are you enjoying the view?"

Caius growled, his hands immediately grasping my hips, "Oh, most definitely."

As the water rained down on our bodies, Caius traced delicate patterns in the blood covering me before he washed it away. He tenderly cleaned me, and then I cleaned him – I enjoyed the loving feeling that the simple acts gave me. Even though I wanted a repeat of our earlier performance – and I could see that Caius wanted that too – we simply dried each other and then lay down on the large, soft bed in the bedroom.

Caius was twirling a piece of my damp hair around his finger, and looking at me in a way that I had only dreamed someone would look at me. I knew without a doubt that Edward had never once looked at me that way – I never was truly his, or he mine. That thought made me happier rather than depress me and I smiled softly at Caius as I brushed his hair from his face – I was meant to be with this God.

"What has made you smile?" He asked, a smile of his own curving the corners of his lips.

"Just the way everything has turned out," I replied, chuckling softly.

He made a noise of agreement and then nuzzled his face against mine, "We should return soon."

I nodded, "We should go now. Do you know what was happening? I only got the slightest inkling from Jasper."

"You went inside his mind?" Caius asked incredulously.

"Only to show him my love so he wouldn't hurt you," I said, stroking his cheek and trying to appease him.

He sent me a slightly annoyed look, "My love, we do not know how your power works – it would be safer to not use it in such circumstances. But, thank you…"

I rolled off the bed gracefully, "Are there any clothes here, or should we shock everyone by going back like _this_?"

Caius growled, leaping up and joining me, "Your beautiful body is for my eyes only."

I shivered at the possessiveness in his tone, "Likewise."

He smirked and spun me towards the closet, "It's time to make our entrance."

**

* * *

**

Aro

Heidi had returned last night and everyone was eagerly anticipating the arrival of Caius and Isabella – not only would it be a magnificent event as Isabella would finally be one of us, but it would also play the deciding factor in the Cullens fate. Marcus and I had agreed that we would punish the Cullens and their furry friends – no one could attack the Volturi and get away with it – but we wanted them to meet Isabella. We wanted them to see how well she was, and we also wanted to test her powers on them.

Marcus and I were in my study discussing Isabella's powers and the length of time that her shield protected those she talked to mentally – as the shield over our minds had disappeared now – when Jane knocked at the door.

"Masters," she grinned, "Master Caius and Isabella have returned."

"Call the Cullens," I said gleefully, and my brother and I raced to the throne room.

When we opened the doors and entered, I laughed joyously – although I was sure that they had showered, they irrevocably smelt of sex, blood and forest. They had cemented their claim as mates, and I could not be happier. I looked Isabella over, and I was very pleased with what I saw – her form was very beautiful and was flattered by a simple, long, white dress. But as well as her beauty, she looked extremely lithe and deadly – she was born to be a vampire.

"You were made for this life, my dear," I smiled, taking her hand and brushing my lips across her knuckles.

Her now-red eyes glinted mischievously, "I think I've done well so far…"

Caius smirked, looking very pleased with Isabella and himself, and Marcus and I chuckled softly at her insinuation.

"How was your first hunt?" Marcus asked softly, drifting towards Isabella and taking her hand in his.

Her smile fell slightly, "I don't want to kill people…"

Her tone added a silent 'but' to her words, and Caius took up her free hand.

"But, did you enjoy it?" Caius prompted, and Isabella grinned.

"Most definitely," she breathed, looking into his eyes.

Caius turned to Marcus with a small smug smile, "I think that is sufficient enough as an answer."

I was curious as to what they had done – even though I was sure I already knew the entire story just from their smell – and how well Isabella had done, so I brushed my finger tips against Caius's bare wrist. I smiled dreamily as I watched Isabella fly from Caius like a lioness in his memories – she was certainly as lithe and lethal as I had imagined. When Caius's memories replayed their frenzied, lust-fuelled lovemaking in the bloodied grass, I shook away my thoughts and raised my eyebrows at them.

"Well…" I laughed, and Marcus looked at me with a questioning expression. "Shall we say…an afternoon spent enjoying the animalistic side of our nature?"

Marcus laughed, and Caius and Isabella gave each other a heavy, heated look – I knew they would be like this for a while, but there was also an incredible loving tenderness there as well.

Suddenly Jane appeared before us, "Masters, they are here."

"Bring the guard," I murmured.

We sat on our thrones, and Caius pulled Isabella to his side, so she sat on the arm of his throne. I smiled as I caught Caius nuzzling Isabella's neck soothingly, out of the corner of my eye – they would do so well together, and Isabella was very good for Caius in general.

Twenty, including the main guard, assembled along the left of the room after a moment, and then it was time to face the Cullens – I could not wait.

* * *

'_**You and Me' – Attack! Attack!**_

_Far too long now I have been waiting,  
Waiting for something just to happen.  
Far too long now I have been thinking,  
I've been thinkin' you've got the answer to..._

_... The question is, 'Do you feel like your letting go?'_  
_The question is, 'Do you feel like you've lost control?'_

_Always waiting,_  
_Always faking._

_You and me aren't thinking the same way,_  
_And I'm so used to getting my own way,_  
_That I'm burning us down tonight,_  
_And I swear that no one is getting out of here alive._

_Far too long now I have been waiting,_  
_Waiting for something just to happen._  
_Far too long now I have been thinking,_  
_I've been thinkin' you've got the answer to..._

_... The question is, 'Do you feel like your letting go?'_  
_The question is, 'Do you feel like you've lost control?'_

_Always waiting,_  
_Always faking._

_You and me aren't thinking the same way,_  
_And I'm so used to getting my own way,_  
_That I'm burning us down tonight,_  
_And I swear that no one is getting out of here alive._

_You and me aren't thinking the same way,_  
_And I'm so used to getting my own way,_  
_That I'm burning us down tonight,_  
_And I swear that no one is getting out of here alive._

_This is how it goes, this is how it goes._  
_This is how it goes, this is how it goes._  
_This is how it goes, this is how it goes._  
_This is how it goes, this is how it goes._

_You and me aren't thinking the same way,_  
_And I'm so used to getting my own way,_  
_That I'm burning us down tonight,_  
_And I swear that no one is getting out of here alive._

_You and me aren't thinking the same way,_  
_And I'm so used to getting my own way,_  
_That I'm burning us down tonight,_  
_And I swear that no one is getting out of here alive._


	12. Not What It Seems

**Bella**

I wasn't nervous.

The vampire/God/man holding my hand and whispering soothing words in my ear was keeping all that at bay – however, my desire was sky-rocketing and I couldn't focus on any one thing for very long. Maybe I wasn't such a good newborn after all – my emotions were all over the place, and extremely strong. The only thing I knew about the scene that had been caused, was that Jasper was a part of it and that there were _possibly_ some kind of animals – this just made me think of Jake, and I prayed to anyone that would hear me that it wasn't him and the La Push pack.

I could hear voices outside of the closed throne room doors – I internally rolled my eyes at that thought. Why did they always have the doors closed, was it for dramatic effect? My thoughts were haywire in my new brain, going off on all sorts of different tangents, and before I knew it the grand wooden doors were opening and I felt my breathing catch.

_Edward_…

His bronze hair was the first thing I saw, and he was the only thing I focused on…until I saw Jake.

"Oh, God…" I breathed.

He was chained up, probably so he couldn't turn into a wolf, and he looked so _broken_. My heart clenched at the sight of him, and I wished that I could unchain him and embrace him – I couldn't though. I had no idea what they had all done, but I knew I was in danger while I was going through my change – had they tried to kill me? Was I a menace? No, they could never want to _hurt_ me – not physically…

I frowned at them all – none of them were looking up, they were all staring at the marble floor. I was worried what they would think of me now I was a vampire, but Caius was keeping me calm with his thumb rubbing gentle circles over my knuckles.

Aro chuckled, "I see you are all in a rather sour mood."

Carlisle's head was the only one to snap up, and he looked like he was about to say something to Aro, when he saw me – he did a double-take and his mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Hello, Carlisle," I said softly, and suddenly, every Cullen and wolf eye was on me.

They were all staring at me in disbelief, but I didn't say anything else and I kept my expression deliberately blank. Edward was gawping up at me, and I suppressed a flinch when I saw his dead-looking, black eyes.

I reached into Aro's mind, "_What happened, Aro? Tell me, please?"_

I saw Aro jump slightly at my intrusion, making me smirk internally as he replied, "_They staged a rescue attempt, in which three of our guard were killed._"

I groaned inside my head, "_Why? Why did they have to do this? I am perfectly happy now…_"

Aro chuckled out loud, "Indeed, my dear."

Everyone turned to look at him like he was insane, and I bit back my snicker, shaking with silent laughter just enough for Caius to notice. He smirked at me as his hand moved and pressed tightly to my lower back – I knew what he was silently saying, he was saying he had my back and was right behind me as my support.

"Bella…" Edward breathed, and I tensed at the pain in his voice – he sounded so hurt, could he possibly…still have feelings for me?

No, that was ridiculous – he made himself quite clear on _that_ front. I wasn't good enough for him, and he didn't love me – why was he looking at me like he did, then?

"Bella, are you well?" Carlisle asked suddenly, and my newly-sharp gaze took in his meticulous appearance – some things never change…

I frowned at him, "Of course…"

I trailed off – I _hadn't_ been well, I had tried to off myself, but they didn't need to know _that_. I was well and happy _now_, so that shouldn't matter.

Caius's hand curved itself tightly and possessively around my hip, as the other twined with my own hand. I could feel the heat of everyone's gaze on that single gesture, but I didn't feel guilty – I loved Caius, and I wasn't ashamed.

Jake snarled loudly, "How can you let him _touch_ you?"

I smirked, thinking that we had done more than _that_ earlier, and the brothers chuckled beside me. But my humour took a back seat when I saw long, red marks on Jake's back.

My hand clenched into a fist and a strangled noise escaped my throat, "What happened _there_?"

Sam shot Jake a dirty look, "Jake tried to escape – the wounds are basically self-inflicted."

I stared at Sam Uley for a moment – even when bound in chains he had the air of a pack leader, and his proud, strong expression still remained.

I gave him a tentative smile, "How's Emily?"

He looked astonished that I asked him something like that, and then he laughed loudly, "She's happy, and safe," I'm sure he added that in for Aro's benefit, "But missing the vampire girl."

I smiled thoughtfully, "How are the others? Quil, Embry?"

Sam's smile dropped, "They're back in our room – they're too injured to move."

My eyes widened, "You brought them_ with you_? Oh, God… Please, tell me – _please _– that you did not bring Seth Clearwater…" In his dark eyes, I saw the truth – I heard a sob break from me, "He's just a kid!"

Jake growled, "Should have thought of that before you went all vampy on us – huh, Bells? We were worried sick about you!"

I heard Caius hiss behind me, and Jasper's eyes kept flicking between us – he knew we were mates, and we both knew that Caius was…hot-headed. Put the two together when Jake's growling at me, and you get a seriously injured werewolf.

"Well, you shouldn't have been," I replied in a calm tone. "Aro told you to leave, and yet…here you are."

Edward seemed to have finally come out of his hazy state, "Bella… I had to get you back – I love you, Bella."

I stiffened, and I could almost feel Caius's gaze become burning hot.

I stared down at my first love, and said the first words that came to mind, "That's not what you said when you left me in the forest."

Everyone was still and silent, and the quiet made the air seem thick. Edward gazed up at me, his dark eyes lightening a fraction – they were filled with hope.

"I know what I said, Bella, and I didn't mean a word of it. You can come home with us, Love, and we can be a family again," he said softly, pleadingly.

I must have looked at him for too long in my astonished pause, because Caius became severely agitated and I could feel his hands twitching to break something.

"Isabella?" He all but growled out, and I looked down into his beautiful crimson eyes – he was right when he said they were like crimson starlight.

He was utterly beautiful – he was everything I could ever want, and he was_ mine_.

I gave him a tiny, playful smile, "But you haven't painted me, yet."

His eyes widened and then sparked with joy and amusement, "You're quite right, my love."

There were hisses and growls at his endearment, and before I knew what I was doing, I was stood before my old family feeling burning rage and protectiveness surging within me.

"DO NOT HISS AT MY MATE!" I roared, crouching slightly, and then the red fog that had descended over my mind, cleared.

I straightened up, a hand over my mouth, and I looked back at Caius in shock. His eyes were twinkling and his lips were twitching as if fighting a smile.

He gave in and grinned, "Nicely done, my love."

Aro laughed out loud, "Such a joy to witness new love."

"They can't love each other!" Edward hissed, "Bella's mine!"

I felt myself freeze – I may have been his _once_, but I certainly wasn't anymore. I felt my newborn fury rise within me again, and I didn't have the strength to beat it back.

"What?" I hissed, spinning around and leaping to crouch in front of him.

His eyes were pure black now, and his face was twisted into a snarl, "You are mine."

I felt myself shake and pulse with energy, and I suddenly knew how the wolves felt when they turned. A beast was being unleashed within me, and I didn't have the power to stop it.

I roared in his face and swung at him, flinging him across the room and into a marble pillar. I heard his back break as his body collided with the stone, making the room shake slightly. All I could see was Edward, and how he looked when he was twitching in pain – I had tunnel-vision again.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, pulling me back from Edward's prone form. Then a roar went up, and Caius had me clutched against his body.

"You _do not_ restrain_ my_ _mate_," he said in a low, dangerous tone, and I saw Carlisle step away from me with his hands raised in a submissive way.

Two of the guards along the wall picked Edward up from behind us, and dragged him back to the group in the centre of the room.

Aro motioned us to sit down, "You wanted to speak to Bella, Cullens – so, _speak_."

As Caius sat down in his throne and then settled me in his lap, Esme stepped forward.

Her golden eyes shone with sadness, "Are you happy, Bella?"

I smiled, "Yes."

She nodded and stepped back – I could see the venom in her eyes. Carlisle stepped forward tentatively, and Caius hissed at him in warning.

"Have you been harmed?" He asked, his eyes glowing with parental love.

I looked towards Aro, wondering if I should tell the truth – he nodded.

"Yes," I said, and the room erupted.

Jake was growling, trying desperately to break his chains and phase.

"Silence!" Aro called out, and the Cullens and wolves glared at him. "You did not give Bella the chance to inform you as to who harmed her, and the fact that they have been banished for it."

Carlisle stared at me, "Is this true?"

I inclined my head, "Athenodora attacked me."

"And she was exiled," Caius added, his arms snaking around my waist possessively – but I didn't feel _owned_, I felt _safe_.

Emmett stepped forward as Carlisle stepped back, "How did you become a vamp, Bells?"

I smiled down at Emmett – I still loved him like a brother – until he asked his question. My smile fell away, and I watched Marcus stand from his throne and come to my side.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You do not have to tell them, la mia protetta."

I felt my lip tremble at the memory of the pain, the sadness and the fire, but I shook my head, "No, they deserve the truth."

Emmett watched us carefully, with narrowed eyes, "How did it happen, Bells?"

I took a deep breath, "I tried to kill myself."

If the other times they had been incensed were bad, this was ten-times worse. The entire guard that had assembled had to hold every single one of them down, so they didn't attack us.

I couldn't see past Emmett's furious expression and his snarling mouth, "What the _hell_?"

I nestled back into Caius's embrace, and he gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.

He gave me a loving, understanding look, and then glared at the Cullens, "She is a newborn, she is still adjusting to her emotions – you need to be calm for her, or we _will_ take you away."

The snarls died down, and Jake looked up at me with huge, sorrowful eyes, "Bells? You tried again?"

Everyone looked to him and then me, before Caius asked, "_Again_?"

I looked down at Jacob, a small smile quirking my lips, "I wasn't cliff-diving?"

He snorted and rolled his eyes, but still retained that heartbreaking sadness, "Bella, you might be clumsy, but you're not _stupid_. You wouldn't have jumped into _that_ kind of water, unless you wanted to stay there."

I thought about how I had watched the water crashing on the rocks, and I remembered how I had imagined living _beneath_ the tumultuous water, out of harm's way. Then I thought about how everyone would see my suicide attempt – I truly hadn't meant to kill myself the first time, but I remembered thinking how much better I would feel if I could stay in the cool water. So maybe I did – I didn't know. A part of me probably wanted to die, so I could forget the pain I had felt.

But thinking I had lost Caius, was…so much more. I didn't even have to think about it – I would _not_ live without him. At the time it hadn't made much sense, but now I knew. I knew that deep down in my very core – from where the vampire-side brings out your baser instincts – that Caius was mine, and I his, and we were meant to be together. The word 'soul mates' rang through my mind, and I knew it was what we were. When I was human, I just didn't know it – I was blind, deaf and dumb to it.

"Maybe," I replied, "it was about the peace that I thought dropping into the sea would bring, but…this time it was me losing something I could never be without."

Caius's hands rubbed my sides soothingly – he understood my pain. I curled up in his lap and nuzzled his neck – I heard an almost silent purr slip past his lips, and I smirked.

I risked a quick glance at Edward, and he looked so broken, so shattered, but I refused my heart the clench it wanted to make. He had broken me, made my _family_ leave me, he deserved to know what happened and that I was happier now.

"I think," Aro murmured, "there is one more question for you, my dear."

I looked up from Caius's soft gaze, and met Jake's glare, "Will you come back to us, to _me_?"

I thought I had already answered that, but Jacob's penetrating and pleading stare told me that he was still hoping for me to return to Forks. I stared right back, trying to make him see that I wasn't going to and to not have to speak the words aloud. But Jake wasn't backing down.

I entered his mind with surprising ease, and swam around in the comforting and warm depths for a moment, before I spoke and ruined everything we ever had.

"_I'm sorry_," I said, my voice breaking slightly. "_This is where I belong. But I'll always love you, Jake – forever._"

He had gasped and looked stunned at first, but at my answer his face crumpled in agony and he let out a pained yell.

"How can you say that? You can't love me! You can't – not if this is where you're willing to stay! We could have been happy, Bells," he said quietly at the end, losing steam. "We could have fallen in love and got married, had babies, bought a house and a dog," his lips quirked at the joke, but there was no amusement in his eyes. "You're gonna throw it all away on some cold, dead heart, who can never love you like I can."

By this time I was shaking and willing myself not to cry, and at Jake's final words, Caius lifted me from his lap and Marcus enveloped me in his arms. It was pure agony leaving Caius's safe hold, and for a moment I thought that he didn't want me, that hearing Jake's words had put something in perspective for him. I was terrified, until I looked up and saw him stalking towards Jacob.

"You _may_ love her," Caius snarled, "but she is _mine_ – she is _my_ mate. You will refrain from upsetting her so, _if_ you want your head to remain on your shoulders."

Jake sneered at Caius's threat, "Sure you want to get your pretty face scarred up, Buddy?"

Caius smirked, "I am more than a pretty face."

I watched, the situation not really catching up with me – Marcus held me tightly and stroked my hair back from my eyes. Then suddenly, Caius motioned for the guard to release Jake's bindings. Before I knew it, Jake had phased and the others had been pulled away to the edge of the room.

Suddenly they leapt at each other, and a scream rose from me, "No!"

I threw my hand out as if I could stop them simply with my will, and I closed my eyes with one last hope that they wouldn't destroy each other. After all, what could _I_ do? I had strength and agility, but I didn't have any skills – I couldn't stop them from fighting.

Silence reigned in the room, and the collision I thought I would hear, never came.

Marcus spoke softly in my ear, "Open your eyes, Isabella."

As my lids slid back, I gasped as my eyes travelled up a twenty-foot wall of shimmering energy – Jake stood on one side, tentatively pressing his muzzle against the wall but baring his teeth in a silent growl at Caius. I didn't like it and I frowned, and then suddenly the wall seemed to flex and Jake shot back, a whine passing his teeth. Caius looked up at it in awe, and then back at me with the most loving smile on his face.

Marcus leaned down to speak in my ear again, "Magnificent, Isabella. Magnificent."

* * *

'_**Not What It Seems' – Something Corporate**_

_A long day,  
If ever these questions were yours what would you say.  
You don't know,  
But I'm writing the answers on cheap paper napkins.  
And now he's turning off,  
And now she's shutting down.  
And it's not what it seems,  
Nothing's the same when you give it away.  
No, it's not what it seems,  
It's just what you think it is.  
And these fights,  
They climb through my veins like its mercury rising.  
And these nights,  
I seem to remember a home that was better.  
And now he's turning off,  
And now she's shutting down.  
And it's not what it seems,  
Nothing's the same when you give it away.  
No, it's not what it seems,  
It's just what you think it is.  
And now he's turning off,  
his family's breaking down.  
And it's not what it seems,  
Nothing's the same when you give it away.  
No, it's not what it seems,  
It's just what you think it is._

_It's just what you think it is.  
No, it's not what it seems,  
Nothing's the same when you give it away.  
No, it's not what it seems,  
It's just what you think it is, just what you think it is.  
It's just what you think it is, what you think it is._


	13. Perfect Symmetry

_**(Author's Note: Hey, y'all! :D If you go on my profile there are five links to the drawings from Chapters 5-7. It's not that brilliant, and they're not all true drawings, but I thought the story deserved some visual imagery somewhere along the line – in fact, there will be more! And I'll probably draw/paint it myself this time (; It's all just giving the story more depth! Also, there's a new poll on my page, which I would love for all of you to get involved in! Anyhow! On we go…)**_

**

* * *

**

Caius

I watched the wall of energy before me with wide eyes.

The mutt on the other side was still growling at me, but he had wisely stepped away.

I heard Isabella mutter, "Oh…my…God…"

I turned to look at her again, and I smiled – she looked so shocked at her brilliant power. I thought she looked even more glorious when she was surprised – with the way her eyes sparkled and flashed with awe and delight.

Suddenly, the mutt growled again and padded towards me. I narrowed my eyes at him, silently challenging him.

"Jacob Black," Isabella hissed, "if you don't stop that _right_ now, you'll be sorry."

The large brown wolf looked over at my love with saddened, black eyes, and he let out a pained whine.

"I love _him_, Jake," Isabella said pointedly. "Do you really want to hurt me that way? Because I'm not existing without him. Are you prepared to kill me, too?"

At that, the wolf back down and he slowly transformed into his naked human self.

Isabella snickered, despite the situation, "Feeling a breeze, Jake?"

Another wolf passed him a tattered pair of shorts, and he playfully glared at Isabella as he pulled them on.

"Nice, Bella – real nice," he muttered.

A part of me felt glad to see that she had easily maintained a friendship which was obviously close to her heart – and anything that close to her heart, was of interest to me – but another part hated the thought of her being loved by another, especially a werewolf.

I stepped back from the wall of energy, and wrapped an arm around Isabella's waist. She smiled up at me, and then she looked back at her outstretched hand.

"Hmm…" She breathed, contemplating something, and then suddenly the wall of energy disappeared.

"Well done, amore mio," I whispered against Isabella's neck, and she shivered in my hold.

Aro suddenly clapped his hands together and addressed the Cullens and the wolves, "Now! We need to decide what to do with you…" Isabella stiffened, and Aro heard her intake of breath, "My dear, they have broken the law and attacked our coven. We may have kept you, but our intent was never to cause you harm – they have no reason for their attack."

Isabella nodded, "I know that – they've done wrong, but do they have to…"

She trailed off meaningfully and Aro smirked, "Die?"

The room was deathly silent as Isabella nodded.

Aro turned to the group who had been pushed into the centre of the room again, and spoke thoughtfully, "I suppose not… Although I truly wish to see them perish, and the law demands harsh action to be taken…" He turned to me, Marcus and Isabella, "Conference, Isabella."

She looked confused before understanding dawned on her face, and I felt her enter my mind.

"_I don't know how to… Ah!" _She cried, and I felt my mind being _twisted_ almost, and then I heard my brothers speaking inside my head. "_Can you all hear me and each other_?"

We all nodded a fraction.

"_Isabella, the law demands their demise_," Aro sighed, and Isabella looked at him pleadingly.

"_Aro, can you not think of anything else? What if they were to…stay_?" She asked, her eyes boring into Aro's.

Aro looked at the three of us, and then asked, "_In the Guard?_"

Isabella nodded, "_Or something like that? Please?_ _I don't want to see them all die…_"

Aro sighed out-loud, and then said internally, "_Some of them may die, my dear._"

Isabella's chin shook slightly, and her eyes sparkled with venom, "_Not the wolves – please, for the love of God! They're so young!_"

Marcus's eyes watched her carefully, "_We cannot punish the wolves, Aro – they are not bound by our laws._"

I nodded, "_We can retaliate to their attack, but we cannot enforce the laws of our kind – I suspect that the Cullens did not fully explain the severity of their actions to them, in attacking us."_

Aro nodded, _"Duly noted – no action will be taken against the wolves. They may leave, but if they return we shall cull them all, Bella._"

Isabella nodded frantically, "_Thank you, Aro._"

"_The Cullens_?" Marcus prompted, and Aro looked over his shoulder at them.

None were looking at us – they all had their gazes firmly affixed to the floor.

"_Do they have to die? Couldn't you give them a choice?_" Isabella asked, and I rubbed her side soothingly.

"_The classic?_" Aro smirked, and Isabella rolled her eyes despite the situation.

"_Yes, the 'join-us-or-die' – at least they can live,_" she sighed.

Marcus and I both nodded, and Aro tilted his head in acceptance – the conference was over.

I felt Isabella leave my mind, along with my brothers, and Aro turned to the Cullen and wolf group with a large smile.

"We have come to a decision!" He beamed, throwing his hands in the air. Only Carlisle Cullen looked up from the marble floor, but Aro continued, "The wolves can leave, Volterra."

Everyone looked up at Aro, with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Marcus stepped in, "You are not bound by our laws, and due to your age and inexperience, we will give you one chance – you shall never come to Volterra again, or challenge the Volturi. If these conditions are not respected, then we shall destroy your pack."

The leader of the wolves bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you."

I turned to look at the Cullens, who were still held by the Guard, "The Cullens, however, have a different sentence." They met my gaze, and I stared them down, "You may join us here in Volterra and become an addition to our Guard and coven, or you will perish here and now."

I could see that some of them were stunned, and some of them were not – after all, the Volturi did have a history of offering the same chance to many other covens.

Aro spoke up, "You will _each_ give your own answer. Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up sadly, "I will stay."

His mate, Esme, stepped up beside him and took his hand, "I will stay, as well."

Aro looked marginally pleased, but I knew he wanted the gifted of the coven to stay, "Alice?"

The psychic's eyes were slightly glazed with venom as she nodded, "I'll stay."

The God of War wrapped his arm around her waist, "Me, too."

I could almost _feel_ Aro's elation, as he joyously looked down on the strongest of the Cullens.

The large immortal nodded and clutched his blonde mate to his side, who nodded as well.

Finally, we were left with Edward Cullen.

His black eyes were fixed on the floor as he spoke, "I have nothing to live for... I want to die."

Isabella shook beside me, a tiny pained whimper slipping past her beautiful lips, as Aro stepped towards Edward. Aro made him look up, and in Edward's face I saw the pain of losing Isabella, that I had once experienced.

The Cullens looked scared at Edward's declaration, and I could see that they wanted to embrace him, to tell him to stay, but they could not move without the Guard holding them back.

Aro spoke softly, "You would make an excellent addition to the Guard, young Edward."

Edward shook his head, and Aro sighed, resigned, and then motioned for Felix to come forward, to end Edward's life.

"Edward…" Isabella almost sobbed. "I may not love you as I once did, but I don't want you to die."

I could see the conflict playing over his face – I knew he wanted to not see his love with me, but he did not want to hurt her or ignore her wishes either.

He was weak and indecisive.

I held Isabella to me more closely as Edward's eyes drifted over her and then they snapped to me.

"Edward," Isabella said forcefully, "Do. Not. Do. This."

He gazed at her for a moment, and then nodded reluctantly.

Silence reigned as everyone adjusted to the turn of events.

Aro broke the silence, "You will all be housed in the West wing, where you have been staying recently. The wolves will clean up and leave. That is all."

The Guard moved the Cullens and the wolves out of the throne room, and then left themselves. The doors shut with a soft thud, and then Marcus and Aro turned to me and Isabella.

"La mia protetta, how are you? Do you need to feed?" Marcus asked, and just as I prepared to send for Heidi to bring back a small catch of tourists, Isabella shook her head gracefully.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she said softly, and we stared at her incredulously.

Aro murmured, "You are not…thirsty?"

She shook her head again, and I frowned at her, "Your throat does not burn?"

"It…tickles," she breathed, her delicate fingers running down the smooth, pale marble column.

"Fascinating," Aro murmured, pressing his fingers to his lips thoughtfully.

Isabella began to look worried, and I pressed my face into her hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent and whispering, "You have not done wrong, amore mio. It is simply unusual for a newborn to be as calm, cool and collected as you are."

She nodded as I stared into her eyes intensely, and I felt her hand grasp at my back for support – I saw she was tired, emotionally spent, and generally exhausted.

I inclined my head to my brothers, who were still contemplating Isabella's lack of thirst, "If you will excuse us…"

Aro nodded, gesturing for us to leave with a tiny smirk flitting across his lips, "Go. Enjoy some time alone."

I did not call him up on his suggestive tone, and instead chose to clasp Isabella's hand and flit from the room with her by my side.

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly, as we moved along barely used corridors.

"To _our_ room," I answered with a small smile.

I took her to the very edge of the castle, to a room which I had always loved but Athenodora never had – I was beginning to see how much she had affected me, and in the worst of ways.

The room looked out over Volterra and the terracotta-tiled rooftops below the castle – it was about the same view as my…_our_ studio.

I opened the door and felt some kind of happiness settle in my heart – I just knew Isabella would love this room.

The room was bright as it was filled with the dying sunlight that flooded through the open windows, and its stone walls were a warm, welcoming yellow colour because of it. There was a large four-poster bed to one side, with gold and crimson sheets, and in the far wall was a large hearth, from the top of which hung all types of golden ornaments. There was a closet and a bathroom to the right, and there were many rugs and animal skins lining the floor. But my favourite part of the room was the balcony, and I pulled a stunned Isabella out onto it with me.

Isabella gasped and I turned to see what held her interest, to find her gazing at me.

"Isabella?" I asked, and she blinked a few times, in a very human gesture.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed, her hand reaching up to cup my sparkling face, and it was at that moment that she stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight for the first time.

I knew that I had been blessed with an angel, but my heart could not contain its joy and I could not contain my gasp of surprise when I saw her skin shine like diamonds – she was a star.

Her hand gently caressed my face, with all the care she could muster like I was made from glass, "You are so, _so_ beautiful."

My fingertips reached out of their own volition and brushed Isabella's cheek softly – I had never seen a more beautiful creature.

"You surpass any beauty that I have ever witnessed, my love," I breathed, my hand moulding itself to the shape of her face.

Isabella looked down at her own skin in shock, and I smiled as I realised she did not know she was shining so beautifully. She moved her hand out of the shadow on the one side of my face, and cupped the side that was in the sunlight – she gasped as she watched our skin sparkle together.

Isabella's mouth opened as if she wished to say something, but nothing came out and I took my chance, swooping down and catching her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Her soft, breathy moan had a fire raging beneath my skin that only she could bring about and tame – I offered myself up to my love as she clutched at me fiercely.

My arms wound around Isabella's waist, hauling her against my hard, unyielding body – she was so warm and fragrant, that I felt my arousal peak instantly.

Isabella purred as she moved her mouth to my neck, nipping and nuzzling the skin there, and causing me to growl loudly. Her hands began to slip from my face and neck, down to my lower back, and her pressure there caused my to buck my hips forwards against hers.

"Oh, _Caius_," she breathed, and I purred with lust, love, desire and content.

Her fingers made soft circles on my lower back, and mine mimicked her behaviour of their own accord. But soon, my playfulness died as Isabella's arousal became more intense – her scent saturated every particle of the air I was breathing in sharply, and I could feel her warmth and wetness calling to me.

"_Amore mio_," I purred, divesting her of the white dress that clung to her tantalizing curves.

Her hands tugged at my suit and shirt, baring my chest and back to the orange light cast by the setting sun. My skin burst into millions of sparkles, and rainbows danced and bounced off of me. I turned Isabella so she was not in my shadow, and her skin lit up immediately.

I purred again as she pressed her glorious body to mine, "I love you."

Isabella ripped away the rest of my clothing and her own, "And I love you, Caius."

As I smiled, letting my hungry mouth devour hers, we fell to the stone balcony floor. Isabella's body automatically arched up and her soft thigh pressed against my burgeoning arousal.

I growled and nipped at the edge of her collarbone, where my mark sat, "I want you to bite me, my love."

Isabella purred beneath me, but sounded uncertain, "Are you sure?"

I looked into her shining crimson eyes – she was _mine_, and I hers.

I kissed her softly, "We are meant to be together, Isabella, and I want you to mark me."

Isabella beamed as I smirked wickedly, suddenly grinding my length against her core.

She groaned loudly, a growl building in her chest, "Now, Caius – love me."

"Always," I vowed, slipping inside my own piece of heaven.

Isabella sighed as I entered her, and I could not help the growl that slipped past my lips as I felt her contract around me – the sensations were so delicious, I had no choice but to revel in them for a moment. But I quickly felt my need mingle with my love's, and it threatened to overwhelm me.

This was so different from or mating – mating was hard, fast, animalistic, and this was indulgent, passionate and loving.

As I began the passionate rocking of my hips, Isabella's crimson gaze connected with mine and I knew that I could never love or cherish something so much as her. But I was not the kind of man to show _that_ much emotion, even to my beloved and especially when I had only just realised the depth of it, so I smirked and kissed her beautiful mouth roughly, consuming her moans.

I could feel every cell of my body singing as Isabella's hand caressed my spine, sending jolts of electricity to our connection. As if she could feel it, she moaned and twisted her hips, making me hit a spot so deep within her that her release happened almost instantly.

Isabella shuddered beneath me, her muscles contracting around my shaft, and I fought of the desire to let my own release happen. As she glowed with happiness and satisfaction, her hands came down to my hips and she moved her soft, delicious thighs further apart – her back arched, thrusting me even further within her, and a strangled groan erupted from my throat.

Isabella smirked up at me, as she twisted her hips, making my tip rub against a secret and intimate spot deep within her, making me growl and tremble. My motions increased quickly, all focus on pleasuring my love again and then myself. My hands found purchase on her hips as I drove myself within her, and our moans and desire swirled up above our heads, painting the sky with our passion.

I felt Isabella clench around my length again, and I felt a tightening sensation just below my navel – it was time to complete our bond.

I thrust harder, willing her to see the depth of my love with my physical actions, and Isabella sighed and moaned louder, urging me on.

My Goddess beneath me, with her gorgeous mahogany curls and eyes of fire, nuzzled my neck as my snowy hair fell around our faces, curtaining us off from the world.

In one amazing moment, I could hear, see, feel, smell, and taste nothing but her – my Isabella.

A roar burst forth from me as my release was worked from my body by Isabella's heat, and I cried out, "_Isabella_!"

Her teeth sunk into me, causing my pleasure to lengthen with the pain.

I panted for breath, even though I had no need, and tried to regain my composure, when a realisation hit me – Isabella had not bitten my neck. In my passion, I had not seen Isabella's lips move downwards, but there she was, sealing and kissing her bite-mark over my dead heart.

"I love you," Isabella breathed, smiling up at me with such beauty that I was sure the stars would be jealous.

I gently rested myself over her soft, warm body, pressing my forehead to hers, "I _adore_ you."

It was probably the closest I would ever come to telling her how much I loved her, and, though it was inadequate, it would have to suffice – I would love her until the end of time.

Isabella kissed my scar again, as I kissed hers, and then sighed, "Everything's going to be so difficult from now on, isn't it?"

Her fingers brushed my hair out of my face as I twirled a curl of hers around my fingers, "I am sure that there will be many hardships, Isabella, but we will be together."

She beamed, "At least that's some consolation." I chuckled, as she sighed again, "I hope the Cullens aren't difficult."

I huffed, "They were _born_ difficult."

"Thank you for supporting the decision that didn't hurt me," Isabella breathed, her fingertips running through my hair and across my scalp, making me purr.

"I would never hurt you, amore mio, and it was a good decision to make anyway," I smiled down at her, kissing the end of her nose. "

She nodded with an appreciative smile, and then turned to watch the sun sink over the horizon and make way for the moon. As we watched the night draw in swiftly and silently, I wondered what would lie in store for us – this was the beginning of our eternity together, and so far all we had encountered was trouble. I hoped that tomorrow was a better day for us, and especially Isabella.

"Do you think," Isabella asked, after we watched the stars twinkle above our heads, "that I should talk to the Cullens, now that they're staying here?"

As much as I wished to say 'no,' I could not – she was right, they would be in close company for a very long time.

I nodded and nuzzled her cheek, "Go to them tomorrow, my love."

Isabella smirked wickedly, "Tomorrow. But tonight, is all about…_us_."

Her hands flipped me on my back, and I could not stop her from having her way with me – she was as beautiful inside and out as the stars shining down on perfect skin, and as lovely as the moon reflected in her eyes.

* * *

'_**Perfect Symmetry' – Keane**_

_I shake through the wreckage for signs of life.  
Scrolling through the paragraphs,  
Clicking through the photographs._

_I wish I could make sense of what we do._  
_Burning down the capitals,_  
_The wisest of the animals._

_Who are you? What are you living for?_  
_Tooth for tooth, maybe we'll go one more._

_This life is lived in perfect symmetry._  
_What I do, that will be done to me._

_Read page after page of analysis,_  
_Looking for the final score._  
_We're no closer than we were before._

_Who are you? What are you fighting for?_  
_Holy truth? Brother, I choose this mortal life._

_Lived in perfect symmetry._  
_What I do, that will be done to me._  
_As the needle slips into the run-out groove._  
_Love - maybe you'll feel it too._

_And maybe you'll find life is unkind,_  
_And over so soon._  
_There is no golden gate,_  
_There's no heaven waiting for you._

_Oh boy you ought to leave this town,_  
_Get out while you can, the meter's running down._  
_The voices in the streets you love,_  
_Everything is better when you hear that sound._

_Spineless dreamers hide in churches._  
_Pieces of pieces of rush hour buses._  
_I dream in emails, worn-out phrases._  
_Mile after mile of just empty pages._

_Wrap yourself around me._  
_Wrap yourself around me._  
_As the needle slips into the run-out groove._  
_Maybe you'll feel it too._  
_Maybe you'll feel it too._

_Spineless dreamers hide in churches._  
_Pieces of pieces of rush hour buses._  
_I dream in emails, worn-out phrases._  
_Mile after mile of just empty pages._

_Spineless dreamers hide in churches._  
_Pieces of pieces of rush hour buses._  
_I dream in emails, worn-out phrases._  
_Mile after mile of just empty pages._

_**

* * *

**_

(Author's Note: I would just like to say that 'Eclipse' was fan-fucking-tastic, and the Major was especially delicious-looking (; So if you haven't seen the film yet, it's WELL worth it – obviously :D Also, the soundtrack's so good, so I recommend getting that as well – 'Heavy In Your Arms' is brilliant (; )


	14. Calm Me Down

**Caius**

We lay in the early morning light, our naked bodies subtly glimmering as we 'snuggled' – as Isabella called it.

I smirked, looking down at my mate as she idly stroked my bare chest – she could break me with a single touch, and although I did not relish the idea of someone holding that much power over me, I loved the way Isabella did not use it for her gain. She could have demanded power as my mate, but she had not – she was beautiful, perfect and utterly good.

"What are you smiling at?" Her beautiful voice chimed, breaking me from my thoughts.

I twirled one of her mahogany curls in my fingers and looked deep into her crimson eyes – they were so very beautiful. I had seen thousands of red eyes, but Isabella's held something different and special.

I kissed the tip of her nose tenderly, showing a side of me that only she would see, "Do you know just how much power you have?"

Her brow furrowed sweetly as she considered my question, "Do you mean my shield? Well, I think it's kind of…cool, but I don't know how powerful it is…and the mind thing is just a bit…weird."

I chuckled softly, my hand automatically burying itself in her long curls and bringing her face to meet mine in a passionate kiss – she had no idea how wonderful she was.

"I meant," I grinned against her lips, "your position."

"Position? In the Guard?" Isabella asked innocently, and I let a growl slip from me.

"You are no longer part of the Guard," I said tersely – the very idea of my mate _serving_ had my venom gland working rapidly.

Isabella shrank away from my harsh tone, and I sighed, bringing her back to me, "I apologise, amore mio. I find the idea of you, as my mate, serving others…extremely distasteful."

She smiled sweetly, her fingers playing with ends of the strands of my white-blonde hair, "It's okay. So, what did you mean by 'position'?"

"Your position of _power_, Isabella," I replied, holding her gaze.

"Power?"

I nodded, and she opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to find something to say.

"What power?" She managed, and I chuckled.

"Have you forgotten I am a Volturi King?" I asked, watching as Isabella's face twisted in embarrassment.

"No," she breathed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to make it seem like…I don't know, I disregarded your importance…"

I shook my head indulgently, "Isabella, you worry about such insignificant things. I am not angered. I simply meant to ask you whether you have realised your new power, in the vampire world?"

She shook her head in the negative, "I didn't know that I would have any power… I thought…"

As Isabella trailed off, I grew worried about her expression.

"My love?" I asked, brushing a curl out of her eye, "What has you troubled?"

"I was just wondering…what…_we_ are? I mean…I know you were married, or still are… Oh, God – you aren't still married are you?" Her beautiful eyes shone with venom and she looked like she was completely disgusted with herself.

"No, Isabella," I said fiercely, willing her to stop hating herself. "You have done nothing wrong, and I am no longer married, and _we_…" I grew anxious and unsure as I thought that maybe she had not understood what she meant to me, "Isabella, we are _mates_."

Her relieved smile was worth anything and any price – it was like the sun breaking past the clouds on an overcast day.

Isabella let out a long breath, "Thank God. I thought…maybe…I'd gotten it wrong… This _thing_ I feel for you…is so intense, that it clouds everything else." She trailed her fingers over my heart and her bite-mark there, "I hope you feel it, too."

I smirked, "How could I not when my mate is the most beautiful immortal I have ever seen, with a body to rival a Goddess' and such intelligence and compassion?"

I knew if it were possible, she would be blushing – she bit her bottom lip and cast away her gaze.

I chuckled and lifted her face up to meet mine, "We are very much bound to each other, Isabella – have no fears. I may have been married to Athenodora, but I never felt what I feel with you, nor did we ever have such a…loving bond. We never marked each other either – I would not allow her to scar my body. You are the only woman to hold my heart, and I give it to you in the hope that you will keep it safe for eternity."

I truly had not meant to say so much, nor in such a romantic and tender way – yet, it was what I felt, and I knew that Isabella appreciated honesty above most things.

"Oh, _Caius_, of course I will," she sighed, pressing a kiss to her mark on me. "You're always so stern, yet with me…"

"With you, I am better and freer than I ever hoped to be," I whispered, kissing her soft, pink lips.

Isabella's tongue flicked at my bottom lip, and I growled into her mouth as I gave mine up to her. Her tongue explored, claiming me and marking me as her own – I would always be hers.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from somewhere in the castle, and growling ensued.

Isabella broke our kiss and sat up, and I frowned at the interruption of what could have been some more extraordinary love-making – whoever it was would pay.

Although the noise was disturbing, it was not the first time a fight had broken out in the castle – I found Isabella's naked, shimmering body far more enthralling than Demetri and Felix having another wrestling match.

"Isabella," I crooned, my fingers dancing along her spine until she arched against my hand. "Come back here, Lover."

She let out a long, sensual purr that had me purring back, "_Caius_…"

I growled a little, moving behind her and wrapping my arms around her luscious body, "Your purr makes me shiver in the most…_delicious _ways, my love."

Isabella's hands reached back and clasped the back of my head and neck – I bent forward and trailed kisses and soft bites up her swan-like neck to her ear.

Just as I was about to melt her body against mine, the background growls erupted again and a name was called.

"_Bella_!"

I growled – that voice was unwelcome to me, and the woman who called out my beloved's name was on extremely thin ice as it was.

"Was that…?" Isabella murmured, and I nodded against her hair.

"The seer."

**

* * *

**

Bella

I dressed quickly with Caius, not bothering once to ask him if he was coming with me – I knew he would want to come, and I knew that Alice was in deep trouble judging by the darkness in Caius' eyes. I almost laughed – he was angry because she had interrupted our time alone and I knew he was now sexually frustrated.

He had built himself up with the sexual tension between us, and then he was left high and dry – he was going to take his anger out on Alice and I knew she was going to be very sorry.

I was frustrated myself. Caius' glorious body was all mine, and that man had talent between the sheets, but Alice had stopped me from getting another taste of the heaven he offered.

I tried to carefully beat back my rage – it wouldn't help Caius and I didn't want to go all newborn on someone I cared for. Even if Alice felt different to me now, she _used _to be my sister and best friend – I had to give her _some_ leeway. But if she made one slip, she would be no more.

It didn't take us five seconds for Caius to dress in his sharp black suit or me to dress in a casual blue dress that was hanging in the closet – it surprised me by being in the right size, and Caius just smiled knowingly at me when I sent him a quizzical glance.

We took off from our room, towards the noise – there were growls and snarls, but no one was speaking. It sounded like a showdown.

I kept just behind Caius – even though I knew we were equals in his eyes, I also knew that he wanted to assess the situation before I put myself in it. He knew I could take care of myself – he just wanted to show anyone and everyone that I was under his protection.

We flew down two flights of stairs, passing Demetri and Alec who joined us.

Demetri grinned at me as we neared the noise, "How are you feeling, Bella? Does immortality live up to your expectations?"

I winked slyly, "Sure does."

Demetri laughed and Alec snickered – I briefly wondered why Jane wasn't with him, they were always together.

A sudden sharp, hiss from the fight told me why – Jane was involved.

Alec's eyes narrowed as he realised this, and he sped up so he was almost level with Caius, only staying behind him out of respect.

Demetri looked slightly anxious – even _I _knew how defensive Alec was of his sister. If you involved yourself in a fight with Jane, then Alec was your worst enemy.

We rounded a corner, flying down a long corridor which I instantly recognised. With my new, larger mind I could calculate measurements extremely fast, and I realised where the fight was going down.

"My room?" I hissed, my newborn anger steadily surfacing – I had no idea why, but just the _thought_ of someone in my room right now was setting me off.

Maybe it was because it was where I remembered more special moments of Caius and I – our first kiss, him looking after me…

It was annoying, to say the least, that someone was in there tainting those memories.

Demetri placed a hand on my shoulder, and I calmed momentarily, "You are doing so well, Bella – better than anyone expected. Just stay calm."

Caius and Alec rounded the last corner before my room, and I heard them growl. Demetri and I followed, and I tried to keep calm at the sight before me.

Alice was lying on the floor, Jane glaring at her maliciously as Jasper crouched before his wife protectively – he looked ready to kill, and his black eyes shone. Felix stood next to Jane, waiting for his chance to attack – he was positively bouncing with excitement.

Without a word, I entered Felix's mind – he sucked me in quickly, almost like he knew I was there and he wanted me with him.

"_This son-of-a-bitch is going to get–" _He growled inside his mind, before I cut him off.

"_Felix. Calm down a little, and step back with Jane_," I said softly, immediately exiting his mind with a short, sharp tug.

He stiffened, but didn't take his eyes off Jasper – Jasper was glaring at him angrily and in frustration as Felix took a step back with Jane. I suddenly remembered that Jasper couldn't feel anyone's emotions if I had talked to them inside their minds.

He probably felt like it was an attack – he couldn't gauge Felix's emotions anymore.

I broke him out of his thoughts, "_Jasper_."

My tone was sharp and disapproving, and it made him turn towards me and listen.

"No one will hurt Alice – get out of your crouch," I said firmly, and he surprised me by doing exactly as I said – but then, my tone brooked no disobedience.

Alice stood up shakily behind Jasper, and I stepped up just behind Caius, giving him the reins of the situation.

Caius was glaring at Alice, but Jasper was blocking his view.

"Why are you here? What happened – Jane?" He asked sternly.

"Master," Jane bowed her head respectfully. "I realised that some of Isabella's shopping was mixed up with mine – I have some of her books that she bought. I came to leave them in her room, when I saw the _seer_ trying to get in."

I growled at Alice, "You were going into my room?"

I couldn't believe how angry I felt over such a simple thing – it seemed like I may not have escaped _all_ newborn impulses.

Alice looked over Jasper's shoulder, "I was only going to see if you were in there – I wanted to talk."

"She was with her mate," Caius hissed. "We have not had long to settle into our new lives, and I am sure that you could grant us one night away from the drama you and your family have brought us. Isabella has only just completed her change – surely you could not be so impatient as to wait for her to come to you."

Alice narrowed her eyes, and I growled, "Do not look like that, Alice."

If she was going to glare at my mate, she better damn well be ready to fight me for doing so.

Alec reached for Jane, and they stood to one side as Demetri and Felix stood in front of the door to my room. Caius took up my hand and laced our fingers together, and Jasper relaxed a little more, allowing Alice to step up beside him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Bella – alone," she added, and Caius' grip on my hand tightened.

Jasper looked slightly worried at Alice request, and whispered in her ear, "Ally, she's a newborn – she can be extremely volatile."

Caius growled, the sound echoing through the corridor and, I'm sure, ringing out through the castle, "Do not disrespect my mate by speaking as though she were not in front of you, displaying that she is no ordinary newborn. If Isabella was a typical newborn, she would not be standing here having a conversation – she would be in front of you with her teeth sunk into your flesh."

Jasper bowed his head slightly, "I apologise, Bella."

"I understand. You're worried about the safety of your wife," I smiled slightly, but my anger remained. "So, Alice – what did you want to talk about?"

Alice looked incredibly nervous, and she shifted her gaze to the four vampires glaring at her from the sides of the corridor.

"I wanted to talk just with you, Bella," she replied, and I cocked my head to the side inquisitively.

"Alice, you must know that Jasper will never leave you alone with me and Caius will never leave me alone with you."

Caius wrapped his arm around me so our intertwined hands lay on my chest over my un-beating heart, "Whatever you have to say, Seer, I advise you to say quickly – my patience is not lengthy even on a good day."

Alice narrowed her eyes again at Caius and I stepped forward, a vicious growl rising in my chest, "I warned you, Alice – if you glare at my mate one more time I will rip you to _pieces_."

Jasper stepped forward, his eyes darkening as he challenged me – I _felt_ my eyes darkening as I slipped out of Caius' hold and accepted his challenge.

He crouched and I mimicked him – before I knew it his tone had changed, and his Southern drawl was more forceful.

"I've killed thousands of newborns – you wouldn't stand a chance. _Back off_," he said, in a deep, commanding voice I had never heard the likes of – it didn't sound like Jasper at _all, _it sounded like a completely different person.

But my newborn instincts were finally catching up with me, and my anger at the interruption and the situation, and everything I had to go through, was flowing freely.

I crouched lower, my vision swimming red as a smirk found its way onto my lips, "I called you '_Brother_' and you were a part of my family – you left, just like Edward and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle. You all left me with no hope and no love. When I came _here_, I found everything I could ever possibly need to fix myself from the hurt you all caused. I am far stronger than you could possibly imagine, _Brother_ – and I mean that more emotionally than physically. And what do _you_ deal with but emotions?"

He growled and tensed, but before anything could happen I fell inside his mind, breaking my shield, and let him feel my pain – I remembered every second of the hurt and abandonment I felt, and it brought Jasper to his knees.

I recalled the hole that had once graced my chest, and forced him to feel how it used to crackle and sting, and how sometimes the imaginary stitches would fall away and it would break open like a cavernous pit.

Jasper gasped for air, sprawling on the floor as Alice darted forward to help him.

Her eyes suddenly connected with mine and she hissed, "Stop it!"

She leaned forward, crouching and preparing to strike me, but I was too quick – before she knew it, I was behind her. I jumped, wrapping my legs around her and dropping and pinning her to the ground – I pulled her head back, baring her neck and placed my venom-coated teeth above the place where her pulse used to beat.

Suddenly, we weren't the only ones – I heard two voices breaking through my red and hazy thoughts.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

Aro and Marcus stood before me, as Jasper writhed and Alice sobbed – I was in control, I knew it, but Jasper had challenged me and the new me was all for proving herself.

Marcus regarded me with awe and worry, "Isabella, calm yourself."

"I am calm," I replied evenly, my nose skimming along Alice's neck and smelling her fear. "I am simply accepting Jasper's challenge."

They looked more relaxed as they realised I was more in control than they thought.

I looked down at Jasper, who was watching me through pained black eyes, "How does it feel, _Brother_? You and your family caused that." He let out a pained whine and I smirked, "Hurts, doesn't it? Imagine living with that for _months_."

"Bella, I think that he understands, now," Aro smiled – I could almost feel his glee at my strength and prowess.

"Hmm," I murmured, running my nose along Alice's neck one last time, "Such a pretty neck, Alice – we wouldn't want anything to happen to it, now – would we? But something just _may_…if you glare at my mate again – you treat Caius with the respect he deserves as your King and your _better_."

I let her go in one swift move, flipping and turning in the air gracefully as I flew over Marcus' and Aro's heads to land next to Caius – I let Jasper go from my torture after a few more moments.

There was absolute stillness, and Aro finally spoke, "I think, Demetri and Felix, we have a new immortal for you to train and spar with."

I looked at him and them confusedly – they looked like they were positively glowing with excitement, as did Jane and Alec. I looked up at Caius, and into his darker-than-crimson eyes and he smirked sinfully.

"You are a natural fighter, Isabella," he breathed, kissing my cheek softly and then whispering just for me, "And you look _delicious_ as you conquer… Your body twisting, turning, flexing, showing its power… Later, we will explore your beautiful body together, and we will bring you sweet pleasure…"

I shivered – apparently my aggressive side turned him on.

_Well, it's nice to know that it's mutual…_

"Yes, Master Aro," Felix and Demetri chimed, beaming at me – I must have been impressive.

Alice and Jasper stood slowly, shakily, and Felix and Demetri stood beside them, waiting for Aro's orders.

Aro turned to me with a questioning look, "Bella, my dear? Now would be the best time to talk with the Cullens – we don't want anymore…_challenges_."

He turned to glare at Jasper, whose eyes were now golden again and he was looking extremely sorry and defeated.

"Yes, Aro," I said quietly, the red lifting from my vision only slightly – I knew if I was going to face _all _the Cullens, then I needed to at least be a little angry still.

"Take them to the Library, Felix. Demetri, gather the others," Aro ordered and they left in a flash.

Suddenly, the white-hot flame of thirst erupted in my throat, and I gasped as I scratched at my skin.

"She needs to feed," Marcus said, pulling my hands from my throat.

I whimpered slightly at the pain and Caius shushed me, "Be calm, my love. You will feed very soon."

He kissed my neck, just above the hollow of my throat, and desire roared through me – he was so good at distractions, and by his smug smirk, he knew it.

Caius led me forwards, down a few corridors and towards a room that held many beating hearts – I could hear blood rushing through veins and lungs desperately bringing in oxygen to the bloodstream…

I let out a near-silent growl and Caius held me to him as we neared the room.

_We were so close to what I wanted_…

"Isabella," he crooned softly, stroking back my curls. "You have first bite. Remember what I taught you…"

He pushed the door open and ushered me inside – he smiled at me as he closed the door and remained in the hallway with Aro and Marcus.

I hadn't taken a single breath, nor looked to see what was behind me, but I knew – I could hear their scared whispers to each other, their panicked breathing, their hammering hearts…

I was in the Feeding Room.

With my sharp eyes, I could discern tiny blood particles on every inch of the wall and door in front of me.

I was almost afraid to turn around, but I was hungry and those hearts sounded so…beautifully appetizing…

Suddenly a pair of footsteps sounded on the black marble floor, and I felt heat roll of off the human in waves, warming my body just by their presence.

The man made an awkward sound and then spoke, "Are you alright? We've been thrown in here, too."

I felt my face twist in guilt – they were thrown in here for me, to _eat_.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked, reaching for me.

I spoke before he could touch me, "No."

My voice sounded so wrong in comparison with his, but his human hearing couldn't pick up the subtle difference in our voices that made me alien to him.

"Do you need water, or something?" He asked.

I was out of air.

I couldn't answer him without breathing in, and if I did all was lost – what was lost though? He was my _lunch_.

"Hey, Sweetheart? Turn around? Let me see if you're okay?"

I turned slowly, keeping my gaze on the floor – I knew if he had seen the other vampires, he would know that I was one of them with one look into my blood-red eyes. The skin was a give-away, too – I was too pale and perfect to be human.

I kept my gaze on his shoes and my bare feet – they were brown battered hiking boots he was wearing, and I knew he was a tourist. Probably just got lost or pulled into a tour of the castle – he might have someone waiting for him…

"Leon? Leon, don't scare the poor dear," a woman's voice rang out, and another pair of brown battered hiking boots joined his. "Come sit with us, Dear."

Her voice was so kind, so gentle – yet her heart's beating held a bigger sway over me. Caius' distraction lasted no longer, and my throat flamed again.

The woman reached for me, her hand hot against my bare shoulder, "You're so cold! Do you need something…to…"

She trailed off as I raised my eyes to hers – she was pretty, with small blonde curls neatly pressed to her scalp and a sloping nose. Her light blue eyes widened, her pupils dilating in fear – I could see myself in the reflection of her eyes, and I looked inhuman.

The man, Leon, tugged at her t-shirt to get her away from me, his dark green eyes fixed on me in fear – I watched his throat work and his blood pulse at a quickening rate.

My muscles tensed and coiled…

The room was full of people – crowded in groups, or sitting alone. They all sat, scared and staring directly at me.

Their hearts were beating out a samba just for _me_, and venom pooled in my mouth…

Leon and his wife backed away, clumsily, and the woman stared in horror, "Who _are _you?"

I felt my vision cloud as my predatory instincts kicked in…

I took a deep breath, knowing they wouldn't suffer by my hand and their death would be quick. I remembered how Caius stroked my hips and thighs, and how it felt to quench my thirst. My head swam with their delicious scent and my remembered desire and lust for Caius spurred me on – I sighed in content.

"I'm Bella."

I struck.

**

* * *

**

Caius

Hardly any screams escaped the room as Isabella fed – I could hear her throat working as she swallowed the delicious elixir, and I ached to be with her as she fed. I remembered how wild our love-making had been after our last feeding…

Marcus coughed in amusement, gaining my attention, "Brother, are you…distracted?"

I glared, "I am well."

He flashed me a sharp grin, and Aro joined him in his amusement.

"Yes, I imagine this is not _quite_ as exciting as your last feed…" Aro trailed off, and I growled at my brother's suggestive tone. "Not many of us have the chance to feed as you two did – I hope you enjoyed it."

I ignored my brothers' teasing and listened to Isabella as she finished – I could tell she had diminished the human crowd by a quarter.

The door opened, and Isabella stepped out – my eyes immediately darkened at her appearance. Blood stained her dress, but there were also smears and swirls of it along her jaw and lips.

My brothers immediately left us and entered the room, and I stepped towards Isabella as I looked into her bright crimson eyes. I slowly and purposefully bent my head to hers, my tongue peeking out and tasting her.

She moaned, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck, "_Caius_…"

I growled, licking up the rest of the blood tainting her perfect snow-white skin – I finally kissed her sweet lips, groaning at the taste of her mouth and the blood combined.

"I have to go," she sighed. "I need to talk with the Cullens."

"You shall not go alone," I breathed, kissing her neck and nipping at my bite-mark.

"I will," Isabella replied, and I pulled back to look at her.

"No," I said stubbornly.

She raised her soft hand to my face, "Please, Caius? It won't take long. While you're feeding, I'll talk with them."

Her tone was determined, and even though I did not want her to speak to the Cullens without me, I knew she would fight me fiercely on this.

I nodded reluctantly, "But I will come to you after my feed, no matter where you are, and you will take Jane with you."

Isabella beamed, "Thank you, Caius. Now, feed. I love you."

With one last, sweet kiss to my lips she left in less than a blur – she truly was fast, and an excellent fighter with a high amount of control.

I knew she would be the very best of us.

Without another thought, I gave myself over to my instincts and entered the blood-painted room.

**

* * *

**

Bella

It wasn't difficult to find the Library, and Jane on the way there – she squeezed my hand soothingly as we entered, and then she put on her cold, detached front as soon as the Cullens spun around in their seats at the far end.

The room was warm, with fresh Italian air blowing through the open windows and sunlight streaming down from the skylights in this modernised part of the castle.

I didn't make a sound as I crossed the polished wooden floor to their circle of antique seats.

Jane stood behind me, her hand resting on my shoulder, as I sat in the last empty seat – I was glad to see it was further away from the others. I didn't want to be too close to them right now.

Carlisle's eyes scanned me, and when he looked back up, he looked…disappointed almost. I looked down to see my dress was bloodied from my meal.

I sharply looked up at Carlisle, "You have no right to judge me."

His golden eyes looked so sad, and his perfect face fell as he nodded, "I know, Bella. I have no right to think that you may have tried our diet – I am sure that hunting outside is forbidden for you, and it is easier to stay on the Volturi's diet."

I looked at him curiously, "Forbidden? What are you talking about?"

Esme gave me a strange look, "Now that you are a Queen."

I sat ram-rod straight and entered Jane's mind, "_What!_"

"_Bella, do not panic. You are Master Caius' mate – as he is a King, you are a Queen. You will do well as a Queen – you have already proved your loyalty, worth and prowess and you are still a newborn_," she replied quickly, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze.

I pulled out of Jane's mind and gave her an amused look, "Not exactly Queen-material, though – am I?"

She snorted, ruining her carefully constructed mask, and, realising her mistake, went back to looking detached.

I looked back at Carlisle and Esme, relaxing into my seat, "I am sure, if I asked, that I would be allowed to hunt outside the city in one of the forests nearby…"

I smiled as I remembered my time with Caius in the cabin in the forest, and Carlisle took it in the wrong way.

"You would like to change your diet? We could help, Bella," he smiled happily.

My smile dropped, "I will not change my diet. I was…remembering something…" I smirked, "My _last_ trip to a forest…"

Jane smirked slightly as I looked up at her, and the Cullens looked disgruntled at our familiarity. Alice finally broke the silence.

"What were you thinking?" She asked me in a screech, and I gave her a questioning glare. "Earlier, you attacked me and Jazz!"

Obviously some of the Cullens didn't know that fact, because Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme looked astonished and angered.

"What gave you the right?" Rosalie hissed, flicking her beautiful blonde hair out of her face – she reminded me so much of Athenodora, and it did not warm me to her.

"I didn't crash," I chuckled. "I was invited – wasn't I, Jasper?"

They turned to look at him, and he nodded as he bowed his head, "I should have known better than to challenge a newborn – especially as the Major."

Some of them gasped and turned to me worriedly – it was Emmett who asked, "You weren't hurt – were you, Bells?"

I laughed, looking at Jasper, "Want to tell them, _Jazz_?"

He looked up at his family briefly, "Bella…she's…one of the best natural fighters I've seen, and…her control means that she doesn't think the way a newborn does – she can plan her attack. I underestimated her, but even then…her speed…"

Jasper sounded awed as he trailed off, and the Cullens looked astonished.

It seemed I was a freak among freaks.

* * *

_'**Calm Me Down' – Port O'Brien**_

_I don't mind._

_My heart can wait,_

_It's got nowhere to run._

_Every time you hesitate,_

_Makes me think there's another one._

_Oh, it's getting hard to notice,_

_That I pray it's still there._

_There's no hope in waiting,_

_For our love's threadbare._

_Oh, I need somebody to calm me down,_

_Before my body can rest._

_Every time I come back,_

_This town puts my will to the test._

_Never thought that I'd back down,_

_Settle for anything less._

_Somebody to calm me down._

_I can't tell my friends to go,_

_Well, they've been there too long._

_If I die before I'm old,_

_I'd love to prove 'em wrong._

_Oh, I need somebody to calm me down,_

_Before my body can rest._

_Every time I come back,_

_This town puts my will to the test._

_Never thought I'd back down,_

_Settle for anything less._

_Somebody to calm me down._

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Apologies, apologies! I know it's late, delayed…yadda-yadda-yadda – I am extremely sorrrryyyy (: This chapter was extra-long, so I hope that makes up a bit for my neglect of this FanFic (; Thank you for all the great feedback, and thank you to the people who gave me a good kick up the arse about this story – you are true heroes (;_


	15. La Traviata

**Bella**

It seemed that I was suddenly invisible.

I turned to Jane and rolled my eyes at the Cullens' antics – she stifled a laugh, but her smirk was bright.

Currently, the Cullens were discussing me like I wasn't even here – I began to wonder whether I was right in wanting to get along with them. I saw now that I had a family and I had friends that were…well, almost _better_ than them – did I really need them as I thought I did?

Well, it didn't matter – we needed to have this talk anyway…even if they ignored me completely.

Suddenly Esme turned to me, after saying something calming to Rosalie, "Bella, are you happy with what you've become? You don't have to stay here – you don't have to be under Caius' thumb."

I growled, the sound echoed in the library and made the rest of them hush immediately – Jasper stiffened, probably seeing me swallowing the venom that was rapidly pooling in my mouth from anger.

I reined it in and stood up, turning to look out of the window at the beautiful Italian countryside, "Esme, if you ask me that again, I will be forced to leave, or do something…" I turned back, with black eyes, "Drastic."

I could see them all stiffen and flood with anger at me threatening their matriarch – Rose was the only one brave enough to act on her anger.

"How dare you!" She screamed, her golden eyes flashing, "How dare you threaten Esme! She's our mother, and she _used_ to be _yours_!"

I answered her very calmly, though the edges of my vision were tinted red, "Whatever's come over you, Rosalie? Wasn't it you who said I was never a part of your family – I was never good enough, remember?"

"You were human," she spat.

I smiled slightly, floating forwards, "Being human automatically made you better than me? Well, now I'm immortal, what do you think? Am I smart, and talented, and pretty enough, _Rose_?"

She sneered, but I could see the answer in her eyes without entering her mind.

"Jealousy? Well…I never expected that from _you_," I chuckled. "What is it, then? The brains? The gifts? The beauty?"

Her eyes flashed again and I laughed out loud, "You're jealous because you think I'm more beautiful than you? Oh, that's priceless!"

Rose took a step forwards, snarling at me, and Jane hissed behind me, "Watch it, Cullen. Bella can take you down in an instant, and so can I."

Rosalie backed down as I shook my head at her, "You're always so shallow. I don't understand why. You have Emmett, and a family, and beauty, and immortality, and love, and all the material things you could want – I know what you crave, Rose, and that you can't have it, but why do you have to be jealous of _me_?"

She snapped her head to the side, refusing to look at me, and then snapped it back just as fast with an evil glint in her eye.

"So, how is it drinking from humans, _Bella_?" She sneered – she was trying to make me feel guilty, and it wouldn't work.

I pretended to think it over, "Well…at first I was a little messy, but I'm getting the hang of it. Caius has helped me with my control immensely…"

I didn't mean to make my voice sound so breathy, but it happened and the implication was there.

Rosalie laughed a cruel, harsh laugh, "Using sex to keep you under his thumb, is he?"

I didn't rise to it, I just batted her comment away, "I am under no one's thumb." I decided to turn the tables, "Oh, apart from the contract I agreed to, where I would stay here so Edward and Alice didn't have to die – then I'm under Aro's thumb, for the next one-hundred years."

Jasper winced, and I knew how much guilt he had to be feeling.

I turned my gaze back on Rose and tutted, "You can't make me feel guilty about my diet, Rose – I _enjoy_ it. You can't make me snap and do something I'd regret either, because I would never do anything that I'd regret."

I ignored Edward's broken stare – he said he didn't love me, he made me move on and I _did_ move on to something better, _someone_ better.

Carlisle looked at me pleadingly, "Bella, you don't have to continue on your diet just because Caius is using sexual intercourse to reward you for it."

I had no idea why Carlisle was focusing on that one point, but it amused me nonetheless.

"Jesus Christ," I muttered, breathing a laugh. "Do you think I'm that shallow, that easy to play?"

No one spoke, and their silence was answer enough.

"Wow," I breathed, genuinely shocked.

I turned to Jane, and she looked like she was going to rip someone's head off, "Jane?"

She turned her gaze on me, and her eyes automatically softened, "Bella."

"Even while I was a human, was I really that easy to control and break?"

She shook her head fiercely, glaring at the Cullens, "No, you were not. We admired you for your courage, free spirit and determination – we still admire you."

"Well," I turned back to the Cullens, "I guess I _definitely_ know who my true family is." They began to complain, and I just held up my hand, "I saved your lives, and that will be the end of my interference. We will see each other, maybe talk occasionally, but I have officially cut you from my life. We're even – you brought me into this world, and I helped you out. End of."

As I began to walk away, with Jane beside me, I heard Edward, "Please don't do this, Bella…"

I didn't turn back, "You told me once that I was nothing to you – let's pretend that you meant it. I've moved on like you wanted, now let me go."

With that, I fled the Library, dismissed Jane and found myself in Caius' art studio.

**

* * *

**

Caius

My feed was not lengthy by any means – I found the taste of fresh, hot blood somewhat less thrilling than usual, and I knew it was all due to Isabella. While my teeth were sunk in warm flesh, my mouth pulling out the human's sweet life-force, I found myself craving my Isabella's luscious curves and sinful tongue – her first feed had been the most exhilarating experience of my long life, and I knew I could not feed without her again.

As soon as I was reasonably well sated, I left my brothers to finish their feed and then direct the Guard to bring in a new batch of humans for their feed.

I was quick as I flew down the corridors of the castle, and up the winding stairs towards the Library – but as soon as I stood outside its large, wooden doors, I knew my love no longer resided inside. There was a fresh trail of her scent leading away, and I followed it curiously – I began to get anxious as I moved, wondering where Isabella was going.

It was not long after that I stood before my studio door, and I heard the sounds of exertion from inside.

I pushed the door open to reveal the glorious sight of my love's eternally-pert backside.

I groaned, "_You are trying to kill me_."

Isabella stood swiftly, cocking out her hip and placing her hand on it as an inviting smile slipped across her lips. Paint droplets and smears were dotted across her neck and face, and all over the strange overalls she wore. Beneath her, on the floor, lay a large canvas – it was half-painted with emotive swirls of colour in all different shades.

"I'd never try to kill you, Caius," Isabella murmured, dropping the paintbrush from her hand and picking up another pair of white overalls – she threw them to me. "Would you like to help? I need an…outlet, and I can't think of anyone else I want with me more than you."

I smirked, and slipped on the overalls easily, "Any reason for needing an outlet, my love? How did your talk with the Cull-"

I stopped speaking immediately, as Isabella's eyes darkened and her expression turned murderous.

"Paint first, talk later – deal?" She asked, and I nodded.

I reached out for her, and she easily came into my arms – I stroked back her mahogany curls from her beautiful face, and she accepted my comfort with a soft purr.

"Whatever happened, you know that I am here for you," I breathed, kissing her exposed ear.

Isabella nodded, looking up at me with her deep crimson eyes, "I love you, Caius."

"_I_ love _you_, Isabella," I smirked, nudging her nose affectionately with my own.

A wicked grin covered her face, and before I knew it she had smeared green paint on my jaw – at first I blinked, unsure if I had even _seen_ her do it, but then a playful growl rose in my throat.

"Do not start what you cannot finish, my love."

Isabella smiled, leaning down to continue with her painting, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Caius."

I made a noise that indicated I knew she was lying, and then I grinned a feral grin as an idea formed in my head. As Isabella bent over, painting a blue spiral onto her canvas, I moved behind her and held her at her bent angle – the heat from her core affected me, but I played dumb.

I leant over her, sealing her back to my chest and leaning my chin on her shoulder, "Ah, yes – it looks interesting from this angle."

Isabella froze, a whimpering noise rising in her throat – her paintbrush slipped from her fingers as I let my hands grasp her waist tightly, pressing her to me more forcefully.

"Definitely interesting," I murmured against her ear, in my most seductive tone.

A shiver rolled down her spine, and her unnecessary breathing became laboured – I gently shifted my hips against her, letting her feel my hard arousal.

Her whimper burst forth, followed by a long moan – I smiled against her shoulder.

"Anything wrong, Isabella?" I asked in mock-innocence.

She shifted her backside against me, creating a friction that was almost impossible to ignore, and mewled, "_Caius_."

It took all my strength not to throw her down on the fresh paint and take her right then.

"Yes?" I breathed, making sure my lips brushed the sensitive skin of my scar on her beautiful neck.

Isabella turned her head slowly, giving me just enough time to gift her with a wicked smile before I rubbed my jaw across her cheek – the green paint she put on me was now smeared across her cheek, and she growled at me.

"That's not fair," she grumbled, and I laughed against her neck.

"I do not play fair, Isabella – I play _dirty_," I growled, and she moaned, shifting her backside again.

Isabella sighed, "You better get ready."

"For?"

"This," she said sharply, turning and swiping her paintbrush across my neck.

I narrowed my eyes playfully, "Oh, Isabella. This means _war_."

She giggled in a way I had never heard from her, but I liked – she stepped back, dipping her fingers in different blobs of paint on her palette.

She held the hand up to me as a warning, "I'll win."

I smirked, picking up a tube of red paint from the floor, "I do not think so."

"Ooo, a challenge," she breathed. "You're on."

Isabella leapt – she was much faster than I anticipated, and her soft, paint-covered hand swiped across my chin and cheek before I could collect myself.

She landed on the other side of the room without a sound, and smiled at me victoriously as she sang, "Caius is a slow-poke."

I growled, smearing the red paint across my hand, "I am just deciding where to get you, Isabella – perhaps, a handprint across one of your lovely breasts?"

Isabella snorted, "You won't get to-"

I struck swiftly, spinning across the room and landing behind her – before she could turn, I pulled her back against me and pressed my hand across her overall-covered, right breast. With a last quick grope, I stepped back and smiled.

Isabella turned to me, looking down disbelievingly at the red handprint on her chest, "You were so…fast."

I smirked, tipping up her head by her chin, "I have been around for centuries, amore mio, and have been trained by the best."

She narrowed her crimson eyes at me, "I'm fast_, too_."

"Yes," I whispered, my mouth naturally inching closer to hers. "You are."

Her breathing stuttered, and her hands gripped my shoulders – her lips were so close to mine, just a hair's breadth away…

Suddenly, she was gone and I felt paint running down from my temple to my chin.

I looked around to see Isabella with fresh paint on her hands and a sinful smile on her face – she was crouched slightly, ready for my attack. I growled, dropping into a lower crouch and then leapt at her – I tucked her safely against my body as we landed on her wet canvas. Paint flew up around us, colours of all sorts splattering on our skin, hair and overalls.

Isabella gazed up at me, looking slightly awed, "You're covered in paint."

I smiled softly, "We _are_ lying in it."

"No," she breathed, rolling her eyes adorably. "I meant to say…you look…"

"Messy?" I supplied, blowing a now-blue curl out of her paint-spotted face.

Isabella smiled, moving her face so her nose skimmed along my jaw – a purr rumbled in my chest, and Isabella echoed it almost instantly.

"You look beautiful," she whispered, kissing my ear softly and letting her lips work their way down my jaw.

My purr built in intensity, and I gripped Isabella's hips beneath me. Her legs moved slowly, parting and hitching up on my hips – I growled against her mouth, wanting more of the Heaven that she offered.

"_My_ Isabella," I said gruffly, my thigh pressing insistently to her heat and giving her some much-needed attention.

She gasped, her back arching and her hips grinding herself on my thigh – her heat was overwhelming, and with a loud growl, I ripped her overalls from her. Her bloodied dress hiked up around the tops of her thighs and the scent of the dried blood increased my lust – the dress did not survive.

The blue, stained material lay in shreds around us and some scraps fused with the drying paint beneath us. All this I took in with my peripheral vision – I was almost entirely occupied with how beautiful Isabella looked naked and covered in all sorts of colours.

"You're not _nearly_ naked enough, Caius," Isabella breathed, palming my arousal through my clothes.

"Let me…rectify that then," I smirked, slowly and teasingly pulling away my overalls.

Isabella growled, her hands tearing at the seams of my clothing and ripping most of it away in one pull – she purred in delight when my naked body was revealed to her.

"Caius, you're so wonderful…" Isabella mewled as I began kissing my way down her chest and stomach.

I chuckled as she continued to stroke my ego, "One day your compliments will turn me into a tyrant."

"I've seen that phase," Isabella murmured. "I didn't like it…"

"It's mutual," I whispered against her inner thigh.

I stroked her wet folds lovingly, circling her pulsing button on each upstroke – Isabella cried out incoherently when my fingers explored her opening. I laid kisses above her curls as I searched for the special spot that would make her scream my name…

"_Caius_!" Isabella cried out.

I smiled against her silky thigh, and purred, "_My love_…"

My tongue tasted her sweet offering, and I lapped at her sensitive nub as her hands wove into her own hair and clutched at the silken curls fiercely. I growled happily as I realised she tasted of berries and sweet cream – my fingers curled again and again, massaging that spot within her.

I had never done this for _any_ woman – they were always for my pleasure only, and I would not debase myself by loving them with my mouth. But Isabella – _my_ Isabella – was entirely different. With her, this was beautiful – the way I made her arch and gasp, and twist and turn, and scream and writhe…

I ached to be inside her, but I wanted her to have this pleasure.

"Caius…I…I…" Isabella muttered, her muscles tensing and clenching.

"Let go," I breathed, kissing her navel and nipping at it.

She cried out beautifully, her mouth widening in pleasure and her eyes clenching shut as she fell into bliss – I watched her fall with a smile playing on my lips, knowing that I gave her that ecstasy. She went limp in the next second, panting for unnecessary breath as I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue.

"Oh! _Oh_…" She breathed as I tasted her berries and cream again, "_Caius_…"

When I was satisfied that she had no more of her sweet taste to offer, I slowly crawled up her magnificent body – I made sure every inch of me brushed every inch of her. I kissed her breasts leisurely, watching with a smug smile as her peaks impossibly tightened.

But when her thigh brushed my hardness, all fun, games and teasing were over – I automatically found her heat, like a magnet drawn to its corresponding partner.

Isabella moaned beneath me, threading her fingers through my hair, "I need you inside me, Caius."

She pulled me down to her for a long, passionate kiss, and I moaned into her mouth as her tongue twined with mine. She slid slightly on the paint beneath us, and I could feel it coating the skin that came in contact with it but I couldn't find it in me to care.

Without further ado, I slid into my own piece of Heaven.

I moaned against my love's sweet lips, "You are like nothing I have ever encountered before, nor ever shall again – _my everything_."

I purred against Isabella's neck, licking my bite-mark hungrily as she moaned and arched under my moving body. I relished the cool air I felt upon withdrawing, and the wet heat that surrounded me as I pressed back inside – she would always hold this spell over me.

Isabella met me at every thrust, making me growl and hiss as we drew closer to our combined high – I could feel myself ascending as I hit a spot deep within her. Isabella shattered around me quickly, drawing my orgasm from me forcefully – she peppered my face and neck with kisses, and I let out an earth-shaking roar as I spilt my seed inside her.

I felt my body sing and my mind wind down to the most basic of thoughts and flashes of colour and sound. I opened my eyes to look down upon my Isabella, and smiled as I saw her closed eyes and smile set in a dreamy expression. Her beautiful curls were a multitude of colours now from the paint beneath us, and her skin was covered in smudges and my paint handprints from our love-making.

She was a beautiful angel – a vibrant vision – and I nuzzled her neck as I opened my mouth to tell her so.

But the words that flowed from my parted lips were very different.

"Marry me?" I whispered.

* * *

'_**La Traviata' – The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra**_

_Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici  
Che la belleza infiora.  
E la fuggevol ora s'inebrii  
A volutt.  
Libiamo ne'dolci fremiti  
Che suscita l'amore,  
Poich quell'ochio al core omnipotente va.  
Libiamo, amore fra I calici  
Pi caldi baci avr._

_Tra voi tra voi sapr dividere_  
_Il tempo mio giocondo;_  
_Tutto follia nel mondo ci_  
_Che non piacer._  
_Godiam, fugace e rapido_  
_E'il gaudio dell amore,_  
_E'un flor che nasce e muore,_  
_Ne pi si pu goder._  
_Godiam c'invita un fervido_  
_Accento lusighier._

_(Godiamo, la tazza e il cantico_  
_La notte abbella e il riso;_  
_In questo paradiso ne sopra il nuovo d.)_

_La vita nel tripudio_  
_Quando non s'ami ancora._  
_Nol dite a chi l'ignora,_  
_E' il mio destin cos..._

_Godiamo, la tazza e il cantico_  
_La notte abbella e il riso;_  
_In questo paradiso ne sopra il nuovo d._

_****__(Translation)_

**__****_Let us drink from the goblets of joy_**

**_Adorned with beauty,_**

**_And the fleeting hour shall be adorned._**

**_With pleasure._**

**_Let us drink to the secret raptures_**

**_Which love excites,_**

**_For this eye reigns supreme in my heart..._**

**_Let us drink, for with wine_**

**_Love will enjoy yet more passionate kisses._**

**_With you I can spend_**  
**_The time with delight._**  
**_In life everything is folly_**  
**_Which does not bring pleasure._**  
**_Let us be happy, fleeting and rapid_**  
**_Is the delight of love;_**  
**_It is a flower which blooms and dies,_**  
**_Which can no longer be enjoyed._**  
**_Let us be happy, fervent_**  
**_And enticing words summon us._**

_**(Be happy... wine and song**_  
_**And laughter beautify the night;**_  
_**Let the new day find us in this paradise.)**_

_**Life is nothing but pleasure,**_  
_**As long as one is not in love.**_  
_**Don't say that to one who is ignorant.**_  
_**That is my fate...**_

_**Be happy... wine and song**_  
_**And laughter beautify the night;**_  
_**Let the new day find us in this paradise.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Oh, I'm so cruel! :D What a cold-hearted bitch you have as an author – oh, well (; Nonsense, nonsense! I won't keep you waiting…too long –Insert Maniacal laughter here–_


	16. Kick Drum Heart

**Bella**

I lay in paint, staring up at the ceiling of Caius' studio, replaying those two words over and over in my head until I thought I was going to hurl.

_What do I do? What do I do? What do I–_

_You say 'Yes,' 'Please,' and 'Thank you' – very simple, Bella._

…

I was talking to myself.

And I had just been proposed to.

And now, said proposer was looking like I had killed his puppy.

Why?

_Because you haven't said anything for exactly…seven minutes – it kind of doesn't look promising to him._

Then, suddenly, it all caught up to me – Caius, the love of my…_eternity_, had just proposed.

_Fuck_…

And he was now getting up.

"No!" I gasped, wrapping my arms around him and holding him to me forcibly.

I realised a second too late how that sounded – instead of 'No, don't move,' it sounded like 'No, I won't marry you.'

Caius' eyes refused to look into mine, and I frowned, "Caius, look at me."

His gaze reluctantly moved up to connect with mine, and I twined my fingers in his silky, paint-splattered hair, "_Caius_… I love you…"

"Spare me, Isabella," he breathed, and I shushed him.

"_I love you_," I reiterated. "So, yes, I will marry you."

I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh when he did an extreme double-take – his crimson eyes were wide and he looked so…_vulnerable_. I was happy to see that from him, knowing that his pride never allowed a show of weakness – yet his love for me overrode it, and he could just _be _with me.

"Isabella," Caius whispered, his fingers stroking the skin of my neck. "You say yes?"

I smiled, bringing his face to meet mine, and reiterated, "I say yes."

His smile was glorious as he leant down and kissed me with all his might – his lips were persistent and I melted into his kiss. Caius laughed joyously into my mouth, until I twined my tongue with his – he growled passionately and I could feel him growing harder against my leg.

He pulled away from me briefly with eyes of fire, "You will be mine, my love – forever. No one else's…" He kissed me hard, growling, "_Mine_."

I gasped as I felt him brush my ready core, "_Yours_."

Without any preamble, he pushed inside of me – I saw colours explode behind my eyelids and I felt warmth rushing through my body.

I clutched Caius as he suddenly rolled to the side, leaving me on top of him – he grinned up at me as he pushed my hips down to meet his.

I threw my head back and purred.

"Make love to me, sweet Isabella," Caius crooned. "Show me who _I_ belong to."

I hissed in pleasure as I raised my hips and dropped them back down again – I could feel every inch of him inside me, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I dropped my head forwards to look down at Caius as I built up a rhythm – his face was the most beautiful mix of pleasure and pain.

Suddenly, I knew we weren't alone.

I didn't know how I had heard their whispering footsteps and Caius hadn't, but it was true – I stopped my motions immediately, much to Caius' displeasure.

"Isabella…" He whispered, almost pleadingly.

I looked down at him with a finger on my lips, telling him to be quiet – I could hear the person getting closer, and that they were almost in the corridor outside of the studio.

It wasn't a very big deal, but I didn't want to be overheard as I was crying out in pleasure… No, I already knew that most in the castle had heard, but I didn't want to _know_ I had been heard…

I moved my hips up, with a hiss, disentangling myself from Caius' gorgeous and paint-splattered body.

"Listen," I breathed, and his eyes lit with recognition.

He growled loudly and pulled both of us up to our feet, and then whispered, "My brother."

I felt like asking which one it was, but either of them seeing me butt-naked had me rushing around looking for something to wear. Caius pulled two robes from somewhere I didn't see and fastened one around me, and then put one on himself.

The footsteps got closer, and I looked down at the paint-covered floor and the messy canvas – actually, I quite liked it, with its swirls and smudges of colour and pieces of blue, bloodied dress mixed into it. It was interesting, and a physical reminder of our lovemaking.

The studio door opening slightly knocked me out of my thoughts – I looked up to see Aro.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled the strong smell of sex, but he didn't look apologetic for his interruption.

Caius growled at him, "Have you ever heard of the phrase 'learn to knock'?"

Aro smiled slightly, staying half-in and half-out of them room, "Certainly, Brother. I was not aware of your…preoccupation." He turned his red gaze on me, "Isabella, I came to see if you would like to practice your gift and spar with Felix and Demetri? They are unable to stay still in their excitement from your earlier…performance."

I smiled, an unexpected spark of excitement lighting up within me at the prospect of a fight – perhaps I _was_ a natural fighter.

I nodded, "Yes, Aro. I'd love to."

Aro nodded to both us, with a grin, "I suggest you shower and dress comfortably. They are waiting for you outside, in the north courtyard." Just as Aro was about to turn away, he said, "Oh, and my wife, Sulpicia, has been asking to meet you, my dear Bella – I hope you will speak to her soon."

Aro left without another word, and Caius sighed, "Aro always did have impeccable timing."

I smirked, reaching up to kiss him on the mouth, "We have time for that later, Caius." My smile grew, "I'm excited about training!"

Caius laughed, "Ah, my war-hungry Goddess – how did I not see your bloodthirstiness before today?"

"We _were_ a little busy," I teased, making him growl.

"Go, now – before I ravish you," Caius grinned, a feral smile, before dipping down to kiss me softly. "_My soon-to-be_ _wife_."

I shivered, making my way to the door and looking over my shoulder, "You have no idea how much I love the sound of that."

* * *

I had never been to the north courtyard before, but with my new sense of direction I could just head north through the castle until I found the place or picked up on Demetri's and Felix's scents.

I had washed my body and hair clean of paint and the scent of sex and dressed in a pair of tight jeans that I had gotten on my trip with Jane and Alec, and a comfortable, black button-down of Caius' – I hoped he would like to rip it off me later…

Suddenly, I caught Felix's scent and I shot down three long corridors and a small, spiral staircase – I came out into a sparkling white courtyard.

I smiled as I stepped out into the half-shady and half-sunny square – the ground was cobbled and the castle walls that surrounded it had large arches in. I assumed that there were often spectators, and I felt a chill of excitement run through me at the thought of being cheered on as I fought – oh, yeah, I was _definitely_ a fighter.

Demetri and Felix were standing next to wooden crates of equipment in the furthest corner of the courtyard, and I leapt over to them.

"Hey, guys," I chirped.

Demetri turned around in shock, "How the hell did you get so quiet?"

I frowned at him and Felix elaborated, looking excited, "You were super-silent, Bella."

"Oh, yeah – I'm going to kick your asses," I cheered, raising my arms and posing in a show of strength.

Demetri shook his head indulgently, "So young…"

He pounced, but I was already half way across the courtyard and into the sunny part when he realised his attack had been foiled – I had no idea how I was doing it, but it seemed I had confounded the Volturi's best fighters.

I smiled at them, "So. What's on the agenda?"

Felix shook his head, clearing his stunned expression and breaking out into a full-blown grin, "Surprise attack was number one – Demetri obviously failed."

Demetri growled at him a little, "Wait until it's your turn – we shall see how well you do."

They suddenly both looked up behind me, and I spun around as I heard a tiny snicker – Marcus stood in the largest arch, watching me with a little proud smile.

"Isabella will never be beaten," Marcus said fervently, and I smiled.

A tingle shot up my spine all of a sudden, and I side-stepped just in time to see Felix go soaring past me and stop just short of the courtyard's white wall.

"Damn," Felix muttered, looking back with something sparking in his eyes.

Marcus looked even prouder, "Continue, gentlemen. I shall watch my protected be victorious."

I smiled up at Marcus before turning around to Demetri – Demetri grinned, "Agility – do not break any of the disks."

As I was about to ask what disks he was talking about, he threw ten clay disks at me from one of the wooden boxes. They came fast, due to his vampire speed and strength, but my quick mind slowed down their movement and I analysed the disks' speed and their trajectory.

When they were a metre from me, I jumped and spun easily – I watched the rough-edged clay disks fly past me, missing me by millimetres, with my perfect vision. I was still marvelling at my sight, being able to pick out every flaw in their terracotta surface, when my feet touched the cobblestones and I heard the disks smash against the wall behind me.

Felix and Demetri looked at me with awe, and Marcus behind me breathed, "Simply breath-taking."

Aro's voice suddenly rang out in the courtyard, "What have I missed, Marcus?"

I kept my eyes on Felix and Demetri, who were looking mischievous, as I listened to Aro and Marcus converse – Marcus must have shown his brother his memories, because Aro drew in a sharp and delighted breath.

"Glorious," he whispered, and I could feel his gaze on my back. I smiled as I heard him growl slightly, "Where did she get more denim pants from?"

The next attack was swift, but not swift enough for me it seemed – Felix and Demetri came at me from both sides, and as I watched them approach me in _almost_ slow motion, I prepared to leap.

When I did, it was like I hadn't moved at all – I barely felt my muscles bunch or my knees bend, and I wondered if I _had_ moved.

I watched the white walls fly past me in amazing detail, and then I was over the castle – I gasped as I saw how high I had jumped.

"I'm past the highest turret," I breathed in shock – I was almost brushing the soft white clouds that were lazily rolling over the castle.

I looked around, turning in mid-air – it was beautiful up here in the blue sky, looking around at all the amazing things my sharp eyes could see. I wondered if any of the humans could see my shimmering form turning in the sky – I knew Aro would be displeased I was so flagrantly breaking _the_ _Rule_, right now.

I smiled dreamily in my descent – it felt like the rushing air was caressing me as I fell, like thousands of tiny feathers. I watched the courtyard grow bigger, silently laughing at the stunned faces that greeted me – it seemed most of the Guard had assembled in the arches as I leapt.

I concentrated on how to land then – wondering how I could slow down, or at least not break the pretty white cobbles. It seemed like the ground floated towards me, and I bent slightly to take the impact.

The walls flew past again, and then I was on the cobbles, slightly crouched. There wasn't a crack or a scratch beneath me, and I wondered how there could have been no pressure from my landing whatsoever – but then I internally shrugged. I was a vampire after all – if anything odd happened, I couldn't say it wasn't a huge surprise considering I shouldn't even exist.

I looked up through my locks, and met the gaze of Caius – he was standing with his brothers in the largest arch, and his crimson eyes looked so full of awe and pride that I had to restrain myself from kissing him.

"How high _was_ that?" Someone muttered behind me – Jane.

Another voice answered, Felix, "_Very_ high."

I grinned wickedly, turning to look at a stunned Felix, "Can we do that again?"

* * *

I was still smiling after another five hours of honing my abilities – they didn't need very much honing.

My gift wasn't as easy to control, but after practicing with Jane for a little while I got the hang of it – my shields sort of felt like that sensation you get when you want to protect someone but can't, when you feel helpless. Of course, I wasn't helpless, but it seemed that those feelings had passed over from my human life into my vampire one, and if I focused on protecting someone my shield would just…_pop_ into existence, depending on the attack the person was receiving.

My mental shield was harder to manipulate than my physical one, and it took a few good tries with Jane using her gift on Felix for me to get it right.

Eventually, the onlookers were called away to attend to their various duties – that included the three brothers, Jane and Demetri. I was sad to see them go, since I enjoyed being around them so much, but I knew I would see them all later – I was left with Felix, in the darkening courtyard.

I smiled as the darkness closed in and everything turned various shades of purple, yet I could see everything as clear as day.

I sighed, "I love this."

Felix smiled over from the wooden crates, where he was putting away the last of the equipment we had used, "Me, too."

"Everything's great, but the fighting, the exertion?" I beamed, "It's _so fun_."

It seemed like that was the exact right thing to say to Felix, because he finished what he was doing and came towards me with an amazingly enthusiastic expression.

"I told you!" He grinned, his cheeks dimpling slightly.

I laughed, "I know, but I couldn't see it when I was human – now, with my abilities…I feel _unbeatable_."

"You _are_ pretty unbeatable, Bella," Felix chuckled. "Naturals are always so good at fighting – they don't really have to learn."

"_Naturals_?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"Yes, that's the name given to those who were…basically, born to be a vampire – just like you," he sighed, and I wondered at his change of tone.

I nodded, "Being as I am, it feels…right."

Felix looked at me, his red eyes darkening slightly – then he smirked, and pounced.

I laughed, rolling him underneath me as he took us to the ground, "Nice try."

Felix pushed, and I let him roll me over, thinking that we'd keep rolling after that – but we didn't. We stopped.

I looked up at Felix above me, and his eyes were on the verge of black – something within me began screaming that it _really_ didn't like that look. I stayed calm, knowing that I could just brush him off easily, and I waited for what he was going to say. I mean, he didn't just stop for no reason whatsoever, and as I opened my mouth to ask him, his lips came down and slanted over mine.

My eyes were wide open with shock, and my brain was barely functioning from the surprise. But when Felix's hands grasped my hips tightly, I came back to my senses – I pushed him away, making him skid back three metres across the cobbles, and as I was about to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, he was being picked up and held by his neck by a furious blonde angel.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I stared into the male's eyes, not seeing anything but him – he had been all over _my mate_ and my transition from the bottom of the stairs to throttling the scum was a blur.

My brain was barely functioning, running on my animalistic urges and the memory of his hands and lips on the woman I knew to be _mine_.

I couldn't remember anything but seeing him on top of her.

I growled, the sound echoing around me menacingly – the male did not fight, and my hand grasped his throat more tightly. My fingertips dug into his neck, creating fissures in his skin – I growled again, but in delight.

His large frame shook as I continued to squeeze, watching his eyes flash with defeat – I knew he could not fight me, but otherwise most facts eluded me.

Suddenly, a hand pressed against my back.

I prepared to spin around and knock them back, thinking it an attack in my state, but the light touch was familiar and I bit back my instincts for a moment. The hand was only warm and but I felt it searing my stone flesh – I felt my grip loosening on the male as the hand ran up and down my spine.

A soft, husky voice floated into my ear, and it crooned, "_Caius_…"

I felt a purr build up as a pounding began in my chest – I knew my heart was dead, but at that moment it began pounding in time with the breaths of the woman behind me.

Her scent washed over me, and my purr burst forth – she smelt like sweet, fresh strawberries…

"Caius, come back to me," she breathed, nuzzling her cheek against mine from behind – I felt myself melting, forgetting the man in my grasp.

He fell to the floor with a thud, and long, elegant arms came around my chest from behind – I revelled in their feel around me, as her hands covered my thumping heart.

"Caius, love," she breathed, her voice sounding more and more familiar. "Thank you. Now, just relax – I'm here."

Relax I did – my spine sealed itself to her front, and my heart slowed its imaginary beating. My mind began to clear and my tunnel vision almost vanished instantly as I felt her lips on my neck.

I sighed, letting a name that wanted to burst forth fall from my lips, "_Isabella_."

Everything cleared, and my memory was given back to me in my now-calm state – my eyes widened to see Isabella coming to stand in front of me between me and the kneeling Felix.

I growled at him, past my mate – she turned my face back towards her beautiful one instantly.

"Caius," she breathed, brushing the tip of her nose on mine affectionately – I found myself not caring about Felix as Isabella's sweet breath fanned over my face. "Thank you for coming, Caius, but don't fret now – everything's fine."

I looked into her eyes, searching for the truth – she smiled up at me, her pale face glowing with love. With a sigh – and a quick scan of her person – I nodded.

Felix moved like lightning, leaving Isabella with me…surrounded by the immortals of the castle. But they all disappeared as I looked at them darkly, except for a select few. Aro and Marcus were standing nearby with the Cullens, and the seer was trying to see past her mate.

"What's happening?" She asked irritatingly, "I tried to tell her!"

Aro turned his head sharply and narrowed his eyes at the short female, "Yes, Alice. But your vision has not come true – do you see a damaged Bella?"

"I don't see anything," she growled, and her mate moved out of the way as he sensed the danger from me had ceased.

The seer had the grace to look sheepish as she saw that Isabella was unharmed – was that the news that she had tried to tell my beloved earlier, that I would harm her one night in a courtyard of white stone?

I bit back a growl as I spoke to her, "I would never harm Isabella again."

The pain of the time I had committed that blood offence rose within me and I grimaced – Isabella's hand caressed my face softly, bringing me back.

"I accepted your apology for that, Caius," Isabella breathed, as I turned to look into her mesmerising gaze. "Just remember that." Isabella smiled, "And I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

I pressed my lips to her ear, whispering only for her, "I came close, my love."

Isabella shook her head, breathing back, "But you _didn't_ hurt me. So, calm yourself."

I nodded slightly, turning back to my brothers and the Cullens, as did Isabella – she spoke first.

"How the hell did you see this, Alice?" She asked, and I realised that the seer was not meant to be able to get past Isabella's shield.

The seer looked down at the ground, "It was only a split-second thing… I didn't see much…"

"So," Isabella growled. "You would tell me my fiancé was going to kill me based on a less-than a second long vision?"

The seer looked thoroughly guilty and saddened, but the others looked shocked – then I realised what my love had said…

Aro breathed, "Truly?"

Isabella frowned at him in confusion, and then realisation lit her face – she bit her lip and looked down, and I knew she would be blushing if she could.

I smirked, stroking her silky-skinned cheek, "It seems you have let the cat out of the bag, my love."

Isabella looked up at me, and then turned to Aro, "It's true."

Aro clapped his hands together, looking overjoyed, and Marcus smiled at his…daughter, which I supposed Isabella was to him. The Cullens were shocked, and some looked angry – the mind-reader looked completely crushed, and I saw the seer place a steadying arm around his waist.

My brothers congratulated my love, and then – to our combined surprise, including the rest of the Cullens – the largest Cullen stepped forwards. I watched him carefully as he moved towards Isabella, but I knew my interference would not be necessary – she was the best fighter I had ever seen.

He looked at Isabella sheepishly, "I would like to apologise, Bella. I'm sorry for all the things we've done or said, and I want to make it up to you – I want to be your brother again."

Isabella's eyes sparkled slightly with venom, "Oh, Em…"

She threw herself into his brawny arms, and I could see the vampire's mate looking outraged at his affection towards my Isabella.

Aro stepped up beside me as we watched their reunion, "Brother, I would like to ask what you intend to do with Felix?"

I shook my head, beating back my instinctive anger, "It would upset Isabella, Aro. Nothing shall be done, unless it happens again."

Aro nodded, "I brushed his hand as he left with the others – his thoughts were a mess, but I saw the truth. He did not know the depth of your relationship – though hard to believe, it is true. He was absent at many moments recently, due to him being needed for his strength to help with the wolves, etc."

I turned to my brother, and gave a slight sigh, "I shall speak with him, though if he ever–"

Aro cut me off, with a chuckle, "After your performance, I think it is safe to say that he will never act impulsively again – especially where Isabella is concerned." He clapped his hands together, smirking, "Now. How many guests shall we invite to your union?"

* * *

'_**Kick Drum Heart' – The Avett Brothers**_

_The footprints over the snow,  
The fabric of all the lonely.  
C-Covering only,  
The fables and hands.  
The rest is out in the cold,  
Holding the last of the season.  
F-F-F freezin' – yeah._

_My, my, my heart like a kick drum._  
_My, my heart like a kick drum._  
_My, my heart like a kick drum._  
_My love like a voice._

_We're walkin' in to the fields._  
_We're walkin in to the forest._  
_The moon is before us,_  
_Up above._  
_We're holdin' hands in the rain,_  
_S-sayin' words like 'I love you'._  
_D-d-d'you love me? Yeah._

_My, my heart like a kick drum._  
_My, my heart like a kick drum._  
_My, my heart like a kick drum._  
_My, my love like a voice._

_Mother Mary heard us approaching her door,_  
_Although we didn't make a sound._

_There's nothing like finding gold,_  
_Within the rocks hard and cold._  
_I'm so surprised to find more,_  
_Always surprised to find more_

_I won't look back anymore,_  
_I left the people that do._  
_It's not the chase that I love,_  
_It's me following you._

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Apologies! I said it wouldn't be long for the next update and now it's late! But I have an excuse – I've been extremely busy with my A-level results and the fact I got into University! I'm so excited and I'm moving in in under a month! :D So, this is a quick notice saying that my updates might be a bit intermittent. Thanks for reading – I hope this was enjoyable! More very soon! (:_

* * *

_**P.s:**__ Also, if you like a Jasper/Bella pairing, then you might like my new-ish series of one-shots! It's called '101 Tales of Love, Lust and Desire' and I hope to get more people reading it! I updated it today, and I'm doing so every week – if you like it, drop me a review (:_


	17. I Saw Lightning

_**Author's note: **__Slow update – I know, I'm very sorry ): No excuses, I just got out of the habit of writing Bella/Caius – I need a good kick up the arse. But luckily my other fics got me back on track – I don't know how, but writing for 'Alice, 2009' got me in the mood for this Bella/Caius Twilight… Oddness (: Thank you for your reviews and support!_

**

* * *

**

Bella

The castle was positively buzzing around us.

Word travelled fast – almost instantaneously – and within the day everyone knew that Caius had proposed to me. I liked how thrilled everyone was – including Jane, though she didn't show it directly – but Aro had commandeered the planning of the wedding.

I had been stunned.

It was morning, and Caius lay next to me in bed – his eyes were shut and his body was relaxed, but it did nothing to keep _me _calm. I was worried about how fast Aro had planned our wedding – I knew we wouldn't wait long anyway, but Aro was pushing it along so quickly that I was getting jittery.

And I had no say.

Well, I did, but it felt like I didn't – and Aro seemed so happy about the union and planning it himself that I just…couldn't help but indulge him. He was like a less-irritating and extremely more male version of Alice.

I softly traced circles onto Caius' chest, where my head lay, and tried to keep calm – I loved Caius and I would marry him, but not in this way.

That was my conclusion.

"Caius," I murmured softly, and I heard him open his eyes.

"Yes, Isabella?"

I turned to look up at him as I rested my chin on his sternum, "Do you really want this?"

Caius' white-blonde hair was ruffled and spread haphazardly on the pillow, and he looked so angelic with the dim light coming through the windows making his skin shimmer slightly – he looked so beautiful, that his sudden twisted expression of fear and panic was a drastic contrast.

As soon as those emotions played across his face, his expression hardened and then turned blank.

"Second thoughts?" He asked as if he didn't care either way – I could see behind the mask he put up now…but it stung slightly that he thought he needed to use that mask with me.

I felt an instinctive growl rising, and I carefully tugged it back – I would _never _growl at him if I could help it.

"Please," I breathed, touching his face with the very tips of my fingers, "Don't do that with me."

His crimson eyes burned, darkening slightly, and then his mask dropped – his expression hit me full-force, and I mentally reeled at his anger.

"Are you retracting your answer to my proposal?" Caius asked, through gritted teeth.

I moved back from him, wondering how my simple question could bring out so much anger – I only wanted to ask him if he really wanted a big wedding, the one Aro had planned.

The sun's rays broke over us and through the silence in the room as I sat on my heels before him – my nakedness hadn't bothered me before, but now I felt as if I were exposed.

I wrapped my arms around myself and backed away, stepping off of the bed, "I wouldn't do that, Caius. I want to marry you."

His jaw unclenched and he moved towards me, "Why do you move away, then?"

Caius reached out, his hand barely brushing my arm, before I darted from the bed completely, "Because that hurt. You said you wouldn't use that mask with me again. You promised. I was only asking whether you wanted the wedding Aro is planning, and you…" I felt venom swim in the corners of my eyes, "You walled yourself off from me."

Caius came towards me slowly, his arms outstretched in a pleading way, "Isabella, I apologise. It's just my natural reaction."

I nodded, "I understand that. But I've never hidden anything from you, yet you can hide things from me."

I backed into the closet and grabbed the closest thing to me – a plain white dress met my grasping hands and I tugged it on over my head. When I re-emerged, Caius was still standing, naked, in the same spot and his eyes raked over my dress in confusion – I realised I must have used my faster speed without realising it.

"I'm going out for a bit – I'll be back later," I said, backing towards the balcony.

Caius' eyes widened, "Why? Where are you going?"

I didn't answer – I kept walking back until I met the edge of the balcony.

"I'm going to clear my head, and when I get back…I hope that you understand that I'm not going to hurt you." I smiled slightly, "I've given up everything to be with you, without a second thought, but you still lock yourself away behind that mask with me sometimes. I thought you'd given it up when you were with me…but I was obviously wrong. Just…think about it."

I dropped.

The air whipped by me, but I didn't pay any attention to the sensations…or how long the drop was… It _was_ very far.

The castle was built on the very top of Volterra, and the side of the castle which Caius had chosen our room to be on was the side with a sheer drop beneath our balcony.

Beneath me and the fluttering fabric of my dress, I could see a slope that led down to the house of Volterra beneath the castle. My body automatically tensed and my knees bent, and just before my bare feet touched the stone and dirt slope, I began running – when my toes brushed the ground, I was already flying.

I was a blur.

Less than a blur – I was nothing, just thin air.

The sun's tendrils hadn't yet touched the town, and so my skin stayed pale and kept me from exposing myself to the unsuspecting humans – I could hear their slow hearts before I even reached the first rooftop. None were awake, and I felt like a thief as I stole across the tops of their homes – my feet were silent on the terracotta tiles, and my leaps were miniscule compared to what my body could do.

I wanted to run.

I dropped into the next alley and made a break for the city gates – when I reached them, I just jumped. No humans were around to witness me, and my speed was so incredible that I was sure not even an immortal could have seen me.

I landed on the side of the road, and I just kept running.

I used the brush as cover as I entered a more populated town, then the woods came up ahead and I saw that they didn't stop anytime soon – I let out my full speed.

I rocketed past trees and through the undergrowth, until I grew bored and went higher – my leap into the treetops was faultless, and I barely disturbed any of the leaves as I darted across the thick branches and gnarled limbs.

Jacob entered my mind as I heard the cry of a wolf up ahead, and I hoped that he truly had gone home to the Rez – if I knew Jake, he wouldn't give up as easily as he had seemed to. My next thought was about Emmett, and how I had accepted his affection – there was something about Emmett that was just so loveable, and I smiled to myself as I thought of how he had crushed me to him like I was the most precious thing to him.

That had been what I wanted with the rest of the Cullens, but the others seemed quite happy to stay away – well, not _happy_, but they'd rather stay away than reconnect with me.

Only Jasper looked like he wanted something different – perhaps it was because he felt mine and Caius' love for each other, but he looked stuck between becoming friends with me or staying on good terms with Alice. I had never really been able to get to know Jasper, but I wanted to – he was always polite to me, and though he left with the others…I couldn't really blame _him_ for it.

Then Aro popped into my mind, and I wondered what meeting Sulpicia would be like – I had never seen her around before, and Demetri had told me that she didn't like to be disturbed much and she wasn't extremely friendly. In fact, the only person who saw her on a daily basis was Aro – but Demetri assured me that if Aro said they should meet, then it was a good sign and that Sulpicia _wanted _to meet her.

Marcus came along next, and I smiled as I thought of him – he was truly a good protector. I had felt him watching over me recently, and it made me feel a little more secure – I didn't know if he felt it too, but whenever he was around I would feel a strange and sudden warmth relax my muscles.

That brought Caius to the forefront of my mind. I knew that leaving Volterra may have been a bit extreme, even though I was only planning to be out for a little while, but I just needed to run – _really run_. I had spent some time practising with my strength, but I had not pulled out all the stops…and it felt like an affront to my nature, not to use what I had been given.

I just wanted Caius to realise that to be with me, he had to _trust_ me – Edward had never done that. Edward had always made decisions for me, not trusting what I would do by myself – I wanted Caius and me to be different. I wanted him to trust me enough to _always_ be himself around me when we were alone – I had seen him without his mask many times, but I wanted him to forget its existence, and to not even _think_ about using it with me. The fact that he had… It just made me feel that he wasn't ready to marry me_ just yet_.

I'd give him a little time to think it over, and then we could discuss it – _then_ I would ask him if he wanted _Aro's_ wedding, my original question that caused all of this drama.

Suddenly, my senses told me to stop, and I did, _instantly_.

I was at the edge of a clearing, and in that clearing was a chapel.

"_Oh_…" I breathed.

It was _beautiful_.

The stone chapel sat in the very centre, and it looked like something out of a romance novel – if I had to guess, I would have said it was build in the 16th or 17th century. It was surrounded by a winding path and hundreds of headstones – I could see statues of angels sprinkled through out the graves. The chapel's stone was silver-grey, and in the morning light it seemed to shine.

I sighed – _this_ was where I wanted to get married.

I sat back against the trunk of the tree on my branch, and just imagined it – I could see Caius taking my arm and leading me through the stone archway. He would look magnificent in his dark suit, and I would just wear whatever dress came to hand – perhaps the white one I was wearing now… It would be quiet, simple…

Suddenly, the heavens opened.

Dark clouds accumulated quickly, and the water than fell from them dropped onto the leaves around me and ran off, sparing me from being soaked. Despite that, I got wet very quickly – but I didn't move, I just wanted to look and imagine…

**

* * *

**

Caius

I still stood where she had left me, naked as the day I was born.

My hand still reached for her, outstretched and ready to grab her and clutch her to me. I was a fool – I had let her go for one, and secondly…I had done the one thing I promised Isabella I never would do.

I understood her hurt, and I felt it keenly.

When under attack, it's in our nature to strike before you are struck – I had only been preparing myself for a blow that would never come, and it was enough to release the emotions between us.

I sighed and let my arm drop as my other hand came up to roughly rub my face – I was angry at myself for being so ridiculous as to think Isabella would hurt me. I knew she loved me as I loved her – she _wanted_ to be married to me…

It was then that I understood her question – the one I had misinterpreted.

She was asking if I wanted _Aro_'s wedding – the one that he was planning eagerly and inviting almost _every _immortal to. My Isabella was asking if I wanted such grandeur…and my answer would have been 'no'.

I had had that wedding before with Athenodora – I had not cared where we were married or when, and I had not cared who came or how expensive the ceremony was. I had not cared because I did not love the woman I was marrying – but with Isabella…I cared so much. Too much, some would say.

I watched a storm brew to the north from my spot and I wondered whether Isabella would be caught in the rain – I knew she could not get ill or be harmed, but a part of me was worried nevertheless.

I dressed quickly, resolving to find her and apologise as much and as emphatically as I possibly could – I didn't bother with dressing as I usually did: only putting on pants and a shirt. Anything else would just get ruined.

I called for Demetri and when he came to the room, he looked alarmed.

"Master, where is Isabella?" He asked.

"Exactly what I want to know," I said sharply, looking out of the window at the dark and heavy clouds rolling in – her scent would dissipate with the rain, and I needed Demetri's gift.

Demetri came forwards, taking in her scent and following it to the edge of the balcony – his eyes widened as he realised she had stepped off of it.

"She dropped?" He asked, and I nodded impatiently. "And took off across the rooftops?" At my second nod, he closed his eyes and murmured, "I've only been admitted into her mind once, during training…I may not be able…"

His eyes flashed open, and he stared at me blankly.

"Well?" I growled, and Demetri shook himself from his stupor.

"Apologies, Master," Demetri bowed his head. "Her shield blocks me, but from the tenor I caught in training…it seems she has gone north, into the storm. She's stopped – I don't think she will move again. I know nothing more."

I took off without a word.

My course was much more carefully planned – I did not have Isabella's speed, nor the help of the humans being asleep still. I was quick and stuck to the shady, rocky outcroppings to the right of the slope – when I reached the rooftops, I kept to the shadows and smiled when rain began to pelt down. I could run faster now – the rain would blur the humans' sight.

I kept to the shadiest of alleys, scaled the wall at the gates, and slipped into the darkness the storm was creating.

I had not run in an age, and as my muscles began to work I felt better than I had done in centuries. I found my speed was much faster than I had imagined, and I was pleased – I could find Isabella that much sooner.

Rain lashed at my face as I ran through the northern forests, and every so often I would catch a flash of Isabella's delicious scent. I kept running, my dead heart imaginarily pounding in time with thunder and lighting warring over my head – my worry for Isabella increased as the wind began to pick up, and trees began to groan around me. Of course, she would be well and able to withstand…_anything_, but I still thought of her as precious, fragile…something I needed to care for and look after…

As my worry peaked, I caught a flash of pale skin and white cloth ahead of me.

The thunder roared in my ears and I saw lightning strike a few trees in the forest as I ran – I called out her name as I came into a clearing. An ancient church stood before me, but I didn't pause as I saw the doors swing shut – I easily leaped across the headstones, to the doorstep, and pushed open the door.

There she was.

The church was dark, the only light being the lightning flashing outside, but I didn't need anything but my natural eyesight to see it was in disrepair. There were chunks of stone missing from the north wall, and the windows were broken on that side too, and my Isabella stood among the rubble, dripping wet and breathing heavily.

Her hair was wild around her face, and her crimson eyes were bright in the dark. Her skin shone with the water that covered it, and her white dress clung to her curvy body.

I growled – the sound was hungry, _wanting_…

Isabella took a step back, and I halted, hardly realising I had begun to approach her – I watched her eyes darken as she drank me in, but they contained wariness.

I looked over her softly now, ignoring my all-consuming lust and desire – I saw how she shook slightly in my presence, from the noise outside. I had forgotten how disorientating loud weather could be to a newborn – I remembered how hard it was to wrap my mind around the fact I could hear every noise coming together in a cacophony of sound. I remembered how the level of noise disorientated me to extremes…

"My love," I breathed, not going any closer to Isabella until she calmed a little. "Focus entirely on one sound – it will help."

Isabella's eyes flashed to mine, and then my mouth – I felt my unnecessary breathing pick up, and I watched as Isabella's chest began to rise and fall in time with mine. I smiled as I realised she was focusing on the sound of my breathing.

I stepped closer, seeing her shoulders relax, "_Isabella_…"

I did not mean to purr her name, but it happened anyway.

Her eyes turned black and my lust consumed me – she pounced, her mouth colliding with mine with a sound like the thunder outside. I hit the stone floor with a resounding _crack_, but neither of us stopped – Isabella's warmth was welcome, and our skin slid against each other from the rain.

"Caius," Isabella growled into my ear, "Have you thought about what I said?"

I held back a gasp as she pulled my earlobe between her sweet lips, "_Yes_… I am sorry, Isabella… My Isabella…"

Her hips began to grind down on mine, and I couldn't help my hips bucking up to meet hers and creating some sweet friction. Isabella moaned, as her hair curtained us off from the storm outside – even though she didn't seem that agitated by the noise anymore, the storm seemed to spur her on and enflame her passion.

I growled, "You are so beautiful…"

It was true – her eyes were glowing and her face was the picture of pure beauty. I wanted to love her, protect her, treasure her…

I flipped her over and loomed above her as the church doors rattled in the strong wind. Lightning flashed, illuminating Isabella's face, before I plundered her mouth – my tongue explored, searching for something unobtainable. Isabella fought back, filling my mouth with moans and purrs – I growled and ground my hips against hers in retaliation.

Isabella's back arched and my mouth devoured her breasts through the practically see-though dress – I purred around her puckered peak as she ran her hands through my hair and raked her nails across my scalp.

The sweet scent of her arousal saturated the heavy air as thunder practically shook the building – I heard the cracking of stone and the shattering of glass around us as I pulled at the hem of Isabella's dress. When she was bared to me, I wasted no time – my fingers slipped inside her, and I watched her face contort in the pleasure only I could give her.

Her hands were quick as she unbuttoned my shirt and pants, and soon I was freed – I growled as she ran her hand up and down my length sensually, _expertly_…

Before I knew it, I was placed at her entrance and Isabella bucked up her hips to take me in – I let out a roar as her tightness squeezed me and sent jolts of ecstasy through me. Our rhythm was frantic and our wet skin acted as a conductor for the electricity coursing through our bodies.

My mouth devoured Isabella's neck as she panted against my ear – the noises around us were rising, creeping up to an almighty crescendo. As Isabella whispered her love for me, my knees began to shake and I could feel myself tipping over the edge.

I pulled myself back, determined to make love to her for much longer – I pulled her up from the floor and slammed our still-connected bodies into the closest stone pillar. The church shook from my strength, and Isabella's fire just burned brighter – I could see her desire and passion in her eyes, and I kept that contact as rolled my hips against hers faster and faster.

Isabella's hands clutched at my shoulders as she threw her head back and cried out to the heavens – the roof trembled from the storm, and tiles rained down around us as we climbed closer to our ecstasy. Natural power pulsed around us as the church began crumbling under the weight of the storm, and my thrusts matched the rumbling of thunder outside.

Isabella's walls squeezed me harder, and her head fell down as I felt her getting closer to her end – her mouth opened and her tongue peeked out to swipe across my lips passionately. I took her hands in my own and held them to the pillar above our heads as she climbed my body and wrapped herself around me more firmly.

Isabella moaned breathlessly, "_Caius_…. So close, Caius…"

Growls ripped from my chest as my thrusting became pounding, and pieces of the stone column danced off the floor around us – Isabella gripped me harder, still looking into my eyes with the most beautiful gaze of pure pleasure and love I had ever seen.

When her mouth came down over mine once more, I exploded – her kiss was so sweet, so tender, so different in contrast to our lovemaking that my emotions imploded and everything inside me sparked and burst.

I saw stars as I let out a cry of pure ecstasy – my release induced Isabella's, and I revelled in her soft scream.

The rain beat against the remaining windows and the tiles on the roof, and the wind whistled through the open doors of the church, bringing with it the fresh scent of natural destruction and the sounds of the storm ebbing.

I looked down at my Isabella with a lazy smile, and saw that her face mimicked mine – she bent her head and kissed me softly on my mouth, smiling against my lips.

"Marry me here," she breathed when she pulled back, her eyes full of hope and her emotions bared for anyone to see.

I smiled, hearing something promising a little further away, "Right now. I can hear the priest."

He was trudging through the remnants of the storm, coming to check on the church and muttering to himself – little did he know that he would have a surprise vampire wedding ceremony to perform.

* * *

'_**I Saw Lightning' – Telekinesis!**_

_I saw lightning__,  
Coming from the street.  
You were trembling,  
Hearin' your heart beat.  
Lean in closer,  
Let me kiss you on the cheek.  
Singin' to you softly,  
Singin' to you sweet._

_I wanna care for you when you are all alone,_  
_Sit inside our house and unplug all our phones._  
_Watchin' raindrops stream down on our windowsill,_  
_Let's be in love._

_Take a walk,_  
_Take me in your hands._  
_Hear the wind blow,_  
_Pretend we're in Japan._  
_I saw lightning,_  
_Coming from the street._  
_You reached out,_

_And it didn't startle me._

_I wanna care for you when you are all alone,_  
_Sit inside our house and unplug all our phones._  
_Watchin' raindrops stream down on our windowsill,_  
_Let's be in love_.


	18. My Medicine

**Bella**

Giovanni, the priest, conducted the ceremony like it was a coronation – he was beaming away as he came back with his mother from a trip to find a witness for us, and he was throwing in flourishing arm movements here and there.

But it didn't matter that he was an overly-enthusiastic priest, because I was marrying Caius.

It felt good, holding his arm in the damaged ancient place of worship – we were coming together from our old and damaged lives.

Giovanni's mother began crying as we said our vows, and venom was pricking my eyes as Caius gazed down at me, saying the words that I had thought of him saying ten-thousand times since he asked me to marry him. My own vows were choked and tearful, and I watched Caius' crimson eyes sparkle happily.

But we didn't have any rings – that was where Giovanni's mother came in.

The old lady hobbled up to us as we internally cursed our lack of planning, and thrust out her hand – sitting in her palm were two gold rings on a necklace.

She smiled through her tears, "Prenderle. Mio marito – riposo di Dio la sua anima – mi diede quarant'anni felice, e voglio che la stessa fortuna per voi." _**("Take them. My husband – God rest his soul – gave me forty happy years, and I want the same luck for you.")**_

Caius gave her a steady smile and a nod as he took the rings from the necklace – I couldn't help but throw my arms around the human woman who was witness to my marriage today, but could have been my prey on any other. Her heart and blood-flow didn't even bother me an inch.

She patted my back as I drew away and stepped back as fresh tears ran down her face.

I turned to Caius and took the proffered ring – the moment he slid the ring onto my finger, I felt whole, and the moment I slid mine onto his finger, I felt invincible.

"Io vi dichiaro marito e moglie. Puoi baciare la sposa," Giovanni smiled, and Caius grasped my face in his hands and kissed me.

His lips were soft and steady, and I could feel he was brimming with love as I swiftly entered his mind, "_Forever, Caius._"

"_Forever_," he whispered back.

**

* * *

**

Caius

The priest had been all-too pleased to see his church being used to conduct a marriage ceremony – it was old and disused, and it seemed as though he had stayed in the abandoned place rather than relocate.

My Isabella was beautiful as a bride, even in her still-damp white dress, and I only spared the priest a moment away from looking at her.

"Quando torneremo, sarà quello di ripristinare questo luogo," I said to the old man – he beamed. _**("When we return, it will be to restore this place.")**_

I would make sure that the Volturi rebuilt the church – the place that Isabella and I joined in the eyes of God, was a place that deserved respect.

We left the humans behind, staring at each other as we melted into the forest – we stopped once we were away from the church and the graveyard.

Isabella spoke first, "Aro's going to be mad."

I nodded and smirked, trailing my fingertips over the fine contours of her face, "He will...but this is the choice we made."

"No going back," she smiled, kissing my palm, before grinning wickedly. "Race you, _Husband_."

She was gone – not a leaf was rustled and not a blade of grass was trampled.

"Magnificent," I breathed, before giving in and chasing after my wife.

I followed her scent, and she was so far ahead of me – her speed was incredible, and I could only run after her. I reached the edge of trees nearest Volterra as the sun began to set, and I only had to wait for a few moments before the sun dropped on the horizon and Isabella appeared from her hiding place.

She sauntered up to me, fanning the flames of my desire, "Would you like to walk back, Caius?"

I nodded, taking her hand and leading her around to the very back of the city walls, "This way."

We leapt in sync, neither out-doing the other even though I knew Isabella was far faster and more agile than myself – I smiled at her tenderly as our feet touched the cobbled street on the other side of the wall.

The back alleys were deserted, and we strolled along the winding streets at a leisurely pace – it did not take us long to get to the visitors' entrance to the castle.

We dropped through the hole and began walking through the underground tunnel, still wrapped up in each other – we began talking of a honeymoon and a celebratory party, when we reached the doors to Reception.

We both knew what was coming – as soon as Aro glimpsed the gold on our fingers, his darker side would appear. He wasn't used to being thwarted – even in something so trivial to him as a wedding.

But Isabella stopped as soon as we entered the room.

Her gaze was pinned on Gianna.

"Bella?" Gianna breathed, standing slowly.

I held Isabella's arms to her side – she was a newborn, prone to extreme thirst, and though we had been in close contact with humans already today, it was during an emotional and distracting time. I was worried her thirst would now affect her.

Isabella looked at me over her shoulder and smiled, "I'm fine, Caius."

I let her go in stunned silence, watching as she went to Gianna and hugged her to her – my Isabella, _my wife_, was amazing.

They spoke for a few moments, mainly about Isabella's change and the recent happenings around the castle, before I grew impatient – it was better to see Aro as soon as possible, or his rage would be that much greater.

I slipped my arm around my wife's waist and whispered against her ear, "We must see him now."

Isabella nodded and gave Gianna a parting smile, before walking with me to the large, wooden doors that led to the throne room. The heavy doors swung open as we came closer, and Felix and Demetri closed them behind us once we had stepped through – I had to hold back a hiss when I saw Felix's downcast gaze. He was lucky I had not torn his head from his shoulders.

Aro and Marcus sat in their thrones, and they were the only inhabitants of the room.

Isabella clasped my hand nervously, looking for reassurance, but the action drew my brothers' gaze to her hand...and more importantly, the ring of gold on her finger.

Marcus flitted forwards and took her hand from my own, "La mia protetta?"

Isabella smiled sweetly, "Marcus."

His finger gently traced the wedding band, "You have tied yourself?" Isabella nodded and a smile flitted across Marcus' face, "I thought so. Your line...it turned gold."

They spoke for a few moments more, but my attention was drawn by the dark-haired man staring from his seat on his throne.

"Caius," Aro breathed lowly, _dangerously_.

I inclined my head and waited.

Aro's swift footsteps sounded and his hand was wrapped around my throat in the next second – I bared my teeth in a silent snarl, but didn't react in any other way.

Isabella hissed beside us, but she hushed herself quickly – Aro was our leader, no matter who married whom.

"You have dismissed my plans," Aro said quietly.

"We saw the church and we married – we wanted no fan-fare, Aro. This was _our_ choice," I replied.

His hand tightened, before dropping away – his red eyes flashed darkly, "You are right, Caius. But you _dismissed my plans_ – I rule you, even though you are my brother." Aro seemed to deflate slightly, "Did you not think that if you came to me, I may have granted your wish for a simpler marriage?"

I inclined my head, "Of course, but it was a decision we made in that moment."

"I cannot read you – obviously thanks to Isabella's gift – but once it wears off, Brother, be sure I shall scan your memories," Aro said tersely. "If such a thing ever occurs again, I will not be merciful. I _rule_, Caius."

I bowed my head slightly in respect, internally marvelling at the fact he had not torn anyone to shreds – Isabella had obviously had her effect on him too.

Aro turned to my wife, and I had to almost physically restrain myself from attacking as his gaze fell on her –but he just smiled softly.

"Well done, Bella, for holding yourself back – it is truly remarkable for a newborn to have so much control, especially when their mate is being threatened and they are extraordinarily talented at fighting," Aro said, and Isabella bowed her head deeply.

"It's the pecking order," Isabella murmured. "It doesn't matter how much stronger or faster I am than you, you are King and therefore you are immune."

Aro nodded.

Isabella smiled slightly, "I didn't want to attack you anyway. I'm quite fond of you, Aro."

Aro laughed quietly, before taking Isabella's left hand in both of his and bringing it to his lips – he kissed it gently.

"Our magnificent Bella," he breathed. "Congratulations on your union. I trust that I can turn the wedding into a celebratory ball instead?"

We both nodded – very wise. Aro could be thwarted once, but a second time? _Never_.

But I did not mind him planning a ball – I wished to dance with my new wife.

I took Isabella's hand and gently pulled her to my side, "A ball would be perfect, Aro."

Isabella nodded at my brother again, "Thank you."

Aro inclined his head regally and stepped away, "Marcus and I have plans to make and things to discuss." He smiled, "Enjoy your honeymoon."

With those words hanging in the air, we departed.

It did not take us long to reach _our _studio – after all, what was mine was Isabella's. I pulled her inside with a swift, gentle tug and kicked the door closed with my heel. Isabella stood by the window, smiling in the moonlight with her wedding band glinting beautifully – I knew there was a reason we came to this room, and it was because I needed to capture this moment forever.

Isabella needed no telling or directing – as soon as my hands reached for a canvas, she understood.

The experience was mind-blowing.

Many people could not understand the pleasure one could gain from creating a beautiful work of art, but I could – I felt the happiness and excitement trilling through me as I turned the blank canvas into a vision of beauty.

Of course, it paled in comparison to the real Isabella – _my_ Isabella – but it was still magnificent in its own right.

As I gently painted each luxurious eyelash and coloured her lips the perfect shade of pink, I felt my love bloom and twist itself in my swipes and swirls of paint.

When I painted the gold band that adorned her left hand, making my eyes glance down at my own wedding band, I knew I had to finish my work as soon as possible – Isabella was far too beautiful and brilliant to leave waiting, _wanting_... I could smell her arousal, her _sweetness_, in the air – I needed to taste her again.

As soon as I dropped my brush, she was in my arms – we stood before the moon and stars, finally joined forever.

Isabella's sweet breath brushed my cheek as she leant in and kissed my neck sweetly, "Aro said this was our honeymoon."

I made a sound to confirm the statement, but her mouth was playing havoc with my mental capacities and it came out as more of a grunt.

Isabella snickered softly against my ear, "Are we going to consummate our marriage then, Caius?"

I smiled, "Unless you have any objections?"

She shook her head, her crimson eyes glinting playfully and her hair shining about her face in the silver moonlight.

I kissed her hungrily, unleashing my feelings upon her like a tornado – Isabella gasped against my lips, giving me access to her mouth as she moaned. Her hands tore at my battered clothing, but my fingers lovingly slipped beneath her white dress.

At her impatient groan, I murmured, "My love...I want to keep this dress – it's your wedding dress, and therefore it is _special_."

I gently pulled it over her head and threw it onto the bed – when I turned back to my love, she was perched on the windowsill and smirking at me devilishly.

I growled in hunger and lust, my naked body automatically stalking towards the object of my desires, "Tell me what you want from me tonight, Isabella."

Her slim, crossed legs uncrossed and she spread her thighs invitingly, giving me a beautiful glimpse of her silken, lower curls – the ends of her ringlets brushed her pebbled nipples, and I thought she could never look more entrancing and desirable than she did now.

"I want..." She breathed, her fingertips caressing the side of her neck...down to her sternum... "...you to taste my skin, and then I want you to accept anything I want to give you."

"How could I refuse?" I whispered back, the very corner of my mouth quirking upwards as my eyes devoured her.

"Taste me, Caius," Isabella moaned, her fingers teasing her aching peaks. "Taste me."

I lowered my mouth to her nipple slowly, my eyes locked with hers – when my lips closed around the pink flesh, Isabella's back arched and her hand glided into my hair to hold me to her chest.

I smiled as my tongue lashed out at her pink peak, with my hands trailing down her incredibly soft thighs simultaneously – her hips circled upwards and bucked, but my hand strayed nowhere near her heat.

"_Caius_..." Isabella moaned, "Taste me lower..._please_..."

I followed her request – my lips ceased their current mission and began anew. My mouth slid down her ribs, her flat stomach...until I came to her mound – her arousal was sweet and thick, and it called to me like nothing else did.

"Blood does not hold the same power over me as your delicious juices do," I said teasingly, smiling against her inner thigh.

"Taste me, Caius... _Oh, God_ – _please_! I need you!" Isabella urged, her fingers twitching in frustration.

I abruptly thrust two fingers inside her clutching heat and pulled her sensitive bundle of nerves between my lips – Isabella screamed, panting above me.

My tongue lashed at the flesh I had captured between my lips, and my fingers were fast between my Isabella's beautiful legs.

When she broke, she broke like a wave on the shore – her body quaked, her muscles tightened, and she fell like water into my awaiting arms.

I lowered her to the stone floor, watching her hair fan out around her head like a shining halo – she smiled up at me languidly, looking completely sated…until one of her soft hands brushed my aching length.

Her eyes transformed – the crimson was swallowed by the black, and those dark depths sparked with hunger. I could see my reflection in her dark orbs, and I watched as my eyes blackened in response.

Her hips circled up, teasingly brushing her sex against mine – the feeling of her silken heat was phenomenal.

I growled out, "_My wife_," before thrusting into that welcoming, wet heat.

My pace was frantic, my love overwhelming – every inch of my body was bathed in a pleasant fire as my wife clung to me, meeting everything I gave her with enthusiasm and a pleasure-parted mouth…

I kissed her hard, my tongue invading the cavern of her mouth and claiming it once again.

"Mine," I murmured against her lips.

"_Yours_!" She gasped, arching as my thrusting became pounding.

My release was begging to be set free – my knees practically shook from pleasure – but I clung on with the thought of watching my wife shatter in bliss first and then have her pull my release from me.

My muscles began bunching spasmodically, and so did Isabella's – her thighs tightened against me, urging me deeper until I hit the most beautiful spot within her.

She broke again, her release milking mine – I gasped and growled against her mouth as we rode out our highs, rubbing our bodies against each other sinuously.

My hair fell around our faces, and Isabella beamed up at me lazily, _"God_, I love you."

"God has nothing to do with it," I murmured back, smirking.

"I know," she breathed, accepting my pitter-patter of kisses across her beautiful face with small mewls and purrs of happiness and content.

"It is all down to us," I smiled against her cheek, my hips rubbing against hers as my body began to ache for her warmth and comfort again.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I tried not to listen, my heart breaking with every moan and sigh…but I couldn't.

Bella – _my _Bella – was with _Caius_.

I sank down the wall in my room, my shirt catching on the rough stone and tearing it – it was like a representation of my torn soul.

I couldn't tune out their noise – their sweet nothings, their murmurings…

Yet, I couldn't move.

I listened as Bella broke, her sweet voice crying out to the heavens in a way that should have only ever been for _me_ – yet my thoughts were shattered every time Caius followed after her.

The rest of the castle was buzzing, as it usually was, with no one else taking as much notice of the _lovers_ as me – I couldn't understand it.

Didn't they see it was _wrong_?

Bella was good, and pure – she had had her innocence stolen by a man-_a monster_!

But she was still mine – still my sweet, sweet Bella.

I closed my eyes and listened as their _ardour_ picked up again – but this time, I was able to disregard Caius' rough moans and growls. I listened to my Bella's sweet cries and soft mewls…and I could finally see it – I was with her…

_I smiled as I leaned down to gently kiss her cheek, my naked hips bucking against hers as she lay against the castle's stone floor – she moaned and arched beneath me, her lips parting with a breathy sigh._

_I leaned in and gently nipped her ear, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Caius."_

I was ripped out of my dream-world with a forceful tug at the back of my mind and thrown back into the real world where Bella was arching and moaning for _Caius_.

Except…it had felt so _real_.

I looked down at myself, still feeling her heat on my skin…her perfume in my nostrils…

Had I… Had I _really _been there with her?

I closed my eyes, desperately trying again – I felt my mind swirl with blackness, as I had done before…yet this time I thought it felt less normal.

Then a female figure swam before my eyes again…but it wasn't Bella.

It was Sulpicia.

_She gently kissed my hand, before twining her fingers with mine and leading me towards the bed._

"_I want to please you, Aro, my love…_"

I gasped and started, falling out of my vision once again – I had been inside their _minds_.

But it wasn't how it usually was – I could read thoughts, but it was more like watching the television. That had been…so much more _real_ – everything felt…malleable.

_I_ _couldn't possibly_…

I closed my eyes once again, and fell…

_I was in the garden, looking at the blooming flowers – my lips were murmuring sweet words to them, helping them grow._

_I looked around for a moment, checking there were no curious eyes, before leaning in and delicately smelling a sweet rose._

"_Didyme," I breathed…_

With a start, I fell from my dreaming once again – _I could_.

I turned my head toward the part of the castle that my love and the_ monster_ resided in – almost immediately, I was inside Caius' mind once again…

_Bella's walls fluttered around me, just before she screamed out, "Caius!"_

_With an echoing growl, I reached my own bliss…my snowy-blonde hair falling around my face as I stared down at my Bella._

_I smiled triumphantly, taking my chance to take over._

_She looked up at me curiously, "What's wrong, Caius?"_

"_Nothing at all," I grinned…and this time they were my own words._

"_Good," she breathed, snuggling against me._

_I frowned as I noticed we were on the stone floor, "Let's get you to a bed, Bella."_

_It was Bella's turn to frown now, "'Bella'?"_

"_Pardon?" I murmured, securing one of the nearby dustsheets around her perfect, delectable body._

"_You called me 'Bella,'" she stated._

_I realised my mistake instantly, and smiled, "I thought you liked that name – I don't always have to call you 'Isabella,' do I?"_

_Bella's face dropped sadly, before she sniffed, "No, I guess not…but I like it when you do."_

_I just smiled and wrapped a dustsheet around myself, before putting Bella on my back and speeding through the castle's corridors – I had enough sense of mind to not go towards my room, but I actually had no idea where Caius and Bella's room was._

_Eventually I caught their scents and followed them – their room was lovely, but a little…base._

_I gently laid Bella on the bed like the princess she was – she smirked and began to tug at the very top of the sheet secured around her._

_I got nervous._

_Because it was _Caius_ who had made love to Bella before, and I was not he – I was about to experience something that I had tried not to do all the time when I was really with my Bella._

_Bella looked up at me, her smirk fading fast, "Are you alright, Caius?"_

_I flinched at his name, not ready to believe that it was he who was really above Bella and not me._

_I nodded after a moment and swallowed nervously, "I want to lie with you."_

_It was safer, for now._

_Bella's brow bunched sweetly, "As in the old-fashioned way of saying you want to make love, or you really want to just lie next to me?"_

"_The latter," I answered._

_Bella's face looked pained, before she nodded and slid beneath the bed sheets – I spooned behind her, on top of the covers. I realised my mistake quickly enough – I had gotten so used to lying with Bella that way when she was human because of my cool temperature – and rectified it immediately._

_Bella sighed and pressed herself to me fully, sealing her body to mine – I carefully moved my hips back from her, to avoid her feeling my arousal._

_Bella turned then, "Caius?"_

_Her hand slipped beneath the sheets and sought out my hardness – I groaned and pulled back; Bella followed._

"_Did I do something wrong?" She asked, her beautiful face utterly pained._

_I shook my head, sliding out of the bed._

"_But…you want me, don't you?"_

I fell out of Caius' mind in my panicked state.

My breathing was heavy, my chest rising and falling rapidly as I tried to calm myself down – I listened to Bella talking to me-_Caius_ still.

He was broadcasting his thoughts loud and clear – _when did we get here?_

I puzzled over my new ability for a moment…before deciding that I would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

I could finally be with Bella.

**

* * *

**

Bella

"But…you want me, don't you?" I asked, my old doubts creeping in.

Caius' eyes widened, before shutting and rolling back in his head – when he opened them again…everything felt…_right_.

"What-" Caius began, his voice trailing off almost immediately.

His face was coloured with confusion.

I looked down at our golden sheets dejectedly – there was something wrong, and I had a feeling it was to do with me. But suddenly Caius' hand was under my chin and tugging my face up to meet his.

"What is the matter, Isabella?" He asked worriedly.

I frowned at him, "Isabella, now – huh?"

His brow furrowed, "You know I love to call you Isabella, amore mio. But…may I ask…when did we come to this room?"

I stared up at him, "You carried me here."

Caius shook his head as if to clear it and then smiled, "Of course."

I could see there was something wrong though, and that the 'other' Caius had been…wrong, too.

His eyes scanned me wickedly, in a way that made me feel like the beautiful woman I was to him and in a way that the 'other' Caius hadn't.

A sinful smirk curled his perfectly delicious lips, "I want you naked and writhing beneath me for hours – so, why are you covered, my Isabella?"

I grinned, throwing away all that had passed in the last twenty minutes into the back of my mind as I pulled off the sheets covering my naked – and now aching – body.

"I'm not," I said slyly.

* * *

'_**My Medicine' – The Pretty Reckless**_

_Somebody mixed my medicine__.  
Somebody mixed my medicine._

_You hurt where you sleep,_  
_And you sleep where you lie._  
_Now you're in deep,_  
_And now you're gonna cry._  
_You got a woman to the left,_  
_And a boy to the right,_  
_Start to sweat so hold me tight._

_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_I don't know what I'm on._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_But baby it's all gone._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_Somebody's in my head again._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again._

_I'll drink what you leak,_  
_And I'll smoke what you sigh,_  
_Straight across the room with a look in your eye._  
_I got a man to the left and a girl to the right,_  
_Start to sweat so hold me tight._

_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_I don't know what I'm on._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_But baby it's all gone._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_Somebody's in my head again,_  
_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again._

_There's a tiger in the room,_  
_And a baby in the closet._  
_Pour another drink, Mom,_  
_I don't even want it._  
_Then I turn around and think I see…_  
_Someone that looks like you._

_You hurt where you sleep,_  
_You sleep where you lie._  
_Now you're in deep and,_  
_Now you're gonna cry._  
_You got a woman to the left,_  
_And a boy to the right._  
_Start to sweat so hold me tight._

_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_I don't know what I'm on._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_But baby it's all gone._  
_Somebody mixed my medicine,_  
_Somebody's in my head again,_  
_Somebody mixed my medicine…_

_Again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again…_

_Somebody mixed my medicine…_

_Somebody mixed my medicine…_

_Somebody mixed my medicine…_

_Somebody's in my head again,  
Somebody mixed my medicine…_

_Again, again, again…_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Hey, hey, hey! I'm sorry for the delay! (: It's all down to my new assignments at Uni, so blame my goofy lecturers (; I'd just like to say that all/any future delays will probably be due to that, and that I will not give up on any of my stories – no matter how long I haven't updated for! Thank you! (: So, my inspiration for this was remembering watching a film called 'Being John Malkovich' – that's how I imagine Edward's new gift working, if you want to Google it (; Anyway! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, everyone, and look how close we are to 1,000! O: Love ya!_

* * *

_**Poll: **__Hey! I've got a poll on my profile page, if you want to check it out – that's if you're reading my Jasper/Bella O/S series '101 Tales of Love, Lust and Desire.' You'll be voting for a continuation of your top two favourites – so get your votes in! (:_


	19. Crack the Shutters

_**Author's note: **__I apologise for my extremely late update – seriously, I have so much to do at Uni that it's insane. I also got my best score on an essay to date, so you know…swings and roundabouts, really – I'm trying to divide my time evenly (: Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm sorry (again) for leaving you all hanging for so long, and I hope you'll all leave me some more comments (:_

**

* * *

**

Bella

Caius lay next to me, his head resting against my stomach as we were warmed by the late-morning sun – our skin sparkled together, and I couldn't remember seeing anything sweeter.

His fingers began to gently trace invisible patterns onto my flesh and I smiled, "Caius…"

I felt him smirk against my stomach, "Yes, my wife?"

I laughed as his fingers became more insistent in their feathering, tickling me in a way that I didn't think was possible in my vampire body. His second hand joined in as my laughing became giggling and moved on to squealing – it wasn't very attractive, but it felt good to laugh.

Caius laughed above me as he tickled my ribs, "Such sensitive skin you have, Isabella."

I became breathless, balling up beneath him as I laughed like a maniac, "Stop! _STOP_! I'm embarrassing myself!"

Caius growled playfully, "You are deliciously sweet, Isabella – you should never be embarrassed."

His fingers slowed their attack and then lifted my chin so my lips could meet his – his kiss was slow, languid, like he had all the time in the world to kiss me…and it was true, he did.

It was as his tongue began to sneak out to lick at my lips that our peace was broken.

Footsteps sounded along our corridor and then the swish of a long robe followed that – I smiled, "Marcus."

Caius sighed, looking like a child that was about to have his favourite toy taken away, "I suppose our honeymoon is over, Isabella."

"For now," I smiled, leaning up to swiftly lick Caius' earlobe. "Later, _tonight_, we can have _another_ honeymoon…"

Caius growled, preparing to lean down and capture my mouth once again, but I was too quick for him – I stood by the closet by the time he turned around, looking bewildered and completely foiled.

"I don't want my _protettore_ seeing me naked, Caius – do you?" I asked slyly, reaching for one of his long robes.

He tilted his head, smiling as his long white-blonde hair fell in his eyes – he blew it away and stood swiftly to join me at the closet. Caius closed the front of the robe, sealing the sides together with the little hooks on the inside, and swiftly kissed the very corner of my mouth.

"I am sure that Marcus wishes you to train today. Good luck, my wife," he smirked.

I trailed my very fingertips over his collarbone, before kissing it and disappearing from the room – I met Marcus outside in the corridor, and smiled as the dark-haired man beamed at me.

He swiftly took my hand and kissed it with his still-grinning lips, "_La mia protetta_… It's so wonderful to see you smiling this way…"

His nostrils twitched and my smile turned embarrassed – I was well aware I reeked of sex.

"Would you mind if we made a detour to my old room, Marcus? I would like to shower and then change into something more comfortable if we're to be training."

He nodded, an amused smile playing about his lips – as we blurred along the corridors to my old room, he turned his head to me slightly,

"What training do you think we shall be doing today, Isabella?"

I furrowed my brow, "Fighting…I assumed…"

Marcus still had that little smile flitting across his face when we reached my old room, but I ignored it. I took a swift shower and dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue halter-neck top – I found a good pair of sneakers too, and Marcus stifled a smile when he saw me putting them on.

"I must confess," he began, "You _were_ meant to be fighting with Demetri today, but I petitioned Aro to let me have you. Therefore, today, you will not be training to fight."

I looked up at him, waiting for the amusing thing he _so_ obviously wanted to say.

That smile flitted across his face, "You will be training to dance."

_Oh, Hell…_

* * *

We stood in the white courtyard, where I had trained with Felix and Demetri before, twenty-five minutes later – we were shining brightly, making rainbows play across the walls.

The day was hot, water hanging in the air and running off my marble skin when it finally hit me, and there was a faint breeze kissing my brow.

I chose to focus on the weather rather than the feat before me – I, Bella Swan, was going to dance.

I had spent the past twenty-five minutes trying to assure Marcus that though I was a vampire and a graceful and powerful fighter, I was never, and never _would be,_ a good dancer – I knew I would completely disgrace the Volturi with my lack of balance, not to mention completely make a fool out of myself.

But Marcus wouldn't hear of it.

I knew why Caius had told me 'good luck' now – he must have known that Marcus would eventually come for me.

_Darn, sexy husband-vampire…_

Marcus stood before me, his back facing the sun, "Are you ready, Isabella?"

I nodded reluctantly – I had agreed to at least _try_.

"Good," he smiled softly. "Take off your shoes – it will help, for now."

I did as I was told, warily eyeing the cobblestones as I untied my laces – I hadn't yet asked why we were dancing on an uneven surface; it just seemed like an obvious recipe for disaster to me.

I threw my sneakers to the side and tied up my hair in a loose bun, "Okay."

Marcus came forward, shedding his long, black Volturi robe – I could see his golden Volturi crest glinting against his chest in the parting of his crisp black shirt, which was tucked into his equally crisp black pants.

My protector did look good, I realised – with all his flowing dark hair and his handsome, more chiselled looks, I wondered why he didn't have a Queen.

Caius had me; Aro had Sulpicia; Marcus had…who?

Marcus took my left hand in his and then placed my right on his right shoulder – his other hand gently gripped my waist, and pulled our bodies a little closer. We were still a good way apart, and I found myself thanking him – even though I liked Marcus, any male vampire apart from my husband had a good chance of getting bitten if they got too close.

Felix's attempt at seducing me in the very same courtyard did have my natural instincts on edge.

While I was distracted, Marcus moved us.

When wind whipped past my face a little faster, I broke out of my thoughts and looked around to see we were dancing – well, we were moving quickly at any rate, our feet stepping in sync.

I smiled nervously up at Marcus, before losing the timing and stepping on his foot.

I groaned, "I'm so sorry – I told you I'm a terrible dancer!"

Marcus shook his head, pointedly squeezing my waist, "You were doing just fine until you concentrated – _do not concentrate_, and let the dance take you as it will."

I tried getting lost in my thoughts again, but it was difficult now I was so aware of the cobbles and my clumsy feet – but Marcus helped.

His voice distracted me, "You need to be able to dance at your celebratory ball, Isabella, and that day will arrive soon. I have you dancing here because it is more difficult – in case you were wondering?"

I nodded to show him I had wondered about it, but my face was covered in worry.

Marcus smiled lightly, "Think of the ballroom as a battlefield – the terrain stays the same, but the troops will move. The ballroom floor is flat and easy to dance on, but there will be others dancing around you, Isabella – they may distract you, or move in your way. You need to outmanoeuvre them."

I smiled, finally brightening up, "Hey! That sounds better."

Marcus shook his head in amusement, and muttered softly, "A true natural fighter."

"Perhaps I can thrill the guests with my fighting skills rather than my dancing ones?" I suggested teasingly.

Marcus smirked at me, "No need."

His eyes flickered down and I followed his gaze – we were moving swiftly and gracefully now, our bodies almost blurring as he span me.

"Yes, that's right…" He murmured, beginning to hum a soft tune.

And I drifted.

It was perfect – I was in the arms of someone who cared for me, being spun around like a butterfly on the wind, and…

I really wanted Caius.

Marcus slowed, smiling at me knowingly, "Shall I go find him for you, Isabella?"

I beamed at him, "Would you? Thank you, Marcus!"

I dropped his hands and flung my arms around him – he had taught me how to dance! He was a genius!

Marcus' hands came around my middle and held me to him gently – I could feel him smiling against my hair.

"Practice stepping," he breathed, before he pulled back and placed a light kiss on my forehead – then he disappeared from the courtyard.

I just lightly stepped forwards and backwards until I gained some confidence – I stood on the very tips of my toes and span quickly, before dropping to my heels and side-stepping.

I smiled as I twirled, the cobbles beneath my feet not bothering me an inch…

"You are very beautiful," a soft voice whispered from close-by.

I growled and span, angry with myself for letting my guard down – but when I turned to the source of the noise…I saw it was a very elegant-looking woman.

Her face was beautiful, her long black hair framing her fine features and blood-red eyes, and her body was thin, almost too-thin, but she seemed to exude gracefulness instead of illness or fragility – all-in-all…she looked like a Queen.

She stood in the arch of the doorway to the courtyard, glimmering in the shadows from the reflected sun.

Her lips were red and they parted to reveal brilliantly-white teeth in the form of a smile, "You must be Isabella."

I nodded dumbly, in awe of her beauty.

Her laugh was light and pretty, and I wondered why she didn't come out of the shadows, "But my husband reminds me that you like to be called 'Bella'."

Aro was the only one who had a wife I had never met _and_ always called me Bella, since I asked him to.

"Are you Sulpicia?" I asked softly.

She nodded, beaming at me, before moving to step out of the shadows – but her feet paused and her eyes grew worried, and she moved back into the shade.

I tilted my head to the side slightly, "Are you alright?"

Sulpicia looked up, "Oh, yes. I am quite…fine."

I tried to hold back a very un-Bella-like giggle, but it burst forth anyway – Sulpicia looked up at me from the sunlit cobbles with shame in her eyes.

She moved to run away.

"No!" I gasped, "I wasn't laughing at you! I promise!"

Sulpicia's face was coloured with suspicion and embarrassment, but she stayed still.

I smiled lightly and reassuringly, "I only laughed because it's silly for us to have taken this long to meet – I was meant to meet you earlier, but..."

Sulpicia smiled, looking happier, "Oh, yes, I know – those wolves were ridiculous."

I tried not to bristle – I couldn't help but still love them, and what they had done for me, in some small way, and hearing them being called ridiculous hurt slightly, but I knew that she didn't mean it in a rude way.

"Did you see how big they were? Ridiculous!" She laughed incredulously, "What must they eat!"

"They eat everything," I smiled, "From what I remember." At her confused look, I clarified, "I know them – personally. That's why they came – for me."

"_Oh_," she smiled. "I did not know that. I thought it was an attack – like the ones we had years and years ago." I frowned, and she blinked, "You did not know how the Volturi led hunt after hunt to extinguish their kind? I would have been certain that Caius would have told you."

"Why?"

Sulpicia gave me a slightly nervous smile, "Well…Caius led those attacks."

Something within me burned with anger at Caius doing something like that, but I refused to believe he would do it completely unprovoked.

Sulpicia looked like she wanted to say more on the matter, but I shook my head softly at her – I wouldn't talk about Caius behind his back, especially when it was really him I needed to talk to about this.

She seemed to understand, and she nodded while looking down at her delicately-slippered feet which were edging the line of sun.

"If it's not rude to ask…why won't you come into the sun with me?" I asked softly.

Sulpicia seemed to debate with herself for a moment, before she looked up at me through her fine, black, silken hair, "I have not been in the sun…for a long while."

"Are you afraid?" I asked, stepping closer to her.

Her head did a funny little spasm, which looked to be something between a nod and a shake.

She _was_ afraid – I could see it in her eyes.

I smiled, "There's nothing to be afraid of. The sun feels good."

I knew she was my elder, by so many hundreds of years, yet she seemed like a lost little girl.

Sulpicia frowned to herself, looking down at the cobbles again, "I have lived in the shade of the castle for so long…I hardly remember what it feels like."

"Step into it," I suggested softly, and she shook her head wildly.

"No, no – that would not… I am perfectly fine here," she said weakly, straightening up and trying to take on an air of detachment.

"Would you like to talk inside?" I asked, eager to speak with her for at least a little longer.

Sulpicia tipped her fine head to the side in curiosity – in the same way I had seen Jane do tens of times – "You still wish to speak to me?"

"Of course," I smiled, gaining a bright one back from Sulpicia.

"Come with me, to my chambers," she beamed, crooking her finger at me to follow as she turned to leave. "I have a feeling we shall be great friends."

**

* * *

**

Aro

It was hardly anything at all to arrange a celebratory ball in Volterra for Isabella and Caius, but I enjoyed undertaking the task so much that Marcus' departure from my study barely registered.

It was hours later that I sighed and sat back in my chair, smiling at the thought of the reluctant Isabella learning to dance – at least she had an excellent tutor.

At the thought of dancing, my mind turned to my beloved Sulpicia – she had always been a magnificent dancer.

My heart and my body ached for her suddenly, though I had seen her so very recently, and I could not deny my desire – I stood from my desk, abandoning my plans for the moment in search of my wife.

I swiftly ghosted through hallways and up stairs towards my chambers, and I was barely a few metres away when a scent hit my nose – Isabella.

The sound of laughter suddenly rang out.

I flitted to the grand wooden doors that guarded my chambers and pushed them open silently – inside, seated at a small table and…_chatting_ excitedly, were Sulpicia and Isabella.

They turned, bright smiles on their faces, as they heard me enter – Isabella's dropped swiftly, "Forgive me, Aro. I should have had your permission as well to come in here."

I just shook my head, smiling at Sulpicia, "Nonsense, Bella. I told you some time ago that my wife wished to meet you – that is permission enough."

Isabella looked up and grinned, "Thank you."

Sulpicia laughed in a way I had not heard her laugh in a long time, "Bella was just telling me of some of her antics with the Quileute tribesmen."

Isabella laughed back, her eyes sparkling happily, before she sighed, "Well, if it's alright, I would like to go see Caius now – I don't want to interrupt the two of you."

Sulpicia stood and kissed her cheek very gently, "Please, come by again, Bella."

Isabella nodded, smiling brightly – she turned to me and bowed her head, "Aro."

I went and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, child."

She seemed pleased by my actions as she left, and as soon as the doors had closed I was in front of Sulpicia – I smiled broadly, "Well, my love?"

"She's magnificent," she sighed, taking my hand and kissing it. "She's so kind and beautiful – I can see why she is Caius' mate."

"Yes, she has the qualities he lacks," I grinned.

Sulpicia clucked and shook her finger at me, "Very bad."

I simply smiled and kissed her fingertip, "What else did you speak of?"

Sulpicia's eyes caressed the floor, "I almost told her of Caius and the werewolves, but she did not want to hear of it from me."

"That's very good," I murmured, lifting her head so her gaze met mine. "It means Isabella is loyal – not that I thought otherwise to begin with."

"I know we are not meant to speak of it…but I was afraid and it slipped out in my nervousness," Sulpicia admitted, her arms coming around my middle.

I sighed and pressed my cheek against the top of her head, "Afraid, my love? Afraid of what?"

"Isabella was in the white courtyard… The sun was out…"

I pulled her face up to mine again, shock radiating from me, "Did you go out into the sun?"

She shook her head, venom tears shining in her beautiful crimson eyes, "No…I couldn't. I was terrified."

I shushed her softly, "_Amore mio_… It is a good thing. We do not know how your skin will react. After what happened–"

"Do not speak of it… Do not speak of it…" She sobbed into my chest.

I nodded against her hair.

"Isabella was so kind about it – I did not tell her anything, but she did not make me feel…_different_ by my actions," she sighed after a few moments.

I smiled, tipping her face up to mine so I could kiss her softly – she sighed again against my lips before I pulled away briefly to utter, "She is special, my love. Now, do not think on it – we have time to ourselves…"

Her smile was so innocent, yet so seductive…

**

* * *

**

Bella

I couldn't help but think about Sulpicia as I wandered back to mine and Caius' room – I wondered why she was so afraid of the sun…

"_Isabella_…" A _very _familiar voice murmured softly behind our bedroom door.

I swung the door open and grinned, "_Caius_… I learnt to dance."

He smiled at me from where he sat on the bed, completely naked – he stretched his arms above his head, letting me see his muscles ripple across his body.

I was practically drooling.

"I was thinking," he murmured, "Perhaps we could move _at least_ the first quarter of our honeymoon forward a few hours, so I can show you something before your next feed."

"Is it something I would like?" I smiled slyly, sauntering over to him.

His eyes raked my body, and he said hoarsely, "Yes – very much."

I smiled, flicking my tongue over my teeth, "What are you waiting for, my _husband_?"

He pounced.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I had been closely watching her all day – no one had paid any attention to me, and I was practically free to roam the castle.

I had listened in on her conversation with Sulpicia, soaking up her laughs and her happiness; I had watched her dance with soft eyes, wishing I could have been the one to teach her or to be holding her waist right then; I had also followed her back to the room she shared with the _monster_ – I listened to their moans, their panting, their exchanges of 'I love you's…

And I had planned.

I was still planning three hours later, settled in the arch of a window of a small and deserted room close by to theirs.

Even after the first time of taking over Caius' body, I had thought that I could be with her through him – but now my desires had changed.

I couldn't act like him without eventually being discovered, couldn't touch my Bella through _him_ without feeling sickened to my very core, and so my new plan was to persuade her – it would be easy enough, wouldn't it?

I could be whoever I needed to be, even Caius, and I could wear Bella down – no one wanted someone who suddenly acted as though they didn't love them, or who everyone warned them against.

A suggestion, _a seed_, was all I needed to become part of Bella's life again – I knew she still cared for me, because she had asked me not to die.

She still loved me.

I just needed someone to suggest me to her – someone who it wouldn't look suspicious coming from…someone who she had only met recently.

I turned my head towards the part of the castle that housed Aro and Sulpicia – I blocked out the sounds of their lovemaking, and thought about them.

Sulpicia was practically innocent to Bella's full story – it would be easy to control her mind when she was with Bella and have her ask about her past and why she was with Caius without seeming suspicious.

It would only take a little longer to ask about me, to suggest that perhaps she would have been better off with me…

I smiled.

It was set.

Soon enough Sulpicia would talk to Bella, and slowly but surely Bella would turn back to me.

I'd begin at sunrise.

* * *

Hours later, I watched from the window arch as the sun rose – it practically flared and sparked, like it knew today was going to be a new day; a day for me and Bella.

Aro left the chambers he shared with Sulpicia, humming to himself contentedly as he walked slowly to his study – Sulpicia was singing to herself as she went to take a shower and get dressed.

The Guard were in the courtyards, practicing their fighting skills, and my family were all watching them as they had been ordered to – no one had looked for me, nor asked for me.

I found myself happy about it, rather than disgruntled – I needed the silence and for no one to be looking for me. I didn't know what would happen if I was in someone else's mind and someone was trying to get _my_ attention.

_Caius _left Bella in their bedchamber while he went to find out about the next feeding time from Aro, and she had a shower and dressed while he was gone.

I saw my chance.

Sulpicia had finished brushing out her hair when I slipped into her mind – I felt my consciousness connecting with hers, sucking her in under my will…

I stood gingerly, trying to adjust my mind and my awareness to my thinner and altered body.

It did it quickly, knowing I had very little time to get to Bella before Caius did – he was now talking to Aro in his study, and I knew he would be finished soon.

I left Aro and Sulpicia's chambers and quickly flitted towards Bella – I was fast, but not fast enough to avoid Jane and Alec; I hadn't kept close enough tabs on them in the courtyard.

"Jane, you don't have to ask Master Caius to see Mistress Isabella – go to her," Alec was murmuring to her a few corridors away.

Jane was dithering, "Yes, but…"

"She likes you. You can speak to her," Alec sighed.

Jane laughed, and replied, "I'm sorry, brother. I know it's ridiculous, but she's a Queen now. I'll go to her later."

They finished their conversation and continued walking towards me – I panicked for a moment, wondering whether I could act like Sulpicia enough to avoid rousing suspicion from Jane and Alec.

I decided quickly that it wasn't worth the risk – I could hear Caius and Aro's conversation was coming to an end.

I needed to hurry.

I avoided the twins, darting down the corridors around their current path and then turning back to cross over the hallway they had passed through – I was going back towards Bella.

I smiled, feeling victorious, and turned down the next hallway full of windows letting in the few first rays of hot sunlight – I was so close to her I could smell her intoxicating scent…

I ran a little faster.

The sunlight washed over me, blackness blinded me, and a horrifying scream echoed in my ears as my mind pulled back from the Queen's…

* * *

'_**Crack the Shutters' – Snow Patrol**_

_You cool your bed-warm hands down, on the broken radiator,  
And when you lay them freezing on me, I mumble "Can you wake me later?"  
But I don't really want you to stop,_

_And you know it, so it doesn't stop you,  
And run your hands from my neck to my chest._

_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day,_  
_And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body._  
_I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute,_  
_'Cause the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you._

_It's been minutes, it's been days, it's been all I will remember,_  
_Happy lost in your hair and the cold side of the pillow._  
_Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers,_  
_And in a naked slumber, I dream all this again._

_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day,_  
_And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body._  
_I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute,_  
_'Cause the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you._

_Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day,_  
_And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body._  
_I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute,_  
_'Cause the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you._


	20. Many Shades of Black

**Bella**

A scream pierced the air, shattering the silence of the new morning.

I reacted so quickly I wasn't sure where I was going until I was halfway towards where the scream had come from – the air was still vibrating.

Keening sounded.

My feet barely touched the ground – the pitch was familiar…

I rounded the corner of the hallway and came face to face with something I'd never thought I'd see – a body was writhing in a pool of sunlight…burning skin…practically naked…smoke beginning to rise…long, black hair shining and slowly shrivelling…

I took it all in, in under a millisecond, and I automatically knew what to do – I leapt, Caius' black robe I had dressed in clutched in my fists like wings. I tucked and rolled, grasping the body, wrapping it up in the robe and curling my body around the still-burning one in my hands.

"You're okay," I murmured, curling them up in the fabric so not an inch of their skin showed – their small, slim form easily allowed it, and I knew it was Sulpicia.

This was why she was afraid the sunlight.

This was why there were such thick drapes in their chambers.

This was probably why I hadn't met her up until the day before.

Running footsteps sounded along the corridors towards us, and I wondered how I should move her – before I even considered any of my options I slipped out of the robe and snugly pulled it around the injured, keening woman in my arms.

Only a few scraps of lace lay over the basics but I wasn't embarrassed – I'd probably get a good shouting-at later from 'Possessive Caius,' but it didn't matter.

I shushed Sulpicia softly, before shouting for the one man who could _possibly _help, "_Carlisle_!"

He would hear.

It was at that moment – as I was patting the material of the robe against Sulpicia's skin beneath it in a vain attempt to stop the smoking – that a black and white blur skidded around the corner.

There was a cry, "Sulpicia!"

I held her tightly to me, covering her body with my own as more vampires joined us and their skin threw spots of light everywhere.

Aro appeared before me on his knees, trying to tug her out of my grasp.

I gasped, "No, Aro. There's too much sun. We need to get her to your chambers."

He looked up at me with black eyes full of pain and fury – he scanned my face and then nodded.

I didn't wait to see anyone else follow me, and I barely looked at Caius who stood still and silent with Marcus and most of the Guard.

I ran fast, faster than I thought I could, shushing the Queen in my arms and listening out for Carlisle – I heard his light footsteps sprinting towards me and Aro's whispering ones behind me.

I reached their chambers and ploughed through the semi-open doors – they survived my strength, but they weren't my main concern; Sulpicia was. I carefully placed her on the large bed and then zipped around the room making sure the thick and heavy drapes were pulled tightly together.

The two vampires entered the room silently and shut the doors, and in the purple darkness Sulpicia raggedly sobbed.

**

* * *

**

Aro

Venom boiled in my veins, murderous thoughts flitted through my mind, and my fists clenched and unclenched in worry for my beloved.

Isabella stood as a silent guardian by Sulpicia's bedside as Carlisle and I stepped forwards.

A felt a sob well up in my chest as Sulpicia cried beneath the singed black robe, "_My love_…"

The body beneath the robe stilled, and a voice hoarsely whispered, "_Aro_."

I flitted to her side, "I am here – as is Isabella. And Carlisle is here also.

I glanced at the man behind me, "Come here, Carlisle. Do not just stand there when you are needed."

His chest rose and fell with unneeded breath as he came to my side, "I've never… I have never heard of a vampire actually…_allergic_ to the sun."

I ignored him and looked at Isabella, standing there in only her singed undergarments, "Pull the cloth back from your side, Bella."

She nodded and knelt, her fingers curling in the black fabric, "Ready."

"Slowly," I murmured, peeling back the robe from where I leant over.

Very carefully, the cloth was pulled back – a stronger smell of smoke filled my nostrils as my wife's skin was revealed.

The black robe parted fully, fluttering to her sides, – soot, ash, charred flesh, singed skin, blackened extremities, crimson cracks and silvery eyes were presented to us.

I released the unbearable cry that was trying to force its way out of me.

Suddenly, Isabella's hand grasped my own – her dark red eyes met mine across the occupied bed, and they were stern but kind, "Sulpicia needs help."

I nodded, forcing the stinging that erupted in my eyes to cease.

I looked to Carlisle – his eyes roved over Sulpicia's burnt form as her face twisted in pain.

"I've never seen anything like this…" He muttered, carefully lifting Sulpicia's hand and inspecting the damaged skin.

There was a sudden hissing noise, and Carlisle dropped her hand to the bed again – he raised his hand to his face and inspected the black mark that now rested on it.

"Do not touch her skin until she has cooled down," Carlisle breathed, before his eyes found Isabella's. "Bella, go get some ice – we will need buckets of it."

In the barest fraction of a millisecond, Isabella was gone.

Carlisle turned to me, "I'm sure Sulpicia will heal herself as her body temperature lowers once more, but I _am_ blind in this, Aro – you understand that?"

I nodded, turning away from his dark gold gaze to tend to my writhing wife once more, "We have been blind for years. You'll manage."

**

* * *

**

Bella

I made at least ten trips through the castle to get buckets of ice for Sulpicia – I only paused once, and that was to take the proffered black Volturi robe from Demetri's hands as he stood guard at the doors to Aro and Sulpicia's chambers and cover my semi-nude self up.

I had used my gift without thinking, letting a '_Thank you_' echo in his mind – I stored away the memory of the ease at which I used it for later; before I had always had to concentrate, but now it seemed I had more of a handle on it as well as other things, like my natural fighting ability.

If the day weren't so bleak, I would have congratulated myself.

I came back to myself as there was a minute hiss – I looked up to see Aro tenderly washing Sulpicia's shortened hair with cold water as she lay in her ice-bath, but his fingers were shaking and inadvertently pulling at the damaged strands.

Carlisle had already been thrown out, since Sulpicia had to be completely naked under the ice and Aro's eyes had turned pure black at the thought of another man seeing her that way; no matter that Carlisle was a doctor and long-standing friend – I was allowed to stay because I was a woman, but also because the bath needed to be refilled with ice every so often, as it melted away from the heat of Sulpicia's skin.

I slowly approached Aro, whose face was twisting in pain as _he_ pained his wife, "_Aro_…" He looked up, "_Let me_?"

He slowly untangled his fingers as I spoke to him in his mind, and he left the spot so I could take up his job – it was a shame to see Sulpicia's lovely hair so damaged, but I washed it carefully and skilfully as Aro looked on.

He eventually, and very carefully, tipped in the final bucket of ice, mentally telling me softly, "_Thank you, Bella_."

"_I'm glad to be here_," I replied – earlier, when the chamber doors had loudly slammed shut, we had learned that Sulpicia's senses were extremely sensitive and any loud noises shook her up; Carlisle had mentioned that it was possible that her senses might be damaged even after her body healed, so it was best to use my gift for now.

I finished washing her hair and eyed the unevenness of it – I just knew that it would upset Sulpicia more than anything to see her hair in the state it was.

"_Do you have any scissors_?" I thought to Aro, and he promptly left to find some.

I very carefully slipped into Sulpicia's mind, trying not to flinch at the chaos there – beneath the still and placid surface of her virtually-healed, pale face, there was fire and noise…and so much smoke.

It was like a warzone, and I was stumbling through the heart of the action.

I closed my eyes, imagining myself a small bubble of clear space – it appeared, and I immediately tried to make it spread. I had no idea if it would work or not, but I just hoped that the power of my gift would let me free her of her terrible and painful thoughts.

I imagined a cool breeze, rushing water…and the smoke cleared, along with the fire burning in her mind.

There was an audible sigh.

"_Sulpicia,_" I murmured in her mind – she stiffened slightly at the sound of my voice. "_Relax. You're safe. I just wanted to ask for your permission to cut your hair_?"

"_How bad is it_?" A voice croaked back in her head, and I sent her a truthful and clear image – she replied straight away, _"Oh, God… Please, Bella – do not leave me like that_."

"I won't," I whispered out-loud, feeling Aro approaching.

He pressed a pair of gilded scissors into my hand, murmuring in a hushed voice, "Our hair _can_ be cut successfully, but it usually grows back fairly quickly. If… If her scalp is not damaged, it will grow back…eventually."

I nodded, combing her hair with my fingers – it was another thing Renee had given me, a knowledge of hair, as she had gone through one of her phases; I could still remember the correct way of cutting.

Aro watched as I carefully snipped at the shortest side of her hair, trimming the damaged ends, before cutting more generously at the longer side.

Sulpicia's hair dried rapidly under my fingers, despite the frigid temperature of the bathroom, and it was easier to style it – I managed to cut her hair into a soft, shoulder-length style, and then made sure that the bottom of her hair wasn't cut too straight.

When I was satisfied, I let Sulpicia see my work through my eyes – she sighed inside my head, _"Thank you_."

I glad to see all the fire and brimstone hadn't returned.

I turned to Aro, slipping from Sulpicia's mind into his, and smiled, "_She's feeling better._"

His eyes raked her barely covered body in the ice and water surrounding her, "_Her skin is slowly healing… Perhaps all will be well_."

I looked over Sulpicia's shoulder to see the cracks and blackened skin that had once covered her frame were fainter, and I could see that the ice around her had stopped melting.

I sighed in relief, the tension of the past few hours being lifted from me and leaving me exhausted.

But Aro did not move, and he seemed to understand my confused expression, "_We have not found the reason for this happening, Bella – Sulpicia would _never_ willingly or knowingly go into sunlight…_"

I nodded – I had already thought about this, the thousands of possible whys; now, though, I could ask.

"_Sulpicia,_" I whispered inside her mind – she did not flinch this time, but her mind seemed to lighten slightly as if my presence pleased her. "_Can you tell me what happened_?"

A sigh echoed through her head as everything darkened and images flashed before my mind – it was a perfectly recalled memory, and I felt like looking away or laughing or _something_ when I saw Aro's face appear before me looking very…_satisfied_.

"_You really don't need to show me this_…" I groaned internally.

Her mind buzzed with amusement, before another image appeared – she was looking into a mirror, brushing her then-long hair out; she finished, slowly but surely, and then…

_Nothing_.

Absolutely nothing registered about the time after she had finished brushing her hair, or before the horrific memory her being swallowed whole by the unforgiving sunlight.

Worry shook the walls of her mind, "_Bella? Bella, what do you see? I see nothing…_"

"_I see what you see. Maybe the sun affected your memory_…"

The suggestion was weak and we both knew it.

"_Speak to my husband – please…_"

I turned to Aro and grimaced, saying softly, "I don't know."

Aro frowned in confusion, "Is your gift not working, my dear?"

I shook my head, feeling it throb as Sulpicia's blank memory played through my mind, "No, it's not that – my gift's fine. Sulpicia's memories… The only way I can describe it is as if there's a lesion – her memory's fine…and then nothing…and then fine again…"

I opened my eyes and looked back up at Aro, not realising I had closed my lids tightly to scour the dark spot in Sulpicia's memory.

His face was completely blank, "I would like to speak to my wife, Bella."

I said nothing, taking my cue and feeling for his mind – they connected like magnets and the space we occupied turned a violent shade of purple.

I smiled to myself – they truly loved each other very deeply, I could feel it.

"_Bella_?" Sulpicia whispered into the space.

"_She is here, my love, and so am I_," Aro breathed, and I could feel him move to Sulpicia's side outside of our minds.

"_I feel you_," she murmured.

"_I want you to truly open your mind up for me so Bella can see…_"

I frowned confusedly and looked to Aro – his eyes were shut, but I knew he could feel my eyes on him.

He sighed out-loud, "Many, many years ago, when I found Sulpicia, she had been living underground – it was what vampires did in those times…but Sulpicia had a reason. All of those fanciful tales about vampires not having reflections or having a strong aversion to garlic _are _nonsense…but one was not and was based upon Sulpicia…"

"Sunlight burning a vampire's skin…" I breathed.

Aro grimaced, "It was not as bad as today's incident. She had been turned when she was sick – the disease was strong, almost as strong as the venom that changed her… Direct sunlight makes her skin burn instead of shimmer…and as soon as she awoke to her knew life…well, it was morning… Her maker had disappeared during her change and left her alone – a human had found her while she was unprotected and, thinking her ill, stayed with her… When Sulpicia's skin burnt before his eyes he thought she must have been a demon, and vampires were popular monsters back then, Bella."

I just listened, awed by hearing the origin of such a popular part of the myth of vampires being explained.

"Sulpicia ran, in too much pain to even think of draining the man before her – she hid in an abandoned cellar for days, letting her skin heal…until a small coven found her. They were kind, she explained what had happened to her and they had explained what she was – they looked after her, until I found her and we fell in love. I took her away under the cover of darkness, not once touching her skin as she was covered from head-to-toe…

"Only _later_, did I find out her skin did not allow me to read her memories – as your shield blocks me from reading your mind, like a fine film layered over your skin, it is the same for Sulpicia. There is just something within her genetic makeup that stops me."

I was practically gaping at him.

"Other gifts have worked on my wife, but any requiring skin-to-skin contact have not."

"_Wow_…" I breathed.

"Indeed," Aro replied half-heartedly, and then in my mind I heard, "_Sulpicia, relax for me. Let Bella in…_"

I focused hard on Sulpicia's thoughts and felt her mind expand within mine as she silently obeyed Aro, and from what I could feel, she was seemingly taking energy from his mind to fuel hers.

Her memories played again – Aro, shower, mirror…_nothing_…burning sunlight…

"_Relax_…" Aro's internal voice crooned.

Sulpicia sighed and there was a flash of bright light before I was _sucked_ _in_…

_Disorientation… So confusing… Pressure… Pressure… Pressure pushing her back…into the back of her mind…_

I heard my soft unnecessary breathing become panting as Sulpicia's current terror at watching her missing memory washed over me.

_Another…another vampire… Darkness… So much pressure…squeezing her brain… Running… Panic… A scream…_

Sulpicia's memory of the sunlight burned brightly before my eyes, breaking my concentration and making me fall back onto the tiled bathroom floor and out of the connection I had created with a loud gasp.

Sulpicia screamed and began to thrash.

Aro shook himself out of his stupor and grasped her quickly, pinning her shoulders back against the tub – at his touch, Sulpicia calmed.

I was still panting.

"It seems," Aro muttered, his breathing as harsh as mine, "that someone has a gift we do not know about."

* * *

Aro had let me help him dry and dress Sulpicia, and we had not spoken another word to one another – there was too much to think about to pretend to carry on any kind of conversation.

There was a vampire in the castle who could…_squash_ their victims' minds into the back of the victims' own heads, and then take charge of their victims' faculties.

I felt sick.

And I hated to use the word '_victim_' too much – it was like I was casually throwing the word around as if it meant nothing, when really it meant a everything; Sulpicia was a victim, and she had almost been burned alive and then turned to ashes.

Someone had done that to her.

Someone had treated her like their plaything.

I was so angry.

Furious.

Raging.

My fists were clenched beneath the large floating sleeves of the black cloak I wore as I made my way to mine and Caius' room.

I just wanted him to hold me.

I pushed open the wooden door slowly, tiredly, and sighed when Caius' scent washed over me in a calming wave – there were shuffling noises, and when I moved into the room I saw my husband moving around the closet.

"Caius," I smiled softly, and I heard something immediately drop to the floor.

He rushed to me, practically a blur of white shirt, back pants and white-blonde hair, and swept me up into his arms, "_Isabella_…"

His voice was so fervent, and so _welcome_.

I let out a long breath and wrapped my arms around his neck as I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck – a few moments passed before he spoke, "I have been hearing things all day…but nothing definite. The area was cleared and no one knows anything, bar Demetri." He smiled slightly, "I was just putting some of your new clothes away – Jane has been buying you things."

"I'll thank her later." I sniffed his crisp white shirt collar a little, relaxing more and more as his scent invaded my every cell, "Sulpicia should be fine. But…we weren't sure about her senses when I left… They might be impaired…" A sob escaped me, "You should have seen her eyes, Caius!"

I remembered the ghostly silver orbs and prayed that they would heal like the rest of her had begun to.

"Aro was getting her blood when I left – her skin was…better."

"Show me," he suddenly murmured softly. "Share this with me. You do not have to carry this burden alone."

I pulled him over and down onto the bed with me, and then let him in.

I recounted what I had found, what I had seen, what had been done, and, finally, what Aro and I had discovered.

Caius frowned, his brow dipping over his closed eyes as he watched my memories, "What is this?"

I murmured inside his mind, "_Someone hurt her, Caius. Her memories were altered somehow – she didn't have them… They weren't _hers_."_

"_Mind-control_?" He breathed back, looking horrified. "_Anyone could be susceptible to it_?"

"I don't know," I said out-loud, tangling my legs with his. "I don't know anything. I couldn't even get the tenor of their thoughts, just the…_weight _of them – they were heavy, like he was fiercely pressing his will onto Sulpicia…for something important, maybe?"

Caius' fingertips stroked my spine, "_Amore mio_, relax… You've done so well today – you were fierce, and brave, and kind, and attentive, and loving, and I am so proud of you.

He kissed the very tip of my nose, before smirking, "But you smell of smoke and other vampires."

"Shower?" I suggested tiredly.

Caius nodded, lifting me up and carrying me to our bathroom, "Do you mind if I shower with you?"

I snorted in a _very _unladylike way, "That's a _very_ silly question."

The thought of a naked Caius helping clean the past few hours from my skin was very welcome indeed, but I appreciated him asking.

I grasped his collar and kissed him hard, "Come on, then. I know we won't have long before Aro calls everyone in to find the vampire."

Caius nodded and then smiled softly, "No…_funny business_ then."

"No." I breathed a laugh, grinning, "But I love it when you use modern terms."

He grinned back, pressing me against the tiles to steal a kiss, "There will be more if you smile so every time…"

I sighed and let myself enjoy the time I had alone with my husband while it was so – I could feel something coming, a storm, and I knew the vampire who had damaged Sulpicia would be caught.

**

* * *

**

Edward

I pulled my knees up to my chest in the corner of small room I still occupied – my chest was rising and falling rapidly, ragged sobs echoing from me.

My eyes burned with venom – I had never hurt an innocent like that…

I had rebelled and destroyed my fair share of the dregs of society, but I had never caused someone so much physical damage that did not deserve it.

My heart violently burned with guilt, uncomfortably twisting itself in my chest.

Sulpicia was such a pure soul, an entirely _good_ Queen, and I had…_burned _her.

_I had no idea she…_

But did that exempt me from punishment? Just because I was not aware of the consequences doesn't make them any less severe – for once, I wasn't sure in my course to have Bella.

Because every time I would touch her smooth, pale skin I'd remember the black cracks that I'd created on another's…

I would die if I gave myself up – most definitely – and I would lose Bella forever…but the pain pounding in my chest demanded to be recognised and dealt with.

It demanded reparations, paid with flesh and venom.

I felt myself begin to cry harder, thinking of Sulpicia's heart-wrenching scream of agony and the smoke that had immediately risen from her…

My soul felt dirty, like it had burned along with Sulpicia.

I couldn't deal with it.

I needed to be clean.

I shakily stood, closing my eyes and remembering every moment I could of Bella when she was with me…because if I did this, there would be no new memories of her; I would have no new memories at all.

I took a deep breath, on the precipice…and left the room.

* * *

'_**Many Shades of Black' – The Raconteurs**_

_Go ahead, go ahead,_

_And smash it on the floor._

_Take whatever's left,_

_And take it with you out the door._

_See if I cry,_

_See if I shed a single sorry tear._

_I can't say that it's been that great,_

_No, in fact it's been a wasted, worried year._

_Everybody sees,_

_And everyone agrees,_

_That you and I are wrong,_

_And it's been that way too long._

_Take it as it comes,_

_And be thankful when it's done._

_There's so many ways to act,_

_And there's many shades of black._

_There's so many shades of black,_

_There's so many shades of black._

_Let it out, (let it all out,) let it all out,_

_Say what's on your mind._

_You can kick and scream,_

_And shout and say things,_

_That are so unkind._

_Yeah, see if I care,_

_And see if I stand firm or if I fall._

_Cause in the back of my mind,_

_And on the tip of my tongue,_

_Is the answer to it all._

_And everybody sees,_

_And everyone agrees,_

_That you and I are wrong,_

_And it's been that way too long._

_Take it as it comes,_

_And be thankful when it's done._

_There's so many ways to act,_

_And there's many shades of black._

_There's so many shades of black,_

_Yeah, there's many shades of black._

_Yeah, everybody sees,_

_And everyone agrees,_

_That you and I are wrong,_

_And it's been that way too long._

_So take it as it comes,_

_And be thankful when it's done._

_There's so many ways to act,_

_And you cannot take it back._

_No, you cannot take it back._

_There's so many shades of black,_

_There's so many shades of black._

_Yeah, there's many shades of black._

_There's so many shades of black,_

_There's so many shades of black._

_Yeah, there's many shades of black,_

_There's so many shades of black._

_Yeah, there's many shades of black,_

_There's so many shades of black._

_Oh, yeah..._

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_He's not all bad, people. Oh, and I have a special surprise announcement! *jumps up and claps excitedly…and then sits back down just as quickly* Alrighty, fuckers. Now, listen up. There's this awesome blog, the LUV'NV, and the creator, RaindropSoup, has worked her pretty little fingers to the bone making it super-awesome – it'd be ah-mazing if you went and had a peek – and she _totally _deserves some rewards for all her hard work… So, yeah, special surprise announcement for readers – when 'Crimson Starlight' is done there will be a special O/S sequel. Special surprise announcement for Raina – it's going to be dedicated to you, babe, because of your fuck-awesomeness, hard work, pimping all my fics like crazy, putting up with my MIA-ness, and being such a lovely lady to everyone in general (; Oh! And thank you to everyone who's been reviewing because we've gone over 1,000! Lovelovelove!_


	21. Lovers in My Head

**Bella**

After our shower, Caius and I had taken our time dressing and getting ready.

There was a thrumming in the air, and I knew – I just _knew_ – that it was coming; that storm I could feel brewing was just on the horizon and making a blazing trail towards us with all of Zeus' lightning and Hades' darkness.

I turned to Caius after he zipped up my knee-length knitted dress, "I can feel it, Caius."

His red eyes gazed at me steadily before be nodded and took me into his arms, "I can feel how tense you are, Isabella, and I know what you are feeling is real. But you must listen when I say that whatever happens _we_ will be fine."

I took his comfort and exhaled shakily against his chest, before kissing it and doing up the last button to his shirt.

"Wear your scarf," I murmured.

He didn't smile – he knew he wore a scarf at trials, like my 'trial' with Edward…

Something niggled at the back of my mind…

'_Strange Caius'…he was very like…_

It hit me like one of Zeus' thunderbolts.

I gasped, dread and nausea passing over me, "Oh, _my God_…"

I dropped, to my knees, gasping for air…

_Edward… That Caius was so like Edward…so unbelievably similar… Why didn't I…?_

Suddenly, Caius' wide and panicked eyes swam into vision – he was cradling my head and whispering my name worriedly.

He didn't know what evil had touched him.

And it _was_ evil.

I couldn't think of it any other way.

I wanted to be sick, to rid myself of the feeling bubbling within me – it was thick and cloying…and ever so heady…

It was pure rage, disgust…and something that can only be described as psychotic murderousness.

I felt my eyes turn black and my body shake.

Caius couldn't hold me…and it felt like nothing could as I tore my way through our bedroom door and through the castle.

_Venom… Venom… Venom…_

It was everywhere – pounding within me, fuelling my furious speed, running from the corner of my mouth…

My senses were on overdrive – I breathed deeply, looking for his scent…

My beast was roaring within me, clawing at my chest to be released from its fleshy prison.

_Kill… Kill… Kill… Rip… Tear… Shred…_

"_Bite_," I growled as a strong scent hit me…

_Edward_…

Tunnel-vision…

Red blurs…

Pale faces…

Out-stretched hands…

_Panic… Panic…_

Doors…

_Splinters_…

Colour…

_Bronze…_

Leap…

_Flying_…

Teeth…

_Crack…_

Hair…

_Rip…_

Skin…

_Tear…_ _Shred…_

"_Bite!_"

Sweet venom…

_Rolling… Running… Dripping down…_

Hands…

Hands…

So many hands…

Too many…

_Danger… Danger… Danger…_

"_Bella!_"

"_NO!_"

_Rip… Shred… Tear… Bite… KILL…_

_Touch… He touched… He touched…MINE…_

Roaring…

Keening…

Screaming…

Sweet sticky venom everywhere…everywhere…_where…where…where?_

No flesh to bite…

_Where is he?_

Suddenly…

Only one hand…

One hand…

Sweet hand…

Good hand…

Nice hand…

Strong hand…

_I like this hand…_

Tongue…

_Lick…_

_Mmm_…_Caius…_

And I felt something within me snap into place.

**

* * *

**

Aro

I watched with wide, black eyes as Caius cradled Isabella on his lap, pressing her shaking form into his chest with one hand on her face.

Venom ran from her mouth, down her neck over other splattered particles, and only a small portion of it was hers…

My eyes swivelled to the shredded creature in front of me.

He wheezed and coughed, sending venom flying out and dotting across the marble steps he had previously been kneeling at before Isabella's blurry animalistic form had careened through the throne room doors towards him and taken him down.

His chest was torn open, his ribs broken and showing his cold dead heart and other organs – the area was ragged, nail marks and gouges marking the flesh around it that had survived Isabella's vicious attack.

His jaw and neck were littered with ragged bleeding bites – all near-misses for his jugular – but there was a gaping wound on the right side where Isabella had managed to take a large portion of flesh out of the place where his neck and shoulder met.

His arms and legs were splayed, gouges and bites covering the skin I could see where Isabella had torn at his clothing…

Edward Cullen's gaze met mine, his eyes black with pain and venom-loss, and I knew…

I knew why he had demanded to see me, why he had knelt…

I knew the reason why Isabella had sent blow after blow at him, cracking his teeth and shattering some of his bones, why she had ripped locks of his hair from his head, scattering the soft tufts as she clawed, and why she had broken open his chest to reveal his heart.

I stood over him, my back straight and my head not tipped down to him in any way – my eyes stayed locked on his, the only clue as to where my attention rested…

"You. It was you."

The boy took in a ragged breath, the sound distorted by the damage done to him, and then let his venom-speckled lips part…

"_Yes_."

And in one swift move, I swooped down and tore his heart from his chest in a keening of metal and a spray of thick venom.

**

* * *

**

Caius

I cared not that Carlisle's boy laid a few metres away, spilling his venom across the previously-spotless marble floor – I only cared that my precious Isabella had finally acted like the newborn she was meant to be.

It had been unavoidable, tasting her basest instincts the way she had, but I _had_ hoped – _wished_ even – that she would be spared that unkindness.

She was fragile by no means, but she was good and kind…and I knew finally seeing what she was, a vampire, in all its true glory and ugliness was always a shock and would be to her.

She had done so well, feeding and fighting without shame of what she was, and I just hoped that the vulnerable, shaking woman in my grasp could come to terms with the fact that sometimes…she may become a ravenous animal _and_ actually act on the impulses she had.

There would not always be someone there to stop her.

Every vampire went through their newborn stage…and every vampire would occasionally regress into a newborn.

It was the way we were made.

I softly kissed her trembling lip, wiping away the venom on them with my shirt and ignoring the scent of Edward Cullen that clung to her.

This was not the time to display my own base and possessive impulses.

"Isabella," I crooned softly, nosing one of her tangled curls away from her face. "Isabella…"

Her shaking slowly lessened, until she was able to cling onto me just as I was clinging to her – her fingers twisted in my shirt and she buried her face in my chest.

I just held her, with eyes only for her and thoughts only for her well-being.

"_Caius…_" She suddenly breathed, and I kissed the top of her head.

"I am here, my love."

It seemed like all she needed, and she simply held me tighter – only then, when Isabella seemed more in control, did I look up at my older brother.

In his hand he held the mind reader's unbeating, pale pink heart – silver oozed from it and ran down his wrist, before dripping onto the body at his feet.

Edward Cullen was the man Aro had been planning to look for – the mind reader had almost succeeded in killing Aro's Queen, and I knew his punishment would not be pretty.

The room was deathly-silent – the Guard were gathered around the fringes of the scene, and the Cullens were nowhere in sight.

A couple of the Guard were missing – I assumed that they had left of their own devices to ensure that the Cullens were kept away and docile.

My eyes found Edward Cullen once more.

Taking his heart would do damage, assuredly – making his venom spill as it was – but it would not kill him…

And then, when Aro's jet-black eyes met mine, I knew what he would do.

He was going to embrace the old ways.

In recent times, we had grown…_soft_ in our punishments – usually the only punishment being immediate death, as it was quick, clean and caused barely any fuss – but in the old days, the days where showing the enemy just what the Volturi could accomplish, we had been very imaginative…

We had created torture devices, specifically made to break through a vampire's skin and cause long-standing, if not irreparable, damage.

We had been cruel and sadistic…but none more so than me.

I had been at the height of my career in warfare, waged against the werewolf scum, when I had developed most of our torture collection – many things that lay in the dungeons under the castle were made by me from pieces of werewolves, such as their teeth, claws, bones…and even their hair.

And as I looked at my brother, weighing the heart in his hand like the dark lord Anubis in Egyptian mythology, I knew he was going to use my creations on the near-lifeless body at his feet.

Edward Cullen would live…only for Aro to enact his vengeance.

* * *

It was hours later, as I curled myself around Isabella protectively on our balcony with our skin sparkling together in the afternoon sun, that I finally heard the last of the chains that would hold the mind reader dimly clink into place.

My hearing was excellent, but especially pricked then – I wanted to know what Aro was going to do.

I could practically see the dark dungeon room way below mine and my wife's room – I could still remember the dank air and the grimy bricks so vividly from my days as the Volturi's unofficial torturer…

The room Edward Cullen was in was small, compact, made of hard stone, and he would be chained to two large metal squares – they acted as brackets, one running around the room lengthways and the other running widthways, and they were used to make sure he was unable to move when chains were wrapped around him and then fixed to the brackets.

The chains would hold no slack – they would be tight, holding him up straight when he could not support himself, and the metal was unbreakable, made from vampire ash and a specific mixture of metals.

He would be given blood regularly, to keep him awake and creating venom to feed through his body…but he would only _possibly_ be given back his heart…

And his torture would be cruel…merciless…

I could still see the entrance arch that led to the room, and the inner-wall which had my torture devices and creations affixed to it…

And then a sudden sensation brought me out of my thoughts and memories.

"Caius?" Isabella's soft voice breathed against my cheek, her eyes wide and worried and fixed on me.

I smiled reassuringly, before asking, "_Isabella._ How are you feeling now?"

Her eyes remained wary, but she answered, "Better. Thank you for bringing me out to feel the sun like I asked."

I kissed her head softly, "I would do anything for you."

"Would you let me see him?"

Her request is swift, sharp, and I held back my instinctive growl.

"_Isabella_…"

The tone of my voice clearly indicated my mood and my thoughts on the matter.

I wanted her nowhere near the boy – I wanted her safe, where she wouldn't be taken over fully once more, and away from the rooms I used to frequent in my darker days…before she came along and showed me the light.

"I need to know why."

Her reason was sound, but it mattered not.

I shook my head at her, "You risk yourself, my love."

"Please."

Her voice was breathy, full of pain, and I gazed back at her steadily.

"I need to know why he…why he _touched_ you," she whispered.

I shook my head once more, "It matters not. He did. He tried to control Sulpicia and myself, and he almost destroyed one of us doing so. He did everything he has been accused of. Does the reason truly matter? Aro will probably find out soon enough anyway…"

Isabella watched me with intelligent, _knowing_ eyes – she knew what was going to befall Edward Cullen, though we had swiftly left the throne room to retreat to our chambers and there had been no chatter whatsoever…only a few wailing cries from the Cullens' rooms.

"Your gift?"

She shook her head, "I know he's going to be hurt – _really _hurt – and I know, because if he wasn't…Aro would have destroyed him, or _had _him destroyed, on the spot."

I nodded against her hair, "You are right. He has been…silently sentenced, if you will. It is Aro's right, as Sulpicia's mate, to enact his revenge – that is in _any _way he sees fit."

Isabella sighed, "I understand that. I think it's the…fairest thing, but…my mind will never rest until I know _why_."

I looked into her dark red eyes…and I knew this would be another thing I could not deny her.

My body lost its rigidity, and I looked from my beautiful wife's face into the blinding sun…

"Well, we can't have that," I murmured.

* * *

"Why?" She asked.

I sighed, leading her along a corridor towards Aro's chambers where his voice rang out, "If you do not petition him, all Hell will break loose."

Isabella just nodded, straightening out her new clean dress, "Okay. I hope this goes well."

I kissed her cheek, "I am sure it will."

The doors to Aro and Sulpicia's chambers loomed before us, but Isabella did not take a moment to pause – she lifted her hand and knocked softly.

Soft footsteps sounded, and the door opened swiftly – Aro's face greeted us.

He did not smile.

"Caius. Isabella."

Isabella nodded, and I knew she was going to get straight down to business, "Aro, I respectfully ask you to allow me to speak to Edward."

His dark gaze was sharp and steady, "I expected as much."

Isabella bowed her head, allowing Aro access to her slender neck – which was already bared from her hair being pulled up into a bun – in a sign of utmost submission.

My fingers twitched at the sight, aching to pull her back against my chest and into my safe embrace…but this needed to be done.

Aro noticed my small movement and cocked his head at me, "Brother, you're clearly uncomfortable with this. Why are you supporting Bella?"

Isabella did not move.

I tipped my head in respect, "What ails her ails me."

He nodded and looked back at my wife, still in her submissive position.

He paused for a few beats…before he murmured, "Edward came to me, demanding an audience, and I gave it to him. It was just as he opened his mouth to speak that you came through the doors of the throne room and tore his ribs asunder. You prevented him from speaking to me and, therefore, from telling me the reason for his actions in the first place."

Isabella kept her beautiful gaze on the floor, "Aro, I am so sorry… I know this is my fault, but I was so…so angry…"

Her voice broke on the last word, and my heart ached to hold her, to show her I was safe and unharmed.

"Lift your head, child," Aro murmured. "You are a Queen, and queens do not bow."

My gaze flicked to my brother in shock, "Aro?"

"She has felt my pain, Caius," he breathed in reply, as his index finger gently tipped my wife's head up. "Sulpicia's harm was greater than yours, but the intent was still there – my heart bleeds, not only for the damage done to my mate but for the personal intrusion; it makes me sick."

Isabella suppressed a whimper as her eyes locked with Aro's, and then mine – I could see the hurt, the pain, and the all-consuming anger at the mind reader manipulating me.

"Bella understands that sickness," Aro paused…and then finished, "And for that reason alone, I allow her fifteen minutes with the boy."

"Thank you," she replied, so quietly I thought she had not spoken at all.

Aro let his hand drop from her face and then stepped back into his chambers, "You may exact your revenge in that time, or merely speak with him, but nothing more. Do you understand, Bella?"

Isabella nodded as I carefully took her hand and twined our fingers together.

Aro closed the door, but not before muttering, "When you are ready, Bella, my wife wishes to speak with you."

As the door clicked shut, she turned to me – her eyes shone with venom.

"I love you, Caius," she whispered. "I'm sorry I need to do this."

I shook my head at her, "Isabella, I understand. You feel he has wronged us both, and because of that you need to see him one last time…just to ask him why. You do not need to explain yourself to me."

Her hand rose and placed itself over where her mark rested on my chest, beneath my shirt – I smiled softly and lifted my own hand so my fingers could trail over my mark on her bare neck.

"I will wait outside of the room," I told her softly.

Suddenly, the corner of her mouth lifted into a wicked smile, "And then, can we go back to our honeymoon? Too much drama around here for me at the moment."

I smirked and leaned down to place a fiery kiss on her lips – her mouth parted under mine and her tongue battled my own as I delved into her mouth.

I managed to suppress my groan at her sweet taste.

Eventually, I managed to pull away and rasp, "The bed awaits us, my love."

"And the wall, and the balcony, and the shower, and the floor…" She whispered lustily.

_These fifteen minutes with Edward Cullen better fly by…_

**

* * *

**

Bella

Caius showed me down to the dungeons.

It didn't take long to get down into the dark, dank level, but the thin helixing staircase was treacherous and crumbling and though I was immortal…it put me on edge.

Or it may have been the smell, the air…and the heavy atmosphere as I stepped down lower and lower into the deepest recesses of the castle…

_These are definitely the dungeons…_

Caius' energy buzzing behind me and his comforting warmth kept me going forwards.

Eventually we stepped out into a long dark hallway – to the right there was nothing moving, no light and no life, but to the left there was a glow and low voices.

At the end of the hallway, and to the left once more, under a bright but flickering bulb and standing in front of a battered wooden door were Demetri and Felix – I had smelt their scents on the way down and their presence wasn't a shock.

I smiled at them slightly, and Felix looked down and away as Caius appeared behind me – I could feel my husband glaring daggers at the large vampire who had taken a…_shine_ to me previously.

I rolled my eyes playfully at Demetri and he smiled back, "Bella. Are you here to…?"

My mood dropped as he trailed off and I nodded solemnly, "Yeah. I get fifteen minutes."

Demetri nodded and pushed open the door, "To the left."

I turned to see that Caius was gazing at me now – I could see the love and reassurance he was silently offering me glowing in his eyes.

I nodded and walked through the door, closing it behind me.

_After this…we have all the time in the world to love each other…_

I remembered the words I had said to him – _wall…balcony…shower…floor…_

_After this…_

I turned left and walked down a small, dimly-lit hallway…and then there was an arch…and beyond the arch…

_My God…_

I suppressed the urge to dry-heave.

I had breathed in, and the stench of burnt vampire flesh, and…_something else_, had assaulted my senses – I held my breath and took another step on shaking legs…

There he was – Edward Cullen, my first love, was hung by chains in a strange two-part metal cage with fresh blood rolling down his chin and his chest still spread wide open.

His heart was missing…

Out of the corner of my eye I could see it, sitting in a small metal dish on a side-table along with some…_instruments_ which looked vaguely medical.

A gasp brought me out of my thoughts, "_Bella_…"

My head snapped around to look at him past the thin band of metal between us – I walked past it, ignoring the pieces of black I could see mixed in with the dark silver…

_Ash… Vampire ash… Vampire-proof metal…_

The chains were made of the same stuff, and I choked back my nausea.

_This is the man who touched my mate, my husband, my Caius…_

I barely held back a snarl, "Edward."

My eyes were drawn to the thick rivers of venom running from his open wounds, which proceeded to pool beneath him on the stone floor.

"My…_B-Bella_?" He breathed shakily, his black eyes on me as he swallowed the blood that was still pooled in his mouth.

"No. Not yours," I muttered absent-mindedly.

_They've been feeding him…_

But I wasn't there to question the Volturi's methods of torture – I was there to ask a very simple question…

"Why?"

His face twisted in pain, and the chains clanked as he twisted his head around – he still didn't answer, even after another minute; he just continued to writhe.

I felt a growl building up in my chest, and I knew what I would have to do.

I swallowed heavily…before searching for his mind…

It was vague, blurry, his mental presence all over the place from continuous venom production and loss…but I still fell into him easily enough…

And I was stunned by what I saw.

I closed my eyes tightly, while my inner-eye scoured the images flashing before me – everything was about me…

It was a dark place, with the walls of his mind painted black and oozing negativity…but there were bright spots, and in every bright spot I got the tenor…of me.

And love.

As if he knew what I was doing, without projecting or speaking a word, he shuddered, "I…_love _y-you… Love… L_-love_… So much… Just…_look_…"

I did look.

I saw everything transform, shadows becoming the brown of my human eyes and the shards of light flattening into my pale human skin.

I saw my smile…my laugh…my pout…my sigh…

Every emotion I had ever displayed before Edward passed before my eyes…

And then it stopped.

My face disappeared, and the shadows and light became something else…

A couple, made of dark and light, appeared – my figure was illuminated by light, and Edward's accentuated by darkness…

"I l-love you…Bella…"

And they danced.

They twirled.

They span.

He dipped her and she laughed, clinging onto him for dear life…

In his mind…we were still together, still in love, still two parts of a whole…

"_You did all this…to get me back?_" I asked mentally, and the couple shattered into a million pieces.

"_Of course…"_

And suddenly the tenderness and loveliness of what he had shown me disappeared, and I was overcome by the realisation that he had done everything he had because he thought himself in love with me – he had almost _killed_ a good one of our kind, because he wanted me back…

And though a part of me felt sorry for him, mourned for his naivety…a larger part of me felt sickened.

"There's no 'of course,' Edward," I growled out-loud. "You're sick. I told you I didn't want you, and you went and chased me anyway… You…_possessed _people!"

His mind shook with sadness and pain, "_I know… I know…_"

I could feel his regret and his sorrow.

"Why Sulpicia?" I asked.

"_Because…I thought she could change your mind_…"

"About you, or about Caius?"

"_Both_…"

"You're twisted," I snarled, "You're sick, and you're _evil_."

"I'm not…the _only_ o-one…_B-Bella_…" He said out-loud, and I growled at him fiercely.

"What are you talking about?"

His eyes flickered randomly in his weakened state…and then an image swam before my eyes through our connection…

_Hooks… Claws… Knives… Rows of bottles… Dangerous-looking instruments… All black and silver and shining…_

I frowned – it looked…like…

I immediately span on the spot, and I came face-to-face with pieces of Edward's immediate future.

The entire wall around the arch was covered in…paraphernalia, and not the good kind.

I slowly turned back to Edward, "They're the things Aro will use to torture you."

It was a statement, not a question.

Edward's eyes locked with mine, and he nodded shakily…

"_But_," he added in his mind, "_Aro didn't create them_…"

Dread rolled over me and I took a stumbling step back…before I realised I had gotten closer to the wall of torture.

I span away, pressing myself to the clear left stone wall…and my mouth parted to take in an automatic and unnecessary breath.

My head swam with the stench that assaulted me – _vampire…and…werewolf…and…_

_No…_

"_They're all Caius' doing…_"

My husband's smell practically dripped from the walls and every single thing in the room.

"_Caius is the monster, Bella…and you're married to him…_"

* * *

'_**Lovers in My Head' – The Hoosiers**_

_I need a second opinion,  
I want you cross-examined.  
Where there's a will, there's a way,  
And there's a will alright._

_I close my eyes and count to ten._  
_And when I open them again,_  
_I want you to pretend that when you said no,_

_You didn't say a word…  
'Cause it's easier!_

_We're lovers in my head,_  
_We're lovers in my soul._  
_Disregard what you said,_  
_So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_I like the face that is hanging,_  
_From your pretty little head._  
_I like the way that its body,_  
_Lies on my bed._

_I've not met him but he's handsome,_  
_I'm sure you've made the perfect choice._  
_I go to tell you I love you,_  
_But I lost my voice and couldn't say a word._  
_'Cause it's easier!_

_We're lovers in my head,_

_We're lovers in my soul._

_Disregard what you said,  
So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_We're lovers head in my head,_

_We're lovers in my soul._

_Oh, we're lovers…_

_Yes, we're lovers!_

_Love flew away…  
Love flew away from me!  
Love flew away…  
Love flew away!_

_Oh, we're lovers in my head,_

_We're lovers in my soul._

_Disregard what you said,  
So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_We're lovers in my head,_

_Oh, we're lovers in my soul._

_Disregard what you said,  
So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_Oh, oh…_

_So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_Oh, oh…_

_So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_Oh, oh…_

_So close your eyes and watch the stars glow._

_Oh, we're lovers…_

_Yes, we're lovers…_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Once again, my time's been monopolised by Uni – I have two essays to write to give in on the same day and on that same day I have an exam which I need to revise for beforehand… Yeah. I know. But I have been writing a new fic as well, so it's not all my Uni's fault. Anyway! I'm sorry._

* * *

_**The Vampies: **__And I would also like to mention…that I was nominated for a Vampy! *Grins wildly and bounces up and down* They're doing 'The Newborns' Twilight Vampfic Awards for lesser-known authors and underrated fics, so please pop along if you can, as soon as you can, and vote. And I'm not telling you to vote for me…*looks about shiftily*…but if you want to, I was nominated in the 'Bloody Newborn (Best Characterization of a Newborn Vampire)' category for my Bella in my fic 'The Subtle Grace of Gravity'. There are so many deserving authors and fics in there – please get involved! It's really rewarding for everyone! Voting starts Feb 14__th__! Thank you!_

www (dot) twificpics (dot) com/vampawards


	22. Come Together

**Bella**

I stared.

And stared.

And stared, for what felt like a century…but it was only a few seconds.

Edward said nothing more, and his mind gradually darkened as his body grew limp – he drifted…

But I was rooted to the spot, pinned by Caius' smell forcing itself on me from every conceivable point…especially the pieces of equipment hanging from and hooked onto the wall.

_My Caius did this…_

And then a dilemma struck me through my clouding thoughts – the Caius who created the torture devices…he was the _old_ Caius, wasn't he?

_My _Caius was generally good, unlike the sneering and haughty vampire that he had once been – my Caius was the _new _Caius…

But did the old Caius still reside inside him? Did he still crave sadistic pleasure?

I didn't know.

And that's what scared me.

I turned my head to look at the wall full of shining objects – most were elegant, though still frightening, but some were just…_crude_.

There were curious bottles and jars, filled with dark liquid that made me shudder, and there were bone-handled devices with long yellow fangs protruding from them…

And I didn't want to look anymore.

I left.

My fifteen minutes were up anyway.

I sent a silent _final_ goodbye to Edward and retraced my steps to the door I entered through – when I opened it, Demetri and Caius watched me carefully…as if checking for injuries.

But my gaze was riveted on my husband – with his beautiful and soft but masculine features, his softly-falling snowy-blonde hair, and his sparkling red eyes…

I just couldn't find it within myself to see a monster – he was beautiful, perfect and, above all, mine.

Caius' voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Isabella, you're well?

I nodded gently, and then turned to give Demetri and Felix a small parting smile each – though Felix's gaze was firmly on the floor, I thought I saw his mouth twitch in reply.

Demetri was more open with his response – he smirked. "Good day, my Queen. I'll see you soon for training."

I nodded once more and then turned and left, twisting Caius' fingers with my own.

* * *

When we reached our room and the door swung shut behind us, I knew I was going to ask him – not confront, but _ask_.

_I married this man, I _love_ this man, and I know he'll tell me the truth…_

I looked out at the sunny scene beyond our balcony…as a hand slid down my side – Caius' touch awakened everything within me; every inch of passion, love and desire I held in my cold, hard body fizzled with a single brush of his fingertips.

"Our honeymoon," he reminded me gently, his voice like silk against my ear…

I shivered instinctively.

I felt him smile against my hair.

"My exquisite beauty," Caius murmured, his fingers running down my thigh to the hem of my dress.

I automatically slid closer to him, pressing myself against his already full and thick hardness – he moaned breathily…

"Tell me," I breathed.

"Tell you what, my love?" He asked as he kissed and nipped his way down my neck to my shoulder.

"Tell me why you did it…and if you needed to, _wanted_ to…"

He gradually stilled, obviously anxious, but the excitement and that _pull_ still pulsed between us.

"The chamber?"

His voice was soft, almost small, but otherwise unreadable.

I spun around and looked up at him, frowning. "Do _not_ put up a mask, Caius."

His previously smooth face pinched in pain. "I would never wish to cause you pain, Isabella…but that is who I was."

I shook my head, palming his cheek softly. "I can't believe that you…would…"

I sighed, but didn't look away – his eyes shone at my obvious act of confidence in him.

"Why are you not running and screaming?"

"I want to," I answered lowly and truthfully, letting him hear my sickened state. "Those…_things_ you made…" I shuddered. "It disgusts me."

Caius' face twisted in agony. "Please, Isabella…"

I shushed him softly. "I'm not going to lie to you and tell you how impressed I am by your creativity – making things to torture those of our race…is just plain _sick_. I can understand our natural tendencies to rage and sadism, when we're in pain and our urges take over…like earlier with Edward…but _on purpose_?"

I shook my head.

"I want to know why," I murmured, brushing my lips against his. "The shock's…reasonably worn off…but I'm still scared."

Caius' eyes flashed with undisguised panic. "Scared?"

His hands grasped my face and he kissed me hard – I gasped against his attacking lips, and his tongue slid into my open mouth.

Our breathing was harsh and heavy, and pleasure shot along my spine – back and forth, back and forth…until my head span.

And then his lips disappeared, and I looked up into his face as he panted, "Please don't be scared of me, Isabella. _Please_…"

He was pleading – my proud, beautiful, wonderful man was pleading.

I sniffled. "Don't make me cry, Caius."

"That's the last thing I want," he muttered as he peppered kisses over my face, his thumbs caressing my cheekbones. "Please,_ please_ do not be scared of me. I love you, so much."

"I'm scared that _that_ Caius is still there, inside you, and it might…"

He shook his head fiercely, before kissing me forcefully – I reached up and tangled my fingers in his long silky hair, relishing the feeling of it in my grasp and knowing that the Caius I was kissing then was _my _Caius.

He pulled away once more and hissed, "Never. He'll never return. Isabella…you – _you_ – made him disappear and we will never see him again, I promise you. I swear on my heart, which you still hold in your perfect hands…and I hope you will continue to."

A pained whine rose in my throat and I felt my face crumpling in tears. "_Caius…_"

He kissed me, _hard_, as I sobbed against his mouth.

"I'm…so…worried…" I exhaled shakily between kisses.

Caius pulled back _ever_ so slightly, so our lips only _just_ brushed.

"Please, Isabella…" He murmured hotly, "Please trust me…"

"I do," I gasped. "I do. I swear. Just…seeing your past…so vividly…"

He groaned and pressed his lips shortly to mine once more. "I would have told you eventually – I would not have hidden myself from you."

"I know…" I breathed, "But…the wolves…"

He didn't still – he clasped me to him tighter and placed mind-numbing nips and licks along the column of my neck.

And I suddenly understood.

He was desperate.

He wanted me, he loved me, and he was desperate to show me – to keep me.

"I _will_ tell you, Isabella, but first…please…let me touch you…"

Caius' touch was hot as he pawed at my dress, urgent and full of need, and I was too breathless from his assault to tell him that I wouldn't leave him, _ever _– not now we had what we had, and after all we had been through.

I found my hands were just as eager as his to unclothe him and feel his bare skin beneath my fingers – shreds of fabric fluttered around us, contrasting threads and patches of material falling to the floor of our bedroom like fresh snow and ash.

We were like hot and cold – so obviously different, such opposites – but _inside_… Deep down, Caius and I were the same – and not because we were both vampire…but because we both wanted the other to hold us and to complete us.

Maybe that was all mates were – two people assigned to each other by Mother Nature – but Caius and I weren't _just_ mates.

We were married, and we loved each other – mates didn't always have that.

Perhaps the pull we had both felt pushed us together, breaking down walls and building bridges along the way, but the rest…the sex, the love, the comfort, the enjoyment we both felt _painting_ together, that was all us.

If the wolves had taught me anything, bar how to throw a proper punch, it was that imprinting meant nothing in the grand scheme of things and especially when it came to love – the wolf would be whatever the imprint needed, whether it was a friend, a protector or a lover…

There had to be that _want_ for more for them to _be_ more.

The want that overtook me then, as I climbed my husband's magnificent body and ran my nails down his muscular back, wasn't the all-consuming animalistic lust that occasionally affected vampires – it was an emotion so strong and so intrinsically laced with pure love that I couldn't name it.

But I knew – I just _knew _– that it was ours.

Not as mates, but as two people that needed to _feel_…

And I let Caius touch me.

His large hands glided up the outside of my thighs, which gripped his hips and held me up against him, as his mouth descended on my chest and his tongue flickered over my skin.

I gasped and rolled my hips against him, feeling his desperation in every swipe of his tongue over my hard skin which melted like butter beneath his fiery touch.

"The bed," I moaned breathily, and my internal muscles clenched in anticipation when Caius growled in response.

He threw both of us down onto the silken sheet covered mattress without an ounce of effort, and yet he panted as my lips caressed the shell of his perfectly-shaped ear.

It made me smile.

Caius' mouth kissed the smile off my face. "Smugness does not suit you, darling."

"_Darling_?" I laughed breathlessly.

"_My darling_…" Caius whispered hotly against my collarbone, and I had no more complaints about any pet names he decided to bestow upon me.

One of his hands slipped beneath me, sliding down my spine until it was cupping the curve of my ass, while the other busied itself by sliding between my spread thighs and–

"_Oh_!" I gasped, my fingernails digging into Caius' shoulders as his fingers dipped into me.

His chest rumbled against mine and I could already feel myself clicking up the slope of that rollercoaster…

And then he swiftly rearranged himself, and he was inside me in just one thrust.

My eyes rolled back in my head as every inch of me screamed in pleasure at the surprising move by my husband.

He moaned against my neck. "_My darling…_"

As one of his hands held me against him and the other gripped the outside of my thigh, I couldn't help but let him have what he wanted from me.

But even through the fog that clouded my mind, I could feel how loving he was and how gentle his kisses were against my neck – they contrasted with the hard pounding of his hips against mine and the slapping of skin that sounded between us.

I lay back and let him feel my compliance, running my fingers through his long silken hair as I did so – soon enough, his desperation ebbed and I felt him exhale roughly against my skin.

"Thank you…" He murmured, his lips caressing my skin and making me quiver.

"I love you, Caius. We're here, together, and that will never change."

He lifted his head and smiled at me softly…before thrusting into me so hard that I had to cry out shrilly without a second thought.

"_Oh, God_!"

"No, darling…" He breathed. "Just me."

My laugh was cut off by his lips and tongue, as his hips flexed and thrust mercilessly sending sparks racing up my body to my brain…which short-circuited the moment I felt Caius tremble against me, delaying his pleasure for mine.

My body crashed like a wave, stiffening and falling beneath the power of the God of the ocean – the ocean being my pleasure, and the God being my Caius.

I watched as he fell apart above me, crying out so beautifully as he spilled himself within me, and when he nearly collapsed on top of me I couldn't help but smile at him softly and then tug him down the rest of the way.

His hair covered his face as he rested his head against my shoulder and panted against my neck.

"I want to quote Shakespeare to you."

The admission made my eyes widen slightly…before my body began to shake with silent laughter. Caius' eyes met mine through his curtain of hair, and I could see my amusement echoed in them.

Once I was calm, I grinned. "Well, that's always a good reaction to have."

He sat up a little, stretching his body out over mine and planting his elbows either side of me so his fingers could feather their way along my jaw whilst his chin rested on my sternum.

"Is it?"

"Very. It's the highest compliment you could pay me."

He smirked, whilst I brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Should I compile quotations for these moments then?"

"Might be useful."

"What about now?"

I let my eyes pointedly drift to his delectable mouth. "A simple kiss would suffice, Caius."

His lips met mine with a tenderness that spelt love as plain as day – I didn't need any silly quotations.

But when his mouth parted from mine, he gave me something much better – reassurance.

"You make me whole, Isabella…and the man that waged war, that tortured and took pleasure in it…he is just as enamoured with you asI – the spell you weave on me has him chained, and for once in my _very _long life…I feel like the man I should have always been is the man I _am_. You changed me forever, my love – irreversibly."

I scrunched my nose in an effort not to cry, but I felt the venom well in my eyes anyway.

"That was beautiful – better than any Shakespeare _I_'ve heard."

Caius laughed softly. "You've not heard enough, I'd wager, to think that pretty. You realise I said–"

"'Chained', instead of 'gone'?"

He just nodded.

"However did I guess?" I smiled softly. "Caius, _love_, I understand – he'll always be there. I'm not naïve enough to think that part of you completely dead and gone. I just needed to know whether…"

"He still affects me?" He grinned, and I nodded. "However did _I_ guess?" He shook his head. "You have him _chained_ – forever."

And, for once, I just let it rest.

I had faced a piece of Caius' past and come out relatively unscathed – it hurt to think of him the way he had been when I could see how beautiful his soul was as he was with me, but then it did absolutely nothing thinking that way.

It was something I had to just…get over – blasé as that sounded.

"You'll tell me about the wolves someday though."

It was a statement.

His eyes never wavered from mine. "I will."

I smiled. "Then I believe we have some unfinished business."

One perfect eyebrow rose as a smirk curled the left corner of his mouth. "Oh, we do, do we?"

I gently took his face in my hands, but my tenderness was belied by the sparks I knew were flashing and firing in my crimson irises.

"I _think_…" I said, mock-seriously. "It went something like…bed, wall, balcony, shower, floor…"

His beautiful red eyes immediately turned jet black. "I believe you're right, _amore mio_."

"One out of five isn't bad…" I grinned, teasingly stroking the back of his leg with the tips of my toes.

"How about the whole set?" Caius growled.

I immediately slid my hand into his hair and tugged his mouth to mine. "That's my Caius."

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

The sun slowly sank over the horizon, sending glittering rays of red light through the tall thin trees of the forest. A bird swooped overhead, gliding to its nest and chirping to its babies. Leaves fell soundlessly from branches to the soft, grassy ground of the forest, before being blown about by a soft, whispering breeze.

One leaf, skittering away from the rest of its kind and losing itself in the far-reaching forest, swirled and dipped majestically in the air…before finding itself caught in long auburn curls and pressed to a cold cheek of ivory skin.

Her lips were painted with her final words, silent offerings to God and vain wishes to the unknown, and shaped with her last breath. Her eyes were wide, bright blue, still stunned with the bright white light that had flashed over her vision before her body had fallen limp and lifeless. Her bruised and bare legs were demurely closed, pulled up with one foot tucked behind the other and gently bent at the knees. Her sleeveless arms were folded across her stomach, each hand grasping the opposite side's seam of her thin, blue cotton camisole – the hem of which did not quite meet the band of her grey silk underwear. Her hair was a halo around her head, framing her pretty face in curls of rusted red – the same colour that was drying around the savage wound on her neck and that was speckled across her camisole.

Eyes looked down at her, strands of pale blonde hair waving across the cerise orbs in the slight breeze.

"A sad thing," an airy voice whispered.

The cerise orbs flicked upwards and met a similar pair. "Nothing within me mourns her."

"Are you quite sure of that? She _was_ very pretty."

The orbs darkened. "A plaything, nothing more."

The voice became amused. "You taught her to read and write. Do you teach all your toys so? I think not."

The orbs sparked dimly in their white sea, looking caged by the eyelashes surrounding them. "I did not love her."

"No," the voice agreed through thin lips. "You did not. But you _could_ have…had you time."

"We have no time here."

"We have time to be hunted." The voice grew louder. "The dogs grow stronger, and every day they get closer to us – they taunt us with this, Vladimir!"

"Hold your tongue," the ashen blonde growled, staring at the other man over the corpse of his Ylenia.

"You called us out into the forest to hunt for her," the dark-haired man breathed, gesturing to the girl with one pale hand. "We find her, and she has been ravaged – it is not even the full moon."

The one named Vladimir nodded reluctantly. "I know this, Stefan."

"They did this while they were _human_."

The two men looked painfully out of place, standing in a sea of green dressed in black, whereas the girl looked natural almost, like she belonged there in the grass with night softly falling over her cold skin.

"She was born in this forest," Vladimir whispered. "She loved the earth."

Stefan moved with care, slowly taking up his position at Vladimir's right hand. "She would have made a beautiful immortal."

Vladimir inclined his head. "She was beautiful without immortality."

A lull drifted between them for a moment as the sky blackened and the moon and stars finally shone.

Stefan's deep-set eyes became trained on the waning moon. "They will come again."

"Thank God I have not another woman," Vladimir chuckled humourlessly.

Stefan's hand came down on Vladimir's shoulder. "Do not joke. I know you cared. You do not have to pretend with me, brother."

"I would have loved her."

Stefan squeezed his shoulder as he leant in. "They took her, Vladimir – _savagely_. You see the marks–"

"_Stop_," Vladimir growled, shaking off Stefan's grasp.

But the dark-haired man stepped up once more. "Not until you finally realise that we cannot solve this problem ourselves!"

Vladimir said nothing.

Stefan scowled. "You know it was Victor who took her – I can smell his stench. He touched her, Vladimir – he touched your precious girl. He took her roughly. He bit into her neck with his blunt, human teeth–"

"_What do you want from me?_" Vladimir roared, spinning wildly to confront the other man.

Stefan stilled. "I want this. I want you angry. I want you to realise that the dogs will not just _leave_ if we kill a few of them off. I want you to see that we need to take drastic measures. I want you to fuel our fight with vengeance for Ylenia."

"Your plan," Vladimir murmured. "You want us to use your plan?"

"We will call them to us just before the full moon – the wolves will decimate them, brother, and then we can take our rightful place back from them."

"What if _they_ decimate _the_ _wolves_?"

Stefan sighed, "Then we will at least be rid of the dogs and can live without looking over our shoulders every second of every day."

Vladimir nodded, his eyes caressing the contours of the girl at his feet. "But the Volturi will never fall for such a trick. They will not come to us willingly."

"Then they will come to us _un_willingly," Stefan stated.

Their eyes locked.

"How?" Vladimir asked softly.

"A Queen. They will come for a Queen – they will _all _come."

"Athenodora, and–"

"Caius will come for her, and he will lead a large attack when he learns of the wolves."

"He will fight, and–"

"He will die."

"Or Victor will."

The corners of Stefan's lips turned up in a small smirk. "The Volturi caged us in our own kingdom with the darkest of beasts for far too long. Our revenge will be sweet."

"For Ylenia," Vladimir murmured, and Stefan squeezed his arm in confirmation.

The two men gracefully bowed their bodies and lifted the girl into their arms – they carried her away, through the forest and out into the night, where the wolves had not dared to venture…yet.

* * *

'_**Come Together' – The Beatles**_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Here come old flat-top,_

_He come groovin' up slowly._

_He got ju-ju eyeball,_

_He one holy-roller._

_He got hair down to his knee…_

_Got to be a joker,_

_He just do what he please._

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_He wear no shoe-shine,_

_He got toe-jam football._

_He got monkey finger,_

_He shoot Coca-Cola._

_He say, 'I know you,_

'_You know me,_

'_One thing I can tell you…_

'_Is you got to be free.'_

_Come together,_

_Right now,_

_Over me._

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_He bad production,_

_He got walrus gumboot._

_He got Ono sideboard,_

_He one spinal-cracker._

_He got feet down below his knee…_

_Hold you in his armchair,_

_You can feel his disease._

_Come together,_

_Right now,_

_Over me._

_Shoot me…_

_Right!_

_He, he, he, he, he…_

_He come!_

_Uh…_

_Come…_

_Come…_

_Come…_

_He rollercoaster,_

_He got early warning._

_He got muddy water,_

_He one mojo-filter._

_He say, 'One and one…_

'_And one is three.'_

_Got to be good-looking,_

'_Cause he's so hard to see._

_Come together,_

_Right now,_

_Over me._

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Shoot me…_

_Oh!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Uh…_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_Come together…_

_Yeah!_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's note:

_Finally, the story picks up! (: Let me know what you think!_


	23. Quick Notice: Companion OneShot!

_**Quick notice! Companion O/S!**_

_

* * *

_

Hey, y'all! :D I was inspired to flesh out the Vladimir/Ylenia relationship in a bit more detail than I have done, or will do, in this fic, so I've written a companion piece!

_It's called 'Twelfth from the Right' and I posted it barely an hour ago (:_

_It'll give you a little more insight into what's going down in Romania ((;) and who Victor is… He's pretty hot for an evil werewolf, I have to say… Oops! :D Giving away things again *sigh*_

_Anyway! I hope you read it and review – let me know whether you liked it or not!_

_

* * *

_

_Peace!_

**_wonder_**


	24. Rocket Collecting

_**Author's note**__: _One big, vampire bash coming up! But then, my parties never seem to go off without a hitch…

* * *

**Bella**

His fingers danced along my spine. "We must get ready."

I sighed into our silken bed covers. "I know."

The tips of his fingers slid across my exposed ass and down the inside of my thigh – I could feel sparks race across my skin from the contact.

"You're not making this easier, Caius," I mumbled.

He bent his head to my shoulder and kissed my back – I felt his filthy smirk pressed against my skin.

"As your husband, I think I am entitled to complicate things for you. I love to _complicate_…"

I gasped as his thumb brushed the very _tip_ of the still-quivering nub hiding itself between my folds.

It had been exactly two weeks since I had confronted Caius about his grim past – two weeks of fighting, feeding and fucking. Oh, and learning to dance with Marcus, of course.

It was the day to put that learning into practice – it was the day of _the_ Ball.

It was also an hour until Caius and I had to make our official entrance, and I was a little jittery about it. I had fed a couple of hours previous, which was why we were in bed right then since lust and bloodlust went hand-in-hand ever since my first feeding, but the satisfaction and fullness blood gave me couldn't override my fear of embarrassing the royal family I had married into.

Caius had told me I was worrying too much. I had said I was worrying just the right amount. It was the only thing we had disagreed on since…well, in a while at least.

We made up for it by having _more_ sex. I wasn't sure if that was healthy or not, no matter how pleasurable the experience.

His thumb dipped inside me once more, circling…

I groaned. "_Caius_… Stop it. I need to get up."

He chuckled against me. "Then get up."

I growled playfully. "I will."

I didn't move.

Caius laughed again. "I'll carry you."

With that warning, his arms immediately went around me and he lifted me from the comfort of our bed to walk me into the tepid bathroom.

He set me down on my feet on the tiles, kissing my cheek lingeringly as he did so. "You get ready first, and I will follow. If we both stay in here naked any longer, I cannot imagine the things that might occur…"

I thought back to the rough wall sex we had had a week previous and licked my lips obscenely.

He groaned, red eyes blackening. "You make my life unnecessarily difficult."

I smiled, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Caius smiled – shyly almost – before ducking his head and pressing his mouth to mine once more. We stood there for a moment, savouring each other, before I pulled away and sank back down onto my heels.

"It's time for me to get pretty."

_You are already beautiful_, his mind whispered to mine before he reluctantly turned and left, _but_ _Jane will be along soon enough…_

_Jane?_

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam – my eyes tried to follow the shining, miniscule particles of water but I distracted myself by tugging the soft white towel wrapped around me tighter. Sometimes my newborn senses were so distracting.

Caius knew, like always, and pulled me back from the brink.

His arms came around me from behind and I immediately relaxed, my focus solely trained on the warmth I could feel tugging us closer to each other – I had wistfully called it our 'little bit of string' in bed last week, and Caius had seemed to fall in love with the little nickname for our mating bond.

"You smell good," he rumbled against my back. "But my scent on your skin has lessened."

I smirked and turned in his arms. "And there's nothing you can do about that."

He growled playfully. "Oh, you th–"

A tentative knock at the door suddenly sounded.

I shook my head in surprise at not hearing any approach to our room, clearing the pleasant haze that Caius created – he always overrode everything, overwhelming me.

"One moment, Jane," Caius muttered, before placing a silent kiss on my lips.

It was beautiful and tender, and I knew that I probably wouldn't see him before we made our entrance. His soft, intense gaze gave me confidence as I momentarily wavered – he didn't need to say anything; I knew he believed in me.

He disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Come in, Jane," I said brightly.

The small blonde entered, and I could see she was fighting a smile as she shut the bedroom doors behind her – she was happy to see me.

"My Queen," she greeted, dipping her head.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead chose to make a playfully snarky comment. "Do most queens walk around in towels?"

She grinned. "Probably not, but I've only ever known four – including you."

"The other three?" I asked interestedly, sitting down on the end of the made-up bed – Caius had aired the room as well, making sure the balcony doors were wide and that the scent of sex was almost completely gone. "One of them being Sulpicia and another being Athenodora, I assume?"

Saying the name of Caius' previous wife left a bad taste in my mouth, but I was glad when I didn't feel the need to rip and kill. At least my anger and jealousy, enflamed by my newborn tendencies, was slowly coming under control.

Demetri had been training my shields and, while it drained me and made me need to feed more regularly, it gave me a sense of inner-control. He had said that the most dangerous fighter was a controlled one.

Jane nodded. "Yes, and the third being Didyme."

I frowned. "I don't think I've ever heard of her before."

"She died," Jane said shortly. "The Romanian coven, when they were great, they took her and destroyed her to keep the Volturi from challenging them."

"It had the opposite effect."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. From what I knew of being a Volturi, it meant never backing down and that if your blood was spilt then you would spill more from those who cut you.

Jane smiled – in that smile was a wicked bloodthirstiness that I had never really seen in the angelic-looking girl before. "So many things do. We sent flames into their home and fear into their hearts."

"So, Didyme was…" And then it hit me. "_Marcus'_ mate?"

Jane nodded once more, but stayed silent.

My thoughts were tumultuous, full of hurt and sadness for my protector. I understood his pain now, why his mind was so sad and yearning – he had lost his mate and he would never be the same.

I listened only half-heartedly as Jane went through the procedure for the evening, quietly following her commands as she instructed me to dress comfortably and follow her to her room where she'd help me get ready.

Only one thing ran through my mind as I drifted after her – I knew if I had half a chance at avenging Didyme's death more…_personally_, for Marcus, I would take it.

Reigning power and burning buildings be damned, loss of flesh demanded loss of flesh.

* * *

The dress I wore was beautiful, the fabric expensive and the detailing fine – it was all pale pink silk, folded, wrapped and draped over my body perfectly from an off-the-shoulder cut, with a slit bordered with delicate white lace reaching to the top of my left thigh. A corsage of the same silk that made up the dress was twisted into a burst of flowers that sat on and slid down the side of my left breast, and the way the dress was made up made it seem as though the small flowers held each end of the silk wrappings to my body.

I stared into the mirror. "Wow, Jane. I look…"

"Amazing, my Queen," she finished for me from my side, before lowering her gaze back to her own dress.

She had been given the task of being my 'partner,' as I liked to think of it, throughout the ball – when I danced she would dance, and when I sat she would do so as well. She was like a personal bodyguard, except I didn't need so much looking after, _and_ she was the one who had ordered my dress for me.

I practically loved Jane. She was cold when it was called for, but funny every chance she had. She had taste, _and _she bought me clothes I adored…_and_ she bought me flat ballet pumps in the same pink silk as my dress instead of scary stilettos or something.

She _didn't_ buy me heels… I _really_ loved Jane.

But there was something I had noticed in the time that had passed in her room – which was quite peaceful, in a quiet corner of the castle and all done in serene blues and pale creams, but was cluttered with books, CDs and magazines – which was that she _dressed_ like a young girl.

But she wasn't one.

Apart from the odd pair of jeans or a few casual t-shirts, Jane owned only plain and conservative clothes with unflattering cuts that only would be worn by a child. Long sleeves, long skirts, and dark colours had been all I could see when I peeked inside her vast closet.

Her face was cut nicely, not rounded with baby fat, and she had a more grown-up figure – though she looked fresh-faced and angelic, she didn't really look _that_ much younger than me, I thought. She was just smaller and…

And I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jane?" I murmured.

She looked up. "My Queen?"

I smiled softly. "Please, call me Bella."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement, a pleased smile flitting across her lips.

"Do you… Why do you dress so young?"

I decided to be blunt. My tone wasn't unkind, just gently curious, but her face immediately took on a twisted expression of sadness.

"I was turned when I was young. I dress as I should."

I frowned. "You don't believe that."

Her full lips curved into a small pained smile. "No… But I _was_ turned young."

"How young?"

"Early teens," she answered. "Alec and I lived in a small village with our parents. Our abilities were present in our human forms, though not so defined, just like yours. Though, _we_ were almost burned after being condemned as witches. Aro knew of us – he stepped in."

If I had been human, my mouth would have hung open in shock. Luckily, as a vampire, I could control my surprise.

I assumed she wouldn't want any pity – especially seeing as she was saved and given new life – but there was a sadness that needed to be acknowledged by me.

"You had no choice," I said softly.

"Not many of us do." She smiled. "But I am glad that we were saved. I enjoy being here, living with my brother and our coven."

There was one thing she hadn't answered – my _first_ question. She sighed – she knew it.

She came forwards a little, her voice a low hum. "Aro commands it."

My raised eyebrow asked for more information.

"_Defection_," Jane impressed, "is Aro's greatest fear, though he will never acknowledge it. What do you think causes a vampire to forsake their allegiance, Bella?"

I knew.

Jane read my expression clearly. "Yes. Not _what_ really, but _whom_."

"I would do anything for Caius," I whispered.

Jane nodded. "As any vampire would for their mate. I have none and so I am a liability, as is Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi… I could go on."

"Yes, but they don't dress young." I frowned…before it hit me. "But _you_ are the Volturi's main asset. Without you the Volturi's offense would be…nothing."

"And Alec." Jane smiled. "Don't forget him. But how can you dress a boy up younger than he is? He only has certain…societal limitations."

I let out a huge breath of air. "So, Aro thinks that by making you seem much younger…it will make it less likely for you to meet your mate because they've been deterred by your 'age'?"

"Pretty much."

"That…"

I had no words for how terrible that was. Not being able to find love, not being able to find the _other half _of you, always missing a piece of your soul…and always yearning…

I choked back my automatic 'I'm sorry'.

Jane delicately half-shrugged. "I don't know what I'm missing. Well…I _know_, but I haven't experienced it myself. It's of no great loss to me."

I wasn't so sure she was telling the absolute truth, but before I could say anything else her eyes flickered to the silver analogue clock on the wall and she made a motion with her hands for me to get a move on.

"It's almost time," she said, before smoothing out the fabric of her dark blue, modestly cut dress one last time.

"I'm ready." I smiled. " And…thanks for telling me everything, Jane."

She simply nodded, her eyes running over my softly falling curls and the slight smudges of make-up I could feel around my eyes, before she turned away and made to leave.

I took a deep breath, and followed.

We wound our way around the castle, picking up strays as we went – Heidi, the fisherman, was one of them, and she complimented me on my dress with a wide and genuine smile. Her own dress was a little more…old-fashioned than I expected, but I assumed that was because I had only really seen her in the daring, red number that she wore to lure and hook unsuspecting tourists.

But when we strode down the corridor that led to the doors of the ballroom balcony, the people Jane and I had gained along the way all peeled off from our party and disappeared down winding staircases and hallways that branched off from the one we walked.

The doors to the balcony were dark wood, gilt flowers bordering the panelled entryway, and the shining gold, spherical doorknobs were designed with large convex 'V's. I absently wondered whether I would do the obvious richness and majesty of the family I had been married into justice.

Old echoes of Caius' voice rang through my mind. It was a jumble, even with my infinite capabilities and vast brainpower, but one thing resonated in my mind – _comfort_.

The tiny string inside me _tugged_, and I knew Caius was just beyond that expensive wood and fine decoration.

I calmed.

Jane halted at the doors, as did I, and we listened as clearly vampiric voices hushed under the pressure of some kind of force that I could feel even through the thick wooden barrier before me.

"Friends, welcome," Aro's soft, silky voice rang out, and I knew the vampires beneath the balcony must have hushed at the sight of that powerful stare of his. "You have been called here to witness the union of two vampires. Caius has found his true mate, and we will now welcome his Isabella into our fold."

The doors silently swung open and I stepped out onto the white marble balcony. Caius was immediately at my side, his hand sliding into mine, and he steadied my nerves as a sea of faces met my eyes. I felt Jane appear behind me, and their confidence helped my own – I straightened my back, held my head high, and gently curtsied.

As Aro had told me, the room bowed and curtsied with me.

"Child," Aro murmured, taking my hand from Caius'.

I didn't falter, bowing my head in respect. I looked up to see a glint in his eye.

"You have been accepted by our kind, and now you will accept a gift from your coven." He smiled.

I resisted widening my eyes at him. We hadn't practised this bit.

He turned to Jane, who held out a small, flat box – it was lacquered, black, and Aro held it out to me…opening it with his thumb… The lid fell back on its hinges and intricate gold greeted me – I resisted a gasp as my eyes roved _my_ Volturi pendant.

It was small, delicate, thinner than the others I had seen everyone else wearing – I assumed it was because they hadn't needed one in such a long time and mine was modern…and it was so beautiful.

The large 'V' made up most of the design, two thick lines of gold creating the letter and connecting it to a small crest in the valley the 'V' made. The crest was a small shield split into three – the thirds were of a raven in flight, a dead tree, and a howling wolf. I could guess that they represented the three Volturi kings.

Just below the 'V' was a small red stone, and my mind easily calculated the sum of the facets – it struck me that they were all very even and symmetrical. Something that Renee had once told me niggled at me – that a ruby's worth was determined by its opaqueness and the evenness of its facets.

My ruby was worth a lot.

My eyes travelled upwards and I found I had another ruby above the crest, which was even larger than the one beneath the 'V'.

_Holy crap, how much did they spend on me?_

"Bella," Aro breathed, making me look up from my pendant.

I felt my face split in two. "Oh, Aro… It's beautiful."

My eyes pricked with venom.

He laughed brightly and airily, lifting the pendant by its finely-linked gold chain attached to the gold set of the ruby and passing the box back to Jane. He swiftly unlatched the tiny clasp and fixed it around my neck.

I looked down at my neck to see it had fallen perfectly, just below my ucipital mapilary. When I looked back up, Aro was smiling softly at me with clear tenderness.

He gently took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. "You will do well, child."

Marcus took my face in his hands next, pressing a gentle kiss to both of my cheeks, but he said nothing. His invisible smile was enough.

Caius then took my hand and raised it to his lips, gently brushing his soft mouth across my knuckles. "_My love_…"

The endearment was silent, spoken into my skin and only for me, and it made me want to flush.

Sudden clapping roused me from my thoughts and I found the sea of vampires beneath me all smiling and cheering.

I had forgotten about them. Caius' secret grin told me he knew that little fact.

I smiled, before being led by my husband back out of the balcony doors and down the hallway.

Aro's voice echoed behind me. "Enjoy yourselves! Dance, and celebrate a very special union."

Caius pulled me down a small winding staircase, which came out on a large hallway – the doors at the end were huge and wide open. I turned to see Jane bringing up the rear and smiling at me – she looked excited, and the colours and people spinning and swirling in the ballroom must have been why.

I knew she wanted to dance, and when I danced she danced.

I smiled at Caius. "Shall we take a turn?"

He smirked. "Putting your skills to the test already, are we?"

I nodded and let him lead me into the grand room – red, and the occasional gold, eyes followed us as we made our way into the centre of the room. Space was made and Jane joined us with a dashing Demetri on her arm.

We all bowed and curtsied, and the strains of music that _had_ been playing switched to something much softer – it seemed more of a lullaby.

Caius took gentle hold of me, squeezing my fingers as I placed them in his. "_Good luck…_"

I resisted a glare and let him lead.

My feet moved like they were born to dance, gracefully letting me follow Caius' powerful steps – I had learned earlier how magnificent a dancer Caius was, and just like his personality he was graceful yet dominant.

We danced like angels.

Couples joined in all around us – red, black, white, gold, purple…all the colours of the different dresses, robes and suits made my head spin as they swirled with us and the gentle music.

Curiosity suddenly struck me, and I looked over to see _vampire_ musicians. I half expected to see Edward sitting at the piano, until I remembered he was locked away down in the dungeons.

I smiled up at Caius as he twirled me unexpectedly. "I didn't expect to see vampire musicians."

He snickered at me. "You think we would let humans in here? It would be a bloodbath."

"True." I nodded.

Caius drew me to him, leading me in a few swift steps as he pressed his lips to my ear. _"We wouldn't want blood to stain that beautiful dress_…"

I resisted a shiver – my dresses all seemed to get covered in blood around my husband…and torn as well. He was always in such a hurry to have his wicked way with me after feeding, and I loved it.

I smirked and kissed his cheek. "Hush."

He simply laughed, twirling me once more. "You dance beautifully."

"Thank you," I replied graciously, my eyes meeting Marcus' where he was still stood on the balcony. "I had a good teacher."

He gently nodded back down at me.

"How about a larger spin, then?" My husband asked me cockily.

I raised an eyebrow. "A challenge?"

"Yes."

"Accepted."

Jane danced out of the way with Demetri and Caius whipped his hand over my head and out of mine – I span like a vampire ballerina spinning top, before coming to a halt, eyes closed, in a pair of long muscular arms.

I looked up, smiling, expecting to see Caius' signature smirk and his bright crimson eyes…and was instead met with a completely different face. A stranger's face.

I stepped away from the dark haired man. His smile unnerved me.

His face was attractive, like any other vampire's, but his was far more masculine than others I had seen – it was more like Marcus', with his dark wavy hair and deep-set eyes. His dress was strange though, not exactly foreign or dated but…more careworn than I would have expected from a vampire.

Hands buckled me to a familiar, broad chest, and Caius' scent enveloped me as he faced off against the unknown vampire, his lip curled in a silent snarl. I was also soon stood behind Jane, and she looked ready to use her gift ten-thousand times over on the guy.

I looked over Jane's slender shoulder at him. He just looked back.

A chill seeped through the air, the party guests stepping away from the small scene with widened eyes. Not even a whisper ran through the room, and a part of me recognised who he must be.

A Romanian.

I did not even bother using my gift – I did not want to step into the stranger's mind, unsure of what I would find or what might happen, and I did not want to use it on anyone else because I was afraid they were so highly strung that they might instinctively lash out at my mental intrusion.

Whispering footsteps of ancient immortals softly sounded and Marcus and Aro took up the space in my peripheral vision. As the kings stared, I noticed the Cullens breaking through the crowd to us, to stand behind the stranger.

He was trapped.

Aro spoke first. "You were banished long ago. Surely, you cannot have forgotten."

The man smiled a grim smile. "No, I have not. Neither has my brother. And, I am sure, that if we had have forgotten you would have reminded us very…_generously_."

The scathing tone was impossible to miss.

Aro's mask didn't crack. "Then what brings you here? You break every ruling we passed against you by doing this, Stefan."

The man, Stefan, inclined his head. "Ah, yes, those rulings… You realise, of course, that those rulings confined us to a country overrun with werewolves, do you not?"

I felt Caius tense, even further, behind me, just before he cut in. "The problem was less severe when we left your homeland. We practically extinguished their kind."

Stefan's eyes became laser beams when Caius spoke, and his gaze raked both of us, ignoring Jane. "Yes. _Practically_. Not entirely, though…_my Lord_. And I see, instead of solving this problem, you have been busy taking a new wife." His smile was lecherous. "Such a lovely specimen."

I bared my teeth and hissed as his eyes lingered too long on me. "Watch yourself."

His eyebrows rose. "Feisty, too? Athenodora was never so forthright." Stefan turned his gaze to Caius. "We have only just heard of you ridding yourself of her, and my brother and I were…troubled by this."

"Troubled, how?" Aro asked.

Stefan waved his hand dismissively. "It is not important how it troubled us. We have much grander matters to settle – namely the Volturi locking its own kind in a kingdom of Children of the Moon." Flames flickered in his burgundy irises. "Their numbers have increased, and there are not enough immortals to destroy them."

A hint of a sneer coloured Stefan's expression, before it vanished and he bent his body _ever so _slightly in a bow – he was obviously reluctant to show the Volturi that we were superior, yet his problem was great enough to ask for our help.

"I ask, as a subject and fellow vampire, that the Volturi send an accompaniment of immortals back with me and my brother to our home, to help us rid the Romanian soil of the scum that threatens to destroy us."

Silence reigned.

I didn't dare take a breath or even _touch_ my gift the atmosphere was so tense, but I knew exactly what was going on. I looked to my right to see Aro's jaw twitching in unrestrained fury at being called out so bluntly.

He had only two choices: one, he refused to help the Romanians and condemned them to death at the hands of their werewolves, or two, he sent the fighters needed and acquiesced to Stefan's obviously reluctant plea.

If Aro chose the first, he would publically be condemning the vampire before him to death, in front of the majority of the vampires in the _world_, and I could see by the hardening of gazes and twitching of lips around us that they would not be forgiving. However, the second option meant that Aro had to help the coven that had killed his brother's mate.

The Volturi _was _fair, but it did punish harshly when punishment was due – punishment was not obviously due in this case, at least not to the other immortals in the grand room and those were the people who were important.

One wrong step and Aro could have an uprising on his hands.

I noticed the black and grey cloaks of the Guard shifting around the room, intermingling with the crowd – they knew the score and what could be coming, and they were preparing themselves.

The seconds ticked by…before Aro let a small smile grace his face – compared to the smiles I had seen him bestow before, it was cold and fake.

"Stefan," he murmured. "I am sure that we can arrange something that will suit us both perfectly well."

Stefan straightened, his eyes gleaming. "I am sure that we can."

* * *

'_**Rocket Collecting' – Milla Jovovich**_

_Rocket collecting dust,_

_Hidden from all memory,_

_Bathed in outrage and rust,_

_Waiting for you and me to own it._

_Watch you as you douse the ceiling,_

_Light up all the evil dreams 'til they ignite,_

_Screaming into the night,_

_And we run away clean._

_I wish I was half electronic__,_

_The last shreds of skin are in the__ sweet sunlight._

_I've turned into this smiling, snarling monster,_

_As I watch the wa__lls descend…_

_As I watch the walls descend,_

_Like stars__._

_Half submersed,_

_I reach your island at night._

_Washed up,_

_Tangled on these stones._

_A gorgeous wreck crashing,_

_To lay here for the next six-hundred years._

_The storm will play out there for miles,_

_On every side._

_So, tell me,_

_Who's got the do__minoes?_

_But you'll have to leave your lightning outside._

_I wish I was half electronic,_

_The last shreds of skin are in the sweet sunlight._

_And I'v__e turned into this smiling, snarling monster,_

_As I watch the walls descend…_

_As I watch the walls descend,_

_Like s__tars._

_The weeds reach the top of the trees__…_

_I wish I was half electronic,_

_The last shreds of skin are in the sweet sunlight._

_And I've turned into this smiling, snarling monster,_

_As I watch the walls descend…_

_As I watch the walls descend,_

_Like stars._

_Like stars…_

_Like stars…_

_Like stars…_

_Like stars…_

_Like stars…_

* * *

_**Author's note**_: Okay, so, D-E-V-E-L-O-P-M-E-N-T (: Yay! Finally! I _was_ going to add on a little more, but I found that I'd hit my target word count and I thought any more info might be a little _too_ much at this stage. So, the Romanian brothers' original plan of kidnapping Athenodora has been foiled – huzzah, or no huzzah? – and Bella has admitted to being ready to avenge her protector's dead mate… Pfft. There's so much going on in Volterra. But there is one thing I haven't alluded to – where is Vladimir? Gimme your best shot – or your best guess! *Cackles and runs away*


	25. Throwdown

**Bella**

"NO!" Caius roared. "Never!"

I resisted any facial expression whatsoever. "Why me?"

Caius' hand curled around my arm and he bared his shining white teeth at the Romanian vampire, Stefan.

Stefan simply smiled from his seat in front of Aro's desk, which Aro sat behind scowling. "I heard much…_chatter_ tonight, between the guests, that you are the best fighter the Volturi has seen in many years."

I stood silently for a moment, taking in the proposition, whilst Caius put his body before mine protectively.

"My wife will be going nowhere with the likes of _you_," Caius snarled.

My limitless brain was on overload. The ball had been practically disbanded, Aro's study had been turned into the Volturi-Romanian relations office, and Stefan had listed me in the party he wished to go back to Romania with him.

The question remained: why?

I was good at fighting, I knew that, but I had hardly any practical experience and definitely _not_ with werewolves – _real_ ones that is, as Caius had informed me, not 'shape-shifters' like the Quileute boys.

Without any ado whatsoever, I focused my gaze on Stefan's dark red eyes and _finally_ slipped inside his mind.

I was gentle, careful not to deliberately or 'loudly' think, and his gaze did not waver from me – he hadn't realised what I was doing.

His mind was dark, clouded by a veil of hate and…_something_ I couldn't name. I tentatively pushed away the tendrils of silver smoke rising and falling in the black space, blindly reaching into his consciousness.

A name resonated in his mind – _Vladimir_… Everything else was strangely dark to me.

I pulled myself from him and pressed a calming hand to Caius' back – he noticeably relaxed at my touch, but stayed firm in his position in front of me.

Aro's gaze locked with mine, silently questioning me.

I decided to speak aloud. "How many of the Romanian coven are there?"

Aro stiffened, and tension chilled the air – obviously, no one had truly considered where his 'brother' was. It astounded me.

"Two," Caius murmured, breaking the sudden and deafening silence.

"The other's called Vladimir, right?"

My husband nodded.

I turned my gaze to Stefan. "Where is he?"

He stared for a moment, presumably trying to work out where I had gotten the name from, before turning back to Aro.

"I assure you, he is not here."

Aro didn't look impressed. "You would come alone? I think not. Where is he?"

Stefan sighed. "A town just over the hills. He's waiting for my signal."

"Which _is_?" Aro asked impatiently, standing from his seat.

"I call him," Stefan replied plainly. "He has a cellular phone."

I tuned out Aro's and Stefan's voices, listening to the faint footfalls I could hear leading up to the door – they were quiet and numerous…

I opened the door to her and smiled wearily. "Jane."

She tipped her head backwards, indicating she wanted me to step outside. I sent Caius a small smile, before slipping out of the room and silently shutting the door behind me.

"Bella," she sighed. "I need your help."

I nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

Her eyes darted to Aro's study, behind the door of which raised voices were sounding. I took the hint and stepped away, taking Jane's elbow and leading her down the nearest corridor until we came out on an empty hallway – it was dusty, disused-looking and lined with small alcoves.

I turned to her, entering her mind. "_Go on_."

"_Sulpicia is missing_."

My dead heart jolted as sudden panic gripped me, and I had to press a hand to my mouth to stop any noise escaping me.

Missing… 'Missing' could mean anything. Sulpicia could have gone to the gardens, wanted to visit other places in the castle, tried to find one of us…or something bad could have happened. One thing I knew was that she wasn't in any fit state to leave her room, and Sulpicia knew it.

"_She's blind_," I whispered inside Jane's mind. "_She knows she's weak at the moment._"

Jane's gaze held mine in a powerful grip. "_I went to her room with fresh blood as per Carlisle's schedule. She wasn't there, the windows were open…and there was a scent."_

"_Whose_?"

"_A Romanian's_."

I stared. "_Stefan's in Aro's office. He told us that Vladimir was a town over._"

"_That may be true, but he has Sulpicia with him_." Jane's eyes darkened. "_He's taken her_."

My mind suddenly cleared. The fog of information that had overtaken it previously fell to the wayside and gave me a very clear goal – _find her_…

Jane watched me carefully, sensing the shifting in the air. "_You're going?_"

"_Of course._"

"_Good. So am I._"

I didn't question it. Jane had previously proven herself to be perfect as my right-hand in any situation.

"_We'll run – leave our scents if they're needed. We won't raise the alarm. Stefan could warn Vladimir_," I told her as we automatically made our way to Aro and Sulpicia's chambers.

The doors were closed, presumably to keep the scent of the kidnapper inside. One quick look at Jane confirmed the thought, and she pushed the doors open without any preamble.

I closed them behind us.

Jane immediately led me to the tall curtained windows that led out onto the balcony – the thick and heavy drapes were hardly moving in the breeze, but they seemed to shift ominously.

As Jane flung back the material, I took my first breath.

The open windows framed night-time Volterra, and the orange glow that it cast seemed to match the scent that invaded my nostrils. It was warm and summery, musky with an edge to it that suggested sweetness, and it was mixed with Sulpicia's sharper and more feminine scent.

I crouched and ran my fingertips over the floor, looking for a fresher trail – preferably something that had come in contact with skin. I was working under the assumption that Vladimir was barefoot – it was the most comfortable and subtle way for a vampire to travel quickly.

My efforts proved fruitful – a tiny dusting of dirt sprinkled the floor, a footprint cast into it.

I swiped my fingers through the sand-coloured particles and lifted them to my face. I felt like a bloodhound, sniffing out the prey, and Jane soon joined me in my crouch.

She leaned in to take in Vladimir's stronger scent, and murmured softly, "He would have left through the main gate. It's unguarded at this time of night."

With that, we stood and strode out onto the balcony.

I looked over the edge, seeing the glowing streets of Volterra shine up at me like blazing trails of fire. My mind was determining the best route down and to the gates without being spotted – we were still in our ball garb.

Jane pointed to the nearest street, where the glass of a single lamp had been shattered and the pieces lay strewn across the cobbles.

I nodded.

We descended, Jane slipping over the balcony edge first with me following after her. It was hardly any effort at all to drop down in the air and land silently in the tiny backstreet.

We crouched, listening for any nearby humans, before standing and slinking forwards. It was easy enough making our way through the town unseen – it was reasonably late, and the hearts echoing around us were slow and sleepy in their beating.

Eventually, we made it out of Volterra through the main gate, and scenting the air indicated that Jane's prediction had been correct – Vladimir had exited the same way.

We followed his trail, picking up speed as we realised that he didn't have a vehicle of any kind and that his scent was as fresh and strong as it could be even with the mild winds.

"The plan?" Jane asked, and I smirked slightly.

"When we find them, you take him down with your power and I'll physically subdue him."

Jane nodded as we breached a long line of tall trees lining a dirt track. Vladimir's scent was so strong that it completely engulfed Sulpicia's, and I wondered whether I was just going blind to all other smells – only Vladimir truly registered.

The top of a town peeked over the hill the dirt track led over, and Jane and I wasted no time in flitting over the horizon. Sloping terracotta roofs met our gaze, with crumbling stucco walls barely holding them aloft.

"_There was a fire, a long time ago_," Jane informed me through our link. "_No one has claimed the town since. It's deserted_."

We slowly descended the dirt track into the small town, our eyes flickering over every exposed inch of the buildings – they were here somewhere.

"_Search for their minds, Bella_," Jane suggested, and I immediately pulled from her space to look.

There was a soft humming calling me towards the south end of the town, but there was a louder and more insistent buzz dragging me northwards. Their minds were nothing but noise, and I had to wonder at what power was defeating mine.

I slipped into Jane's mind again. "_There are two people here, but I can't properly focus on either. Something's blocking me._"

She nodded. "_Which way_?"

"_You go south. I'll go north_."

We silently parted at a broken-down, smoke-blackened bakery, each taking our own route.

I took in Vladimir's scent once more, finding it still with Sulpicia's though only one mind lay up ahead. He must have doubled back, crossing and confusing their scents – he had expected to be found.

My senses heightened, listening to birds flying way-off and breezes blowing through the deserted streets of the town. My skin crawled in anticipation, and my veins seemed to sing with the ghost of the adrenaline that should have been running through them.

I passed the ruins of a small house, feeling the buzzing growing louder, and automatically looked to my left.

A barefoot man stood among the rubble, his head cocked in curiosity and his fingers twitching as if readying them for use. His long blonde hair fell over his shoulder like silk, contrasting starkly with his black shirt and pants. His skin was pale, almost chalky, and from his open collar I could see a few jagged scars running down his neck.

His red eyes bored a hole into me. "Your name."

I tried to press myself into his mind, but it was so…_foggy_ – just like Stefan's, except even more so.

_What is _with _them?_

I decided to play. "Bella."

His mouth curled upwards at one corner. "How very apt. You are quite stunning, you know. Especially in that dress."

His eyes raked me, but his gaze wasn't hot and heavy like Stefan's – he seemed more detached, appreciative but politely so.

I wondered at him, but I still decided to set him straight. "My husband thinks so, too."

He fully smiled. "Most beauties are married. Attractiveness is a valuable commodity – even in our world, where all of us are perfected by our venom."

"I'm not something to be traded and paid for."

His stance did not relax, but he seemed as though he was much more…interested than wary.

"You come from Volterra."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement.

He smirked. "I can smell the _stench_ of the Volturi on your skin…not to mention you wear their mark."

His eyes flickered to my chest and the weight of my Volturi pendant pressed into my skin.

I flashed him a smile, taking the opportunity and showing my teeth in warning. "I forgot it was there."

He took a step forward. I took a step back.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eighteen," was my automatic answer.

He shook his head, smiling again, as he took a small step to the left. "How long have you been an immortal?"

I took a step to the right. "Long enough."

Vladimir breathed deeply. "You are fresh. I can still smell your blood-scent."

We continued to move, circling each other slowly.

"The Volturi do not give their pendants to the unworthy," he murmured. "What do you bring to their table – your gift, young Bella? I can tell you have one."

I didn't answer his question, I simply asked my own. "Why did you take Sulpicia?"

"To ensure my brother's success."

I frowned at him. "You realise that once Sulpicia is returned, Stefan will be killed and you will be hunted. There will be no force going to Romania."

"The cripple will be returned once the problem in my country has been solved," he said, and I realised he expected to win this fight.

I shook my head, a wicked smirk curling my lips. "I'm better than you think. You won't be leaving here with her, and you'll regret being disrespectful."

Vladimir sighed. "Young one, you expect too much. This shall be over in a matter of seconds."

"For you," I growled, and dodged his flying leap with my unnatural grace.

His speed was practically mesmerising, with his shining blonde tendrils flicking out every which way, but_ my _speed was unbelievable. His eyes widened a fraction as I spun around behind him and sent a blow flying into his spine.

Vladimir arched and growled in pain, and I took a chance at his exposed neck. My arm circled it and pulled back hard, whilst my teeth automatically sought out purchase against his flesh.

He had been dazed, but not beaten. His shoulder swooped down, loosening my hold before knocking me back a few feet.

I crouched in the shadows that the night offered, and Vladimir met my position with one of his own. His crouch was lithe and graceful, dropping into it as if he were seamlessly transforming from man to beast.

"You were right, Bella. You are better than I thought," he breathed, and a soft midnight breeze carried his words off and away above the battered rooftops.

I bared my teeth and leapt.

Vladimir just barely caught me, and, thrusting the heel of his hand out, knocked me off course. I caught myself, twisting upright just in time to land on the base of a broken stone pillar.

Vladimir smiled up at me from his crouch, parting his knees to rest his left hand flat on the rubble-strewn floor between them whilst his right hand sat on his knee. He cocked his head at me once more, his hair swaying in a breeze.

"You look like you belong there, stood on a pedestal." His eyes practically twinkled. "Perhaps _that _is your place in the Volturi – window-dressing."

"I don't fight like window-dressing," I simply said.

"No. You fight like a natural." He scanned me. "But you dress like a queen… Perhaps _you_ are Caius' latest conquest. My brother and I heard that Athenodora had been dismissed and another wife had been taken."

I said nothing. I simply stood there and waited for Vladimir to finish his more detailed perusal of me.

"You seem far too good for the Volturi to me," he said, and I shook my head.

"Wrong." I smiled. "I'm perfect for them."

I jumped, twisting in the air and taking him by the neck down to the ground. I pinned him there, my forearm pressed to his throat.

It was just as I went for his hands, to take them into one of mine and hold them down, that a horribly familiar scream rent the air – _Sulpicia_…

I turned, instinctively, toward the sound, and as I did so one of Vladimir's large hands came up to my face.

I flung myself back, my eyes wide, as he pushed a thin glass vial into my mouth. I went to tip my head down to get rid of it, but as I did his hands forcibly slammed my jaw shut.

The glass cracked, the stoppered top of the vial falling to the stone floor with a tinkling sound and leaving the rest of the tube in my closed mouth, and I felt liquid heat running down my throat. The glass melted as venom bubbled up my throat and came in contact with it.

I struggled, my mind trying to break its way into Vladimir's, but he was too strong _somehow_ and my body suddenly felt weak. My arms dropped to my sides without my permission as the liquid hit something inside of me.

"Sleep, Bella," he practically crooned, his voice soft and velvety. "The wolf blood will wear off soon enough."

My vision clouded, my brain becoming foggy, and I blindly reached out to Jane.

_Where is she?_

I touched her mind, barely brushing it with my fingertips, and found it in some kind of lull.

I fell…

* * *

**Caius**

Stefan had always been an untrustworthy snake – even though the Volturi and the Romanians had always been enemies, vying for power, the Romanians had always been corrupt and dangerous in their powerful seat. None more so that Stefan, the man sat regally in front of me as if he still owned the throne of our world.

I looked up at Aro and found him scowling at the man. The deal was practically done, half of our best fighters going to aid Stefan and Vladimir in their plight – excluding Isabella, with myself going in her place.

I would not let my wife, my_ mate_, take on that danger. She was capable, yes, but nothing could ever make me have her in that situation – wolves were difficult to tame at the best of times, and Stefan had told us that since their near-extinction they had grown even wilder.

I looked to Marcus – he seemed far-away.

I waited to speak with him until Aro had finished the deal with Stefan and the Romanian was shown to his temporary quarters. As some of the Guard left, escorting Stefan, I stepped over to my eldest brother and caught his gaze. His eyes were troubled.

"What is it, Marcus?" I asked, and I saw Aro pause at his desk out of the corner of my eye.

"Brother?" Aro questioned.

Marcus shook his head, frowning. "Something is wrong."

I turned my head to meet Aro's confused gaze.

Aro turned to Marcus. "Is it to do with going to Romania?"

"No," Marcus answered softly.

A tug pulled below my breastbone and I wondered at it, trying not to smile – that small bond, that _instinct_, connected me to my beloved and just the thought of hearing her voice once more had my mind clouded with nothing but her. Marcus seemed secondary.

As Aro questioned my other brother, I decided to step out and find my wife.

I made quick work of the hallways and passages leading to our room, and a bright spark of anticipation burned within me at the thought that she was so close. And yet…

I slowed my pace, hearing nothing sounding from our room. As I opened the door, I found that her scent was not recent and still entwined with Jane's.

Our studio was my next port of call, but upon opening the door I found that it was disappointingly empty as well.

I searched the obvious places – the throne room, the feeding room, the gardens…but she was nowhere to be found.

It was as I made my way back to Aro's study, thinking to ask my brothers whether they knew of Isabella's whereabouts, that her scent hit me.

I smiled, and began following her trail down a long disused corridor.

It became apparent, as I traced her route, that she was still with Jane and they were both heading towards Aro and Sulpicia's chambers. I thought fondly of my Isabella's kindness and her shows of genuine affection towards Sulpicia – it had always been a wish of Aro's that our wives would care for one another as much as we brothers did, and Athenodora had never truly fit with Didyme and Sulpicia. She was heartless.

But Isabella? She was thoughtful, and sweet, and each smile she bestowed was worth as much as a mountain of diamonds and rubies.

I came upon the doors to Aro and Sulpicia's chambers, and I knocked three times. No one answered.

I had been stuck in my dream-like state long enough not to realise that the room was as empty as our own. I opened the door silently and found that not even Sulpicia resided inside.

It troubled me. Greatly.

I immediately turned and headed for Aro's study, hoping that he would have an answer to my queries.

When I opened the door, both he and Marcus looked up and I could tell that neither of them knew that Sulpicia was not in her room, where she was meant to be until she regained her health.

I held out my hand to Aro, thinking it quicker than explaining.

He took my fingers with his and closed his eyes. His brow furrowed dramatically as he read my thoughts and memories, and when he released my hand and stood I knew that Marcus' premonition was correct.

Something was wrong.

Marcus watched as Aro tore from the room. "What is it?"

"Sulpicia, she is not in her room, and I cannot find Isabella."

Marcus gasped suddenly, clutching his chest. "_Isabella_!"

I rushed forward, gripping my brother's shoulder and holding him up against the wall. "Marcus? What is it?"

"She's…" He stared at me blindly. "Her cord has been cut. I cannot _see_ her!"

My world crumbled around me.

Following in Aro's footsteps, I tore from his office and after him.

My dead heart pounded – _it can't be true; where is she?_

I found Aro at the open window in his room, clutching the drapes in his fists.

I took a deep breath, preparing to throw a barrage of questions at him, when something stopped me dead. It was a scent.

A familiar one.

"_Vladimir_," I growled.

Aro turned, shredding the thick and heavy material in his grasp like it was nothing but air. His eyes were black, his face a mask of pure rage.

"I have had to watch my wife _burn _before my very eyes. Isabella caught the man who committed that crime, and I have doubt that she has gone after the one who committed this. If Vladimir has taken Sulpicia from me, there will soon be two in the dungeons awaiting my wrath."

Rage poured from my very soul, searing my veins and burning my heart.

Vladimir was not a man to be toyed with, just like his brother, and if I found that any harm had come to Isabella or Sulpicia because of his actions I would _end_ him.

I considered simply tearing his head from his shoulders the next time I saw his face, saving us the time of holding a trial. It would be a useless procedure – the Romanian scum would soon be exterminated, no matter the consequences.

I turned, readying myself to find Demetri, only to see the tracker among a number of the Guard already at the doors of Aro's room.

"Bring Stefan. Find Vladimir," I commanded, before my eyes alighted on Alec. "The Queens are in danger, as is your sister."

Alec took in the scents swirling in the room, and the combination turned his eyes black with rage. My reflection in them showed mine to be the same, and I hoped that they would the last thing the Romanians ever saw.

* * *

'_**Throwdown' – Motion City Soundtrack**_

_To be lost in a state of confusion,_

_No sense of direction, y__ou can't be found._

_Far from the truth of the slim and shady youth,_

_But it's all the same._

_It's all the same to me._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you say when you throw down with me._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you get when you throw down with me._

_With open arms you embrace abrasive action,_

_You welcome verbal violence, your thoughts unsound._

_You w__ear the message on your face,_

_I'll wipe it off without a trace._

'_Cause I'm all the rage,_

_Yeah, I'm all the rage again._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you say when you throw down with me._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you get when you throw down with me._

_If you could see that it's all the same to me,_

_I can't believe you can mean those things you say._

_But the harder I keep running…_

_The harder I keep running, the more you waste my time._

_Don't look now, but your friends are not around,_

_To protect the words they gave you, to be just like them._

_You say the words, "Fuck you,"_

_And, yeah, I've got a message, too._

"_Hey, we're all the same,_

"_We're all the same as you."_

_That's what__ you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you say __when you throw down with me._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you get when you throw down with me._

_If you could see that it's all the same to me,_

_I can't believe you can mean those things you say._

_I can't believe the things you say…_

_I can't believe the things you say!_

_I can't believe the things you say._

_But the harder I keep running…_

_The harder I keep running, the more you waste my time._

_If we can't get along, __we'll have to find a middle-ground._

_If we can agree that we disagree about the same things,_

_We believe to be true._

_From me to you, nothing but messages and paper planes,_

_Members only, and memories end in the end._

_The end!_

_If you could see that it's all the same to me,_

_I can't believe you can mean those things you say._

_But the harder I keep running…_

_The harder I keep running, the more you waste my time._

_To be lost in a state of confusion,_

_No sense of direction, you can't be found._

_Far from the truth of the slim and shady youth,_

_But it's all the same._

_It's all the same to me._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you say when you throw down with me._

_That's what you say when you've fallen down,_

_That's what you get when you throw down with me._

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: *Phew* Took me a while to write that one. Let me know what you think! (: I love hearing from you guys, your responses have been amazing! Also, I've got a blog up and running – it's not perfect, but I've been posting and stuff (: Check it out and follow if you wanna! wwhscrapbook (dot) blogspot (dot) com


	26. In the Belly of a Shark

**Bella**

The first thing I saw was a slab of grey stone, cracked and weathered it looked ancient but the bright red and green graffiti scrawled onto it made me wonder.

_Where am I?_

My limbs felt heavy, weighed down by something that was draining my very thoughts away into nothingness.

_What happened?_

A voice suddenly reached my ears, quiet and hushed. "Alec, hear me… Alec…"

I frowned, my eyes closing tiredly. I knew that voice, I knew the lilt to the soft words, I knew the scent ever so slightly tickling my nose…and I knew that something had happened, something _terrible_.

The feeling washed over me like ice water, dread rolling down my back forcefully and without a care.

"Jane," I gasped. "_Jane_…"

Her voice kept murmuring, hushed tones calling out to her brother to hear her and to come to her. I wondered if she was even coherent.

Hazy visions of blurred scenery entered my mind, rushing quickly past my eyelids like photographic stills.

I groaned, trying to move my arms and clear my foggy mind. "_Jane…_"

"She can't hear you," a voice said at my ear.

I snapped and snarled instinctively, but my body wouldn't move. I was trapped by nothing, face-down on cold grey stone with my dark hair curtaining off any other view.

A laugh followed my weak attempts to move.

I soon stopped my low growling, my throat itchy and sore with thirst and something so much worse.

"You're a strong one," he murmured. "You didn't cry out, and you seem to be regaining your faculties well. But I'm not surprised – you fought me well earlier, too well to be an ordinary immortal."

The man…the immortal…the flowing blonde hair and dark cerise eyes…

"_Vladimir_," I hissed.

"Good, you remember. You are sure to succeed later – the wolves will be easy game."

I listened as he moved away, the sound of a door swinging shut signalling his departure from…wherever we were.

I lay there, listening carefully as my senses unclouded but I could only hear Jane's soft and incessant calls for Alec and the sounds of…nature. A forest, perhaps? It certainly took me back to my change, how I could hear the wind and the animals moving beyond the walls of the cabin when that unnatural fire had ripped through me.

Slowly – so slowly my head was threatening to spin – my fingertips came to life, each first knuckle twitching freely.

It was exactly like my change, my limbs slowly freeing themselves from something unimaginably gripping. That had been fire, and this was ice.

Soon enough, I was able to move my neck, and my eyes immediately took in my surroundings.

It was…a home. Well, it looked like it _should_ have been one, with quaint wooden furniture and battered shutters across the windows letting in fragments of evening sunlight. The walls were bare except for a shelf or two, and an empty hearth sat nearby. But across the stone floor and the pale walls were scribbled words in a foreign language, red and green and black paint marking the cottage-like house.

However, one word was easy to understand – _vampir_…

Was I…in the home of Vladimir and Stefan?

I wondered whether it was the locals that covered their home in graffiti and marvelled at the difference in culture…or perhaps the humans had come to be blasé about vampires living among them. I considered whether Vladimir had taken his vengeance on whoever scrawled the words inside his home – I could distinguish different scents in the dust-filled air, and I knew that if someone had done this to my home I would hunt them down.

As my body inched its way towards full working capacity the red rays of sunlight that had broken through the shutters cut off. It was dark, but now it was moonlight filtered into the house.

In a fit of gaining strength I rolled over, and I came face-to-face with Jane.

Her face was crumpled in pain, eyes shut and lips clenched tight.

I breathed her name. She turned silent.

"You can hear me," it was a statement.

She gave a soft humming noise in response.

I sighed in relief, before recounting the things I had learnt since awakening to the best of my ability. "Vladimir poisoned us with something. It'll wear off soon. I'm almost free of it. We're in a cottage or a cabin, near the woods or in it, and I'm fairly sure we're in Romania. He…he said something about wolves. I'm not sure about anything else."

Jane said nothing, and I watched as loose golden strands of her hair were caught in a sharp breeze that whistled through the cracked shutters.

I stiffened. On that wind I smelt something I had never wished to scent again.

_Werewolf_…

My knees jerked free of the frozen hold that had previously caught them, the rest of my body following suit shortly afterwards.

"_Jane_," I hissed. "They're here. They're coming."

She didn't twitch, didn't mutter a word, and I realised that I was suddenly very truly alone in the fight that it seemed I was about to face.

Running wasn't an option – even with my extra speed carrying Jane would slow me down too much and I was sure that I would be caught easily, especially with having to defend Jane and myself – and even if it was it would be useless.

I could hear the place we were in was surrounded.

Scanning the cottage I spotted a small wooden staircase leading steeply upstairs, and without another thought I lifted Jane into my arms and dashed up them.

A faint plan of attack was forming in my mind, and drawing any attackers up the stairs was the first stage – the space was tight up the steps, and it would act as a funnel that would make their numbers mean absolutely nothing.

I found myself in a bedroom, modest and sparsely furnished, and I wondered just who the hell the Romanians really were to live in such a small place when they were immortal.

I took a breath – _human_… They had had a human in the room? From the smell of it, the human must have stayed in the space frequently. They smelt nice, fragrant – most probably a woman.

The detour my mind took cost me less than a millisecond and soon enough I was laying Jane between the side of the bed and the wall to conceal her ever so slightly.

There were two small windows to one side of the bedroom. They were easily shuttered and barred with rusting bolts, but I knew that would hardly hold a mildly strong human let alone a werewolf.

I had backed myself into a corner, but it was a corner in which I was fairly certain I would thrive.

I took a crouched stance over Jane, and waited…

Thrumming heartbeats sounded close by, shaking the tympanic membranes inside my ears, and they reminded me of the fluttered beating of animal hearts…except one.

It was a solitary organ, and it was thudding solidly with a completely different timbre to the others surrounding it. It sounded so very…human.

I took a careful, quiet step away from Jane, bending slightly to peek out of a crack in the wood in one of the window shutters. The first thing I saw was muscled flesh gleaming ever so slightly in the moonlight.

A man stood just inside the circle of bare trees that surrounded the cottage, his chest bare and his legs covered only in a pair of tattered shorts. His eyes were shielded from me by reflective aviators, covering a portion of a jagged pink scar that ran down one side of his face, and I puzzled at them.

_Sunglasses, on a moonlit night?_

The answer was fairly obvious.

I could scent no human on the breeze rushing around the cottage and sneaking through the shutters. The man was a werewolf, and yet he wasn't like the large, hulking beasts sitting back beyond the tree line.

The animals drew my gaze only for a moment, the man seeming so much more important than them and silently demanding my attention. They were a little smaller than the La Push pack, but they looked less like the dogs they were meant to be – their limbs were less crooked, more human, and their dark un-shining fur was shorter than I remembered Jake's being.

Their muscles were also more obvious. Where a dog should have been lean, still powerful but in a silent way, they were overly muscled. Throbbing veins pulsed under thin fur, looking like they would break through the epidermis any second.

But their faces…they were exactly right.

Some kind of cross between a feral wolf and a domestic dog had been created in the creatures. Their muzzles were short, their black shining noses at the ends dominating them, but it seemed what they lacked in length they made up for in weaponry. Their teeth were long, jagged, and yellowed, only gleaming ever so slightly in the pale moonlight.

Their eyes, however, were strange.

They weren't ice-blue as I had expected them to be, nor pitch black. They were bright white. The area around the iris was as white as it would have been had they been in their human form, except there were no capillaries marking it and even the skin around their eyes was as pale as could be from lack of blood. The iris was frosted, as was the pupil, as if they were blind, but something – _something _deep inside of me – told me it was the moon's sway.

They were blinded by the moonlight, forced into a different body.

A noise broke me out of my thoughts.

The man had stepped forward, smirking slightly and bouncing one fingertip off of his bottom lip as if in thought.

And then he spoke, his voice low and deadly. "Come out, little vampires."

The wolves behind him, loping forwards with meaty rolling shoulders and taught muscles, seemed to snicker in response.

I took a measured step back from the window and took up my place over Jane again.

"I can _smell_ your stench…"

If I hadn't been defending myself and Jane against bloodthirsty werewolves I would have let out a laugh – as it was I could feel it bubbling within me. They couldn't talk about stench – they smelt horrifying.

I absently wondered whether it was the same smell as rotting flesh. I certainly imagined it to be so.

"Little vampires…" The man cooed. "We have your female."

I froze.

_Female? Female? Female…_ _Sulpicia…_

My hands clenched into fists with rage, knuckles popping audibly as I tried my gift for the first time since I had awakened.

Feeling blindly in the dark, I found nothing. There were no minds for me to tap into, no barrier of any kind for me to press against. There was just space. Even Jane's mind didn't exist to me.

I had no idea where Sulpicia was, if she was alright, what state of coherency she was in, and I suddenly knew that all my plans of attack meant nothing.

The man confirmed my thoughts. "Give yourself to us, and we will take you to her. Fight, and you will never see her again."

I looked down at Jane, she was silent and unmoving, and I wondered what she would have to say about this. I knew she would fight to the death before ever being taken captive, and for a moment I was glad she wasn't awake.

She would kick my ass for this.

"Okay," I breathed, just loud enough. "I'm coming out."

I looked down at my dress. It was slightly ripped and tattered, but it seemed as though it would hold together for a while longer. Jane's dress had been sturdier than mine, and it looked as though hers would survive any wear and tear.

But she wasn't the one that necessarily needed to look weak. I needed to make sure I didn't look like the threat I was.

I slipped off our golden Volturi pendants and slipped them under the bare mattress on the bed, thinking it best not to advertise our allegiance. I was sure someone would find them, if not Jane and myself when we were through.

I covered Jane's legs modestly and lifted her into my arms, taking slow steps across the bedroom and down the staircase.

I thought of Caius, and Aro, and Marcus, and all the other members of my family who would surely have a conniption over this…but Sulpicia was far more important than me. She was good, she was innocent, and she was vulnerable.

She needed me.

I didn't bother opening the front door, I simply kicked it out and sent it skidding a metre or so across the dirt. I needed to look weak, _for a vampire_, not _too _weak – I could already tell the man was smart, and most certainly cunning. He definitely didn't seem to be one to fall for cheap tricks.

The animals snarled around me as I stepped into the moonlight.

My skin, along with Jane's, shimmered under the rays, and I watched our reflections in the man's aviators.

I heard his breathing hitch and his heart thump irregularly, before a strange expression crossed what little I could see of his face.

His lips parted. "You are…"

A smirk crawled across his lips, so lecherous he could have given Stefan a run for his money.

"What a pretty little vampire you are," he murmured. "_Very_ pretty… Tell me your name."

"Isa." It rolled off of my tongue with such ease.

"_Isa_…" He mouthed, absently lifting one finger to his face and tracing his jaw. "Such a pretty name, too."

I stood straight and tall, unwilling to waver even with the tone of his voice so…suggestive. My skin silently crawled.

I felt his eyes come to rest on Jane. "And this is?"

"Hannah."

I didn't know where that name had come from. A hazy memory at the back of my mind indicated it might have belonged to a girl with black hair in my Maths class back in Phoenix.

The man sniffed slightly. "She looks young."

"She is," I automatically replied, hoping that youth might mean she would be underestimated.

"But she smells old."

I resisted stiffening as he stepped forwards, his expression a sneer of derision.

"And you smell young," he hissed. "Think we wouldn't be able to tell, little vampire?"

I didn't say a word.

His face tipped slightly after a few moments, and I could feel his gaze burning a trail down my neck and across my chest.

"No matter," he murmured. "She doesn't interest me. I do not care for children."

There was no way of misunderstanding with the way he phrased the statement.

I felt his eyes meet mine again. "Not like some of them do."

_Oh, Christ…_

I tightened my grip on Jane, so obviously he would have no way of misunderstanding _me_ – _not gonna happen, pal…_

He smirked. "We'll see if you can protect her. You'll be _busy_."

He ran his tongue across his teeth meaningfully and stepped away, turning to half the number of the wolves gathered.

"Go. Lead on."

They turned tail and loped away, dried leaves and dirt kicking up behind them.

With a flick of his wrist the man gestured the rest of them to surround us, and with a push against my shoulder he urged me forwards.

I followed the trail the running wolves had left, keeping to a weak speed.

I saw the man eye me, smiling, more than once. Though I couldn't read his mind, it wasn't difficult to guess he was pleased with my vulnerability. He was faster than me, even in his human form, with my slow speed, and I _itched _to just _run_.

_Sulpicia_…

But I couldn't. I kept on course.

Forests and hills passed in a blur, dirt tracks and pristine roads became one in the same, but I wondered why we hadn't passed any towns or even one house.

It was as I considered this that hot breath washed over my neck, the man's werewolf stench surrounding me, and one of his fingers played against my bare shoulder.

"So pretty…"

My stomach churned, but I continued running.

"So lovely… Such a shame you belong in a coffin, rotting six feet underground. Vampire _scum_…"

I didn't listen. I searched for that tiny thread of hope inside me, that one connection I had to Caius – _our little bit of string…_ It tugged weakly and I felt my heart shudder.

A hot finger suddenly ran down one of my own, and I watched as it stopped at my knuckle…before tracing my wedding band.

"Married," he muttered.

"_Mated_," I corrected sharply, but it was too late to take it back.

The man growled, pulling me to a stop and ripping my arms from Jane. She fell to the earthen floor with a thud and rolled face-down across the dirt, her lovely yellow hair splayed across the leaves.

I swore to the only God I believed in that I would never see her so vulnerable ever again. Caius didn't answer.

The wolves skidded to muddy halts around us, panting loudly while they looked on with wide, white, interested eyes.

He pushed me back and my spine met the trunk of a tree. The wood shook and groaned from the pressure, but stilled after one more moment of quietness.

The man brought his face to mine, his rank breath making my head spin. My newborn senses went wild with rage, wanting to rip and tear and _kill_.

_Sulpicia_…

I stayed still and silent.

One hand wrapped around my throat, the other gripped low on my waist.

"Be nice, you little vampire _bitch_, and perhaps, if you keep a civil tongue in your pretty head, I won't let my men have you at all." He licked his lips. "They get lonely, women don't last long in our camp, and they can be quite…_creative_."

I held his gaze, my only concern being for Jane who was left alone and vulnerable too far from me.

"But you…" He breathed. "I've never seen someone like you…and you will be _mine_."

Every inch of me cried out for Caius – for Caius to come, Caius to save, Caius to conquer… But he wasn't here – there was only me and the deranged werewolf who was slipping his hand down my thigh.

His filthy smirk was back. "Open your legs for me, _willingly,_ often enough and you'll find yourself saved from the torture of men who have had too many hours alone to contemplate the best way to make their next bitch scream."

The tip of his thumb half-circled my inner thigh, before he pulled himself away and gestured to Jane.

"Pick her up. We've another half-hour to go."

I did so slowly, purposefully trying to look nearly as shaken as I felt. The man seemed pleased, if the smug smile he sported was any indication.

We continued on our way quickly enough, passing through remote areas only populated by animals and vegetation. I tried to map our way, noting everything I saw, in the hope that if an escape was made it would be done swiftly with the gathered knowledge of what land I could see.

It was as we passed across a tiny stream that I noticed the rocky hills looming ahead.

As we drew closer, the scent of werewolf became stronger and stronger until there were individual trails and strains leading across the land in different directions.

The black jagged rocks of the hills proved foreboding and I dreaded what lay across the peaks. I knew it wouldn't be good.

Silver smoke rose in great plumes over the crest as we scaled the inclines, and I heard far more than a few werewolf and human heartbeats come into range.

They had an army.

We crested the hill, the wolves behind and below howling out to each other, and as I finally saw their numbers I wondered who the hell was fucking with my life.

Because there was no way – _no way_ – that I could succeed against such great odds. Even with Jane, whose gift was somewhat limited and possibly impaired like mine from poisoning, the odds weren't good.

Down the rocky slope was a kind of…hole. A deep one. It was obvious that the wolves had carved themselves a home into the natural rock below ground.

There were no stairs, only descending circles of arches cut into the black stone. In each arch was a face – whether it was human or werewolf, it didn't matter, but there were many of them and they were only the ones I could _see_.

The circles descended deeper. There were so many more of them.

Sunglasses glinted up at me from moonlit points, and bare glittering eyes from others in the shade. There were occasional puffs of white from the darkness of the arches, and I knew some were hiding in the blackness, their hot breath creating steam in the cool air.

The silver smoke rose up from below ground, and as the man urged me down the slope and closer to the gaping hole in the ground I could see a high-built bonfire sitting at the bottom…some thirty levels below.

More howling erupted at our arrival. Humans and wolves alike looked up from their seats beside each other around the blazing fire to watch us descend.

The man grinned, gesturing down. "Don't drop onto the fire now, Isa. I want that pretty face for later."

Down I went.

Slowly, with my precious cargo, I dropped from arch to arch. I could have dropped and landed so softly, with such grace and precision and without a single jostle, but it would have been blindingly obvious that I was more powerful than I made myself out to be.

So I swung down, one hand gripping and releasing while the other held my curled arm around Jane's unconscious form.

The wolves, however, simply ran. Straight down the wall, as if gravity didn't apply to them. I supposed since it hardly applied to vampires most of the time, then it was logical that other mythical creatures might have their own tricks.

The man simply fell as I would have done, catching himself on the second-to-last arch before letting himself drop the last few feet.

Immediately, I held myself tall, but not obnoxiously so. Eyes swarmed my skin.

The man held out his arms, gathering attention and gesturing to every level of the tower. "Tonight, the blonde one came to us, offering the crippled vampire and the knowledge of her companions in exchange for his own freedom. We will hunt him down again, but for _now_…" His eyes met mine beneath the sunglasses. "…we have new pets to play with."

The laughter that followed, echoing from every corner and every hole, would haunt me until the day I met my true death.

"Ready the pits!" He called out. "We will test their pitiful strength."

Jane suddenly shifted in my arms as the men and animals moved rapidly, many disappearing into the larger lower arches surrounding us.

I looked down to find her black eyes mere slits and hazily trained on me.

"It's okay, _Hannah_. We're okay."

Her brow furrowed at the obvious use of the name that wasn't her own, but she remained silent.

_His _voice broke the quiet. "For _now_, perhaps. At least…until the pits have been cleared of the dead." He viciously gripped Jane's chin, and I saw her restrain her rage. "One so old should know much better. You may prove a challenging opponent, but we will _break_ you. And as sure as I am Victor, you will beg us to kill you before the end of it."

He span away and we were left to stare after him, circled by watching beasts with eerie blank eyes.

* * *

'_**In the Belly of a Shark' – Gallows**_

_So here I lie,_

_In the belly of a shark._

_So fucking cold,_

_And so fucking dark._

_So here I lie,_

_In the belly of a shark._

_How the fuck did I get this far?_

_Now, all I have to do,_

_Is swim after you,_

_Convince you to climb in, too._

_Cut yourself first!_

_They can smell your blood,_

_From forty miles away._

_They'll be here in no time…_

_They'll be here in no time!_

_So here I lie,_

_In the belly of a shark._

_So fucking cold,_

_And so fucking dark._

_So here I lie,_

_In the belly of a shark._

_But how the fuck did I get this far?_

_I'm gonna show you,_

_Exactly what you mean to me._

_I'm gonna eat every man that you see!_

_I'm gonna show you,_

_Exactly what you mean to me._

_I'm gonna eat every man that you see!_


	27. Welcome to the Jungle

**Bella**

"What happened?"

It was a simple enough question but one I couldn't answer without getting my ass handed to me for stupidity. I may have been Jane's mistress, but that meant nothing in the situation we were faced with. We both knew it.

I ran a hand through my hair, untangling the soft strands with the action. "I…"

Jane stared me down as much as she could from her position as she held herself up against the bars surrounding us.

I took in a deep breath…and immediately regretted it. The metal bars keeping us caged were crudely made, but they were exactly the same as the Volturi had – part of the mixture to make them was vampire ash.

The smell was killing me.

I met Jane's gaze once more. "I gave us in."

She didn't look shocked, her mouth simply twisted in anger. "Why?"

"_She_'s here."

She sucked in a surprised breath. "I had forgotten she was… Oh, God…she was so sickly-looking when I found her…and she lashed out, screaming, when I touched her…and I remember something being pushed into my mouth…"

I raised my eyebrows. "A vial?"

"Maybe…" She shook her head in confusion. "I don't know. I can't _remember_."

I let out a long sigh and slid down the bars at my back to rest on the black rock floor.

The cave we were in wasn't that large, but it was obvious the wolves had excavated it because of all the marks along the walls behind the circle of bars we were trapped in. We had been herded by four of the beasts back into one of the lowest arches, and had promptly been shut in behind bars.

The fire outside was burning hotter than before, sending up thicker and blacker smoke to the sky, and there was a larger crowd around it now. The men and the beasts seemed content to sit beside each other, not talking very much and just enjoying the fire.

Jane spoke again at length. "So you gave us in to find her?"

I simply nodded.

"Good."

At that, I swung my head around and stared at her. "What?"

Her eyes were black but her smile was genuine. "You made the right choice. If you had left me in the house, I would be dead. You protected me and yourself adequately, and now we have a better chance at saving her. Besides…" Her eyes flickered to the gathered group around the fire. "…_they_ will come."

I knew my smile in response was as bloodthirsty as possible, anticipating the glorious arrival of the Volturi and the subsequent carnage that would follow.

* * *

We learnt nothing of Sulpicia in the days that followed, but our place was taught to us quickly.

The pits were excavated earthen holes beneath the main atrium of archways, and were accessed by long tunnels. Those tunnels became familiar to myself and Jane, so achingly familiar that when I closed my eyes after a fight to the death, back inside our cage, I could still see the claw marks along the walls and smell the scent of dankness infiltrating my senses.

The first night we had been taken down there, I had thought it might've been my last.

The smell was terrible – death and decay and…blood. There was so much blood, and the noise of the gathered crowd hurt my ears, provoking the newborn within me to scratch and claw at my sternum to get_ out,_ to _run_, to _rip _and _kill_…

I did. I ripped and killed once we were thrown into one of the dank pits, tearing apart the young wolves pitted against me. It was a test to the elders, to see if their youngest members could defeat a vampire whether they had been turned in the moonlight beforehand or wore their human skin, and it was punishment to those who met me in the dank earth.

If they fought, they died by my hand. If they refused, they died by Victor's.

Jane created herself the same reputation for unflinching mercilessness. Though her gift seemed hampered by the wolves' lycanthropic state, it was able to shock them into submission long enough for her to easily take them down and more.

We were caged during the day and released to kill during the night, but their numbers never waned. I knew they created more once they lost any to us, and they did lose – _plenty_.

Though they were unfamiliar, they were clumsy. My enhanced agility easily allowed me to take down the hulking beasts whether they misjudged their moves or not – facing off with me in the pits was already death sentence, but a misstep? Well, it made things so much quicker.

The only problem with fighting the wolves, as I found out through the experience, was their blood. It acted as a poison, one that wouldn't kill only incapacitate, and so I couldn't bite for fear I would taste their blood and lose my mind to darkness. The one time I did – the_ only _time – I fell unconscious and woke up to Jane fixing my arm back onto my shoulder in our cage. The wolf had torn it clean off, and Jane had only _just _managed to kill him before he would have killed me.

But our venom was just as deadly to them as their blood was to us. The only difference? Ours killed. One drop in a deep wound and the heart exploded. It became Jane's favourite method of dispatching those that fought her. I preferred to be quick, the heads of my opponents being the first thing to go in my pit.

But our gifts were dangerous territory. Jane only used hers as it was difficult to tell who she was attacking in her pit and how at any given moment, she was so quick. I was unable to pull up my shield for fear of what my ability might mean for the both of us. I had a feeling that Victor would be keen to put it use.

The audience also grew over time, passing days bringing more eyes eager to watch the blood of their kin being spilt and soaking into the earth beneath my feet. The area around my pit was packed, Jane's only a little less so, but when we both fought… I was surprised that the carved out ceiling could take the howling and the screaming cheers for more, _more_, _more_…

"Isa?"

I looked up, my thoughts clearing instantly at the sound of Jane's worried voice. "Hmm?"

I found myself walking with Jane down the largest tunnel that led to the largest of the pits. I couldn't remember leaving our cage, or starting the walk, or…

"What were you saying?" I frowned.

Jane's eyes looked me over worriedly. "Are you…feeling well?"

I frowned harder. It was a ridiculous question – vampires didn't get sick…or at least I hadn't known they could before the wolf blood… Had she said something? She was looking at me as if she had.

"What were you saying?"

The werewolf in beast form behind us, seeing us down the tunnel, let out a snarl that sounded so much like a laugh to my ears. It reminded me of Jake's wolf laugh, but a twisted, ugly, and perverted version.

Jane's hand brushed mine, gaining my attention. Her expression was placid, but her eyes were the deepest black. Our starvation was beginning to affect her, and I knew I looked worse. I was burning off the blood in my body too quickly, replacing it with absolutely nothing.

Jane seemed to sense my thoughts. "You are thirsty. You need blood." She lowered her voice as we approached the entrance to the pit. "You have only tasted wolf, and I think it's affecting your…your _mind_."

No one apart from Alec and I could have discerned the soft cracking of concern in her voice at that moment, the one which made her stop speaking and look away.

Was I unwell? There was a strange buzzing in the back of my mind that suggested that the blood I had tasted had affected me more than I had realised, but it wasn't important. The only important things were that Jane was safe – her infamous reputation already saving her from the more perverted of Victor's clan – and that I could win my fights.

It didn't matter if there were holes in my memory, fuzzy ragged edges of tattered thoughts and the sharp bite of something I should have remembered but couldn't.

We broke out of the tunnel and into the flame-lit area surrounding the top of the pit, and my eyes immediately met Victor's. The dark brown, near-black, orbs glinted at me, sending shivers down my spine.

He was regally sprawled on the throne that sat at the edge of the pit, the one that had been unoccupied in the times I had seen it before. Made from the grey tinted bones of vampires, a fan of femurs haloing his head, the chair reeked of spine-shaking power.

Was it seeing the bones of my own kind splayed out so crudely that made me ever so _slightly_ more afraid of him? Perhaps. But the smile he gave me terrified me more.

The crowd of humans hushed as Victor raised one finger off of the end of his silvery hip bone arm rest in a minute gesture for silence.

I wondered why there were no beasts tonight, bar the one behind us. Somehow, I knew it was the full moon. Had Jane told me earlier? I couldn't remember.

"Tonight is the final night of our entertainment," Victor said, his voice unnaturally light.

Whispers filled the gathered crowd, but the narrowing of Victor's eyes silenced them immediately.

He continued, his glare vanishing and his lips twitching into a smile. "So, why not finish with a flourish?"

The wolf behind us snarled, its hot breath washing over my back and making me lurch forward. Jane followed suit, and soon enough we were dropping into the pit, our bare feet meeting the earthen floor soundlessly.

Victor grinned down at us malevolently. "Would you like to hear tonight's test, little vampires?"

We said nothing, but the excited heartbeats of the crowd above and around us were enough of an answer for the psychopathic leader.

"You have fought and killed many." He paused, eyes on me. "But there hasn't yet been any _fun_."

The crowd crooned their excitement at the word, their hearts all racing.

"I propose," Victor said, drawing out his words, "that we introduce a little…competition. For the final test, you shall fight to protect yourselves…and the slice between your legs."

My heart froze in my chest, and I longed to reach out and pull Jane behind me. I wanted to push her into the wall of dirt, hide her from the eyes that looked down at us, _leering_… She may have been older than me and she may have seen so much more devastation and horror, but her body was younger and she hadn't known the feel of love.

I had. I had felt affection grow between me and my mate. I had felt the first stirrings of love deep in my stomach. I had given away my virginity with passion. I had married in the aftermath of a storm with only love inside of me. I had felt the soft touch of the string that connected me to Caius.

Jane was innocent, and I would protect that innocence.

"_But_…" Victor absently stroked the hip bone beneath his fingertips as he spoke once more. "You shall not be facing my men. You will be fighting each other. One clear kill shot to win, and the loser will find themselves with me. Begin."

The word rang out, silencing the crowd, and I chanced a look at Jane. Her expression was neutral, closed off as it always was when she fought in the pits, but I could see her fear plain in her eyes.

I couldn't enter her mind, the buzzing in the back of mine not allowing me, but I could tell her with my eyes. I could tell her to win and to let me lose.

I stepped away from her at the exact same moment she stepped away from me, pacing back and stopping when we were on different sides of the pit to one another.

I could see she wasn't going to let me lose. Her stance was offensive. She knew I would win in an attack on both sides.

I turned my stance defensive. Her jaw clenched in frustration.

My eyes urged her to just _do it_. I had Caius – he would forgive me and take the pain away. When she met her mate, it would be overshadowed by having her innocence stolen from her. My mating was strong enough to bear the pain, whilst hers was only academic.

She didn't move.

I snarled in frustration and leapt at her, giving her a clear shot at my neck as I reached for her. She didn't take it, instead throwing me back a metre or so in a half-hearted defence.

She wasn't even _trying_.

I could feel Victor's impatience, could nearly hear his words for both of us to be taken away and punished for not following his orders.

_Do it, Jane! Do it!_

I leapt again, faster this time to give her less time to react defensively. She automatically took the bait, instinctively kicking out and sending me sprawling back in the dirt.

I leapt at her, again and again, faster and faster, until her frustration won out and she had no choice but to follow me so I did not attack again.

We were a blur, spinning under and over each other, as we skidded in the bloodied dirt trying to make the other win the match.

"What are you _doing_?" Her words were too low for anyone to hear as I pulled her against me, tumbling myself back into the ground.

"Saving you," I growled, before spinning us faster and pressing my teeth against her neck.

But she didn't react as I thought she would, biting me back instinctively so I could stop our spinning and have her win the match in the resulting confusion. She grit her teeth, caught my ankle, and sent us both sprawling, her pinned beneath me with my teeth at her neck.

Cheering erupted, howls and yelling filling the pit from the audience, announcing the winner had been decided.

I growled at Jane laying prone beneath me, our hair dirty and tangled with each other's in a mass of blonde and brown curls around our faces.

"_What have you done_?"

"Saved my Queen," she breathed, and I saw the merest fleck of terror in her eyes before she shut it down.

A hand suddenly clamped down on my head, gripping my hair and forcing it up and back. The unknown werewolf had me looking straight up in Victor's eyes as he watched me from his throne.

Our dresses were in tatters from the fight and all our previous ones, but they covered the basics. Victor was scanning us as if we were both naked, and I felt as if I were beneath his piercing gaze.

"Well done, Isa," he murmured, eyes alight. "You've bought yourself a one-way ticket to my chambers."

Jane froze beneath me. "But she won. She _won_!"

Victor's teeth glinted in the light from the lit torches around the pit as he smiled. "Oh, yes. She did. Did I not say it would be the winner who found themselves with me? My mistake, little _vampir_."

The men laughed. Jane seemed to pale. My heart steadied.

_She's safe. That's what's important._

Victor's smile widened, eyes flicking to the man behind me. "Take her to my chambers."

* * *

I had been pushed and pulled up the tunnel and through another archway on the other side of fire pit. I had never seen the entrance to Victor's chambers, let alone the inside. I was corralled up stone steps and along a corridor, before seeing a wooden door.

Behind that door lay Victor's chambers, and that was where I stood after being unceremoniously pushed through the door.

It was not locked behind me. The warning was clear – _there's no point in locking you in, because there's no way you can leave_… I could hear heartbeats surrounding me anyway – heavy ones, filled with thick werewolf blood.

The thought of blood made my mouth itch with thirst and my skin crawl with hunger.

I looked around the rooms to distract myself.

A large bed dominated the main stone-clad room, wide and wooden and covered in animal furs. Chains fell in mock innocence from each post. It smelt of sweat and sex.

My lip curled in disgust.

And then I looked to my left, spying the smaller room off of the sparsely furnished bedroom. The walls were covered in weapons, some crudely made and others more stylised, but that wasn't what took my attention.

Chained to the wall was a woman – pale and barely clothed, her arms raised above her head in her shackles, she sat silently. She was immortal – her pale scarred flesh glistening in the torchlight telling me so.

Her face was hidden by a mass of black hair, and my dead heart skipped a beat.

"Sulpicia?" I breathed.

I was before her before I knew it, my hand outstretched to push back her hair when her head turned and her face was revealed to me.

The stranger weakly snapped at my fingers, snarling pathetically.

I gazed. "Who are you?"

She tilted her head, her teeth still bared, and looked up at me with flat black eyes. Her face was slim like Sulpicia's, the nose thin enough to be hers, but the vampire's body was too curvy to be the petite Queen.

"Viorica," the woman muttered tiredly. "Viorica…"

Her snarl dropped, her head lolling to the side as she fell unconscious.

I stared at her, lifting her chin to see her face once more. She was very alike to Sulpicia – so very alike that it was almost…

"_Isa_," a growl came from behind me.

I spun around to be greeted by the feral smile of Victor. His shirt had been discarded, the belt to his trousers laying twisted on the floor behind him, and his posture screamed danger. I hadn't heard him enter – that scared me more than anything at that moment: my weakness.

My stomach twisted, knowing what was to happen to me and probably to Jane if I fought him off.

"I see you have found your female," he said, stalking closer.

I paused momentarily, a vibrant flash of understanding ricocheting through my body. They had the wrong woman.

_They don't have Sulpicia._

I didn't understand how it was possible, that Vladimir had taken Sulpicia and given us but not her to Victor, but I had no time to question it. I had a part to play, and if they truly didn't have Sulpicia then I also had Jane to save before fleeing the nest crawling with werewolves.

"Yes," I replied, forcing myself not to move an inch.

Victor hummed in his throat, taking a step forwards. "I haven't touched her."

My eyebrow raised of its own accord.

"Well, yes." He smirked. "A little torture. But I have not taken her."

He took another step forwards, his muscles rolling with power as he stalked towards me. His fingers lifted to cup my cheek, and it took all of my strength not to crush those digits into dust.

His eyes were alight with lust, his heart pounding with it. "I have not taken her the way I will take you, and I will take you in _many_ ways," he promised darkly.

He pushed me, sending me skidding out of the smaller room and tumbling onto the fur-lined bed. He was above me in a near-blur, smirking down at me as his thumbs slipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

Could I win in a fight with him, and even if I did, could I get to Jane without raising the alarm? Was Jane back in our cage, or had she been put somewhere else? There were too many questions and not enough answers.

The buttons on Victor's pants popped open beneath one of his hands, while the other gripped my hair in a fist and pulled my eyes up to look into his.

"I have waited for this, waited for you weak and tired from fighting, so submissive to my desires…" He bent down, his mouth a scant inch from mine. "I will make you _beg_."

Disgust and rage pushed through my body, urging me, _demanding_ me, just to kill him and damn the consequences. But there was Jane, and the woman shackled to the wall…and so many other problems…

I said nothing, clenching my jaw against the slew of obscenities that wanted to burst forth.

Victor's smile disappeared as the last of his clothing fell away. I refused to look down.

He growled, forcing me down. "_Look at me_."

I couldn't. I just _couldn't_. I was weak and tired, my mind a jumbled mess, but at the last second…I couldn't betray Caius. I couldn't let myself be taken.

"I have forced greater women than you," he spat. "Queens have fallen before me, and you will, too."

I looked into his eyes. He didn't know. He didn't know who I was, or who I was mated to, but that hardly mattered at that moment because I was still in danger.

I still found myself asking, "Queens?"

He laughed, tightening his grip in my hair as he pushed me back and crawled over me. "The most delicious was a Volturi female. Not the most beautiful, but she drew me to her." He smirked down at me, his free fingers trailing down my side. "Ironic, isn't it? That the vampires went to war over something that neither of them had a hand in."

I ignored his scorching breath and his fingers running down my thigh, my muddled mind catching on some tiny thread of realisation.

"You killed Didyme."

His smile was enough of an answer, but he still continued. "We took her, and she became mine until it was too dangerous for her to stay alive. She burnt and the Brothers took the blame. It still brought the Volturi to our doorstep, but it was entertaining to see that castle burn with the vampire _scum_ inside it."

Victor's mouth was suddenly at my ear. "Shall I tell you another secret?"

I swallowed unnecessarily, my throat itching for the sweet and clean blood that came with a pulse like the one beating in the neck before my very eyes. But that blood wasn't clean, and it would leave me at his mercy. My thirst coloured my vision until I couldn't see straight. Sex and blood went hand-in-hand for me with Caius – would I be able to stop myself from tasting the poison he offered? Would I kill him before he killed me?

Victor's voice sounded again, his teeth scraping my earlobe. "You will not be burnt. You will stay here, beneath me, for the rest of eternity. That is your punishment, Isa, for drawing danger to you like a magnet."

_Story of my fucking life._

Fingers spread me, red thirst engulfed me, and then there was an earth-shattering roar.

* * *

'_**Welcome to the Jungle' – Guns N' Roses**_

_Welcome to the jungle,_

_We got fun and games._

_We got everything you want,_

_Honey, we know the names._

_We are the people that can find,_

_Whatever you may need._

_If you've got the money, honey,_

_We've got your disease…_

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na-knees,_

_Knees…_

_Oh…_

_Ah, I wanna watch you bleed._

_Welcome to the jungle,_

_We take it day by day._

_If you want it, you're gonna bleed,_

_But it's the price you pay._

_And you're a very sexy girl,_

_Who's very hard to please._

_You can taste the bright lights,_

_But you won't get them for free…_

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Feel my…my…my serpentine,_

_Oh, I wanna hear you scream._

_Welcome to the jungle,_

_It gets worse here every day._

_You learn to live like an animal,_

_In the jungle where we play._

_If you've got a hunger for what you see,_

_You'll take it eventually._

_You can have anything you want,_

_But you better not take it from me..._

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na-knees,_

_Knees…_

_Oh, I'm gonna watch you bleed._

_And when you're high you never,_

_Ever want to come down,_

_So down, so down, so down…_

_Yeah!_

_You know where you are?_

_You're in the jungle, baby!_

_You're gonna die…_

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na-knees,_

_Knees…_

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Feel my…my…my serpentine…_

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Watch it bring you to your sha-na-na-na-na-na-knees,_

_Knees…_

_In the jungle!_

_Welcome to the jungle!_

_Watch it bring you to your–_

_It's gonna bring you down!_

_Huh!_


	28. Cornflake Girl

**Bella**

There were fingers – I remembered fingers – and hair, so much of it.

And there was blood.

_Thick. Hot. Gushing._

There was blood in my mouth, my throat, over my face and neck, running down my arms, so much of it I worried whether it would ever come off.

_Out, damned spot! Out, I say!_

Macbeth. Act V, Scene I.

I loved Shakespeare – the words, the passion, the stories, the weaving and wandering plot, and…the blood. Too much blood.

_Yet who would have the thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?_

Murder. Death. Shakespeare.

_Why am I fucking thinking of Shakespeare?_

I couldn't remember. I couldn't think of what was happening. Because of the blood.

_Blood. __Blood. __Blood_.

Blood of Victor, blood of the enemy, so soothing and poisonous… Poison. Shylock speaks…

_If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?_

The Merchant of Venice. Act III, Scene I.

Was that what was happening? Was I dying? Slowly slipping into madness and mindless quotes?

_He's mad, that trusts in the tameness of a wolf, a horse's health, a boy's love, or a whore's oath._

King Lear. Act III, Scene VI.

Fitting really, for a quote. One I'd happily tell Caius to carve on my tombstone – did vampires have tombstones? – and I would know I took the Fool's honest words and spun them into a life.

A boy's love… Edward, so young and backwards, so old, so completely unrelenting, but, in the end, breakable and weak, unable to be selfish enough to keep me. A boy's love. He was no man, he was no Caius, and he was not what I wanted. I had trusted his love, his pretty words, his longing glances, but in the end he had broken me. Locked up and tortured, would he think of me still as Aro cut into him?

A whore's oath… A whore. Victoria. Glee filled me at the comparison, waiting for the day she finally sought me out. She would find someone so completely different from the old me that her oath to kill me would be nothing – I could destroy her with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back. Or…could I? I _was _dying after all. Would she come to collect her debt of flesh and venom, only to find wind-scattered dust and a new footstool for Victor made from my bones?

The tameness of a wolf… Jacob, his burning heat and his strong heart, aching for me in a way I could never return, and so unpredictable. Flying to Italy to save me, working with vampires for me, and I threw it back, saved him and his pack, and forgot about him. I had trusted him to leave well alone, I had forgotten his hot head, and my trust had landed them in Volterra. Would he ever come back? He was no tame wolf, after all.

And then the horse.

_I __don__'__t __have __a __fucking __horse_.

I really was going mad.

Images, sounds, smells…_blood_.

There were fingers – I remembered fingers – and hair, so much of it. Had I already thought this before? The flickering pictures were tattered and worn, seen through scratched and watermarked glass, not the memories of a true immortal.

I was so alone. So covered in wet, warm, gushing blood. So…

There were fingers – I remembered fingers – and hair, so much of it. Scattered, torn, shredded, covering my hands, furring my exposed and blood-slicked skin. The fingers were everywhere, inside of me and pulling me. They were warm and cold, different, textured and smooth, gripping and tender. There was noise. Gurgling and gasping and other wet sounds pressed to my ear, but there were other noises too. Breaking noises. Smashing noises. Roaring…

_I will roar you as gently as any sucking dove! I will roar you, as 'twere any nightingale!_

A Midsummer Night's Dream. Act I, Scene II.

Fitz Parker had gotten the part of Bottom in our 7th grade edited rendition of Shakespeare's work. He was such a little prick. I hated him. Renee had told me that I wouldn't have gotten the part anyway, because I was too shy. I had been stuck with being scenery. My revenge had been him tripping on one of my stray tree roots.

But then, who was roaring so loudly and interrupting my satisfying replay of Parker's spectacular fall off the stage?

It sounded…familiar.

Beyond the blood and the wet gurgles, there were words. Words, waiting for me to look at them, see them, understand them, perhaps words that would even make the Shakespeare quotes flutter from their clinging on my brain.

Wings made of words, shaped in love and anger, coloured with something other than red, red, red blood.

Red blood. Surprising. I had thought his blood would be black, just like his heart and his eyes. Eyes that were rolled up behind lowered eyelids, whites flashing and flickering above the crimson blood and beyond the wet gurgles.

But where were those words I had seen?

I could see a hand though. A pale hand, white and pretty beneath the blood that lazily rolled off of the clenched knuckles, with a heart grasped in its fist. Red and leaking, trembling in the hand that held it, the heart looked pathetic.

The blood stopped flowing. The gurgling trailed off. The hair gripped in my fingers loosened until it fell away completely. Words fluttered against my face, soft and quiet and painted in pale shades and pretty pastels.

Family. Father. _Protettore_.

Two orbs, so red I wondered whether they were fixed rubies, shimmered through the strange darkness surrounding me.

_When did the lights go out?_

Had I always been in the dark? Was I dying in the dark? I didn't want to die in the dark, if I had to die at all. I wanted to die in the sun and wind, dropping into water…just like that first time, that cliff dive that nearly killed me.

Not like this, or that stupid and confused stunt in the bathroom that led to my turning by Caius' hand.

I wanted to die away from everyone, out where there was nothing but me and sun and sea and _air_.

There was no air. Too much blood. Something soft and sticky choking me and blocking my throat. There was dankness, a horrible smell, tension riddling my body…

_Words. Words. Words._

I couldn't read them. They were invisible, shielded, hidden from me by something black and cloying…and there were fingers again, pressing the words into my skin like a tattoo.

Why couldn't I read them? I wanted to, so _fervently_…so fucking _badly_…

_Listen. __Listen. __Listen_.

How could I listen to words that I could only see? But then, those words _were_ invisible. Perhaps you had to listen to invisible words. I couldn't remember. I could see Fitz Parker's fall, could remember every word of Hamlet, but I couldn't see or feel or…

_Protettore_.

I knew that word, knew it like I knew the blood running through me was poison, and I knew that voice. I knew cooking, and dancing, and _safety_.

A dead weight vanished from my chest, along with heat that had been secretly suffocating me. There was a dull, echoing thud in my head, reverberating around and around and around and…suddenly, there was more than a pair of eyes.

There was skin, and cheeks, and a nose, and a chin, and a mouth shaping vivid words that I so badly wanted to read. Perhaps these were the words to listen to.

"Bella."

That was a beautiful word. My name. A lovely word, one my mom had pained herself over choosing for me. I never liked it.

"Bella."

It was pretty, a name for a great beauty, not an awkward teenager with two left feet and a knack for trouble. I had hated it then, and I disliked it even more now.

"_Isabella_."

But there – _there_ – was my true name, the one that would be printed on the tag attached to my toe in a morgue. That tag was choking me, the empty label screaming that I would never die, never be taken to a morgue, but then…why did it feel like I was dying? Why did my body refuse to cooperate with my brain?

"_Isabella_."

My name. Caius' name for me. God, I loved him. I missed him. I'd been in this void too long. I wanted him. I wanted to feel the ridges of my mark on his skin, trail a stray fingertip over the beautiful arch of his eyebrow, kiss the strong cut of his jaw…

The blood in me weighed me down, tugging insistently, blurring the thoughts closest to the back of my mind into a whirl, and I wanted to let it win. I wanted to go, not have to see what was beyond the cave hiding me, but that face above me spliced in all the right ways until I recognised the masculine brow, the strong jaw, the dark locks surrounding his face.

Had Marcus saved me?

_From what?_

Victor. He'd saved me from Victor.

_Did he? Really?_

Before I could answer the question, a soft shushing sound suddenly knocked me out of my thoughts.

Bloody, broken, and mangled, Victor's body slipped completely from the bed and to the floor with a muted, wet thud.

The haze returned with the grace of a speeding truck, until Marcus' face disappeared from above mine once more and I was sure I was dead.

_Dead. Dead. Dead._

Gone.

* * *

**Marcus**

Her eyes did not shut as I had expected. They flickered to and fro, wide and open, as if she were rapidly looking for something.

The wolf's blood covered me, staining my white shirt deep red and running down my arms from where I had thrust my hand through the bastard's chest to crush his heart.

Victor's body lay sprawled across the grey flagstone floor, his filthy blood spattered across the stones and up the wall. He was mangled from Isabella's hands and teeth, a gaping hole where his neck should have been and a completely dislocated jaw from where she had snapped his head back to have at his blood.

I looked down at her, the girl – _woman_ – who had done so much for my family, for _me_, and who we had nearly let Victor take.

I covered her bared thighs, dragged the furs beneath her over her bloodstained skin, and wrapped a careful hand beneath her head to cradle it as I carried her away.

Jane stood at the door to the room, shaking violently. Her eyes were black, blood covered her bare skin and tattered dress, and her hands were hard fists.

Her lips trembled as I approached with Isabella tucked safely in my arms.

"Did…" She swallowed, her eyes meeting my own. "Did you…get here…_in __time_?"

I gave her a short nod and a sound immediately escaped her, a twisted noise of sorrow and relief.

Jane dropped, bending at my feet in the lowest bow I had seen an immortal give in all my years.

"I deserve to be killed," she whispered. "The true death. Please, Master."

I turned my gaze from her to Isabella, whose eyes had stopped flickering and she was now laying quietly in my hold. I would see her well.

"There is no punishment for you, Jane," I said quietly. "She will be pleased to see you still in one piece when she awakes. Free the woman."

I left her to pull herself up from the floor and unchain the immortal who had been silently and tearlessly crying since I had ended her tormentor.

The hallways were full of the dead – no vampires, only wolves – and they scattered to the wayside as I passed, kicking the corpses away. They had all been ended, none had been spared, and as I broke out into the moonlit atrium there lay half-formed mutations of human-wolf hybrids, killed while turning from man to beast.

We had lost none in the battle, unprepared as the werewolf scum were, and I was not surprised to see others decapitating the dead to ensure they were so.

Caius was among them, tearing necks and severing spines, his pale hair stained with blood and tangled from fighting.

He had been inconsolable for so long, without his mate for weeks as she risked all for Sulpicia. Sulpicia, who had been left unconscious and poisoned in a town not far from Volterra, where we had been unable to glean a clean trace of Vladimir, Isabella, or Jane.

It had taken us time to gather those strong enough to fight the Children of the Moon and travel to Romania, and even more time to find where the Romanian brothers called home. It had taken too long to find Victor's stronghold, long days and nights spent mapping and searching and scenting–

Caius' black gaze met mine, before drifting down to his wife in my arms. Such tenderness flowed over his features, lessening the striking effect the stark red blood had on his pale white skin. He was before me within a moment, his hands outstretched.

"You found her," he breathed, his fingertips brushing the dark shadows beneath Isabella's closed eyes.

"We must dress her," I said quietly, ignoring the questioning look my brother sent me. "These furs should not touch her for longer than necessary."

The scene I had burst in on tried to force its way to the forefront of my mind, blinding me to anything else but Victor's near-violation and Isabella's madness, but I did not let it.

Caius shrugged out of his dark cloak and jacket as the others turned away for privacy. I peeled away the furs and Caius could not contain his growl – the noise grew steadily as he looked over her scarred and starved body.

"Dress her," I commanded him.

He did so quickly, tearing away the fur and wrapping her in his own scent. Soon enough, she was bundled in his arms, her dirty feet bare and visible beneath the trailing end of the cloak securely wrapped around her body.

Caius' eyes questioned me.

"He was there," I said. "She was drinking from him. I killed him."

Before we had attacked the underground fortress, Caius had asked me to find Isabella for him. He had been concerned that he would not be able to leave her to kill Victor once he had her in his arms. I had solved the problem for him.

Now Victor's blood rested on my hands. The beast who had killed my Didyme had suffered before his death at the hands of my protected, but it had been my hand that had ended him, that had crushed his heart in my fist just as he had obliterated mine.

My task was complete.

But Caius was no longer paying me any attention. Isabella had captured him wholly once more, and I knew he had been right in asking me to find her. He would have never let her go once he had her, not even to kill his oldest enemy.

His hand attempted to run through her matted and blood soaked curls, but his fingers snagged and caught.

"_My __love_…" I heard him breathe sadly.

Jane's familiar footsteps sounded behind me, a pair of dragging and shuffling ones paired with them. I turned to see the dark-haired woman trailing behind Jane, gripping her wrist securely as if she might vanish if she did not. Jane looked compliant.

I frowned at their connection, feeling something forming within me ever so slightly.

_Two women?_

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. Around Isabella, anything was possible.

* * *

**Bella**

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row…_

Renee used to sing to me every night when I was little, always the same rhyme. She didn't know any others. But Grandma Swan knew so many – she knew Italian songs, and English songs, and little tunes…and I would drift away in her arms when I visited her and she sang to me.

I didn't miss any of my family, not really. I only missed the comfort. But now Caius gave me that comfort, he wrapped me up in it and smoothed my curls or kissed my chin.

I missed him still. I wanted him.

_Why __does __my __head __feel __so __clear_?

The humming was leaving me, disappearing behind the veil from whence it came, and the haziness was following. But I couldn't open my weighted eyes. I didn't want to. I was tired.

Words were pressed to my ear but I ignored them. I wanted to pretend to sleep, warm and smiling in Caius' arms in our bed again.

I could feel warmth around me, a familiar one too, but I couldn't look up to see who it was…and there was something warm and wet in my throat. It wasn't the bad blood from earlier. It was clean and salty, and I wanted more. I couldn't _ever_ remember tasting something so good.

There was a rumbling beneath me.

_Is __that __a__…__laugh_?

It was familiar, achingly so, and so were the fingertips I could feel on my face, stroking my skin as my tongue licked a salty drop of warmth from my lip.

"Now, you need blood, Isabella," came a voice from above me.

I sighed. I hated blood. It was always thick and tasted bad. It made me sick, it made me forget…

I opened my mouth for the warmth and the voice, and I received hot blood.

Blood – the kind I couldn't remember before this moment, the kind that made me _growl_…

"That's it, darling."

It wasn't sticky, didn't cling to my tongue unpleasantly, it ran over it like silk, smoothed down my throat, warmed me to my toes…but it didn't touch my heart. Something else was doing that.

"Wolf blood," the voice told me, "attacks our natural venom and depletes it in various places. Carlisle tells me that it targets the brain and the heart, making the flesh deteriorate. As we share venom, mine will heal you. Human blood will help it do its job."

I shared venom with Caius. So then...was it Caius holding me, feeding me, talking to me so softly and breathily against my ear?

I needed to hear it again. That one word. The one I had laughed at before, the one I loved so much and was so rarely said.

"Isabella, can you hear me?"

_Say __it_, I thought hard. _Say __it, __say __it, __say __it__…_

"Darling?"

I sighed.

_Darling_. Caius.

_I __love __you_.

There was a relieved sigh. "I love you, also. So much."

With his reply, I questioned my surroundings. His body covered mine, and…I was inside his mind. I could _feel_ it, that place I had missed so much!

_Oh, Caius…_

"I am here. I'm with you."

I wasn't broken then, wasn't dying…

"I would never let that come to pass," he murmured.

_I always knew you wouldn't._

* * *

'_**Cornflake Girl' – Tori Amos**_

_Never was a cornflake girl,_

_Thought that was a good solution,_

_Hangin' with the raisin girls._

_She's gone to the other side,_

_Givin' us a yo-heave-ho._

_Things are getting kind of gross,_

_And I go at sleepy time._

_This is not really,_

_This-a, this-a, this is not really happen-ah-ing._

_You bet your life it is!_

_You bet your life it is!_

_Oh, honey, you bet your life!_

_It's just a peel out the watchword,_

_Just peel out the watchword._

_She knows what's going on,_

_Seems we got a cheaper feel now._

_All the sweet tears are gone,_

_Gone to the other side,_

_With my encyclopaedia._

_They must have paid her a nice price,_

_She's puttin' on her string bean love._

_This is not really,_

_This-a, this-a, this is not really happen-ah-ing._

_You bet your life it is!_

_You bet your life it is!_

_Oh, honey, you bet your life!_

_It's just a peel out the watchword,_

_Just peel out the watchword._

_Never was a cornflake girl,_

_Thought that was a good solution._

_Oh, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys, girl?_

_Oh, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys, girl?_

_Oh-ho, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys?_

_Yeah, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys?_

_Where'd you put the keys, girl?_

_And the man with the golden gun,_

_Thinks he knows so much,_

_Thinks he knows so much, yeah._

_And the man with the golden gun,_

_Thinks he knows so much,_

_Thinks he knows so much, yeah._

_And the man with the golden gun,_

_Thinks he knows so much,_

_Thinks he knows so much, yeah._

_And the man with the golden gun,_

_Thinks he knows so much,_

_Thinks he knows so much, yeah!_

_Oh, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys, girl?_

_Yes, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys, girl?_

_Oh, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys?_

_Oh, rabbit!_

_Where'd you put the keys, girl?_

* * *

**Author****'****s ****note**: Have I ever done MarcusPOV in CS before? *Scratches head* I can't remember. Well, methinks I have, so I hope you enjoyed this reprisal (: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! This story is slowly coming to a close.


	29. Wild Thing

**Caius**

I stared up at the gauzy white canopy above, seeing through it to the painted ceiling beyond.

I had painted angels and stars, clouds and sky, a lightning bolt passing from darkness across seas, a ribbon of white caressing swirls of muted colours reminiscent of my Isabella's hair, and yet…she would not look at it.

She lay with one arm curled around my chest, the other holding her stomach protectively as she stayed mute on her side watching the morning pass by out of the doors of our balcony.

She was better, Carlisle said. She was healthy.

And yet, one look at her face, into her far-off expression, and one could see that she was not better.

I had painted the mural days ago when Isabella had not wanted to leave our sanctuary, and we had not left since.

Her eyes were growing steadily darker, the red burning out into black, but that white sheen was still there, still haunting her of what she had been through. As if her scars did not do that already.

Carlisle had speculated that the near-continuous consumption of wolf blood had damaged her retinas, giving them that pearl-like luminosity, but he hadn't even _attempted_ speculating as to when – if at all – it would disappear.

The scars had been treated by my own hands, as well as I knew how, but most had simply faded a little from my venom and the human blood she had been given. In time, they would disappear, one by one, but that time would pass slowly. Too slowly for my Isabella.

She was brave, but, like every man, every woman had a breaking point.

She hadn't spoken in hours, simply lying against me as she watched the sunrise, and I didn't want to break the silence with something that would hurt her. I would wait for her forever, but something told me that Isabella needed to be made whole once more soon, or that part of her would be lost to the ages.

"I love you," she suddenly whispered against my skin, and I looked down at her.

Her eyes were focused on me, unwavering and beautiful.

"And I you," I said into her hair, sliding my hand down her thigh and turning so we could lie together more closely.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not unbearably," I replied.

She went quiet for a time, before she broke the silence once more. "I feel thirsty."

I smiled gently against her cheek, sighing, "Shall we both go?"

I was relieved that Isabella was feeling something other than the urge to mate – we had spent most of the day before in a constant state of breathlessness, all tongues and fingers and wonderful pleasure. After being poisoned for so long, her body's needs had seemed to pale into insignificance to her own wants.

She hummed her agreement, and so I pulled her up with me to dress.

I chose my usual garb – a button-down shirt and trousers – and Isabella chose a dark shift-like dress.

She noticed my raised eyebrow, and said sadly, "It's going to be messy."

* * *

**Bella**

I warned him. I told him it would be messy, and it was. But…I ever so slightly underestimated my thirst.

It wasn't just messy. It was a disaster.

I ran afterwards, not really from Caius but just to clear my head. I knew he wasn't surprised by my barbaric performance in the Feeding Room, neither of us were, but it made me ache that I couldn't control my bloodlust enough to get one clean bite in. It had been all savage snaps and bloody bites, arterial spray and splintered bones.

I was a mess.

My skin was littered with reminders of the werewolves and of Victor, but inside my head…that's where the real damage was. I was savage now, I had no finesse.

I was…_wild_.

In the days before I had heard Demetri talking somewhere on the floor below mine and Caius' bedroom about fighting me, when I felt up to it of course. Alec had warned him off, saying how not to tempt me into the ways I had learnt in the underground camp.

Jane was holed up in her rooms with Viorica, and Sulpicia was still recovering from her blindness and poisoning. Aro was with Edward down in the dungeons, testing out his finest torture instruments, and Marcus was…

"Bella?"

I turned to see long green vines parting around the shape of Marcus. I was in the little alcove.

_When did I get here?_

Carlisle had assured me that my memories would most likely return and my mind would heal, but some things just slipped my notice these days.

"Are you well?"

I didn't ignore his question, but I chose not to answer it. "Who knows?"

"Only Caius and I. He disposed of the bodies personally."

Marcus' eyes met mine as he crouched in front of me, his forearms resting on his thighs.

"You have a rage inside you," he said softly. "A rage that burns hot and fierce."

"What do I do with it?"

"You keep it." Marcus smiled, the corner of his mouth twisting up in a smirk. "You use it. You cannot tell me that it doesn't drive you."

"Yes, but it drives me the_ wrong way_!" I growled.

He shook his head, taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You're wrong, Bella. It's the same rage that Edward fuelled by leaving you, the same one that Jacob fanned by threatening your coven and your mate, and the one that has been building all through both of your lives."

I didn't have to tell him I didn't understand. He knew.

"You were mild, and you accepted many things that you should not have," he told me. "And now, you understand that life isn't about making concessions. It's about fighting for what you want. That rage, it's lead you here, to where you are, and I believe that you are truly undefeatable."

Was he right? Was Victor just the tipping point? Was this power just…an ally?

Marcus glanced down, his shoulders shifting and his hands clasped tightly together.

"You are the very best of us all," he said. "And so I come to ask you a favour."

"Anything," I breathed. "Name it."

His eyes were black when they found mine again, and I felt his mind calling to mine. I answered the call.

"_I want you to help me die_."

* * *

**Marcus**

The forest was a beautiful place, in fact Didyme and I used to walk it every evening when I was not otherwise engaged with my brothers or other important affairs.

I always had time for my Didyme.

I glanced at Isabella as she leant against the field maple at her back. Didyme would have adored her. She would have doted on her as if she were her own daughter, and I knew that Isabella would have loved her just as much.

They were both kind and kindred spirits, and even though Isabella contained such an unimaginable wealth of power born of anger, her soul would save her.

Mine was black. I had lived too long without my mate, grown cold and weathered, and it was time to find her again, in another world.

"I have heard you speak to Caius about God on more than one occasion," I said, visibly startling her out of her thoughts. "I believe in a God. I believe when I die I will find him and he will show me to my wife, whether my deeds have been bad or good, and I will be happy."

I could see she was fighting herself, her bloodied dress and chin making her skin seem even whiter than it was as she stared at me with a glossy sheen to her black eyes.

Her chin trembled. "I don't…think I can…"

I left her to finish what she wanted to say, but she simply trailed off into quietness once more.

I stepped closer to her in our little clearing, the sun beginning to lower. "You ran me here. You told me to let you think. Do you need me to tell you again how you can simply say no? I will not force you. I am asking you."

She suddenly burst. "But then you'll find another way to do it! You said you won't live without Didyme! I _felt_ what you feel! You want– no, you _need _to die…and if I don't help you, if I take you to Aro or Caius they'll chain you down and keep you. They will _never _harm you or let you harm yourself. They _love_ you."

"And you?" I asked, watching as she tipped her face to the sun-set coloured sky.

"_I_ love you," she gasped. "You are my protector. I am your _ward_. You help me and keep me safe, and in return–"

"I ask you to arrange my death." I sighed. "It's wrong, and sad, but it _will _happen. If I could have died the moment Victor did, I would have. I would have let a Child pin me down and–"

She screamed. And screamed. And screamed.

Though we were far from Volterra, I wondered if they could hear her.

"_You wouldn't!_" Isabella suddenly shrieked at me, hands fisted and teeth bared. "You wouldn't if you knew just how disgusting they were, what they would have _done _to you!"

She fisted her hair. "And to think you would have chosen _that_!" She moaned in agony and I fought myself not to take her into my grasp and hold her. "You would have died used and beaten…" her eyes met mine, "…and I won't see you like that, Marcus."

She had decided, and she had decided to save me.

I turned to the setting sun, smiled, and knelt without any preamble.

"My Didyme was like the sun, you know, Bella? Everything orbited around her," I told the silently gasping shadow at my back. "She drew them in, charmed them, wound them around her littlest finger, but none of them truly loved her. Not until me. I was hers– I _am _hers. And now it is time to return to her side."

One last solitary breath before my end, the scent of the laurels below and the maples behind filling my head.

A silken bloodstained hand wrapped around my neck.

"Let the ashes scatter themselves, dearest Isabella," I whispered.

A kiss to my crown and my ears rang with nothingness…

* * *

**Caius**

"_Why _can't you track her!"

Demetri did not quail before my anger, like so many others. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"I lost her, a long time ago. As soon as that _filthy_ wolf took her her mind has been but a ghost to me. You know this, Master Caius. I could not find her in Romania and I cannot find her now."

"Nonsense. She is better," I growled. "You should _know_."

His stare was so very nearly piercing. "With all due respect, master, she is _strong_, not necessarily _better_."

I scoffed and turned, pacing the north-facing turret like a beast in his tower.

I had lost her again, I had driven her away with carelessness, I had not shown her enough love and affection, I had…done so many things…

_Oh, God…_ _Isabella, come back to me…_

I _would not_ lose her again, not to this, not to the beast inside her that Victor had cultivated. She had only regressed a little, she was only feeding as a newborn should, she was not different or strange, and she should _know_ these things.

Demetri cleared his throat and I turned to him with a derisory look.

"Must you do such…unnecessary…"

And then she was there, at the door of the turret, her hair tangled and her dress ripped and bloodied. There was fresh dirt on her feet, a smell of smoke about her, and…Marcus' scent.

Demetri left, departing past her with a squeeze to her bloodied and blackened hand. She squeezed back.

He shut the door behind him.

"Isabella?"

Her eyes flashed. "I need to tell you something. I'm not sorry for it. I'm only sorry that it will hurt you."

I went to her, took her in my arms and wound my fingers in her hair. She was death and smoke wrapped in damaged cotton, scars outlines by dried blood and misty eyes burning bright.

"Tell me."

She didn't look away. "I killed Marcus."

There was a single moment – _one moment_ – when I didn't believe what she was telling me, when I actually doubted her, and then that moment disappeared into nothing, vanished by her straight mouth and glossy eyes.

"You didn't kill him." She opened her mouth to say something; I cut her off. "You _helped_ him."

_I never knew if she would do it…_

"You knew?" She practically gaped.

I shook my head, dazed. "I knew he wanted to die. I knew his vendetta against Victor went far deeper than my own. I knew…he would ask someone. I thought he_ might_…"

"Choose me," Isabella finished.

"Marcus. Dead." I shook my head again, disbelievingly.

He had always been the brother between Aro and I, always the one to quell arguments and buffer our equally ferocious rage with his serene wisdom. He had always been the one I went to for guidance. He had always been the one to offer what I needed before I even thought to ask him. He had always been the very best and greatest of us.

"I know." Isabella took me in her arms and kissed my ear. "It will be alright."

For once, I let her carry me.

* * *

**Bella**

"She wants to see you."

Carlisle's eyes were golden brown, that stray sparkle that used to light them long gone. Even Esme had been unable to ward off his troubles and worry for Edward, though I knew he saw it was a hopeless case. The Cullens simply had to let him go.

"You need to hunt," I told him casually.

His smile was pained. "We haven't been given leave yet. Felix was…kind enough to take us last time, but he has been busy recently."

I felt my eyebrow quirk. I'd seen Felix slacking off in the white courtyard with Alec and Santiago – hardly busy.

"_Felix, take the Cullens out for their hunt. Now._"

His mind wavered for a moment, before it solidified and I heard him running toward their chambers not too far away. He knew not to go against me when I used _that_ tone.

It was one that used some of my power, some of my _rage_, and it was one that no one had messed with. Yet. I was willing to bet Jane would give it a go once she left her room for five minutes.

"There you are," I told him. "Go on, then."

Carlisle gave a deep bowing nod, his blonde hair falling over his face, before thanking me and leaving swiftly.

The great doors to Aro and Sulpicia's chambers loomed before me. Only she resided inside.

I knocked once, gently.

"Come in."

I pushed against the wood, and as it gave way I saw…_sunlight_.

"Sulpicia!"

Fully prepared to rip my Volturi robe from around my shoulders and splay it across her burning body, I reached up to tear it from me…only to see her, black hair curling at the ends attractively and sitting on the side of her grand four-poster in a solid square of yellow sunlight.

"Jesus…"

She was sitting. In _sunlight_. And she was sparkling.

Sulpicia tilted her head, smiling. Her eyes were still milky, but the burn was lessening. She would be able to see clearly soon.

She patted the bed beside her. "Amazing, no?"

I nodded and joined her, throwing my robe across the end of the bed from my useless hands.

She was wearing white lace, delicate and thin, and I could see her skin was perfectly unmarked beneath it.

There was only one question I had to ask. "How?"

Her lips curled. "Carlisle thinks it may be the wolf blood. It did something right. Apparently."

I shook my head. "Wow."

Sulpicia closed her eyes and lifted her face. "You told me the sun felt good when we first met – do you remember? You were right. It feels…beautiful."

I took her hand in mine, and she was warm. It made me smile.

"How long have you been sitting here?" I asked her.

She laughed. "A while. Aro watched me for a full two hours this morning, just staring at me from the desk over there. He told me he's never seen me so glorious. I am simply glad that I can finally walk outside of these walls."

Her hair was growing, her skin was cured, her eyes were healing…

"Everything's beginning to go right," I breathed, squeezing her fingers.

She sighed. "Aro told me of Marcus. It was how he needed to end his life, Bella. It was a burden to place on you, but, in many ways, it was–"

"An honour," I finished for her.

"Precisely. He shall be missed. Deeply."

I lifted my gaze to the sky beyond the window. "Do you think he found Didyme?"

"I think," she smiled, "_she_ found _him_."

* * *

Arms suddenly came around me and I couldn't help but smile.

"_Caius_," I admonished.

He nuzzled my neck. "Am I not allowed to surprise my own wife?"

"Of course you are. I'm simply annoyed that you didn't do it earlier." I smirked.

"So clever," he growled against my neck. "So very _witty_, my darling."

I shivered.

"Oh," his voice was full of mock-surprise, "Did I say something…_darling_?"

"Oh, Caius."

He growled, deliciously and not playfully at all. "Yes, not so clever now, are you? Bite your tongue, _darling_, I wouldn't want the castle being shaken by your screams."

I attempted to bite my tongue as I gripped the closest solid stone block of the turret's battlements. Caius' hands slid down my thighs, his tongue in hot pursuit as it began to travel down my neck.

"Is this a good idea?" I outright moaned.

Caius ignored me.

"Look up, sweetheart," he whispered huskily, turning my face up to the night sky with his lips beneath my jaw. "I want to make you see stars."

My laughter rang out.

* * *

'_**Wild Thing' – Noah and the Whale**_

_Time can make more rubble,_

_Out of dreams than anything._

_In a quiet neighbourhood,_

_Where she's livin' without wings._

_There's eyes behind the curtains,_

_And there's ears below the floor._

_Cracks inside the ceiling,_

_And there's shadows at the door._

_The boredom stirs a rage inside her soul,_

_A rage that reaches out and takes control._

_Baby, she's a wild thing,_

_Baby, she's a wild thing._

_Baby, she's a wild thing,_

_Baby, she's a wild thing._

_Nine days out alone,_

_Sleepin' in the dirt._

_She walks back into town,_

_With blood stains on her shirt._

_Everyone has questions,_

_But no one wants to know,_

_How far the anger in someone,_

_Can really make them go._

_Her tangled hair,_

_And the mud stains on her knees._

_Bruised ribs,_

_And rips on the sides of her jeans._

_Baby, she's a wild thing,_

_Baby, she's a wild thing._

_Baby, she's a wild thing,_

_Baby, she's a wild thing._

_Well, I used to be a citizen in this town,_

'_Til my teeth turned grey,_

_And my hair fell out._

_All the civil, decent people,_

_They don't want to know._

_But a girl lookin' for trouble,_

_Said she'd gimme a go._

_While everybody's sleepin',_

_In this town this night._

_From the crooked clock tower,_

_To the borderline._

_And night star static,_

_In the winter breeze._

_She's lyin' in the moonlight,_

_With her hands between my knees._

_She says it's alright,_

_Well, it's alright by me._

_Well, it's alright by me..._

_Baby, she's a wild thing,_

_Baby, she's a wild thing._

_Baby, she's a wild thing,_

_Baby, she's a wild thing._

* * *

**Author's Note**: If you're wondering why this chapter skips between POVs a lot, it's because this whole shebang is being tied up by my (even if I say so myself) fair hands. I am writing a Jane-POV companion and the next chapter as we speak (ish,) which will be the last, and finally a separate O/s sequel set in the not-too distant future. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite-d this story! You are all, equally, da bomb. (I have never used that before in my life. Wonderful.)


	30. Quick Notice: Companion One Shot!

_**Quick notice! Companion O/s!**_

* * *

_Hello, readers! I was inspired to flesh out Jane and Viorica's relationship in a bit more detail than I have done, or will do, in this fic, so I've written a companion piece!_

_It's called 'Free the Woman' and I posted it barely ten minutes ago._

_It'll give you a little more insight into what happened/is happening, you know, and so on and so forth, yadda yadda yadda._

_Anyway! Give it a read and review at your leisure._

* * *

_Peace!_

**_wonder_**


	31. Exitlude

She sits at the end of the hallway opposite the door to the tower, the plain wooden door before her bolted shut from the other side. Sunlight streams through the windows at her side, above her head, and it catches the stray scars on her forearm as the rest of her is cast in shadow.

She's wearing blue jeans and a smile on her face, her long brown hair loosely braided over one shoulder with the free ends spread curling across the gauzy material of her sheer blouse. Her Volturi pendant gleams dimly on her breast. Her feet are bare. Her toes tap out a disjointed rhythm.

She's waiting. She's been waiting for what feels like forever.

He knows she likes surprises, especially when _he's_ arranging them.

She eyes her scars with practiced disinterest, before moving to the left and fully out into the pool of sunlight cast across the hallway's stone floor.

The sun feels good. Sulpicia has taught her that, even if _she_ had originally imparted that advice.

She sparkles dully, and smiles.

She likes her lessened reaction to the sun, because it means she can freely go about town without having to worry about the humans and their precious eyes. It also means that she can borrow Demetri's favourite cherry-red Ducati and take it out for a ride on reasonably nice days, the wind in her hair.

It had been Aro's suggestion, after hearing of her exploits with Jacob back in Forks, that she should take some of her time to get her heart racing, so to speak, in non-violent ways.

She is now the official adrenaline junkie of the castle, though Jasper has tried to accompany her in more recent days. She hasn't found herself minding all that much. He understands the need to run.

She turns her attention back to the door before her. He's been as quiet as a mouse. It makes her smile once more.

She can smell paint, and flowers, though she's not sure what kind. She's itching to see inside.

But he told her to wait, and wait she will until–

"Isabella?"

She's on her feet in a rush, as soon as Caius slides back the bolt to the door and steps out of the tower. He's wearing a pair of white overalls, his long snowy blonde hair tied back with a black cord, and she can see that the overalls are the _only _thing he's wearing.

His lip quirks. "Patience, darling. I have something I want to show you first."

As soon as he steps back to let her past him and up the stairs, she's already done so in a blur. He follows her up with a laugh.

The stairs wind like a helix, before coming to a carved wooden hatch, and then open up into the inside room of the turret. The stairs to the battlements they had stood on not so long ago stand carved into the stone on the right side of the room, winding up out of sight.

The walls inside are whitewashed, the stone floor covered up with soft and pale wooden floorboards, and the large window opposite the staircase fills the room with bright light as it offers a beautiful view of their little piece of Italy.

A cosy loveseat sits underneath the windowsill, done in comfortable off-white cottons with cushions in hues of pink and peach, along with a dark oak bookcase filled with their favourite authors and titles.

An opaque glass vase sits on the windowsill, full of different daylilies in all sorts of fantastic colours and each with its own unique scent. Daylilies are her favourite.

It's then, as she fully climbs up into the room, that she notices something to her left. There, on the wall, in the sunlight, is her portrait – the one that Caius painted just after their marriage.

She absently and fondly rubs her wedding ring as she turns to him, watching him close the carved hatch into the tower.

His eyes are alight. She's sure hers are the same.

"I love you," she tells him.

She can never tell him enough.

He smiles, coming toward her, and then stops as she gasps in a sudden breath. His overalls are thin, and in the sunlight, she can most definitely see _everything_.

Their eyes meet again, once she's had her fill of looking.

She goes to him, unties his hair and shakes it out, breathes him in and the scent of their lovemaking from the early morning, before he decided he had a surprise project to complete, and then kisses him, as well as she knows how.

"Thank you," she says against his mouth. "Thank you."

He smiles and takes her face in his hand, kissing her back as his other hand works on the zipper to his overalls.

As his skin is revealed, she can't help but thank him again and again in their heads for building them a peaceful whitewashed haven to forget their inglorious pasts in.

He has only one reply.

"Listen… Birdsong."

She can hear the creatures nesting in the old stone of the battlements, singing from their home, and she reminds herself, as Caius presses kisses beneath her ear, to find some seed for them later.

"We'll just have to share the place," she tells him.

He smirks up at her from her sternum. "Then they will have to learn not to listen on occasion…"

Their clothes fly in a flurry as their laughter rings out, causing the startled birds to swoop from the battlements and fly out over the terracotta roofs of the town.

_**Finis**_

* * *

'_**Exitlude' – The Killers**_

_Aggressively,_

_We all defend the role we play._

_Regrettably,_

_The time's come to send you on your way._

_We've seen it all,_

_Bonfires of trust,_

_And flash floods of pain._

_It doesn't really matter,_

_Don't you worry,_

_It'll all work out._

_No, it doesn't even matter,_

_Don't you worry,_

_That ain't what it's all about._

_We hope you enjoyed your stay,_

_It's good to have you with us,_

_Even if it's just for the day._

_We hope you enjoyed your stay,_

_Outside the sun is shinin',_

_Seems like heaven ain't far away._

_It's good to have you with us,_

_Even if it's just for the day._

_It's good to have you with us,_

_Even if it's just for the day._

_Outside the sun is shinin',_

_Seems like heaven ain't far away._

_It's good to have you with us,_

_Even if it's just for the day._

_Outside the sun is shinin',_

_Seems like heaven ain't far away._

_Seems like heaven ain't far away…_

* * *

__**Author's Note**: It's been an amazing time writing this, and I just need to say thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue and all those people who read this humble fic. Seriously. Thank you. O/s sequel on its way (:


	32. Final Notice: One Shot Sequel!

_**Quick notice! O/s sequel!**_

* * *

_Hey! I got around to writing the sequel earlier than expected. It's called 'A New Year' and it's only just been posted._

_I hope it ties up a few loose ends for you – though I know many of you were happy with the way Crimson Starlight ended in the first place – but hopefully this will give a little bit more closure on some different counts._

_Let me know (:_

* * *

_Peace!_

**_wonder_**


End file.
